Danser pour lui
by Brooklyn Nightingalle
Summary: Clarke n'aurait jamais pensé que son secret puisse être découvert, mais pourtant, un homme dont elle ignore tout l'a fait; Bellamy. Mais alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il le révèle, celui-ci accepte de le garder, mais à une condition: qu'elle rentre dans son jeu... Moderne Bellarke/ inspiré par Maid-Sama !
1. Pilot

_**Ma petite note:** _J'avais commencé à écrire ce chapitre il y à quelques semaines, et j'ai enfin eu le temps de le finir ce soir! Alors, pour être honnête, je ne sais absolument pas ce que cela va donner comme c'est mon premier Bellarke moderne,donc j'espère que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez!

* * *

Elle n'avait plus le choix, c'était à son tour de faire son entrée sur la scène. Clarke ferma les yeux et elle prit une grande inspiration. Pourquoi elle se sentait si nerveuse? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle allait le faire, et pourtant chaque show la rendait nerveuse au plus haut point. Peut-être que c'était car faire cela allait à l'encontre de sa nature timide et pudique, ou alors parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.  
Les premières notes de la musique commencèrent à retentir et Clarke sût qu'elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière désormais.

Elle traversa le rideau pailleté qui faisait office de séparation entre les loges et la scène, et elle garda les yeux fermés jusqu'à son arrivée au centre de l'estrade.  
_"Ooh, I'm overdue, gimme some room, I'm coming through..."_  
Clarke fit tombé au sol le peignoir en soie qui la recouvrait encore et ouvrit les yeux en même temps.  
Comme à son habitude, le club était presque vide à cette heure-ci et cela l'arrangeait car se retrouvée en lingerie fine devant une bande d'inconnu n'était pas pour elle. D'un rapide coup d'œil, elle analysa la salle et elle reconnut quelques habitués, ainsi que son manager assis dans un coin de la salle, un verre d'alcool à la main.  
_Encore 45 minutes de service,_ pensa-t-elle pressée que tout soit fini au plus vite, afin qu'elle puisse repartir avec elle.  
-Hé, Princesse ! Hurla un jeune homme devant elle.  
_Princesse, quel stupide nom de scène..._  
Clarke dévisagea celui qui venait de l'interpeller. Ce n'était pas un habitué et pourtant sa tête lui était familière. Ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux foncé et son air charmeur... Elle pria pour qu'il ne soit pas un étudiant de son lycée, même si il semblait être un peu trop vieux pour cela.  
-Je pensais qu'il était censé il y avoir un show...et pas seulement dans mon pantalon! Constata un de ses amis blond et visiblement ivre.  
Clarke fit quelques pas -du haut de ses talons hauts- sur sa gauche et elle attrapa fermement une des barres de pole dance.  
Elle avait répété ses mouvements tout à l'heure, alors il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle n'y arrive pas.  
Pendant quelques secondes elle se contenta de tourner autour avant d'enrouler une de ses jambes autour de la barre et de se pencher en arrière de la manière la plus sensuelle possible, sous les acclamations du groupe de jeune. Puis elle recommença à tourner avant de cette fois s'accroupir sur le sol et d'écarter et refermer ses genoux de manière suggestive, toujours au rythme de la musique.  
_"Gonna get a little unruly, Get it fired up in a hurry, wanna get dirrty…"_

Clarke continua de se trémousser jusqu'à ce que les deux musiques suivantes soit finie.

Elle descendit de la scène hâtivement, pressée de laisser sa place à une de ses collègues, alors qu'elle devrait encore servir des verres aux clients et ignorer leurs mains baladeuses pendant une quarantaine de minutes. Rien d'insurmontable pour elle.

Clarke se dirigea vers le bar où était attablée son manager, et elle s'apprêtait à prendre les verres déjà prêts à être servis lorsqu'une main se glissa au bas de ses reins, sur sa peau nue. Clarke sursauta avant de se retourner vers l'homme aux cheveux bruns qui l'avait déjà interpellé auparavant. Il souriait bizarrement, puis sans qu'elle ne le réalise, il glissa une liasse de billet dans son soutien-gorge.

Généralement, quand un client faisait cela, c'était pour se payer une danse ou un moment privée, mais Clarke ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Elle tourna sa tête vers son manager, qui lui fit un «oui» silencieux de la tête.

Elle prit la main de son client, et l'attira derrière elle.

-Alors «Princesse» dit-moi ce qui pousserait une fille de ton âge à devenir une strip-teaseuse? Demanda-t-il,visiblement plus intrigué et intéressé par elle que par sa danse.  
Clarke était assise sur ses genoux depuis qu'il l'y avait attiré grâce à l'élastique de son petit short en dentelle rouge. Bon sang, elle détestai toujours autant les costumes de cheerleader sexy du dimanche soir. Elle était en train de parcourir sa chemise avec ses ongles, ouvrant petit à petit les bouton et pourtant, tout ce à quoi il pensait c'était l'interrogée sur sa vie personnelle?  
-Je ne suis pas censée partager des informations personnelles avec des clients, répondit Clarke automatiquement.  
Avec le nombre de fois où elle avait dût déballer ce petit discours, elle le connaissait par cœur.  
-Alors pense à moi comme un homme que tu apprécies.  
Clarke s'arrêta de danser mais resta néanmoins assise sur ses genoux.  
-Tu m'as payé, répliqua-t-elle.

Pour elle, l'argent ne rendit pas les étrangers plus amicaux et sympathiques pour autant.  
-Alors considère que ce n'était qu'une avance de la part d'un ami.  
Clarke soupira. Normalement ces clients lui fichaient la paix et se contentaient d'apprécier leur danse, mais lui, il était plutôt tenace.  
-Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi je fais ça, n'est-ce-pas?  
Il hocha la tête tout en passant ses bras derrière son dos à elle.  
-Et bien, la réponse risque de te décevoir.  
-Dis toujours, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.  
Proche. Il était trop proche d'elle et elle n'aimait pas ça. Si il avait été un de ses vieux ivrognes elle aurait sûrement déjà appelé la sécurité, mais étrangement, elle se sentait plus en sécurité avec une personne comme lui. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il n'avait sûrement que quelque années d'écart par rapport à elle?  
-L'argent, répondit-elle froidement.  
Avec ce que coûtait les soins médicaux, elle avait plutôt intérêt à s'habituer à se dévêtir devant des inconnus en vitesse.  
-Tu sais qu'il y à d'autre sorte de métier? La questionna-t-il ironiquement.  
-Oui, mais je ne gagnerais sûrement pas 500 dollars par nuit.  
-Est-ce-que tu es majeure au moins?  
-Ça, ce n'est pas tes affaires, trancha Clarke en lui faisant comprendre que leur conversation n'irait pas plus loin.

Elle recommença à faire des cercles avec son bassin, ne se plaignant pas lorsqu'il accompagna ses mouvements en la tenant par la taille.

Clarke sortit du bar à strip-tease, soulagée d'avoir enfin terminé. Son sac de sport sur l'épaule elle courut en direction de l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Normalement, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de courir mais comme elle avait accorder une danse privée à un client, elle avait prit du retard et puisqu'elle s'était imposée un certains quotas de pourboire, elle n'avait pas pût quitter le club plus tôt. Clarke continua sa course folle, priant pour rattraper son seul espoir de rentrer chez elle avant minuit. Au loin, elle vit des phares rouges s'éloigner de l'arrêt de bus et toute énergie la quitta immédiatement. Elle avait raté son bus et maintenant, elle allait devoir marcher plusieurs kilomètres dans la nuit, en espérant réussir à rentrer chez elle à temps pour finir ses dernières tâches et avoir un peu de sommeil. Clarke se prit la tête entre ses mains; comment est-ce qu'elle allait faire?

Un klaxon de voiture près d'elle la fit sursauter et elle se retourna vers la décapotable qui s'arrêta juste à côté d'elle. Grâce à la lumière de l'un des réverbères placé dans la rue, elle reconnut facilement le client à qui elle avait donné une danse très particulière.

Il ne manquait plus que cela….

-Tu veux aller quelque part? Demanda l'homme en question.

-Désolé, je ne veux pas être non-professionnelle avec un client en le fréquentant en dehors du bar, répondit-elle tout en ressortant une des phrases pour décliner les diverses propositions de ses clients qu'elle avait élaborer depuis son premier jour de travail.

-Premièrement, tu peux m'appeler Bellamy, et deuxièmement, je suis ravie que tu te souviennes de moi.

-Comment est-ce que je pourrais t'oublier en moins d'une heure? Lui demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement tout en continuant de marcher le long du trottoir.

Plus vite elle serait rentrer, le mieux ce serait.

-Je ne veux pas être le lourd de service, tout ce que je fais c'est de te proposer de te ramener. Si tu ne veux pas, tant pis pour toi.

-Et qu'est-ce qui me prouves que tu n'es pas un tueur en série?

-Absolument rien.

Clarke hésita avant de monter, mais elle finit par faire le tour de la voiture avant d'ouvrir la portière et de s'installer sur le siège passager. Elle évita de croiser son regard quand elle lui donna son adresse et elle attendit qu'il démarre avant de jeter un discret coup d'œil à Bellamy. Elle savait qu'il n'avait presque pas bu d'alcool puisqu'elle l'avait épier tout le long de son service, mais elle ne se sentait tout de même pas en sécurité avec lui au volant. Elle aimait contrôler les choses, et là, elle ne le pouvait pas.  
Les trente minutes de trajet se déroulèrent en silence tandis que Clarke scrutait alternativement la route et le visage sérieux de Bellamy. À un moment leur regard s'étaient croisés et elle avait ressentie un profond malaise, donc elle avait encore une fois reporté son attention sur le chemin devant eux, presque sûre d'avoir aperçu un sourire se former dans le coin de ses lèvres.  
-Merci, finit par dire Clarke quand elle reconnut les environs près de sa maison.  
-Tu as sûrement le même âge que ma sœur, donc ça me semble normal de te ramener chez toi, puisque j'aimerais que quelqu'un fasse de même avec ma petite sœur si jamais ce genre de situation lui arrivait.  
Donc il avait une petite sœur, était plutôt responsable car il ne se soûlait pas avant de conduire sa voiture et était sûrement hétérosexuel car il aimait les danses privées.  
\- Je ne pense pas que beaucoup de personne aurait pensé comme toi, murmura-t-elle en tournant sa tête vers lui.  
-Tans pis pour eux, affirma-t-il quand il stationna son véhicule devant la maison que Clarke lui avait indiqué du bout de son index.  
-Merci encore, déclara à nouveau Clarke reconnaissante.  
Elle savait que c'était le moment de descendre de la voiture, mais quelque chose semblait la retenir.  
-Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas? Questionna-t-il en la voyant rester immobile et fixer la maison d'un air triste.  
Clarke tourna sa tête vers lui prête à lui confier tout son mal-être, tout en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas à cause de son statut de client. A ce moment précis, elle trouvait dommage qu'il y ait des règles comme celle-ci dans son club et qu'elle avait envie de se dévoiler, probablement parce qu'il était un inconnu et qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de le supporter tous les jours.  
-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle tout simplement.  
Elle sentit la main de Bellamy se blottir dans son cou, avant qu'il n'avance son torse vers elle.  
-Tu penses que tu te sentirais mieux si je t'aidais à te concentrer sur autre chose que tes problèmes, qu'importe soit-ils ?  
Clarke resta interdite et se contenta de le laisser approcher sa bouche de la sienne, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente ses lèvres se presser contre les siennes et qu'un déclic s'empara d'elle. Elle se recula brusquement, eu à peine le temps de bredouiller quelques excuses, puis elle ouvrit la portière aussi rapidement qu'elle la referma et elle se précipita dans son vieux pavillon, le cœur battant.

C'était la première fois que faire une erreur lui plaisait autant...

Clarke chercha la bonne clé de son trousseau, avant de réussir avec difficulté à déverrouiller la porte dans l'obscurité. Elle fit attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller sa maman qui dormait sûrement, puis elle alluma la lumière d'une lampe au salon et elle déposa distraitement son manteau sur un des coins de canapé. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la machine de dialyse depuis l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre de sa mère pour s'assurer quelle fonctionnait correctement, avant de rentrer dans la cuisine, rassurée, et d'ouvrir le frigo pour se trouver quelque chose à grignoter avant d''attaquer ses devoirs; elle avait beau rentrer du travail à minuit passé, il lui restait un paquet de choses à boucler dont une dissertation et des factures, avant de pouvoir aller au lit. Clarke emprunta le chemin de sa chambre, tout en vérifiant si les diverses fenêtres étaient fermées ou non, avant de s'installer devant son bureau, une barre de céréales à moitié-finie dans la main, un stylo dans l'autre. Elle essaya de se vider la tête, mais tout ce qu'elle arrivait à faire c'était penser à sa soirée. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait accepté de monter en voiture avec lui, elle qui était plutôt du genre à marcher plusieurs kilomètres sous la pluie que de faire du stop. Peut-être que faire ce qu'elle faisait la changeait, peut-être qu'elle apprenait à dépasser ses propres peurs et limites.

Son esprit dévia sur toutes les choses qu'elle aurait bien voulue faire si sa mère n'avait pas une insuffisance rénale et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'occuper de tout ce qu'une adolescente ordinaire ne devrait même pas connaître. Quelque fois, elle voudrait vraiment que toute sa vie soit normale.

Alors qu'elle déambulait dans les couloirs interminables de son lycée, Clarke prit une grande gorgée de son thermos remplit de café. Elle avait très peu dormit la veille et elle avait désespérément besoin de caféine pour rester éveillé. Son sac à dos sur une de ses épaules, son cahier à dessin coincé sous un de ses bras et son thermos dans l'autre, elle était chargée à bloc et avait du mal à garder son équilibre et de ne pas percuter les autres élèves. Elle se dirigeait vers le bureau de la psychologue scolaire, qui se situait juste à côté de l'administration, à contre cœur. Ses rendez-vous ne servaient à rien, mais elle était quand même obligé d'y aller, ce qui était une immense perte de temps pour elle. Durant cette heure précieuse, elle aurait put finir ses devoirs et essayer de revisser pour être sur de passer les épreuves haut-la-main lors du dernier semestre, mais non, il fallait qu'elle aille voir une personne soit-disant qualifié pour évaluer son état d'esprit quant a la maladie de sa mère.  
Clarke passa devant trois personnes qui discutaient ensemble, dont la directrice sans trop s'en soucier. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'une voie masculine l'interpella:  
-Princesse?

* * *

Ce n'est qu'un pilote, mais j'espère que cela vous plaira


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ma petite note:**_ C'est bizarre, j'ai écris plus de mot pour le contenu du chapitre, et pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il est beaucoup plus court, allez savoir...

_**Re-Edition:**_ Certains mots comme rencontres, rencontrez, rendez-vous, argenté...ont été effacés apparemment, tandis que chez moi il s'affichent en bleu souligné et quand je clique dessus je tombe sur un site de rencontre*..Je suis la seule ou bien? Au passage, j'ai modifié quelques phrases.

* * *

À la seconde où elle entendit son nom de scène et qu'elle reconnue la voix de son client de la veille, le cœur de Clarke s'arrêta de battre et son thermos de café lui glissa des mains. Bien qu'il était à moitié-vide lorsque le gobelet se heurta contre le sol, son capuchon se détacha et aussitôt, une mare brunâtre se répandit sur le sol avant qu'elle n'ait put faire le moindre geste.

-Non...Murmura-t-elle tout bas avant qu'elle ne pose son sac contre un des murs du couloir, puis s'accroupisse près de la flaque de café renversé, plaçant son cahier à dessin qu'elle tenait dans son autre main près d'elle.

Cette journée commençait encore plus mal que ce qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer et à son fardeau quotidien qu'était son état perpétuel de fatigue s'ajoutait maintenant sa maladresse et cette rencontre pour le moins surprenante. Après tout, le club dans lequel elle travaillait était situé dans une ville voisine et seul les adultes majeurs y étaient autorisés, donc elle ne comprenait pas comment Bellamy avait put y entrer et être toujours au lycée. Soit il avait utilisé une fausse identité, soit il n'était pas un élève, mais dans ce cas, que faisait-il donc ici?

Clarke ramassa son thermos à présent vide, disant adieu à son seul moyen de rester concentrer lors de cette matinée, tout en récupérant son couvercle et en le revissant sur la base du mug.

-Attention! L'avertit Bellamy en se penchant brusquement vers elle.

Pendant quelques secondes, le cerveau de Clarke sembla se mettre en veille, oubliant totalement ce qui n'était pas l'homme qui mettait potentiellement en danger son secret le plus honteux, mais elle reprit très rapidement ses esprits lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait pas après elle, mais après son carnet à dessin.

-Clarke Griffin? Lui demanda-t-il en lisant le prénom qui était écrit au feutre argenté au début du amas de feuille sur lesquelles elle avait gribouillé durant ces rares heures de temps libres, et qu'elle avait ensuite relié à l'aide d'un revêtement en carton pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses croquis.

Savoir qu'il connaissait son prénom et son nom de famille complet lui donna des frissons dans le dos.

Clarke se remémora l'autre nuit, ainsi que le moment où elle l'avait laissé l'embrasser avant de s'enfuir. La seule raison qui lui avait donné envie d'être proche de lui , aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, était que ce Bellamy n'était qu'un inconnu parmi tant d'autres, venu s'égarer au club lors de l'une des mauvaises périodes de sa vie, et qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de voir une fois que le jour se serait levé.

Hors, maintenant, elle avait la preuve que ce client là ne serait sûrement pas aussi simple à oublier qu'elle le pensait, ainsi que l'étrange sentiment qu'elle ne pourrait pas éviter les autres confrontations directes avec lui qui étaient à venir.

Bellamy feuilleta attentivement quelques pages de son carnet en les tournant avec le plus grand soin, et Clarke ne sut comment elle devait réagir. Devait-t-elle se sentir en colère car il venait de violer son intimité en se permettant un coup d'œil prolongé sur les croquis qu'elle avait dessiné pour soigner son cœur brisé? Ou, au contraire, devait-t-elle se sentir flattée qu'il semble si intéressé par ces dessins qu'elle n'avait jusque là, jamais osé montrer à quelqu'un? Ses sentiments étaient envahis par une sorte de confusion dues aux signaux contradictoires que lui envoyait son cerveau et son cœur, le premier lui disant qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un danger pour son secret, le second lui affirmant qu'elle pourrait avoir besoin d'un allié, voir d'un confident auquel elle pourrait se confier sans avoir peur d'être ridicule.

«Se confier...»pensa-t-elle avant qu'elle ne se rappelle de la véritable raison de sa présence dans le couloir de l'administration.

Clarke jeta un discret coup d'œil à l'horloge suspendue à un mur proche et elle se rappela qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec la psychologue scolaire dans moins de...trente secondes.

-Clarke? Demanda à nouveau Bellamy, alors qu'elle peinait à éponger la flaque de café avec des mouchoirs tout droit sortis de la poche de sa veste en jean.

Aussitôt, elle se mit à le dévisager alors qu'il lui tendait son cahier, un genoux posé sur le sol comme s'il allait lui demander de l'épouser, et son regard se mêlant au sien avec le même éclat malicieux qu'elle retrouvait aussi dans son sourire en coin.

-Désolé, ce n'est ni mon cahier, ni mon prénom, mentit Clarke sur un coup de tête.

Elle avait beau savoir qu'il ne la croirait pas, elle devait essayer de l'embrouiller, rien que pour pouvoir se dire qu'elle avait tout tenté pour faire en sorte que son secret reste secret aussi longtemps que possible et avoir bonne conscience.

-Vraiment? Répondit-il en arquant un de ses sourcils dans un geste interrogateur.

-Oui, répondit-elle simplement en reprenant son carnet des mains de Bellamy.

Après avoir vérifier qu'il n'était pas abîmé, elle se releva tout doucement et jeta la boule de mouchoirs trempés de café encore tiède dans la poubelle la plus proche d'elle, tenant son cahier à dessin dans sa main encore propre.

Clarke évita de croiser son regard lorsqu'elle revenue sur ses pas afin de récupérer son sac d'école, toujours adossé contre le mur, et avant de le ramasser, elle décida que si elle voulait avoir plus de crédibilité, elle devait lui donner quelques -faux- détails.

-C'est celui d'une amie, commença à expliquer Clarke tout en fixant avec détermination ses vieilles converses, je dois juste lui garder le temps qu'elle...

-Griffin? L'interrompit la voix haut-perchée de la psychologue scolaire.

Par réflexe, Clarke se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit son prénom, et ce n'est qu'une fraction de seconde trop tard qu'elle réalisa l'erreur qu'elle venait de faire.

En colère contre elle-même, elle sera le poing de sa main libre jusqu'à sentir ses ongles lui entailler la paume.

Elle avait l'impression de pouvoir percevoir le sourire insolent et victorieux de Bellamy, qui faisait se hérisser tous les poils de sa nuque, et cela ne fit qu'accroître la rage qui lui empoignait les entrailles.

Comment avait-elle put être aussi stupide?

Si elle n'était pas vraiment sûre d'avoir été percée à jour avant, maintenant, elle n'en avait plus aucun doute désormais.

«Stupide, stupide, stupide, stupide...»

-Clarke? Lui redemanda la psychologue en la regardant d'un air intrigué. Est-ce que tu vas te contenter de me dévisager toute la journée, ou tu vas te décider à rentrer dans mon bureau?

La belle blonde bredouilla quelques mots indistincts à l'intention de son interlocutrice, puis ne désirant pas la faire attendre plus que nécessaire, ainsi que d'être soumise au regard presque humiliant de Bellamy plus longtemps, elle s'engouffra après elle dans son bureau, claquant la porte au passage.

* * *

-Alors, comment tu te sens?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle la tutoyais? Étais-ce une nouvelle tentative de sa part pour se rapproché d'elle afin qu'elle se livre plus facilement?

-Bien, répondit Clarke machinalement.

Bien qu'elle soit assise en tailleur sur un petit divan prévu pour que les élèves s'y relaxent, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de «battre» des jambes tel un papillon puisque c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour évacuer son stress. Que se passerait-il la prochaine fois qu'elle le recroiserait? Quand et où serait cette rencontre? Serait-ce lors d'une de ses soirées au club, ou bien pire, en plein milieu des couloirs du lycée? Est-ce qu'il divulguerait son secret aux autres?

-Même si je te le souhaite, je ne pense pas qu'avec tout ce que tu traverses en ce moment, tu puisses te sentir «bien»,Clarke.

-«Tout ce que je traverse»? Je suis désolé, mais j'ai du mal à vous suivre, la reprit Clarke d'une manière assez sèche. Oui, ma mère est malade, et oui je suis triste qu'elle soit celle qui soufre d'une insuffisance rénale, mais nous sommes tous humains et donc, nous devons tous mourir un jour, que ce soit tôt ou tard. De plus, je suis sûr qu'il y a plus malheureux que moi sur cette planète.

Clarke l'observa prendre des notes au crayon dans un petit calepin qu'elle sortait à chaque fois qu'elles étaient forcées de se voir.

-As-tu peur? La questionna la conseillère en l'observant comme si son visage sans émotions allait lui livrer le moindre de ses secrets.

La vraie question devrait plutôt être: quand n'avait-elle pas peur? Chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux le soir ou qu'elle quittait la maison, elle avait peur qu'à son retour, sa mère ne respire plus. Chaque fois qu'elle avait un examen à passer, elle avait peur de le rater et d'ainsi, mettre en danger la seule chance qu'elle avait de s'enfuir très loin d'ici pour essayer de se bâtir une solide carrière qui donnerait envie à tous, ou alors sa seule chance de gagner assez d'argent pour rembourser l'hypothèque qui était sur la maison de ses parents. Chaque fois qu'elle devait faire une nouvelle entrée sur scène, ainsi que danser pendant un nouveau show, elle avait peur que cette boule qu'elle avait au ventre ne l'empêche de mener à bien sa danse et donc de ne pas avoir de pourboire.

-De quoi? Demanda-t-elle en faisant comme si elle ne savait pas de quoi elle voulait parler.

-D'être atteinte de la même maladie que celle dont souffre ta mère, répondit sans détour la psychologue.

Clarke voulut répliquer, mais elle resta interdite et bouche-bée face à la vérité. Bien sûr, elle avait déjà envisager cette possibilité, mais jamais elle n'avait eu le courage de passer les examens préliminaires que lui avait recommandé le médecin il y a presque un an de cela. C'est d'ailleurs à cette période-là que sa mère était en train de sombrer dans la maladie et que ses visites trop fréquentes à l'hôpital commençaientt à faire perdre espoir à Clarke, bien que son sort n'était pas encore fixé à l'époque.

Elle ramena ses jambes à elle, les serrant contre sa poitrine et les bloquant entre ses deux bras.

-Je me suis renseignée depuis notre dernière séance et j'ai lu que cette maladie pouvait se transmettre dans les gênes et qu'elle pouvait aussi se déclarer très tôt.

Brusquement, la blonde se redressa, piquée au vif.

-Ça suffit, d'accord? S'écria Clarke en retrouvant soudainement la parole. Je n'ai pas à rester ici à vous écoutez me dire comment je vais peut-être mourir alors que je pourrais prendre de l'avance sur mes devoirs au lieu de gaspiller mon temps ici!

Clarke pouvait sembler caractérielle dans une situation comme celle-ci, mais en réalité, elle était de nature calme et rationnelle. En fait, ce n'était que lorsqu'on abordait ce sujet sensible qu'elle s'emportait. Clarke récupéra le thermos qu'elle avait posé sur le bureau ainsi que son carnet à dessin, et quand elle voulut reprendre son sac, elle réalisa qu'elle ne l'avait pas.

«Et merde!» pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle se rappelait de l'endroit où elle l'avait laissé pour la dernière fois.

-Griffin, rasseyez-vous tout de suite! Ordonna la voie aiguë de la psychologue scolaire alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte du petit bureau à la volée.

«Vous?» songea-t-elle. Apparemment, elle venait juste de perdre son statut de privilégiée, non pas qu'elle s'en souciait réellement.

Clarke sortit de la salle sans refermer la porte derrière elle, puis elle balaya le couloir du regard, mais aucunes traces de son sac.

«Merde, merde, merde, merde...»

Il contenait toutes ses notes du dernier trimestre puisqu'

elle les emportaient partout avec elle afin de pouvoir réviser à toutes heures et sans elles, elle était perdue!

Clarke se prit la tête entre les mains, puis ensuite, elle parcourue ses longs cheveux avec, avant qu'elle ne s'immobilise complètement.

Bellamy.

* * *

Clarke observa avec attention la note que quelqu'un avait glissé dans son casier et qu'elle avait reçue quelques heures plus tôt:

«Ce soir, 23 heures, même endroit que la dernière fois. Je compte sur toi, _Princesse_.»

Elle froissa le petit morceau de papier entre ses doigts et elle fit furieusement rouler la boule entre ses doigts avant de la jeter dans la poubelle la plus proche.

Il était près de 23 heures 30 et pourtant, il n'y avait toujours personne devant l'entrée du club.

Clarke soupira une énième fois avant de rentrer par la porte du bar où elle avait travaillé la veille. Si elle avait crut qu'elle n'aurait pas à le faire en arrivant dix minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous, elle s'était bien trompée. A peine après avoir ouvert la porte, le vigile la reconnue et il la laissa passer sans vérifier sa carte d'identité. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas majeure, elle avait réussie à décrocher ce "métier", après que l'une des autres employée l'ait mise en contact avec le manager.

Revenir dans cet endroit aussi vite ne lui plaisait pas. Généralement, elle laissait quelques jours s'écouler avant d'y remettre les pieds, laissant aux clients le temps d'oublier son visage – enfin, pour le peu qu'ils la regardait elle, et non ses courbes.

Confortablement vêtue d'un jean et d'un simple haut en dessous de la même veste en jean qu'elle portait toujours, Clarke se faufila entre les banquettes sans que aucuns clients ne lui prête attention et elle rejoignit la seule personne qui lui ait accordé un seul regard depuis son entrée.

Elle s'installa sur l'un des nombreux canapés rouges du club, juste en face de Bellamy, et malgré que plusieurs filles étaient en train de danser, il ne regardait qu'elle, avec toujours la même expression énigmatique plaquée sur son visage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais avec mon sac et qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans mon lycée? Lui demanda Clarke en abordant le sujet directement et ne voulant pas perdre son temps dans des discussions inutiles.

Bellamy la fixa avec amusement, avant de faire glisser le deuxième verre qui trônait sur la table vers elle, puis buvant une petite gorgée dans le premier.

Clarke fixa le liquide transparent,presque sûre que ce n'était pas de l'eau, et elle se demanda si elle était censée en boire ou non.

-Ce sont les premières questions que tu veuilles me poser? La questionna-t-il d'un ton qui lui disait d'y réfléchir à deux fois, alors qu'elle constata que d'après lui, ils seraient amenés à se revoir.

Immédiatement, elle comprit où il voulait en venir, et Clarke posa doucement ses deux coudes sur la table qui les séparait et elle se pencha vers lui.

-Est-ce que tu vas garder mon secret? Murmura-t-elle à voix basse alors qu'elle voyait à son sourire qu'il savourait le fait qu'elle ait besoin de lui.

-Cela dépend, est-ce que tu comptes danser pour moi, _Princesse_?

* * *

**_Dans le prochain chapitre:_** Un jeu de questions/réponses &amp; un peu de chantage ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke se crispa lorsqu'elle entendit la proposition que Bellamy venait tout juste de lui faire: garder le secret sur ce qu'elle faisait après les cours à condition qu'elle danse pour lui.

-Je...Commença Clarke avec hésitation avant de se raviser.

Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de donner une réponse spontanée. Elle devait y repenser à deux fois avant d'accepter comme elle l'avait initialement prévue. Après tout, qu'est-ce-qui lui garantissait qu'une fois la danse effectuée, il la laisserait en paix? Dans presque toutes les séries policières qu'elle avait vu à la télé alors qu'elle était au chevet de sa mère et qu'elle veillait sur elle, à chaque fois qu'une personne était enlevée et qu'une rançon était versée au kidnappeur, il en redemandait plus ou tuait quand même la victime. Bien sûr, dans le cas de Clarke, la deuxième option n'était pas envisageable, mais elle craignait très fortement qu'il en veuille encore plus demain si elle lui donnait ce qu'il voulait ce soir.

-Alors, _Princesse_, qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Demanda Bellamy avec un curieux sourire sur son visage, tout en se penchant un peu plus vers Clarke par dessus la table.

-Que tu est un vrai salaud, répondit-elle spontanément et en sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas de ses impressions sur lui qu'il voulait parler.

Un bref rire s'échappa des lèvres de Bellamy alors qu'il se renfonça dans le moelleux de la banquette rouge, prenant une nouvelle gorgée de ce que la blonde supposait être de l'alcool dans son verre.

Clarke ne comprit pas pourquoi il riait. Après tout, elle venait tout juste de l'insulter! Peut-être qu'il faisait partit des ces personnes qui ont des fantasmes plus «aiguisés» que la norme?

-N'essaie pas de me prendre par les sentiments _Princesse,_ ironisa-t-il tandis qu'il devait trouver marrant le choix impossible auquel elle devait faire face.

«_Le prendre par les sentiments_» pensa Clarke. Bien sûr elle avait déjà réfléchit à cette option mais elle lui semblait bien trop risquée pour être mise en œuvre. Si elle s'écroulait en pleurs devant Bellamy et qu'elle commençait à lui expliquer toute sa vie- débutant par son enfance sans père puis continuant avec la maladie de sa mère, qui diagnostiquée trop tard représentait un véritable risque pour sa santé, et fermant la marche avec ses problèmes financiers qui la forçaient à se déshabiller devant des inconnus- il y avait tout autant de chance qu'il la laisse tranquille par la suite ou qu'il se serve de ses nouvelles informations pour en avoir plus de sa part.

Heureusement, jusqu'à là, il ne lui avait réclamer qu'une danse.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas juste garder mon secret? Le questionna Clarke dans une tentative de gagner un peu de temps pour répondre à sa requête lorsqu'elle vit son corps traduire les premiers signes d'impatience.

Peut-être que sa réponse l'aiderait aussi à se décider?

-J'adore...jouer, se contenta-t-il de répondre en restant mystérieux.

Super. Cette explication qui n'en était pas vraiment une ne l'aidait absolument pas.

Clarke regarda autour d'elle. Le club était à moitié plein et la plupart des clients présents étaient des réguliers. Elle pria pour qu'ils ne la reconnaissent pas alors qu'elle était en train de boire un verre avec un autre «client» (enfin, Bellamy l'était, Clarke par contre, se contentait d'observer suspicieusement la boisson qu'il lui avait servit dès son arrivée) car s'ils s'en rendaient compte, ils ne tarderaient pas à tenter leur chance chacun à leur tour.

-Alors pour toi, jouer veut dire voler mon sac et essayer de me faire chanter? L'interrogea Clarke en essayant de faire paraître ses actions aussi ridicules que possible.

Peut-être que s'il se rendait compte de la stupidité de ses actes, il lui ficherait la paix?

-Non, rétorqua-t-il sûr de lui.

Pendant quelques secondes, Clarke eu l'espoir qu'elle avait réussit, mais il gâcha tout en ouvrant à nouveau sa bouche.

-Tout ça c'est seulement pour te faire rentrer dans la partie, lui expliqua-t-il avec une légèreté à toutes épreuves, reprenant une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson.

-Quoi? Rétorqua-elle avec surprise.

Alors tout ça n'était qu'à peine le commencement? Si elle lui disait oui, il allait vouloir pousser les choses à leur paroxysme et elle n'aurait aucuns moyens de savoir quand et par quoi tout cela se terminerait? Ce qui semblait n'être qu'une farce prenait un tournant beaucoup plus dangereux que ce qu'elle pensait et cela lui faisait de plus en plus peur. Est-ce qu'elle venait de rencontrer un dangereux psychopathe ou son futur harceleur?

-Ce n'est que une fois que tu auras dansé, que le vrai jeu pourra commencé.

Bellamy la fixa dans le blanc des yeux, la défiant du regard d'accepter sa proposition.

-Problème, je ne veux pas jouer avec toi, déclara Clarke tout en se levant, regrettant qu'il n'y ait pas de capuche sur sa veste qu'elle puisse rabattre sur sa tête.

-_Princesse_...L'appela-t-il en lui agrippant le poignet de sa main calleuse et en lui lançant un regard qui se situait entre le supplice et la menace.

-Je m'appelle Clarke, répliqua-t-elle en ne lui laissant pas de le temps de répondre.

Elle s'arracha à son emprise, agacée de la confiance qu'il avait en lui. Plus vite elle s'en irait d'ici, le mieux elle se sentirait.

Clarke se hâta vers la sortie, regrettant de ne pas avoir récupérer son sac alors que presque toutes ses feuilles de révisions étaient dedans et espérant qu'elle n'aurait plus à revoir Bellamy de si tôt. Comment est-ce qu'elle avait pu penser qu'il était un type bien lors de leur première rencontre? Pire, comment avait-elle pu se laisser embrasser par lui? Bon, il fallait admettre que son physique parfait formait la moitié de ses réponses, mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas y croire.

_«Ressaisis-toi Clarke. Tu vaux mieux que toutes ces personnes qui s'apitoient sur leur sort. Tu es plus forte que ça..» _se répéta-t-elle mentalement afin de se donner du courage alors que la porte du club claquait derrière elle et qu'elle commençait déjà à courir afin d'attraper son bus.

* * *

_**Le lendemain...**_

Clarke frotta ses yeux fatigués tout en se demandant pourquoi il lui avait été aussi difficile de s'endormir la veille.

Décidément, elle n'avait en tête que des questions sans réponses ces derniers temps.

La blonde regarda la montre à son poignet et elle remarqua que c'était censée être l'heure de son rendez-vous avec la psychologue de son lycée. Clarke n'eut pas besoin d'y repenser à deux fois lorsqu'elle décida de passer la grande porte de sortie de son lycée sans remords. Après tout, il était quinze heure et elle n'avait plus cours pour le reste de la journée. De plus, elle n'aurait qu'à donner une excuse vaseuse à cette femme qui pensait la comprendre et qu'elle détestait tant et tout serait arrangé.

Étrangement, Clarke se surprit à jeter un coup d'œil au parking de son lycée, situé juste en face de la porte, alors que d'habitude elle se ruait tête baissée vers son arrêt de bus.

-C'est pas vrai...Murmura-t-elle à voix basse en apercevant la décapotable rouge et l'homme assis sur le capot de celle-ci.

L'homme tourna la tête et quand il la vit,il n'arriva pas à réprimer son sourire.

Étais-ce un coup de son karma? Elle n'allait pas voir sa psychologue alors elle devait se coltiner Bellamy?

Pendant plusieurs secondes, l'idée la plus raisonnable qui s'imposait dans la tête de Clarke était de lui tourner le dos et de partir comme elle l'avait fait la veille, mais finalement, elle préféra l'affronter et prendre son courage à deux mains. Il était encore temps de se débarrasser de lui avant qu'il ne finisse par la suivre jusqu'à chez elle.

Un frisson parcourut son corps lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il connaissait _déjà_ l'adresse de sa maison, mais elle ne laissa pas le temps à son esprit de faire germer cette peur, l'image de Bellamy se mettant debout sur ces deux pieds et l'attendant les bras croisés prenant le dessus sur tout le reste.

Rapidement, elle arriva à sa hauteur et elle décida d'entamer la conversation en première, histoire d'avoir le dessus.

-Alors tu comptes me suivre partout où je vais?

Bellamy jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte avant de reporter son attention vers elle.

-C'est marrant que tu penses que je suis ici pour toi, commenta-t-il avec un amusement visible.

Clarke ouvrit la bouche, mais elle ne répondit rien.

S'il n'était pas là pour elle, alors pour qui? Est-ce qu'il avait une petite-amie qui fréquentait ce lycée? Cela expliquerait sûrement pourquoi elle l'avait surpris au lycée le dernière fois. Enfin, à quelques incohérences près comme pourquoi il discutait avec la directrice et pourquoi il essayait de «jouer» avec elle si il avait déjà une petite-amie.

-Ceci dit, j'ai bien quelque chose que je voulais te donner, annonça-t-il mystérieusement alors qu'il contournait sa voiture pour aller ouvrir le coffre.

Impatiente, Clarke ne pu s'empêcher de le suivre du regard avec une curiosité non dissimulée. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il revenu avec son sac dans les bras.

-Je sais que je t'ai un peu fait peur hier et je suis désolé de m'y être prit de cette manière, s'excusa-t-il tout en lui tendant le sac. C'était très maladroit de ma part de t'aborder comme ça.

«De m'aborder? Tu m'as donné rendez-vous!» pensa-t-elle.

La blonde hésita quelques secondes avant de le prendre et elle l'ouvrit puis fouilla à l'intérieur en vérifiant que rien ne manquait.

-Merci, le remercia Clarke avec une voix timide puisque même si elle était vraiment très -très- heureuse de l'avoir retrouver, elle ne pouvait pas trop lui montrer sous peine qu'il confonde sa joie de retrouver ses fiches de révisions avec celle qu'elle pourrait avoir lorsqu'elle le voyait.

-Princesse?

Clarke releva la tête vers lui lorsqu'il l'appela par son nom de scène et elle eu un mauvais pressentiment quant à la suite de leur conversation.

-Je t'ai dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, chuchota-t-elle pour s'assurer que de toutes les personnes du parking, il était le seul à l'entendre.

Bellamy hocha la tête en fermant momentanément les yeux avant de débiter d'une seule traite ce qui le tracassait.

-Clarke...J'ai trouvé cette carte de visite dans ton sac et…

Alors qu'il parlait, il accompagna ses paroles d'un geste pour lui montrer la fameuse carte.

La belle blonde la reconnut aussitôt; blanche, imprimée avec des caractères bleus, pliée sur l'un des coins…Son corps tout entier sembla se liquéfier lorsqu'au regard de Bellamy, elle comprit qu'il avait encore découvert quelque chose à propos d'elle alors qu'au contraire, elle ne savait -presque- rien de lui.

-...J'ai appelé le numéro inscrit sur la carte et j'ai donné ton nom à la réceptionniste et je sais tout sur...

-Tu n'avais pas le droit...Chuchota Clarke en l'interrompant et en n'osant même pas le regarder dans les yeux.

Bellamy déglutit avec peine avant de placer une de ses mains sur l'épaule de la blonde qui se tenait devant lui et qui agrippait fermement son sac, dans un geste de réconfort.

-Je sais, mais…

-Tu n'avais pas le droit! Hurla-t-elle tandis qu'une onde de panique lui parcourut le corps et qu'elle recula de quelques pas.

Et puis zut! Tant pis si tout le monde les regardaient.

Cet homme avait trouvé un moyen de «s'impliquer» dans sa vie, de connaître quelques uns de ses secrets les plus intimes et elle détestait ça puisqu'elle ne lui avait rien demandé du tout.

-Bellamy? Demanda une voix timide derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent à l'unisson et ils furent tous les deux étonnés de voir une adolescente brune les dévisager avec des yeux ronds. Lui, parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa sœur le voit alors qu'il discutait avec Clarke, et elle, parce qu'elle venait seulement de comprendre que cette fille était la fameuse sœur qu'il avait évoqué le soir de leur première rencontre et à laquelle il tenait tant.

-Hum...Est-ce que je dérange? Questionna-t-elle à nouveau devant leur mine surprise.

-Non. On a fini de parler, lui répondit Clarke en commençant à partir, avant que Bellamy ne lui empoigne fermement le bras pour la retenir.

Elle espéra que cela ne devienne pas une habitude, sinon elle finirait par avoir mal au bras.

-Pas encore, murmura-t-il en direction de sa princesse avant de se tourner vers sa sœur. Monte dans la voiture Octavia, j'arrive dans deux minutes.

Cette dernière hocha la tête sans poser de questions supplémentaires mais tout en conservant cette lueur curieuse dans son regard, puis elle contourna la voiture et alla s'asseoir sur le siège passager.

-Ecoutes-moi Clarke, lui demanda-t-il avec douceur. Tu dois aller passer ces examens. Ne pas le faire pourrait être dangereux pour ta santé.

La blonde inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Alors comme ça il savait _vraiment_ tout? Et à cause de quoi? Une réceptionniste trop bavarde…

Clarke rentra sa tête dans ses épaules, dans un mouvement instinctif de protection. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il avait raison quant aux examens, mais elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à rentrer dans la clinique pour les faire. Elle avait trop peur et détestait trop les hôpitaux.

En plus, qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si les résultats étaient positifs?

Elle se rappellerait toujours du jour où elle avait appris que sa mère était atteinte d'une défaillance rénale. C'était à l'hôpital, un peu plus tôt dans la journée sa mère avait fait un malaise devant Clarke et les ambulanciers étaient venus les récupérer chez elles. Le médecin était entré dans la chambre, suivit d'une infirmière qui croulait sous les divers formulaires que la mère de Clarke aurait à remplir pour s'inscrire sur la liste des demandeurs d'organes par exemple. Le docteur s'était avancé vers elles et il avait demandé à Abigail Griffin si elle désirait que sa fille reste dans la pièce à l'annonce du verdict. Elle avait faiblement acquiescer. C'est ainsi que Clarke avait su que sa mère était atteinte d'une insuffisance rénale chronique et dont les symptômes ,presque invisibles, n'avaient été détectés que trop tard. A partir de là, toutes les solutions avaient été envisagées pour soigner sa mère, mais seules les dialyses étaient réellement envisageables, les greffes étant principalement réservées aux patients jeunes, Abigail n'était pas prioritaire sur la liste, et son état n'était pas assez «grave» pour le devenir.

Mais ceci n'était que le début.

Au fur-et-à mesure des années, l'état de sa mère avait empiré et Abigail avait alors décidé d'hypothéquer leur maison afin d'installer une machine à dialyse dans le salon de la maison pour lui permettre d'être plus proche de sa fille et de ne plus passer toutes ses journées à l'hôpital, à avoir peur d'être en état de déséquilibre en eau et en minéraux de l'organisme et d'en mourir en laissant sa fille seule après le départ de son père une dizaine d'années plus tôt. Déjà qu'elle devait prendre le reste de l'argent qu'il restait de l'hypothèque de la maison et le donner à Clarke pour qu'elle règle toutes les factures et qu'elle s'occupe de tout ce qui était lié à l'alimentation et aux frais médicaux elle-même, elle ne voulait pas qu'en plus, sa fille se sente seule.

-Pourquoi aujourd'hui, tu es si différent de celui que tu étais hier? Le questionna-t-elle, troublée pendant qu'elle lui arrachait la carte des mains.

-Tu es surprise que je m'intéresse à ta santé?

-Je suis surprise que tu t'intéresses à moi, rectifia Clarke.

Bellamy fit une moue qui voulait dire quelque chose comme «Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi tu m'intéresses parce que cela serait beaucoup trop long à expliquer, mais je comprends ta réaction face à mon comportement».

-Tu vois ma sœur, là dans la voiture? S'enquit-il en lui montrant d'un mouvement de menton Octavia qui ne les quittaient pas du regard. Si je laissais quelque chose lui arriver à cause d'un examen médical qu'elle n'aurait pas passé, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner.

Alors sa première impression sur lui était bien la bonne? Il était protecteur envers les autres? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait agit comme un idiot hier? Étais-ce pour tester ses limites? Savoir jusqu'où elle pourrait aller selon ce qu'il lui demanderait de faire?

-Oui, mais je ne suis pas ta sœur, lui rappela Clarke en pointant du doigt une évidence.

Le sourire taquin qu'elle avait déjà remarqué la veille réapparut sur son visage et il approcha sa tête dangereusement près de la sienne. Malgré leur proximité, elle ne recula pas un instant, refusant de s'enfuir à nouveau devant lui.

Le souffle chaud de Bellamy brossa la nuque de Clarke, au point que tous ses poils se hérissèrent d'un coup.

-Mais tu es _ma princesse_, susurra-t-il en créant une vague sensation de chaleur dans son ventre, même si elle disparut dès qu'il s'éloigna d'elle pour se glisser dans sa voiture.

Qu'est-ce que cette phrase voulait dire? Que son «jeu» était toujours d'actualité? Pire, (ou mieux, Clarke n'arrivait pas à se décider) est-ce qu'il venait tout juste de commencer?

Alors que la voiture rouge s'éloignait, elle enfila son sac sur ses épaules, puis la carte de visite en main, elle la tapota contre son menton.

Bellamy avait raison.

Elle _devait_ faire ses examens.

* * *

_**Ma petite note:** _(Hé oui, c'est en bas cette fois^^) Tout d'abord, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre!

Ensuite, dans le chapitre suivant, je vais mettre un morceaux du chapitre avec le PDV de Bellamy, histoire d'apporter des réponses quant à son intérêt envers Clarke, qui se pose énormément de question d'ailleurs.

Vous verrez aussi si elle est malade ou pas ( Mes instincts de sadique vont-ils influencés la suite de l'histoire...A suivre^^)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ma petite note:**_ Alors c'est une exception car je ne pensais pas publier ce chapitre aussitôt et avec autant de mots, mais j'ai eu de l'inspiration et du temps libre, alors j'espère que vous aimerez^^

* * *

«Comment elle s'appelle?» lui avait demandé sa sœur alors qu'ils quittaient ensemble le parking de son lycée, quatre jours plus tôt.

«Aucune idée» s'était contenté de répondre Bellamy, en sachant que de toute manière, sa sœur très curieuse, ne tarderait pas à trouver le prénom de Clarke et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps à présent. Bien qu'il n'avait rien à cacher à propos de sa «princesse» à Octavia, il trouvait cela beaucoup plus amusant de la laisser chercher et se démener pour trouver des réponses.

Il avait jeté un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur de sa voiture et il avait brièvement observé Clarke en train de tripoter la carte de visite qu'il lui avait rendu, probablement perdue dans ses réflexions. Fier de lui pour avoir réussi à la faire réfléchir quant aux examens qu'elle devait passer, il sourit aussi à la pensée qu'il commençait à avoir de l'influence sur elle. C'était le signe que le début de son jeu se déroulait comme il l'avait prévu.

«Princesse» avait-il pensé avec amusement et en se remémorant tout ce qu'il savait d'elle.

Malgré le nombre de filles qu'il avait fréquenté auparavant, il pouvait dire que quelque chose était différent avec Clarke. Pas par rapport aux sentiments qu'il pouvait bien ressentir par rapport à elle -non, à ce niveau là, tout était comme lorsqu'il rencontrait une fille qui l'intéressait; désir et envie étaient de la partie, mais sans rien de plus- mais plutôt vis-à-vis du comportement de Clarke, ainsi que de son passé. C'est vrai, d'ordinaire, quand il embrassait une fille, elle répliquait en y mettant la langue et il pouvait commencer à jouer avec elle, mais elle ne prenait sûrement pas ses jambes à son cou.

Cela avait du être le déclencheur, autrement dit ce qui l'avait poussé à ressortir son vieux plan du lycée afin d'avoir une fille en quatre étapes.

Lesquelles?

Premièrement, il s'engouffrait dans la vie de la personne en question par une minuscule faille qu'il arrivait à discerner chez elle.

Deuxièmement, il se rendait omniprésent durant deux ou trois jours.

Troisièmement, il disparaissait complètement de la vie de cette personne ou l'ignorait pendant juste assez de temps pour qu'elle se pose des questions telles que «Est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose?», «Est-ce qu'il s'est lassé de moi?» ou encore «Est-ce qu'il est allé voir une autre fille?». Généralement, la personne ressentait une sorte de manque et elle commençait même à s'impatienter de le revoir.

Finalement, lorsqu'il retrouvait cette fille, elle se jetait à ses pieds ou ne protestait plus lorsqu'il voulait l'embrasser. En fait, elle y prenait presque plus de plaisir que lui.

S'il considérait que par rapport à Clarke il avait déjà franchi les deux premières étapes, il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'évanouir dans la nature, tout en espérant que sa princesse soit réceptive à son plan.

Car une chose était sûre, il n'aimait pas que l'on fasse du mal à son ego et encore moins qu'on lui résiste.

* * *

Clarke n'avait pas pour habitude de travailler plus de quatre soirs au club par semaine, mais pourtant, elle était là, dans les loges du club, en train de réajuster son costume d'ange sexy avant de faire son entrée sur scène, ainsi que de battre stupidement des paupières à cause de ses faux-cils extravagants.

La raison de toute cette mascarade?

Lorsqu'elle était allée à la clinique pour passer les examens qu'elle redoutait tant de faire depuis plusieurs mois, elle avait découvert que seuls les tests les plus basiques et les moins coûteux étaient pris en charge par sa couverture maladie. A priori, cela n'aurait pas vraiment posé de problèmes puisque Clarke pouvait se contenter d'une simple radio, mais un message vocal de son médecin – elle n'avait pas eu le courage de décrocher le téléphone lorsqu'il l'avait appelé- l'avait vite fait déchanté.

_«...nous ne sommes pas encore en mesure de vous affirmez avec certitude si vos reins sont légèrement ou gravement touchés, ni par quel type de défaillance mais compte tenu de vos radios, je vous conseille très fortement de me rappeler le plus vite possible afin que l'on fixe la date de notre prochain rendez-vous...»_

La belle blonde poussa un long soupir en observant la paire d'ailes pailletées ridicule qui devait compléter sa tenue: cette fois c'était sûre, elle détestait les soirées à thèmes. Malheureusement pour elle, faire des heures supplémentaires au club était son seul moyen de pouvoir s'offrir la batterie d'examens onéreux que sa mère avait déjà subi lorsque les docteurs lui avaient diagnostiqué une insuffisance rénale chronique en phase terminale.

La voix électronique du docteur se répéta encore une fois dans sa tête. A en croire le message, rien n'était sûr pour l'instant. Après tout, la première radio qu'elle avait passé n'était qu'un indicatif pour savoir si elle devait effectuer d'autres examens après celui là, donc tant que rien n'était certifié à cent pour cent e qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait, elle continuerait à vivre comme elle le faisait avant.

Clarke ferma les yeux une seconde pour essayer de se défaire du poids qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis trop longtemps, mais rien à faire. Il faut dire qu'entre le volume de la musique atteignant son maximum et les vibrations du son faisant trembler les fondations, l'agitation des autres stripteaseuses derrière elle et l'angoisse de sa première danse de la soirée, il était assez difficile pour elle de se détendre.

Finalement, l'ange aux cheveux blonds décida de compléter sa transformation en se maquillant, au lieu de broyer du noir en laissant des images morbides liées à la maladie lui envahir l'esprit.

Comme si elle n'était pas assez malchanceuse comme ça…

Clarke appliqua un trait d'eye-liner sur chacune de ses paupières avant de se saisir d'une ombre à paupières argentée, puis d'un blush et d'un rouge à lèvre camel.

Bien qu'elle ne se maquillait jamais , ou à peine, en dehors du club, elle avait appris à le faire en regardant les autres filles et en leur demandant des conseils.

-Princesse? Demanda une voix derrière elle qui la fit sursauter.

_«__Ce n'est pas lui, calme-toi...»_ pensa-t-elle en essayant de respirer le plus lentement possible pour faire revenir à un rythme normal sa fréquence cardiaque.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Bellamy, «_Princesse»_ était devenu le surnom par lequel _il _l'appelait et non un simple nom de scène.

-Tu vas bien? Lui demanda l'amie grâce à laquelle elle avait réussit à décrocher ce poste alors qu'elle était toujours mineure.

Clarke secoua légèrement ses mèches blondes en hochant la tête pour se donner une contenance.

-Oui, je...Tu m'as juste surprise. Je ne pensais pas te voir aujourd'hui.

-Chérie, je travaille ici tous les soirs. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-elle avant de se pencher doucement vers Clarke et d'ajouter: Est-ce que c'est à propos de ta mère?

Cristal, ou qu'importe son vrai nom, était la seule à savoir ce qui se passait vraiment chez elle.

Elles s'étaient toutes les deux rencontrées pour la première fois à l'hôpital quelques années plus tôt et elles avaient tout de suite sympathisé, même si ce n'était que très récemment qu'elles avaient repris contact. Clarke avait retrouvé le numéro de téléphone que lui avait donné Cristal quelques années plus tôt dans une de ses anciennes vestes alors qu'elle cherchait des vêtements à vendre pour toucher un peu d'argent et elle s'était immédiatement souvenue de ce que la jeune femme rousse lui avait dit: _«Tu es mignonne, avec un visage pareil, tu te ferais __sûrement __plus d'argent que toutes mes collègues réunies»._

-Non, enfin pas directement, répondit-elle.

Toute sa vie tournait autour de la maladie de sa mère, mais ce qui tracassait réellement Clarke à la minute même, c'était les examens médicaux qu'elle devrait bientôt passés, mais aussi…

-Il y à cet homme, commença-t-elle alors que le regard réprobateur de Cristal se posait déjà sur elle.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est un client…

-Et bien, il est seulement venu une fois...

_«...__a__ ma connaissance» _ajouta Clarke mentalement.

Quand elle avait repensé à lui le soir-même de leur première rencontre, elle avait déduit qu'il s'était rendu au club pour l'enterrement de vie de garçon de l'un de ses amis et une partie d'elle espérait qu'elle avait raison, même si elle ne parvenait pas à savoir pourquoi elle voulait tant que cet homme ne soit pas un habitué des strip-club ou un pervers comme son comportement le lui avait tout d'abord laissé penser.

-Est-ce qu'il t'as…? Avança la rousse qui semblait être très à l'aise dans son costume de démone incendiaire, lorsqu'elle vit l'expression anxieuse qui peignait le visage de sa pouliche.

-Non! Il n'a rien fait de ce genre... S'empressa de démentir Clarke. Cela dit, il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous deux.

Au fur-et-à mesure qu'elle relatait à son amie les événements qui s'étaient déroulés il y a tout juste une semaine, la belle blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tourner les doigts dans un réflexe nerveux. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait jamais parlé à quelqu'un de Bellamy et elle ne savait pas jusqu'à où elle pourrait bien se livrer sur ce qu'elle ressentait -ou non- par rapport à cet homme.

-Il me ramenait chez moi après l'un de mes services et je l'ai laissé m'embrasser.

-S'il te plaît, dit-moi que c'est la fin de ton histoire, murmura Cristal sans vraiment y croire.

Elle savait que Clarke ne se confiait que très rarement et lorsqu'elle le faisait, il y avait _toujours _de quoi s'inquiéter. La preuve, la dernière fois qu'elles avaient eu une conversation comme celle-ci, c'était à propos de la maladie de sa mère et de son besoin urgent de se faire de l'argent.

-Je l'ai recroisé par hasard le lendemain, et encore le jour suivant et...Maintenant, cela fait pratiquement cinq jours que je ne l'ai pas vu et...c'est étrange parce que je m'inquiète pour lui alors que cet homme dont je ne sais presque rien a tout pour être le parfait psychopathe!

Voilà, c'était dit: elle s'inquiétait pour Bellamy. Mais pourquoi? Elle supposait que c'était le fait qu'il se soit pratiquement incrusté dans sa vie lors des trois fois où ils s'étaient vus et que maintenant il semblait avoir complètement disparu de la surface de la Terre.

-Chérie, on dirait que ce gars est en train de mettre le bazar dans ta tête, constata-t-elle alors qu'elle coiffait les boucles des cheveux de Clarke avec ses doigts pour essayer de la réconforter bien qu'elle ne semblait pas triste mais plutôt confuse.

-Tu as sûrement raison, mais je me demande si tout ça ne fait pas parti du «jeu» dans lequel il voulait m'impliquer.

_«Mais tu es ma princesse»_lui avait-il dit lors de leur dernière rencontre.

Depuis, Clarke n'avait toujours pas réussi à savoir si ces mots avaient ou non un double sens, si il la mettait en garde car son jeu venait tout juste de commencer ou si c'était sa manière à lui de s'approprier la belle blonde et de marquer son territoire en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était ''_sa_ princesse'' et celle de personne d'autre.

Quoiqu'il ait pensé dire à ce moment-là, cela marchait; elle n'arrivait plus à extraire Bellamy de ses pensées.

-Crois-en mon expérience, si cela implique des chaînes ou un fouet, n'accepte pas, chuchota la rousse sous le ton de la confidence.

Clarke sourit brièvement à la remarque de son amie, avant de lui répondre d'un air plus sérieux.

-Merci pour le conseil Cristal, mais je ne pense pas que c'est à ce genre de jeu auquel il voulait jouer.

Bien que la belle blonde non plus ne savait pas quel était le but du jeu, ni même pourquoi il voulait jouer avec elle en particulier, elle pensait que Bellamy n'était qu'un homme qui – bien qu'un poil pervers- ne cherchait qu'à s'amuser avec elle de manière ''normale''.

Enfin, s'il ne s'était pas déjà lassé d'elle…

_«Some people want me to be heads or tails, I say no way, try again another day...» _

Clarke leva la tête quand les premières notes de sa chanson retentirent et une onde de panique s'empara d'elle quand elle réalisa qu'elle devrait déjà être sur scène. Heureusement, elle était déjà paré, à une exception près:

-Où est mon auréole?

* * *

Bellamy était attablé au bar du club, observant la scène de loin. Ainsi, il pourrait voir Clarke danser tout en restant en retrait, et de manière à ce qu'elle le trouverait seulement si elle le cherchait du regard. La fille qui dansait jusqu'à là s'éclipsa de la scène avant qu'une nouvelle chanson ne résonne dans la salle.

_«Some people want me to be heads or tails, I say no way, try again another day...»._

Bellamy fit un bref signe de menton au barman pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait à nouveau remplir son verre, avant de reporter son attention vers la scène où dansait une nouvelle danseuse.

Clarke.

Il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant dans son costume d'ange sexy: elle n'était définitivement pas comme les autres filles qu'il avait déjà rencontré.

La pensée que son ego froissé n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle il s'intéressait à elle lui traversa l'esprit, mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

Bellamy n'avait jamais aimé que les jeux de séduction ou alors l'excitation de la première rencontre, mais au-delà de ces deux choses, les relations de couples n'avaient plus aucuns intérêts pour lui. C'était sûrement parce qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un lui lui correspondait et qu'il avait envie d'aimer qu'il croyait plus au plaisir qu'à l'amour, mais qui sait? Peut-être qu'un jour il se lasserait de jouer et qu'il préférerait les relations sérieuses au coups d'un soir, mais pour l'instant, il n'avait que vingt-quatre ans et il comptait bien profiter de sa vie de célibataire, au moins jusqu'à la fin de ses études.

_«...You know you like it but it drives you insane..» **[ Tu sais que tu aimes ça mais ça te rends fou ]**_

D'habitude, il ne prêtait pas trop attention aux paroles des chansons, mais dans ce cas précis, elles semblaient correspondre parfaitement à sa situation. Après tout, il aimait voir Clarke remuer ses hanches et enrouler son corps autour de la barre de pole dance et cela le rendait presque fou de ne pas réussir à la faire craquer.

_«...__What you want, what you gonna do?...»_ _**[ Que veux-tu, que vas-tu faire? ]**_

C'était une très bonne question à laquelle il n'avait pas réellement réfléchie. Que se passerait-il si Clarke lui résistait une nouvelle fois? Est-ce que son ego blessé le ferait redoubler d'efforts ou au contraire, il abandonnerait et reporterait son attention sur une autre personne, dans une tentative futile pour oublier son échec cuisant vis-à-vis de sa princesse?

Non. Il ne pourrait pas faire une croix sur elle. Pas avant d'avoir compris pourquoi elle la repoussait.

_«...__Better keep your eye on my every move...»_ [ _**Tu ferais mieux de garder tes yeux sur tous mes mouvements ]**_

Clarke lança sa tête en arrière tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux puis elle se cambra de manière à mettre sa poitrine en valeur et fit une moue aguicheuse.

Si Bellamy ne la connaissait pas mieux, il n'aurait jamais deviné qu'elle n'était pas encore majeure. Pire, il penserait qu'elle avait de l'expérience dans le métier. D'ailleurs, avec tous ces artifices, elle ne ressemblait plus vraiment à la jeune fille secrète au carnet de dessin bien rempli et il trouvait cela dommage. Sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer, il préférait la voir avec sa vieille veste en jean sur le dos qu'en train de s'exhiber devant des inconnus avec un costume qui laissait entrevoir son décolleté et son nombril.

Sûrement son côté possessif qui revenait à la charge.

Bellamy but distraitement une nouvelle gorgée de boisson pour finir son verre, tout en ne quittant pas sa princesse des yeux.

Cela faisait presque une demi-heure qu'il patientait – et s'impatientait- pour apercevoir Clarke et savoir si elle était là. A présent que c'était fait, il ne désirait plus qu'attirer son attention tant qu'elle dansait encore et à en entendre le refrain qui se répétait, la musique touchait bientôt à sa fin. S'il voulait lui signaler sa présence, il devait agir maintenant ou elle retournerait sûrement en coulisse sans l'avoir vu.

Bellamy poussa du bout des doigts son verre jusqu'aux bords du comptoir et ce dernier s'écrasa à ses pieds en milles morceaux. Le bruit du fracas, à peine plus élevé que le son de la musique, suffit cependant à faire détourner plusieurs regards vers lui, dont celui de Clarke.

Instantanément, elle s'arrêta de danser.

Son malaise transparaissait au travers des traits de son visage et il éprouva des remords et de la culpabilité vis-à-vis d'elle.

«Bizarre» songea-t-il lorsqu'un sentiment de honte l'envahit.

C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait gêné de s'amuser avec l'une de ses potentielles conquêtes.

* * *

Clarke entendit la musique laisser place à un bref silence et elle su tout de suite qu'il était temps pour elle de libérer la scène afin que la prochaine strip-teaseuse puisse prendre le relais. Seulement, il était hors de question qu'elle retourne en coulisse sans avoir eu quelques explications de la part de Bellamy. Bien qu'il ne lui devait rien et qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien ignorer ses questions comme il l'avait déjà fait avant, elle était désormais déterminée à tirer toute leur ''relation'' au clair et une bonne fois pour toute. Elle n'allait pas le laisser «mettre le bazar dans sa tête» une seconde de plus.

Clarke descendit de la scène et elle se dirigea sans détour – et sans même prêter attention aux autres clients qui la hélaient- vers Bellamy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? Lui demanda-t-elle tout en évitant de marcher sur les morceaux de verre brisé qui jonchaient le sol.

_«__Et pourquoi __tu as disparus pendant cinq jours?»_ se retenu-t-elle de surenchérir, de peur de paraître désespérée lorsqu'il n'était pas près d'elle - ce qu'elle n'était pas.

Alors qu'elle avait ses poings contre ses hanches et que son expression défiait de manière évidente le jeune homme brun en face d'elle, ce dernier ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que d'avancer une de ces mains vers elle et d'effleurer son ventre du bout des doigts.

Elle se recula comme si son contact l'avait brûlé alors que des frissons lui parcoururent la peau. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle décida que s'en était trop.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vas pas chez toi? Pourquoi tu agis comme un connard la moitié du temps? Pourquoi tu prends du plaisir à foutre le bordel dans ma tête?

A chacune de ses questions -qui sonnaient plus comme des aveux de faiblesse pour elle, Clarke observait les réactions sur le visage de Bellamy. Enfin, le manque de réaction serait plus exacte. Tout ce que qu'elle parvenait à y déceler était de la confusion, comme si il ne comprenait pas qu'elle puisse réagir comme ça après tous les coups tordus ( le vol de son sac et le fait de faire exprès de la mettre mal à l'aise sur scène parmi les plus récents) qu'il lui avait fait.

-Est-ce que tu es une sorte de pervers...Ou de psychopathe? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure incertain.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard médusé et elle voulu le gifler pour ça. Comment osait-il la regarder comme si c'était elle qui avait un problème alors qu'il était la raison à cause de laquelle elle ne cessait de se retourner le cerveau dans tous les sens, en quête de réponse qu'elle n'avait pas.

-Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à moi? S'enquit-elle en posant finalement la question qui la torturait.

Elle vit sa pomme d'Adam monter et descendre rapidement avant qu'il ne frotte la paume de ses mains contre son jean; elle n'était pas la seule à être nerveuse.

Bellamy se laissa glisser de son tabouret et il fit quelques pas vers Clarke, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez proche d'elle pour qu'elle puisse sentir son souffle contre sa peau.

* * *

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en décidant d'être honnête avec elle, même si elle ne le croirait sûrement pas.

C'est vrai, il aurait pu lui sortir une excuse bateau telle que « Parce que tu es si belle que tu m'hypnotise» mais il serait sûrement passé pour le pervers ou le sociopathe qu'elle croyait qu'il était déjà.

Dans son plan, elle était censée tomber sous son charme afin qu'il puisse continuer son petit jeu et tester ses limites, mais il fallait croire que sa princesse n'était définitivement pas comparable aux autres. Cependant, il suivit le regard de Clarke et il comprit qu'elle regardait ses lèvres. Comme quoi, même si elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de lui, même si son plan n'avait pas fonctionné comme prévu, elle le désirait, et ça, c'était ce qui lui importait le plus.

Bellamy recouvrit les poings de sa princesse avec ses mains et il entreprit de la faire pivoter de manière à ce que personne d'autre que lui ne pourrait voir son visage; il avait déjà l'impression qu'il lui avait causé trop de problèmes pour ce soir, inutile qu'il ne la fasse renvoyer du club pour contacts trop intimes avec un client.

Il savait qu'il était plus imposant qu'elle et qu'il l'intimidait physiquement, mais il refusa de se servir de cet atout pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. C'était elle qui devait lui donner.

Il avança ses lèvres vers les siennes, mais il s'arrêta avant de les toucher.

Il la vit s'autoriser un coup d'œil vers son visage sérieux, et non amusé comme la plupart du temps, et il supposa que c'était ce qui avait du la décider.

Sa princesse se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour avoir un meilleur accès à sa bouche et elle scella leur deuxième baiser.

Alors que le premier avait été aussi bref qu'un battement de cils et qu'il avait eu l'impression de l'avoir volé, ce dernier dura le temps que la musique s'achève. Il faut dire que même si elle disait ne pas aimer la manière dont il s'était introduit dans sa vie, son corps ,lui, était en complète contradiction avec ses dires, étant donné qu'elle s'était même rapprochée de lui pour approfondir leur baiser, avant d'y glisser la langue.

Le silence prit place dans la salle et les bruits de verres qui s'entrechoquaient entre eux sembla tirer Clarke de sa transe: brusquement, elle se soutira à son emprise et les traits de son visage prirent une expression de dégoût, qu'elle devait cependant être loin d'éprouver.

-Tu es content, t'as eu ce que tu voulais? Le questionna-t-elle en n'attendant même pas de recevoir une réponse de sa part.

-Non, murmura à voix-basse Bellamy alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos et qu'elle se dirigeait vers une porte où trônait l'inscription «Membres du personnel seulement»

Il avait cru qu'une fois qu'elle l'aurait embrassé, il ne ressentirait plus ce besoin d'être avec elle, que son ego ne serait plus froissé et qu'il passerait à une autre fille mais il y avait un problème dans tout cela: il en voulait plus.

Beaucoup plus.

* * *

_**La suite de ma note:**_ Alors maintenant que l'on sait que Clarke est malade, il reste plus qu'à savoir de quoi elle est atteinte exactement ( Je ne suis toujours pas décidée, mais je sens que je vais faire pas mal de recherches sur google ce soir^^).

Pour Bellamy, maintenant on sait qu'il pensait n'être intéressé par Clarke que parce qu'elle l'avait repoussé, mais on s'en rend compte que même lui il ne sait pas trop ce qui lui arrive. D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais mettre plus de PDV de lui dorénavant.

_**Dans le prochain chapitre:**_ Examens - un passage Clarke/Octavia et plus...

_**PS:** _Je sais pas si vous avez reconnu la musique, mais c'est "You know you like it" de DJ Snake.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ma petite note:** Alors ce chapitre aussi est __exceptionnel car si je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour moi, il n'aurait pas été posté avant une ou deux semaines et il n'y aurait pas autant de mots._

_C'est un chapitre en deux parties, et j'espère que le lire vous donnera encore plus envie de savoir la suite!_

* * *

_La commissure de ses lèvres. Son souffle chaud contre sa peau. Ses yeux sombres qui la transperçaient. Son expression taquine imprimé sur les traits de son visage. Sa chemise qui se déboutonnait. Ses abdominaux saillants. L'élastique de son caleçon qui dépassait de son jean._

Un bruit métallique lui fit ouvrir les yeux et Clarke mit quelques secondes avant de se rappeler où elle était. Le plafond blanc et arrondi aux lumières intégrées, l'oreiller fin sous sa tête, son corps allongé sur une surface dure: pas de doute, elle s'était bien endormie dans le scanner alors qu'elle était en train de passer un examen médical décisif.

Il faut dire que ces derniers jours n'avaient pas été très reposants pour elle. Entre son travail au club, les extras qu'elle avait fait à côté pour rassembler l'argent nécessaire pour passer ce test et les cours qu'elle avait du réviser comme une dingue afin d'essayer d'avoir un dossier exemplaire pour tenter d'obtenir une bourse lorsqu'elle irait à l'école d'art qu'elle rêvait d'intégrer depuis son plus jeune âge, elle avait à peine dormi. Heureusement que carburer à la caféine ne lui posait aucuns problèmes, sinon, elle n'aurait jamais pu tenir le coup.

Clarke remua un peu la tête pour essayer de chasser les dernières images de Bellamy de son esprit.

Décidément, même son subconscient se fichait d'elle en le faisant apparaître dans ses rêves.

_«Mademoiselle Griffin, veuillez rester en place si vous ne souhaitez pas fausser les résultats des analyses, merci.»_

''Rester en place?'' Plus facile à dire qu'à faire!

En particulier quand des fourmis commençaient à se faire ressentir dans ses extrémités et que tout ce qu'elle désirait était d'être très loin d'ici. Après tout, on ne pouvait pas dire que son passif avec les hôpitaux lui ait laissé une bonne expérience, et puis, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle avait l'impression qu'il s'était déjà écoulé des heures depuis qu'elle s'était mise en blouse et qu'elle s'était allongée dans le scanner. Malgré tout, elle n'avait pas le choix et elle devait patienter le temps que l'intérieur de son corps soit analyser par la machine.

Heureusement -ou malheureusement- pour elle, Clarke avait désormais tout le temps pour méditer sur les événements de ces derniers jours...

* * *

**_3 jours plus tôt..._**

-Salut, lui lança une voix féminine qu'elle pensait avoir déjà entendu auparavant mais qu'elle ne reconnu pas, alors qu'elle venait à peine de refermer la porte du bureau de la psychologue derrière elle.

Comme toujours après l'une de ses sessions privées avec Madame Kroenig, Clarke bouillonnait de rage, cependant, elle fit un effort pour se contenir et éviter de déverser sa colère sur la fille qui venait tout juste de l'aborder. Elle n'avait sûrement pas besoin qu'un ''drame de lycée'' ne vienne lui créer de nouveaux problèmes parce qu'elle avait osé froisser une autre fille.

Sa vie était déjà assez merdique comme ça.

-Tu t'appelles Clarke, c'est bien ça? Lui demanda la même fille avec un ton de voix hésitant.

La belle blonde posa son regard sur la brune qui se dressait en travers de son chemin et qui lui barrait la route. Si sa voix lui semblait aussi familière, c'était parce qu'elle était la sœur de Bellamy et qu'elle l'avait vu sur le parking la semaine dernière. Par contre, même si elle était sûr d'avoir entendu son frère prononcer son prénom, il lui était impossible de s'en rappeler.

Clarke réajusta la brettelle de son sac à dos pour se donner une contenance avant de hocher la tête par l'affirmative. Ses conversations avec Bellamy étaient déjà suffisamment pimentées, alors qu'est-ce que cela donnerait quand elle parlerait avec sa sœur?

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux filles, et comme la blonde n'avait pas l'air de vouloir ouvrir la bouche, Octavia lança la conversation avec la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

-Alors comme ça, tu vas chez la psychologue? Demanda-t-elle en regrettant immédiatement ses paroles et celles qui allaient suivre. C'est cool?

-Pas vraiment...Se contenta de répondre vaguement Clarke tout en contournant la sœur de Bellamy pour reprendre sa route.

Elle n'avait qu'une pause d'un quart d'heure avant que son cours de littérature ne commence et elle devait encore faire un détour par son casier ainsi que la bibliothèque pour récupérer le recueil de poèmes dont son professeur lui avait parlé. Si elle s'attardait trop pour parler, elle allait être en retard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais? La questionna à nouveau la brunette, avec amusement. Fumer dans les toilettes? Introduit de l'alcool en douce dans le réservoir de la fontaine d'eau du lycée?

Décidément, elle était tout aussi curieuse et taquine que son frère et Clarke n'était pas sûre d'aimer ça.

La blonde continua son chemin sans s'arrêter, marchant en direction des escaliers et avec Octavia à ses trousses.

-Disons que mes problèmes sont plus d'ordre familiaux. Et personnels, ajouta Clarke en essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie de reparler de ça aujourd'hui.

Elle avait déjà eu sa dose de souvenirs partagés avec la psychologue, inutile de remettre le couvercle ce matin.

-D'accord, murmura la brune à elle-même avant de mettre sur le tapis le réel sujet dont elle voulait parler. Mon frère m'a…

Clarke s'arrêta brusquement en plein milieu du couloir du lycée et elle fit si brusquement volte-face vers la fille qui la suivait, qu'elles manquèrent de se rentrer dedans et de tomber par terre.  
-Non, déclara simplement la blonde.

Il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse s'introduire dans sa vie une nouvelle fois, que ce soit en jouant avec elle, en la faisant chanter pour qu'il ne révèle pas son secret ou part le biais de sa petite sœur. Elle pensait avoir été suffisamment clair lors de leur dernière rencontre pour ne pas avoir à lui répéter de la laisser tranquille maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

La sensation de chaleur qu'elle avait ressenti sur ses lèvres lors de leur baiser au club se propagea dans le corps de Clarke quand elle y repensa, et le moins qu'elle pouvait dire, c'était qu'elle avait trouvé beaucoup plus plaisant de l'embrasser que ce à quoi elle s'entendait. Pour dire vrai, elle avait même douter qu'elle puisse s'arrêter un jour de l'étreindre, mais par miracle, le bruit des tintements de verres l'avaient ramené à la réalité en la faisant sursauter.

_«Merde, Clarke!»_ Se ressaisit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. _«Arrête de penser à lui!C'est juste un pervers qui aime voir les filles se plier en quatre pour satisfaire ces désirs, aussi tordus qu'ils puissent être»._

La sœur de Bellamy fronça des sourcils d'un air étonné.

-Non...? Répéta-t-elle en cherchant à comprendre ce que Clarke voulait lui dire avec ce simple mot.

Étais-ce parce qu'elle voulait couper court à leur conversation à cause de la mention de Bellamy ou parce qu'elle n'avait pas le temps – ou l'envie- de parler avec elle?

-Je ne veux pas t'entendre parler de ton frère, compris? La mise sèchement en garde cette dernière, abandonnant ces airs de gentille fille timide.

Étrangement, la brune ne sembla qu'à moitié surprise de ce que la blonde lui disait. Au vu du nombre de filles qui avaient quitté la maison de leurs parents en hurlant après son frère et en lui disant des choses telles que «Tu n'es qu'un salaud!», «Sale con manipulateur!» ou encore «Va te faire foutre!», elle se doutait fortement que Bellamy ne devait pas toujours être tendre avec ses petites amies... Ou quoi que représente Clarke à ses yeux étant donné que d'habitude, il les préférait brunes, aussi âgées que lui et non plus jeunes. D'ailleurs, c'était pour cela qu'il ne traînait que dans des bars pour étudiants, ainsi, il ne risquait pas de tomber sur des «gamines immatures» -comme il appelait ses copines.

Mais alors, où est-ce qu'il avait bien pu rencontrer Clarke?

La brune se remémora avoir déjà aperçu son frère avec Clarke- ou du moins une blonde qui lui ressemblait, quelques temps avant qu'elle ne la croise sur le parking.

Si elle se souvenait bien, c'était le jour où la directrice avait convoqué Bellamy à son bureau car il était son tuteur légal et qu'elle avait -encore- sécher les cours pour rejoindre son petit-copain, Lincoln. Alors qu'elle et son frère saluaient la directrice et qu'ils rentraient dans son bureau, il s'était éclipsé quelques secondes après avoir vu une fille blonde marcher dans le couloir à travers l'ouverture de la porte, prétextant un coup de téléphone aussi urgent qu'imaginaire.

Après mûre réflexion, il n'y avait plus aucun doute, la personne devait bel et bien être Clarke. Cependant, ils ne s'étaient sûrement pas rencontrés là. Mais alors où? Cette question ne cessait de lui retourner le cerveau; elle devait savoir où il s'était rencontrés. Toutefois, à en voir l'humeur massacrante de Clarke, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour la bombarder de questions.

Peut-être qu'elle aurait plus de chance avec Bellamy?

-Écoute...Commença Octavia avec vigueur. Je ne sais pas ce que mon frère t'as fait, et franchement, je ne veux pas le savoir…

-Exactement, tu ne sais pas rien.

-...Mais, je peux te garantir qu'il n'est pas celui qu'il semble être, continua-t-elle tout en ne prêtant pas attention à l'interruption de Clarke.

Elle connaissait son frère mieux que quiconque et elle était presque sûre d'être la seule à le percevoir comme il était réellement. Sous ses airs de mec stupide, il se cachait un homme blessé et qui avait du assumer à lui seul les responsabilités que sa mère et son père lui avaient laissé lorsqu'ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture l'année de ses dix-huit ans. Ainsi, il avait pu obtenir la garde de sa sœur lorsqu'elle n'avait que douze ans et grâce à l'héritage familial, il avait réussit à les faire vivre tous les deux confortablement, à l'éduquer et à veiller à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien, tout en parvenant à économiser assez d'argent pour leurs études à tous les deux.

«S'occuper d'elle» songea-t-elle.

Octavia savait très bien que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu de faire de sa vie. Loin de là même.

Avant la mort de leurs parents, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler entre eux et Bellamy ne cessait de répéter à quel point se serait bien de ne plus l'avoir dans ses pattes quand il se serait installé sur le campus d'une université réputée et très loin d'ici, et qu'il partagerait une chambre avec ses meilleurs amis. Malheureusement, il n'avait jamais pu mettre ses plans à exécution, et Octavia se sentait coupable à cause de ça. Elle n'avait jamais voulu se sentir comme les chaînes qui l'entraveraient et pourtant, c'était comme ça qu'elle se percevait, bien qu'il lui est maintes fois affirmé le contraire.

Toutes ces années,il avait été tellement plus qu'un frère pour elle, jonglant entre les rôles de parents, d'amis et de protecteur.  
C'était sûrement pour ça que voir l'opinion que Clarke avait de lui la blessait.

Cette dernière soupira tout en haussant les yeux au ciel: évidemment qu'elle défendait la cause de Bellamy, c'était son frère! Elle ne savait pas de quelle manière il l'avait humilié alors qu'elle était sur la scène du club en plein milieu d'une danse, et tout bien réfléchi, il valait mieux qu'elle ignore cette dernière partie. Tant que seuls Bellamy et Cristal étaient au courant de son petit secret, elle pouvait encore garder les choses sous contrôle, mais si quelqu'un d'autre venait à l'apprendre, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver?

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre et une onde de panique lui noua le ventre quand elle réalisa qu'il ne lui restait plus que sept minutes avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse.

-Prends juste ça, s'il te plaît, demanda Octavia à Clarke en lui tendant la carte de visite d'une compagnie qui se chargeait d'organiser des fêtes et qu'elle venait de sortir de la poche extérieure de son sac.

Bellamy lui avait demandé de la donner à la fille avec laquelle il avait discuté sur le parking sans lui poser de question et elle avait immédiatement accepté et mit sa curiosité de côté -enfin, presque. C'était sa manière à elle de le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.

La belle blonde l'observa, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi Bellamy voudrait lui donner _ça_, mais elle se doutait bien que quoi qu'elle pense que ce soit, ce ne serait en vérité qu'une tentative de manipulation de sa part afin de la mettre mal à l'aise et de jouer avec elle.

Son corps avait beau réagir au sien, elle n'arrivait pas lui faire confiance.

-Désolé...Murmura Clarke avant de reprendre sa course contre la montre et de laisser Octavia en plan derrière elle, la carte de visite toujours en main.

Hier, elle avait décidé de ne plus le laisser interférer avec sa vie et elle n'allait pas craquer maintenant.

* * *

Quand Clarke, épuisée de sa journée, ouvrit son casier à la recherche de ses manuels scolaires pour les emporter chez elle et faire ses devoirs avec, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir tomber à ses pieds une carte de visite.

Décidément, cette fille était tout aussi tenace que son frère.

Elle ramassa le morceau de papier et sa première envie fut de le jeter dans la poubelle la plus proche, mais elle se ravisa en relisant le numéro de téléphone qui y était inscrit. En y regardant de plus près, elle s'aperçut que c'était l'indicatif d'une ligne fixe et non d'un téléphone portable comme elle le pensait.

_«Disponible tous les jours de 9h30 à 19h45»_

Clarke savait qu'il n'était que six heures car elle était restée à l'école jusqu'à la fermeture de la bibliothèque et elle ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était encore temps d'appeler.

_«C'est juste un coup de téléphone»_ se rassura-t-elle en se disant que ça ne l'engageait en rien et qu'elle pourrait toujours raccrocher si la conversation tournait mal.

Curieuse et la carte en main, elle farfouilla dans la poche de sa vieille veste en jean à la recherche de son téléphone, puis elle composa le numéro en vérifiant qu'elle était bien seule dans le couloir et elle s'adossa contre la porte du casier voisin.

Trois sonneries retentirent et Clarke s'apprêtait à raccrocher quand une voix lui demanda:

-Vous appelez à propos du job?

_«Pas de ''Bonjour, bienvenue chez Mexafun''?»_ pensa-t-elle assez étonnée avant de se reprendre.

-Non…enfin, peut-être, rectifia Clarke en essayant de ne pas paraître plus étonnée et surprise qu'elle ne l'était.

Pourquoi Bellamy voulait-il l'orienter vers un emploi dans une entreprise d'organisation de fête? Il savait parfaitement qu'elle travaillait déjà au club et il n'avait aucuns moyens de connaître ses problèmes financiers.

_«L'argent»_ lui avait-elle répondu lorsqu'il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle était strip-teaseuse.

Décidément, elle aurait mieux fait de garder sa bouche fermée.

-Heu...Bien. Vous pouvez me dire qui vous a recommandé?

La personne voulait sans doute parler de celui qui lui avait donné la carte.

-Bien sûr, c'est Bellamy…  
Clarke chercha son nom de famille avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit. Encore une chose qu'elle ignorait sur lui alors que lui semblait tout savoir d'elle.

-Pouvez-vous me préciser votre pseudonyme d'artiste? Demanda la voix à l'autre bout de la ligne téléphonique.

Clarke trouva sa question étrange, mais elle ne releva pas et se contenta de répondre.

-C'est..._Princesse,_ finit-elle par avouer à voix basse tout en se rappelant que Bellamy aimait jouer avec elle.

-Oui, je me souviens! S'enthousiasma la voix en réponse. Monsieur Blake m'avait dit que vous appelleriez aujourd'hui ou demain. Par contre, est-ce que vous pouvez m'assurer que vous êtes majeure?

«Blake» se promit-elle de retenir. Si lui pouvait se permettre de tout savoir sur elle, rien ne l'interdisait d'en faire autant.

Elle avait beau ne plus vouloir de Bellamy pour l'humilier lors d'une danse, rien ne pouvait le maintenir éloigné du club et l'empêcher de venir la voir en plein milieu d'un strip-tease, alors le connaître pourrait toujours lui être utile.

-Je le suis, mentit Clarke tout en se notant mentalement d'apporter sa fausse carte d'identité pour la montrer à la personne avec qui elle parlait, du moins, si elle acceptait cet emploi.

Elle n'aimait pas mentir, mais si elle pouvait se faire un peu d'argent sans avoir besoin de faire des heures supplémentaires au club, cela l'aiderait à payer la radio qu'elle devait passer sans pour autant l'obliger à puiser dans ses maigres économies. De plus, ce n'était plus qu'une question de mois avant qu'elle ne fête ses dix-huit ans alors ce ne serait pas un gros mensonge que de dire qu'elle les avait déjà.

Après que son interlocutrice lui ait donné l'adresse à laquelle elle devrait se rendre ainsi que l'heure, elle lui précisa aussi qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'apporter son propre matériel et que l'entreprise se chargerait de tout.

-Vraiment? Questionna Clarke en essayant de masquer sa surprise.

Habituellement, les entreprises essayaient d'avoir le moins de frais possibles à leur charge.

-Oui, nous nous devons de contrôler la peinture phosphorescente avant que les artistes ne l'applique sur les clients. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous faire de la mauvaise publicité à cause d'allergies dues aux produits toxiques que certaines marques de cosmétiques utilisent encore.

«Peinture phosphorescente?», «Clients?»…Autant de mots qui lui disaient de rester sur ses gardes.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez me répétez dans quel genre de fête je vais travailler? Demanda-t-elle en se disant que tout cela sentait le piège à plein nez.

-Une soirée réservée aux étudiants, avec pour thème «dans le noir».

* * *

Bellamy déambulait dans l'entrepôt depuis presque vingt minutes, à la recherche de Clarke.

Bien qu'il ait demandé à sa sœur de transmettre à sa princesse la carte, il commençait à douter sérieusement de sa présence ici. Après tout, il avait déjà fait un tour complet de la salle et croisé plusieurs artistes, mais aucuns signes d'elle. Malgré tout, il continua à la chercher du regard, préférant se dire que c'était à cause du faible nombre de néons fluorescents dans l'entrepôt qu'il n'arrivait pas à la trouver.

«Et si elle n'était pas là?» S'interrogea une voix dans sa tête et qu'il fit taire immédiatement.

Non, Clarke _devait_ être là; il avait tout mit en œuvre afin qu'elle puisse se faire de l'argent sans pour autant avoir à se frotter à des inconnus en petite tenue.

L'image d'elle en train d'embrasser un autre client avec la même fougue qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble ou en train d'effectuer une danse privée comme celle qu'elle lui avait donné pour un autre, lui donna des envies de meurtre; elle était sa princesse et celle de personne d'autre.

« Tu réalises que les gens ne sont pas que des objets que tu peux posséder et jeter une fois que tu ne les trouves plus intéressants ? » lui avait dit une de ces ex alors qu'il venait de la quitter parce qu'il s'était lassé d'elle après seulement trois semaines de relation.

Sur le coup, Bellamy n'avait qu'a moitié compris ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, à savoir qu'il se désintéressait aussi vite de quelqu'un qu'il changeait de chemise. Ce n'était qu'après qu'il avait réalisé qu'elle parlait de son côté possessif, mais tant que ce dernier ne lui posait pas de problème à lui, qu'importe ce que les autres pouvaient en penser. Après tout, quand il avait une fille en vue, il aimait qu'elle soit à lui et à lui seul, sinon, à quoi bon ?

Bellamy continua à s'aventurer dans la foule quand il remarqua de dos une étudiante qui dansait avec un loup phosphorescent peint dans le trou du dos nu de sa robe. La direction dans laquelle pointait son museau, la position de ses pattes et les traits qui constituaient sa fourrure...Il avait déjà vu ce dessin dans le carnet de Clarke lorsqu'il l'avait ramassé à leur seconde rencontre.

Pas de doute, sa princesse était sur place.

Il détourna son regard vers un étudiant qui buvait sa bière au goulot de la bouteille et qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Sur les muscles de son bras droit, il abordait une chouette phosphorescente parfaitement dessinée.

Ça aussi, c'était le travail de Clarke.

Bellamy avait beau n'avoir jeté qu'un coup d'œil rapide à ses dessins, il était parfaitement capable de reconnaître son coup de crayon -et de pinceau- quand il l'apercevait.

Ainsi, il remonta la seule piste qu'il avait pour retrouver Clarke dans cette foule immense de corps en sueurs, et il se dirigea vers l'endroit que semblait quitter toutes les personnes qui étaient marquées par un croquis de sa princesse.

De loin, il cru reconnaître la silhouette de Clarke et il s'immobilisa instantanément.

Est-ce que c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'aller la voir puisqu'elle lui avait demandé de la laisser tranquille? Est-ce qu'il devait faire passer son envie de jouer avec elle et de se l'approprier avant ce qu'elle ressentait? Devait-il égoïstement ignorer sa requête pour apaiser son désir d'elle?

Même s'il s'était bien rendu compte que le corps de la belle blonde répondait au sien lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrasser, il savait aussi que Clarke ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec ses jeux, et lui par extension: elle voulait juste rester dans sa bulle, là où elle se sentait en sécurité.

Qu'allait-il faire? Respecter son souhait ou obéir aux pulsions de son propre corps?

* * *

D'aussi loin qu'elle ne se souvienne, Clarke ne s'était jamais amusée autant.

Elle avait beau avoir dix-sept ans et être au lycée, jusqu'à là, sa vie de lycéenne ne s'était résumée qu'à des milliers d'heures de classe et de moments passés dans la bibliothèque à la recherche de manuels scolaires qui pourraient l'aider à avoir des meilleures notes.

Une nouvelle musique résonna dans l'enceinte du bâtiment et elle entendit un groupe d'étudiants près d'elle hurler pour acclamer le changement de son. Clarke était en train de finir de peindre sur le visage de l'un des fêtards lorsqu'une étudiante arriva à sa hauteur avec un plateau chargé de verre à shooter et lui demanda si elle voulait en prendre un. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle accepta en se disant que pour une fois, elle pouvait bien dire ''merde'' à ses principes et ''merde'' à la maladie elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre, alors pourquoi ne pas imiter les autres et boire jusqu'à devenir raide ? Rien dans son contrat de travail ne stipulait qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre quelques verres, tant qu'elle arrivait encore à peindre.

-C'est fini, déclara Clarke en criant pour que sa cliente l'entende par-dessus le brouhaha infernal.

La brune acquiesça avant de partir vers le bar en balançant ses hanches au rythme de la musique.

La belle blonde s'apprêtait à demander « A qui le tour ? » quand elle sentit un corps derrière le sien.

-Princesse, susurra la voix de Bellamy à son oreille.

Elle sursauta et manqua de laisser tomber son pinceau au sol. Si elle savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un, elle ne pensait pas que ce serait lui, bien qu'avec un peu de recul, elle aurait du être plus intelligente et savoir qu'il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement. Clarke se retourna brusquement et quand elle faillit tomber au sol avec Bellamy, elle se nota mentalement d'arrêter ça. D'abord la sœur puis ensuite le frère…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux cette fois ? Hurla-t-elle, non pas pour se faire entendre mais par besoin d'extérioriser sa colère avant qu'elle n'explose.

-Ce que tous les autres veulent, répondit-il avec un sourire insolent sur les lèvres.

Doucement, Bellamy retira un bouton, puis deux, puis trois…de sa chemise afin de lui indiquer l'endroit qu'il désirait qu'elle peigne.

Clarke ravala sa salive tout en essayant de ne pas rougir ou s'enfuir loin de lui pour ne pas que lui –et ses abdos- ne l'atteignent et ne lui fassent changer d'avis sur son compte.

_« J'avais raison de me méfier»_ pensa-t-elle en se disant qu'il était beaucoup plus intelligent qu'elle ne le pensait : comme elle était employée ici, grâce à lui qui lui avait trouvé ce boulot, elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser sa demande, qu'elle le veuille ou non, sans risquer de se faire renvoyer.

Clarke trempa son pinceau dans un sceau de peinture et elle se retourna vers le torse de Bellamy, prête à peindre ce qu'il voulait qu'elle dessine.

* * *

-Clarke ? L'appela le docteur qui se trouvait dans une pièce adjacente à l'aide d'un micro, interrompant le fil de ses pensées par la même occasion. Tu peux sortir du scanner et te rhabiller, ensuite, tu me rejoindras dans mon bureau et nous décrypterons la radio de tes reins ensemble.

Ainsi, elle se hissa de la machine et elle s'attarda devant sa pile d'habits, se débarrassant de sa robe d'hôpital bleue pour enfiler un jean confortable, un T-shirt trop grand et sa bonne vieille veste en jean en silence.

Elle sortit de la pièce avec une boule au ventre qui lui semblait étrangement familière.

Etais-ce un bon ou un mauvais signe que le médecin ne lui ait rien dit au micro ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais miraculeusement, elle réussi à faire le vide dans ses pensées pour éviter de trop paniquer à l'idée de mourir.

Clarke toqua contre la porte du bureau du docteur même si elle n'attendit pas qu'on lui dise d'entrer pour pénétrer dans la salle et elle s'installa dans une chaise que lui désignait le docteur depuis son grand bureau où des piles de dossiers médicaux s'entassaient.

_« Sûrement des cas désespérés comme le mien »_ pensa-t-elle en dramatisant volontairement sa situation. Si elle envisageait le pire, elle ne serait que contente ou du moins pas déçue des résultats.

Ses yeux se portèrent à nouveau sur les divers dossiers et elle constata que travailler dans une clinique où la mort était omniprésente n'était pas pour elle, bien que sa mère, infirmière, lui ait transmis quelques connaissances médicales lorsqu'elle était petite.

-Alors, commença le médecin en tournant son écran d'ordinateur vers Clarke pour lui montrer la radio qui s'y affichait, ici, ce sont vos reins et….

C'était à ça qu'elle ressemblait ? A ça que toute sa vie et son existence se résumaient ? Un amas de chair et d'os ?

-…et ici, nous pouvons voir que…  
-Est-ce que je vais mourir ? La coupa subitement Clarke, incapable de retenir la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres un instant de plus.

Le docteur se redressa sur son fauteuil, s'humecta les lèvres avec de prendre la parole et déclara :

-Non.

* * *

**_Pour le prochain chapitre: _**La suite de la fête ( Jalousie-Alcool), la maladie qui touche Clarke en détails et un grand MAIS, parce que sinon, ce serait trop simple pour la personne compliquée que je suis !


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ma petite note:** _Tout d'abord, ce chapitre marque un cap pour moi; celui de mes 140.000 mots publiés sur ce site! Ensuite, je voulais juste vous prévenir que j'ai déjà fait un plan du prochain chapitre et que j'ai une idée très précise qui m'est venue pour le numéro 8 et autant dire que ça va être de plus en plus chaud ! En plus, même si cela n'arrivera pas de si tôt, je sais exactement comment cette fiction va s'achever, donc je ne risque pas de me perdre dans des délires improbables ou de trop m'éparpiller!

Appréciez ce chapitre et on se retrouve en bas de la page ;)

* * *

-Non ? Répéta Clarke avec étonnement, en remarquant que jusqu'à là, elle n'avait envisagée qu'une mauvaise fin à tous ces examens.

Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas que la mort comme option et qu'elle pourrait un jour avoir une fin –presque- heureuse ?

Son regard inquiet, ses sourcils froncés, ses lèvres pincées…: tout dans l'attitude du docteur en face d'elle lui indiquait pourtant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais quoi ? N'était-elle pas supposée tout lui dire, puisqu'elle était sa patiente ?

-Vous n'allez pas mourir, Mademoiselle Griffin, lui confirma à nouveau le médecin de Clarke. Cependant, avant de trop vous réjouir, j'aimerais vous expliquez comment nous allons guérir l'insuffisance fonctionnelle prérénale qui vous atteint.

« Tellement de mots pour désigner une maladie » pensa Clarke en ayant tout de même peur malgré les paroles légèrement rassurantes de son médecin.

-Tout d'abord, sachez qu'elles sont très fréquentes et que le fait que votre mère soit aussi atteinte d'une maladie au rein n'a eu aucune influence sur le fait que vous ayez un problème aujourd'hui. De plus, ayant été détectée très tôt, il est possible de commencer un traitement rapide et efficace, dès maintenant, permettant de pouvoir vous soigner et d'éviter que votre maladie ne se développe en une insuffisance rénale aigue organique, ce qui serait beaucoup plus grave et alarmant comme situation.

Clarke croisa ses bras et se renfrogna dans sa chaise au fil des explications du docteur.

-De quel traitement vous voulez parler ? Est-ce que c'est quelque chose comme les dialyses, ou… ?

-Non. A votre stade, des dialyses ne sont absolument pas nécessaires. Quand je parle de solution rapide, cela impliquera sûrement des perfusions hydriques ou des transfusions sanguines ou des soins grâce à une technologie utilisant des macromolécules ainsi qu'un probable changement de régime.

« Technologie macromoléculaire ? » Songea la blonde en se disant que ces deux mots devaient être synonymes de beaucoup d'argent à débourser pour guérir.

-Et…Vous pourriez me faire un devis du coût d'une telle prise en charge ? Demanda Clarke en commençant à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

Tout ce qu'elle avait l'impression de pouvoir se permettre pour l'instant, c'était de changer son alimentation.

-Très bien, lui répondit son docteur en se détourner d'elle pour se pencher vers l'écran de son ordinateur.

Quelques clics sur la souris plus tard, l'imprimante se mise en marche et un document en sortit peu après. Le médecin prit la feuille et la lui tendit, lui indiquant au passage que le prix indiqué n'était que provisoire.

« Comment je vais faire pour payer ça ? » S'interrogea Clarke lorsqu'elle vit le nombre de chiffres qu'il y avait avant et après la virgule.

Elle avait bien certaines économies en réserve, venus de plusieurs nuits dans le club et de son job lors de la fête à laquelle Bellamy l'avait « convié », mais elle avait prévue d'épargner cet argent dans le but de payer la part des frais de sa future école d'art que la bourse à elle seule - du moins si elle l'obtenait- ne pourrait pas couvrir. Si elle diluait la pauvre pile de billets qui lui permettrait de suivre ces rêves afin de s'offrir un traitement et de se refaire une santé, cela reviendrait à abandonner l'espoir de pouvoir, un jour enfin, faire ce qu'elle aimait vraiment.

« A quel prix je veux rester en vie ? »  
-Combien de temps est-ce que je peux rester dans...cet état ? Demanda la belle blonde avec hésitation.

Si elle avait un peu de temps devant elle, elle pourrait non seulement réfléchir à la meilleure option, c'est à dire se soigner ou poursuivre ses ambitions, et prendre le temps d'amasser un peu plus d'argent. D'après un message laissé sur sa boite vocale, l'entreprise qui organisait les fêtes était très contente que ses dessins à l'aide de la peinture aient autant plu aux clients, et que, si elle cherchait du travail à l'occasion, elle pourrait revenir vers eux et voir ce qu'il lui proposerait comme contrat pour un soir.

-Je pense que vous pouvez vous permettre d'attendre quelques mois si vous changez votre régime dès maintenant, même si, en tant que docteur, je ne peux que vous le déconseiller plus vite vous serez soigné et moins élevés seront les risques d'aggraver votre cas. Après, je comprends que ce traitement puisse se présenter comme un problème financier, mais, vous savez, il vous suffirait d'avoir une bonne couverture de la part de votre mutuelle pour ne pas avoir à prendre à votre charge l'intégralité de la facture. Certaines remboursent même à un taux de plus de 75 % le prix de ce type de soin.

« Une mutuelle. Si seulement j'en avais une » pensa Clarke en se remémorant qu'entre les mensualités hypothécaires qu'elle devait verser pour l'hypothèque de la maison de ses parents, la faible assurance maladie de sa mère, les factures, le coût des transports pour aller à l'école et au club, l'entretien de la machine à dialyse et tous les autres frais médicaux (dont la présence d'une infirmière une fois toutes les deux semaines à la maison), elle arrivait à peine à manger autre chose que des pommes de terres et se payer de la vraie viande, ainsi qu'économiser pour son avenir.

-D'accord, conclu Clarke en mettant un terme à leur discussion et en ne pouvant empêcher une désagréable impression de lui trotter dans la tête.

« L'argent. »

Pourquoi tout son monde tournait autour de ce même mot ?

* * *

Bellamy ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était réveillé, ni quand il s'était endormit, ou encore pourquoi il ne ressentait pas tous les effets d'une gueule de bois alors qu'il avait pourtant fait la fête comme un dingue hier – à moins que ce ne soit avant-hier ?

En fait, la seule chose dont il était réellement sûr, c'était qu'il était vraiment très fatigué mais qu'il n'arrivait cependant pas à fermer les yeux.

Une sonnerie qu'il ne reconnut pas immédiatement retentit dans la pièce que son esprit embrumé identifia comme sa chambre.

Instinctivement, il tendit le bras et tâtonna la surface de sa table de nuit à la rechercher de son téléphone et un simple contact de son doigt avec l'écran suffit à déclencher le haut-parleur.

-Où es-tu ? Demanda sa sœur sur un ton pressant.

-Quoi…? Se contenta de répondre Bellamy lorsque la voix énervée d'Octavia le tira de sa rêverie.

-Je suis à l'école je te rappelle ! Et toi ? Tu étais censé me chercher il y a 10 minutes!

-Quoi ?! Rétorqua-t-il en se redressant d'un coup sec, et remarquant au passage, grâce à la lumière du jour, qu'il était torse nu.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de ma chemise ?» Se demanda-t-il avant que les râles d'Octavia ne viennent à nouveau perturber ses pensées.

Si sa sœur était au lycée, cela signifiait qu'il avait dormit plus d'une journée et demie ! Comment est-ce que c'était possible ? Bien sûr, en rentrant à sept heures du matin la veille, il savait qu'il ne se réveillerait pas de sitôt, mais tout de même !

Bellamy grogna, et devant les lamentations persistantes de sa sœur impatiente, il lui raccrocha au nez. Commencer sa journée –enfin, son après-midi- de cette manière était le meilleur moyen de le mettre en colère.

Il secoua sa tête pour essayer de disperser la brume qui enveloppait ses pensées, puis il se leva en décidant que seule une douche pourrait lui être utile. En chemin, il s'arrêta devant le miroir fixé derrière la porte de la salle de bain et il du se frotter les yeux pour être sûre de ce qu'il voyait.

L'Ouroboros que Clarke avait dessiné il y à deux jours était toujours là, se dressant fièrement sur son torse nu.

« Clarke...Ces choses n'étaient-elles pas supposées être lavable à l'eau ? » » songea-t-il alors que les événements de la fête devenaient tout de suite plus clairs et qu'il rentrait dans la douche.

* * *

_**Lors de la fête…**_

-Quel motif est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda lascivement Clarke, tout en tenant son pinceau entre son pouce et son index.

A voir sa tête, elle n'avait pas trop l'air d'apprécier sa petite embuscade, même si pour Bellamy, c'était de sa faute si elle avait cru qu'il ne voudrait rien en échange de ce travail.

-Hum…Se mit-il à réfléchir, un peu déçu qu'elle ne le connaisse, lui et sa manière de procéder avec elle, pas mieux que ça.

Sa première pensée fut de lui faire dessiner quelque chose qui l'embarrasserait –comme une princesse en référence à son nom de scène- mais, est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment la mettre mal à l'aise ?

Non.

Ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle se plie à lui et qu'elle reconnaisse qu'il avait un certain pouvoir sur elle. Peut-être même que s'il jouait bien ses cartes, elle le supplierait de l'embrasser à nouveau comme ils l'avaient fait au club, puisqu'elle se serait rendu compte à quel point leurs contacts physiques lui manqueraient.

« Est-ce que tu t'entends penser ? » Se demanda-t-il à lui-même. « On dirait une fille en manque ! »

Sa seconde pensée fut d'être sincère avec elle et de lui demander quelque chose qu'il voulait vraiment aborder sur son torse, presque à découvert malgré les derniers boutons toujours fermés.

-Un Ouroboros, déclara-t-il en essayant lui-même de comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ce choix.

Peut-être que c'était à cause de la forme circulaire du symbole ? De cette manière, elle devrait explorer la totalité de son abdomen avec son pinceau pour répondre à ses attentes.

Ou alors, peut-être que la signification en elle-même de ce motif représentant l'éternel retour de ce serpent se mangeant la queue l'inspirait ?

-Intéressant, murmura la belle blonde avec une expression sur le visage qui ne semblait n'avoir jamais encore aperçu c'était comme ci elle lui cachait quelque chose ou qu'elle avait une idée machiavélique qui lui traversait l'esprit.

Etrangement, elle posa son pinceau sur une table pliante installée comme un stand, avant de bredouiller quelques mots et de dire qu'elle n'aurait pas assez de peinture pour un motif de ce genre et qu'elle devrait donc en refaire. Heureusement, le procédé ne consistait que à mélanger de la poudre sèche, agissant comme colorant phosphorescent, avec un peu d'eau, et cela ne devrait donc pas le faire attendre trop longtemps.

Une fois Clarke dos a lui, Bellamy en profita pour mieux la dévisager, des pieds à la tête.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient mieux coiffés que d'habitude, et s'il comparait ces boucles avec celles que sa sœur arrivait à se faire à l'aide d'un simple fer à boucler, elle avait du passer plusieurs dizaines de minutes sur sa mise en beauté, maquillage compris.

Pour avoir l'air impeccable lors de son travail ou parce qu'elle espérait secrètement qu'il serait là ? Il n'arrivait pas à le savoir.

Ensuite, son regard s'attarda sur sa tenue.

Certes, il avait déjà vu sa princesse dans plusieurs tenues plus que minimalistes lors de ses visites au club et il n'ignorait plus grand-chose à propos de son anatomie, mais la voir dans sa petite robe bleu marine à bretelle, au décolleté plongeant et dont la longueur ne dépassait pas la mi-cuisse l'excitait tout autant.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends autant de temps ? S'étonna Bellamy, impatient de sentir le pinceau, et avec un peu de chance, les mains de Clarke, sur lui.

-Deux minutes, s'excusa-t-elle en criant pour tenter de se faire entendre par-dessus le volume de la musique qui reprenait après une brève interruption, le temps de changer de morceau. Je dois juste mélanger encore un peu les produits.

Le jeune homme trouva cela un peu bizarre que cette tâche soit aussi longue à exécuter, mais il décida de prendre son mal en patience en observant la paire d'escarpins rouge corail qu'elle portait.

« Curieuse association de couleurs... » Remarqua-t-il en se disant qu'il devait vraiment arrêter de laisser sa sœur regarder ses émissions sur la mode pendant qu'il révisait ses cours au salon.

Il reporta son attention sur les chaussures, et il songea que cela lui faisait de très belles jambes de porter des talons aussi hauts, néanmoins, il était hors de question qu'il laisse Octavia porter ces échasses, sur lesquelles elle baverait sûrement si elle les voyaient, pour sortir ou aller à l'école.

-Je suis prête ! Cria Clarke alors qu'elle reposait un verre à shoot vide d'alcool qu'elle avait du boire pour se redonner confiance, puis qu'elle prit et plaça son pot de peinture près de son pinceau. Mais d'abord, tu dois complètement retirer ta chemise.

Elle ne s'en doutait pas, mais elle venait tout juste de lui tendre une perche, qu'en parfait gentleman, il ne pouvait que saisir.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas le faire ? La défia-t-il tout en sous-entendant que c'était son travail à elle et non le sien, puisqu'elle était l'employée.

La belle blonde sembla embarrassée pendant quelques secondes, mais elle se reprit rapidement – au grand daim de Bellamy qui adorait la voir rougir – et elle avança ses mains vers le tissus, avant d'en empoigner les bords avec fermeté. Son visage affichait dorénavant une expression déterminée, comme si elle lui disait « Si tu peux jouer avec moi, je peux aussi jouer avec toi».

Elle déboutonnait lentement – trop de l'avis du jeune homme- sa chemise, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière tombe au sol.

Aguicheuse – ou éméchée ?- Clarke se pencha en avant, de la même manière qu'elle l'avait déjà fait sur la scène du club, pour ramasser le vêtement et elle le plaça à côté des pots de peintures, où trônait aussi un sac à main qu'il n'avait pas remarqué auparavant et qui devait être celui de sa princesse.

-Passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant, affirma-t-elle en traçant une première fois avec son doigt les endroits où passeraient son pinceau.

Du bas de son cou, à son bas-ventre, en passant par ses pectoraux et son nombril, chaque parcelle de peau de son torse y passa.

-Depuis le temps que j'attends cela ! Rétorqua-t-il juste assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende.

Clarke ne sembla pas faire attention à sa remarque et elle trempa la pointe de son pinceau dans la peinture, avant de l'appliquer sur le torse de Bellamy.

Il frémit lorsque le produit froid rentra en contact avec sa peau il avait beau ne pas être frileux de nature, par rapport à la température qui n'avait de cesse de monter dans l'entrepôt à mesure que les corps s'échauffaient et se mêlaient les uns aux autres, la différence avec la froideur de la peinture était importante.

Les poils du pinceau lui chatouillaient les abdominaux tout en provoquant une sensation agréable de caresse, ce qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis plusieurs semaines - dire « depuis la nuit où il avait rencontré la belle blonde » serait plus exact, mais cela le faisait ressembler à un accro qui ne supporterait plus aucunes drogues sauf celle du corps de sa princesse.

A mesure que le croquis de Clarke devenait de plus en plus précis et beau, elle approchait son visage de son corps pour mieux scruter les détails. Vers la fin, elle était si proche qu'il pouvait, sans aucun mal, deviner chacune de ces respirations ainsi qu'imaginer le regard concentré qu'elle devait avoir à l'instant même.

« Sexy » songea-t-il tout en effectuant une légère rotation de son bassin pour des « raisons pratiques ».

-Fini ! S'écria-t-elle tout en redressant sa tête, visiblement très contente d'elle.

Bellamy esquissa un sourire, heureux d'avoir sur lui la chose dont elle était si fière.

Il profita de l'instant où elle se retourna pour poser son pinceau, afin de se placer juste derrière elle, posant ses mains sur ses hanches dans le but de la surprendre.

-Si tu veux, je connais beaucoup de différentes manières de te remercier…proposa-t-il en lui susurrant à l'oreille cette remarque lourde de sous-entendus, puis en nichant son menton dans le cou de Clarke.

-Un merci sera suffisant, rétorqua-t-elle en se retournant vers Bellamy et en s'échappant de son emprise après avoir approcher son visage du sien dans un geste aguicheur.

C'était décidé, la prochaine étape de son plan, serait de la mettre dans une situation où elle ne pourrait pas le fuir.

* * *

_**Quelques heures plus tard…**_

-Princesse, je pense que tu en as assez fait pour ce soir…Déclara Bellamy en agrippant Clarke par la taille pour essayer de la retenir alors qu'elle allait se frotter contre un étudiant qui se montrait beaucoup trop proche d'elle au goût du jeune homme brun.

Elle était la sienne, et il n'allait pas la partager.

« Possessivité bonjour ! » songea-t-il avec une pensée neutre. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir si cela était une bonne chose de tenir à quelqu'un au point de ne pas pouvoir le voir avec une autre personne, ou si c'était une mauvaise chose d'empêcher cette personne de faire ce qu'elle voulait par, ce qui ressemblait énormément, à de la jalousie.

-N…No…Bredouilla-t-elle en ayant apparemment beaucoup de mal à prononcer ne serais-ce qu'un mot ou une phrase cohérente.

Décidément, il aurait du intervenir lorsqu'il l'avait vu boire les trois derniers shots.

-Tu ne tiens même pas debout, murmura-t-il en essayant de les faire quitter la piste de danse, que trop d'idiots bourrés occupaient à son goût.

Heureusement, avec Clarke dont les bras encerclaient fermement son bassin et sa tête qui s'appuyait sur son dos, il ne risquait pas de la perdre.

Est-ce que c'était parce qu'elle était ivre morte ou parce qu'elle le voulait ?

Arrivés à l'endroit où Clarke lui avait dessiné son croquis, il ramassa son sac à main et sa chemise, mais ne pouvant trouver la veste de Clarke, il décida de lui faire enfiler son haut. Après tout, dehors il devait faire froid, et puis, la voir la porter l'excitait terriblement.

Sa princesse approchait et reculait ses lèvres de sa bouche alors qu'il tentait de boutonner correctement sa chemise.

Un gémissement étrange sortit de la bouche de la belle blonde quand Bellamy se rendit compte que leurs lèvres étaient pratiquement collées ensemble.

« Non » pensa-t-il en évitant le baiser que Clarke lui offrait de son plein gré. « Si elle est bourrée, cela n'aura aucune signification. »

\- Maintenant, direction la voiture, déclara-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour la tenir au courant de ses actions, étant donné qu'elle ne comprendrait sûrement plus le traître mot qu'il prononcerait à ce stade.

* * *

_**Une demi-heure plus tard…**_

Bellamy gara silencieusement sa voiture dans la rue qui était devant la maison de Clarke. L'heure digitale de sa décapotable indiquait qu'il était déjà six heures du matin, et malgré que les habitants de certaines des maisons aux alentours soient déjà réveillés, il fit attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit.

Fatigué, il se frotta les yeux avec ses poings, se demandant même comment il avait fait pour rouler jusqu'ici sans s'endormir au volant. Probablement que les paroles, ou du moins les cafouillages, de Clarke alors qu'elle dormait l'avaient maintenus éveillés, ainsi que sa main qu'elle avait eu tendance à glisser sur sa cuisse. Apparemment, quand elle buvait trop, ses mains devenaient baladeuses.

Après avoir poussé un long bâillement, il se tourna vers sa princesse endormie. Elle s'était assoupie à peine quelques minutes après qu'il l'ait aidé à s'attacher avec la ceinture de sécurité.

Du bout des doigts, Bellamy poussa délicatement l'épaule de la blonde afin d'essayer de la réveiller, même si au bout de quelques secondes, il se rendit compte que c'était peine perdue.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée faire ? » S'interrogea-t-il avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait que deux solutions la laisser dormir dans sa voiture, ou la ramener chez elle en la portant.

Autant dire que le choix était vite fait.

Seulement, s'il voulait espérer rentrer dans la maison, il lui faudrait les clés. Hors de question pour lui de sonner et de risquer de tomber nez à nez avec les parents de Clarke.

Bellamy agrippa le sac à main de Clarke qu'il avait rangé dans la boîte à gant et il l'ouvrit à la recherche d'un trousseau de clés, bien que la première chose qu'il trouva fut son téléphone. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et il décida d'enregistrer son propre numéro sur le portable de la blonde, prenant soin de glisser une photo de lui en guise de « profil du contact ». Une fois cette tâche exécutée, il fouilla à nouveau dans la pochette corail, trouvant enfin les clés.

« C'est parti » S'encouragea-t-il avant d'ouvrir sa portière et de la refermer avec douceur, puis de contourner sa voiture et d'ouvrir celle de Clarke. Glissant un bras dans le creux de son dos et l'autre sous ses cuisses découvertes à cause de sa robe qui remontait, il la souleva et l'extirpa de sa voiture, refermant la portière d'un coup de bassin.

Tête baissée, Clarke entre les bras et la clé entre les dents, il s'avança le long de l'allée qui faisait tâche dans le voisinage à cause de son aspect délabré.

« Si seulement tu ne t'étais pas endormie… »

* * *

Bellamy referma avec douceur la porte de la chambre de Clarke – qu'il avait d'ailleurs eu du mal à trouver- afin de la laisser dormir tranquillement, quand un bruit étrange de machine retentit au travers des cloisons du couloir.  
Est-ce qu'il y avait une alarme qu'il n'avait pas pu éteindre puisqu'il ne connaissait pas le code et qui venait tout juste de se déclencher ? Ou alors étais-ce juste une machine a laver mal fixée au sol, qui avait émis ce bref bruit de martèlement ?  
Il hésita brièvement avant de se décider à franchir le seuil de la porte derrière laquelle se cachait la curieuse intonation il ne voulait pas prendre de risques inutiles, alors jeter un coup d'oeil était l'option la plus prudente qu'il avait trouvé.  
S'engouffrant dans la petite chambre, l'air frais le frappa immédiatement, et il pu aisément sentir un décalage de quelques degrés au niveau de la température, ainsi que l'étrange bruit s'intensifier. Grâce à la lumière du jour qui commençait à se lever et à filtrer derrière les volets mal fermés, il pu apercevoir les contours d'une énorme machine, reliée à un lit.

Intrigué, il s'avança de quelques mètres vers la masse qui était allongée sur ce dernier, mais, quand elle remua, il prit peur et se recula subitement, manquant de brise une lampe posée au sol.

« Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas encore sur toi, Clarke ? » Se demanda-t-il en s'échappant aussi discrètement qu'il était entré de la pièce.

* * *

A peine sortit de la douche, Bellamy pesta: pourquoi la peinture ne partait pas ?

« Merde, Clarke »songea-t-il en se rappellent du moment où elle avait dû ''refaire de la peinture''. « Tu t'es bien foutue de moi, princesse ».

Elle avait du ajouter une sorte de produit qui rendrait indélébile les couleurs de son Ouroboros et c'était pour cela qu'elle avait pris autant de temps à le peindre.

« Tu n'aurais jamais du me faire ça... » Pensa-t-il avec une pointe de regret.

Maintenant qu'elle l'avait ''défié'' et qu'elle s'était volontairement incrustée dans son jeu, il n'allait pas avoir d'autre choix que de la mettre au tapis, que ce soit en jouant à la loyal ou en trichant.

* * *

Clarke n'était rentrée de la clinique que depuis quelques minutes quand elle décida de prendre les choses en main et de demander conseil à la seule autre personne qui habitait la maison à part elle…

Elle toqua timidement contre la porte qu'elle avait tenté d'éviter depuis plusieurs jours, par peur de voir ce qui se cachait derrière et de penser immédiatement qu'elle deviendrait comme cela plus tard. Elle attendit quelques secondes, et sans recevoir de réponse, elle pénétra dans la pièce.

-Maman ? Demanda-t-elle en adoptant une voie douce lorsqu'elle lui adressa la parole.

Un léger gémissement lui répondit et elle vit sa mère se réveiller et s'étirer doucement.

-Désolé, s'excusa Clarke tout en refermant la porte derrière elle et en s'avançant jusqu'au lit, remarquant au passage une lampe renversée au sol.

Est-ce que sa mère s'était levée de son lit ? Cela voulait dire que son état s'améliorait, non ? Ainsi, tout n'était pas perdu pour elle non plus, si jamais elle venait à développer une maladie plus grave par manque de soins médicaux ?  
\- Je ne voulais vraiment pas te déranger, c'est juste que...  
Une hésitation marqua un temps de pose dans sa phrase est-ce qu'elle devait lui confier ses problèmes, qui semblaient faibles, au vu de l'état critique dans lequel Abby se trouvait ?

-…J'ai besoin d'un conseil, acheva la blonde alors que sa mère se déplaçait dans son lit pour lui laisser une place afin qu'elle s'assoie sur les bords de ce dernier.

Elle attendit d'avoir l'aval d'Abigail pour commencer à lui parler de ses résultats d'examens. Cependant, un blocage surgit de nul part l'empêcha de dire ce qu'elle voulait lui demander car elle avait trop peur de provoquer de la peine à sa mère avec ses propres problèmes médicaux. Le seul moyen qu'elle trouva fut de lui exposer sa situation en déguisant la vérité.

-Si tu devais prendre la plus difficile décision de toute ta vie, et que cela voulait dire choisir entre vivre tes rêves pour un court moment ou vivre plus longtemps mais en ne pouvant peut-être plus jamais avoir l'opportunité d'assouvir ta passion, que ferais-tu ?

* * *

A peine allongée sur son lit, et épuisée après avoir eu une longue conversation avec sa mère, son téléphona sonna, et machinalement, Clarke jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran, en pensant que c'était soit sa mère qui l'appelait car elle avait oublié quelque chose dans sa chambre, soit le lycée, le club, l'hôpital ou l'entreprise qui organisait des fêtes.

Seulement, ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas, c'était de voir une photo d'elle en train de dormir ainsi que de Bellamy, tout sourire et juste à côté d'elle. Piquée au vif, elle jeta un coup d'œil au contact enregistré sous le nom de « Maître ».

«Et merde…»

Décidément, elle n'était pas très douée pour le tenir à distance.

* * *

**_La fin de ma petite note:_**

Tout d'abord, curieuse de savoir ce que vous en avez pensez!

Puis dans le prochain chapitre; La soirée sera à nouveau évoquée, Bellarke ''vs'' Octavia, chemise, la suite de la conversation Clarke/Abigail... Interprétez cela comme vous le voulez et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre pour l'heure de vérité!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ma petite note:**_ J'aurais voulu poster ce chapitre beaucoup plus tôt, mais entre les contrôles communs et les sorties scolaires, c'est dur de trouver du temps ! M'enfin, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre!

* * *

«Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde ! » songea Clarke alors qu'elle observait à distance l'écran de son téléphone qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit.

Son smartphone avait beau vibrer encore et encore et faire trembler sa table de chevet, elle n'arrivait pas à tendre le bras pour le saisir, que ce soit dans le but de répondre à Bellamy ou au contraire, de lui raccrocher au nez.

Du moins, elle supposait qu'il était celui qui l'appelait à cause de la photo de lui tout sourire en train d'exhiber son torse nu fraîchement peint par ses soins et d'elle en train de dormir paisiblement à côté, enroulée dans sa chemise en jean.

« Quand est-ce que tout ça est arrivé ? » Se demanda-t-elle, incapable de trouver une réponse plus précise et satisfaisante que « après la soirée ». De même, elle était incapable de comprendre pourquoi elle portait sa chemise à lui, ou encore comment il avait eu son numéro de téléphone et pourquoi il s'était identifié sous le nom de « Maître ».

Était-il à ce point imbu de lui-même qu'il puisse penser qu'elle était prête à obéir aux moindres de ses ordres et répondre à toutes ses demandes ?

« Bien sûr qu'il l'est » Répondit Clarke à ses propres interrogations, se trouvant même stupide d'oser croire qu'il ne l'était pas. Après tout, dès leur première rencontre elle avait pu réaliser à quel point il était…

Arrogant ?

« Mais peut-être que c'est juste sa manière a lui de montrer qu'il existe ou alors la façon dont il se protège des autres en leur montrant qu'il est le plus fort ? »

Possessif ?

« Non, protecteur avec ceux qu'il fréquente serait plus approprié étant donné qu'il semble entièrement dédié à sa sœur »

Manipulateur ?

« … »

Sur ce dernier point, elle ne pouvait pas lui trouver d'excuses puisque d'aussi loin qu'elle le connaissait, il avait toujours eu plus d'une idée en tête lorsqu'il exerçait une ''bonne action''.

Le téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois quand elle reçut un nouvel appel du « Maître ».

Étais-ce parce qu'il avait quelque chose d'urgent à lui dire que ces coups de téléphone étaient particulièrement insistants ? Ou alors étais-ce à cause de sa petite blague (certes puérile et vraiment pas à la hauteur des coups tordus qu'il lui avait fait avant) qu'il cherchait tant à la joindre ?

Clarke ne le savait pas et elle ne le saurait sûrement jamais si elle ne décrochait pas son téléphone avant qu'il ne se lasse de l'appeler.

Les mains tremblantes, elle ramassa son smartphone à l'aide de ces dernières et elle le plaça à la hauteur de son regard.

Bellamy n'était que Bellamy. Rien de plus et rien de moins qu'un simple humain, tout comme elle, alors, elle ne devait pas avoir peur de l'affronter, ou se défiler devant lui parce qu'il devenait trop proche d'elle.

Dans un élan de courage, Clarke pressa sur un des boutons du côté de son téléphone…

….et l'éteignit.

* * *

Énervé que sa princesse ne lui réponde pas, Bellamy raccrocha furieusement son téléphone après être une énième fois tombée sur le répondeur de Clarke. Evidemment, il aurait pu prévoir qu'elle ne veuille pas lui répondre étant donné qu'elle lui avait repeint le torse avec une peinture indélébile il y a deux jours de cela, mais il avait quand même voulu tenter sa chance.  
« Bien, si tu ne veux pas m'aider... » Murmura-t-il pour lui même avant de sortir de la salle de bain et de se diriger vers la chambre de sa petite sœur.  
Octavia ne devrait pas rentrer a la maison avant une demi-heure puisqu'il l'avait obligé à rentrer à pied en ne venant pas la chercher après les cours, alors il avait le temps de fouiller dans sa trousse à maquillage pour essayer de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait faire partir cette satanée peinture de son torse.  
A peine la poignée de la porte de sa chambre déverrouillée, Bellamy fut frappé par l'ordre et la propreté de la pièce. Lui qui pensait que sa sœur était tout aussi bordélique que lui car elle laissait toujours ses affaires éparpillées un peu partout dans la maison...  
En un coup d'œil observateur, il repéra la commode où sa sœur exposait tous ses produits de beauté et à la vue du nombre d'entre eux qu'elle possédait, il devait bien y avoir un flacon capable de répondre à son urgence. Prenant son mal en patience, le jeune homme prit soin de lire attentivement les étiquettes de chaque produit qu'il voyait, mais en vain…À part du dissolvant pour vernis à ongle et du démaquillant – qui s'avérèrent inefficace- il n'y avait rien qui puisse l'aider à retirer l'Ouroboros qu'il avait sur le torse.

Désespéré de ne rien trouver qui réponde à ses besoins, Bellamy se mit à farfouiller sur le bureau de sa sœur d'une main curieuse, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une affiche du club d'art du lycée d'Octavia, servant à attirer plus de membres.

-Hum…Murmura-t-il en ramassant pensivement la feuille.

Sa princesse avait frappé fort avec son dessin, mais il allait très vite lui montrer ce qu'était un coup de « maître ».

* * *

Dès qu'elle se réveilla, Clarke fut surprise de voir que le jour illuminait déjà sa chambre alors que normalement, à l'heure à laquelle elle se levait, il faisait encore nuit. Peut-être que c'était à cause de l'été qui venait...Après tout, on était maintenant en mai et il commençait à faire chaud dehors.  
Toujours à moitié endormie, Clarke tendit la main d'un geste automatique vers son téléphone, qu'elle alluma par réflexe avant de se rappeler de la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait éteint en premier lieu; Bellamy.

Entre ses mains, son smartphone vibra plusieurs fois d'affilées et pour cause elle avait quatre messages en absence de sa part, ainsi qu'une photo comprise dans le lot. Même si à la seconde où elle ouvrit le fichier elle savait qu'elle allait le regretter, elle le fit quand même, trop curieuse de savoir ce qu'il voulait lui montrer- en plus de ses texto lui demandant comment enlever la peinture.

« Dieu » pensa Clarke en voyant la photo de son torse nu, toujours orné de son Ouroboros.

Et dire qu'elle avait touché _ça_ et qu'à cause de l'alcool qu'elle avait bu, elle ne s'en souvenait même plus…

Un nouveau message arriva, surprenant Clarke quand à son arrivée tardive, et d'autant plus lorsqu'elle le lut : « Maintenant que tu es entrée dans le jeu, tous les coups sont permis ».

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? » Se demanda-t-elle en regrettant visiblement d'avoir mis le feu aux poudres et aux ardeurs de Bellamy.

Avait-elle raison de craindre le pire venant de lui ?

Clarke jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure qu'affichait son téléphone et elle tomba des nu ; elle avait raté sa première heure de cours et si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle finirait pas rater la deuxième ! Pas étonnant qu'il fasse déjà jour dehors...

« Maudit Bellamy ! » pensa-t-elle en se disant que c'était a cause de lui qu'elle avait éteint son téléphone et donc n'avait pas entendu son réveil.

Précipitamment, Clarke s'extirpa de ses draps et les fit valser sur le sol.

« Calme-toi » se murmura-t-elle à elle-même afin de regagner un peu de son sang-froid. « Ton bus passe à l'arrêt dans sept minutes, alors soit intelligente et pense de manière pratique. »

Le regard de Clarke s'attarda sur la chemise en jean de Bellamy et qu'elle avait laissé traîner sur le dos de sa chaise de bureau.

« Est-ce que...? » S'interrogea-t-elle en retirant ses vêtements de la veille et avec lesquels elle s'était endormie, puis en se précipitant pour enfiler l'habit qui ne lui appartenait pas.

« Personne ne remarquera rien » se rassura-t-elle alors qu'elle passait déjà ses jambes à travers un vieux jean troué au niveau des genoux.

Elle était à bout de temps et ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser a l'image qu'elle renverrait aux autres en le portant, ou en omettant la phase maquillage et coiffure. De toute façon, elle ne s'en était jamais vraiment soucier de ce que les crétins de son lycée pensaient d'elle alors...

Une dernière pensée pour ne pas oublier de prendre son sac à dos et Clarke dévala les escaliers en courant.

* * *

«Même si à l'époque je savais que j'étais malade, je n'aurais pas renoncé à mon rêve d'être médecin sans frontière et je serais tout de même partit aider les autres, sûrement parce que j'aurais voulu ne penser qu'à la vie et non à la mort. »

La belle blonde se repassa les paroles de sa mère dans sa tête sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, regrettant d'avoir du ruser pour recueillir ses impressions. D'ailleurs, depuis hier, c'était la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser, mis à part Bellamy.

Sa mère lui avait affirmé qu'à l'époque, si elle avait été malade dans sa jeunesse, elle n'aurait pour rien au monde mis ses rêves entre parenthèses si elle avait eu l'occasion de les exaucer et Clarke avait du lui demander de répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire pour être sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

« Alors ce que tu dis, c'est qu'il vaut mieux vivre ces rêves et oublier le reste ? »

Cela était surprenant d'entendre quelque chose comme ça sortir de la bouche de sa mère puisqu'elle était toujours si prévoyante et raisonnable, un peu comme elle, et que pourtant, elle lui disait qu'elle préférait négliger sa santé que de ne pas assouvir ses désirs.

« Non. Je pense qu'avec le temps, j'aurais réalisé que je n'avais pas eu le recul nécessaire lors de ma décision et que tout ceci était une erreur car si j'avais choisi de rester en vie plus longtemps, j'aurais peut-être pu aussi réaliser ce rêve même si je ne l'aurais jamais su du coup. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ? » aurait-elle voulu demander à sa mère à ce moment là.

C'était tellement dommage qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire car elle aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un de sa famille et qui pouvait la comprendre, mais si elle lui disait, elle aurait aussi à s'inquiéter pour elle alors que sa mère était déjà suffisamment inquiète à propos de son propre état.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas lui rendre la vie encore plus injuste qu'elle ne l'avait déjà été avec elle.

Clarke farfouilla dans son casier, essayant désespérément de se souvenir de ce qu'elle cherchait avant que le flot des paroles que sa mère avait prononcé la veille ne vienne à nouveau la perturber.

-Est-ce que c'est la chemise de mon frère…? Demanda la voix intriguée de la sœur de Bellamy dans le dos de Clarke.  
La belle blonde s'immobilisa sur place, pétrifiée à l'idée d'être percée à jour par Octavia. Elle avait déjà ressentie cette sensation lorsqu'elle était tombée sur Bellamy le lendemain de leur rencontre au club, et elle était toujours aussi désagréable; avoir le cœur qui bat à mille à l'heure, le visage qui brûle ainsi que la peur qui lui noue l'estomac n'était pas ce qu'elle préférait.

« Comment est-ce qu'elle peut reconnaître la chemise en jean de son frère parmi les milliers d'autres qui existent sur Terre ? »

-Non, répondit-elle tout simplement, par peur d'en faire trop.

«Agis normalement, agis normalement, agis normalement... » Se répéta-t-elle mentalement afin de tenter de conserver son calme.

Elle avait déjà pu constater à quel point la sœur de Bellamy était curieuse et inquisitrice lorsqu'elle avait voulu lui transmettre la carte de son frère, alors autant éviter d'éveiller de nouveaux soupçons en faisant quelque chose de bizarre. Clarke recommença à trier les livres et les cahiers qu'elle était en train de ranger dans son casier avant la venue de la brune, quand l'un d'entre eux glissa de ses mains et s'écrasa contre le sol. Instantanément, elle vit la brune se baisser pour le ramasser et le lui tendre. Le sang de Clarke ne fit qu'un tour; c'était comme-ci sa rencontre avec Bellamy se répétait : ses affaires qui lui glissaient des mains, lui les ramassant...  
Octavia traça des petits cercles dans les airs avec son cahier, mouvement signifiant à la blonde qu'il était temps qu'elle reprenne ce qui lui appartenait.

-Tu as pris arts plastiques comme option? Demanda celle à qui la blonde reprenait son carnet à dessin, recouverts de croquis en tout genre, même sur la page de couverture.

-Hum...oui, répondit Clarke en bafouillant légèrement.

C'était sa chance de distraire la fille dont elle avait oublié le nom de la relation -enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça- qu'elle entretenait avec son frère. Déjà qu'elle ne pouvait même pas répondre à ses propres interrogations, comment allait-elle lui donner des réponses ? Bien sur, rien ne l'obligeait à le faire mais elle n'aimait pas l'idée de devoir se traîner un "boulet" trop curieux à son pied pour le restant de ses années lycée.

-J'ai toujours aimé dessiner et honnêtement, c'est plus qu'une simple passion pour moi…

-….Où est-ce que tu as rencontré mon frère ? L'interrompit la brune en faisant échouer la tentative de distraction de Clarke tout en lui rendant son carnet.

La belle blonde se tut pendant quelques secondes, réfléchissant à toute allure face à la décision qui s'imposait à elle; dire la vérité ou mentir. Bien qu'elle détestait la dernière option, elle ne pouvait pas non plus être franche avec la sœur de Bellamy car si elle venait lui demander à elle des réponses, c'était parce que lui ne lui avait rien dit jusqu'à là.

-Je ne sais pas, rétorqua Clarke en sentant que si elle était trop longue à répondre cela créerait encore plus de doute dans l'esprit d'Octavia avant de se rendre compte de sa bourde.

A force de trop vouloir dissimuler la vérité, elle allait finir par raconter n'importe quoi et s'enfoncer dans ses mensonges, comme un éléphant dans des sables mouvants.

-Je…Je ne le connais pas vraiment, se défendit Clarke en essayant de paraître sincère et de se rattraper. Je l'ai juste rencontrée sur le parking il y a quelques jours alors qu'il t'attendait, c'est tout.

-Tu portes sa chemise…Souligna à nouveau la brune en lui lançant un regard médusé et à la hauteur de son incompréhension.

Clarke soupira avant de se dire que puisqu'elle était déjà enfoncée dans son imposture, autant continuer comme elle avait commencé.

-Non, c'est la mienne.  
-Ce n'était pas une question, tenu à clarifier Octavia. Ma mère l'a offert à mon frère alors qu'elle revenait de l'un de ses voyages d'affaires en Suède car elle aimait les déchirures au niveau des épaules et je sais que la probabilité pour que quelqu'un au lycée ait la même est quasiment inexistante, alors arrête de me mentir.

La brunette posa ses mains sur ses hanches, d'un air résigné et visiblement déterminée à avoir ses réponses.

-Même les petites amies de mon frère n'ont pas le droit de la porter, alors comment tu as fais pour qu'il accepte de te la prêter ?

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cette nouvelle accusation, Clarke se contenta de se taire et de mettre dans son sac le peu d'affaires dont elle aurait besoin pour son dernier cours de l'après-midi l'art plastique.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas m'ignorer, n'est-ce pas ? S'interrogea Octavia en voyant Clarke agir comme ci elle n'était pas là.

La belle blonde referma son casier tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne faisait pas le bon choix en snobant la sœur de Bellamy puisque cela ne ferait que ajouter une couche de "bizarre" à son comportement probablement déjà bien étrange à ses yeux.

« Qu'importe. Qu'elle pense ce qu'elle veut et puis c'est tout... »

Clarke en avait marre des questions a propos de Bellamy et crier contre Octavia pour qu'elle la laisse tranquille ne semblait pas être la bonne solution.  
Sans plus attendre, et en dépit des protestations d'Octavia et de ses mimiques pour attirer son attention, la "princesse" comme l'appelait Bellamy se rendit dans sa salle de cours. Elle ne pouvait pas être deux fois en retard dans la même journée.

* * *

Une fois encore, son professeur l'avait félicité pour sa peinture lors de la séance d'art et une fois encore, Clarke était la dernière dans la salle de classe. Non pas que cela lui déplaise, au contraire, elle adorait cette pièce ! Entre les chevalets disposés en cercle, les anciens travaux d'élèves accrochés aux murs ou encore l'ambiance chaleureuse de cet endroit, la belle blonde ne pouvait pas espérer trouver un meilleur refuge pour se détendre et essayer de laisser derrière elle tous ses ''petits'' problèmes.  
Clarke rangea les tubes de peinture qu'elle venait d'utiliser dans un coin de l'armoire prévu à cet effet et elle s'arrêta d'agir deux minutes afin de souffler un petit peu.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si fatiguée alors que j'ai dormi quelques heures de plus que d'habitude ? »

La belle blonde pencha sa tête en avant de manière à ce qu'elle repose contre l'une des portes du placard et cela lui fit du bien : fini les histoires de maladie, de chantage, de jeu et de peinture pour aujourd'hui.  
Oui, c'était ce qu'elle désirait plus que tout au monde pour cette fin de journée, et pourtant...

-Qui t'as donné le droit de porter ma chemise ? Chuchota une voix dans son dos alors que deux grosses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches puis les agrippèrent fermement.

…ce n'était pas près d'arriver.

Clarke s'immobilisa, prise une fois de plus par surprise à cause d'un membre de la famille Blake, à croire que leur capacité à la mettre dans l'embarras coulait dans leurs gênes.

-Rends-la moi, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

« Quoi ? » S'écria une voix dans sa tête. « Il n'a pas le droit de me demander ça ! »

Contrairement à Bellamy qui semblait parfaitement confortable dans cette position, Clarke, elle, n'arrivait même pas à penser clairement à ce qu'elle devrait faire. Avec son coeur qui battait si fort qu'elle n'entendait plus que ces battements frénétiques, ses oreilles qui semblaient chauffer sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire et ses joues sûrement roses de honte et d'envie -le mélange parfait de ce qu'elle ressentait par rapport à lui- tout ce que Clarke pouvait encore faire, c'était de balbutier quelques mots pour défendre sa cause.

-Je n'ai pas de débardeur en dessous…Argumenta Clarke en évitant de penser au torse de Bellamy qui se pressait contre son dos.

-Et alors ? C'est encore mieux…Lui rétorqua-t-il en détruisant complètement la pauvre et mince défense qu'elle s'était construit.

« Comment est-ce que c'est possible d'être pervers à ce point ? » Se demanda-t-elle intérieurement mais en n'osant pas lui poser la question.

Après tout, c'était aussi un peu de sa faute à elle puisqu'elle était celle qui avait enfilé sa chemise alors que rien ne l'avait forcé à le faire, à part le manque de temps.

-Ne me forces pas à te l'enlever, murmura-t-il tout en se reculant pour lui laisser le champ libre d'agir.

Clarke frissonna à l'idée d'avoir ses mains contre sa peau froide…

« _Génial_. Maintenant c'est_ toi_ la perverse ! » Songea-t-elle après qu'une pensée pas très catholique à laquelle elle s'empressa de mettre fin lui traversa l'esprit et qu'elle décida de s'exécuter.

Qu'est ce qu'elle avait à perdre de toute manière ? En plus, Bellamy l'avait déjà vu dans des dessous beaucoup plus affriolants que ceux qu'elle portait maintenant, alors tout cela ne serait pas nouveau pour lui, ni trop différent de son travail - la seule exception étant qu'elle voulait presque s'exécuter pour lui faire plaisir alors qu'au club, ce n'était que par besoin d'argent.

Doucement et sans se presser, Clarke retira la chemise en jean, bouton après bouton, tout en le regardant dans le blanc des yeux. De cette façon, c'était comme-ci elle le mettait au défi de faire de même ou de s'approcher d'elle. Et puis, c'était aussi sa manière de se venger de la manière dont il avait déboutonné lors de la soirée – une des seules choses dont elle se souvenait.

-J'ai toujours aimé les sous-vêtements en dentelle, déclara-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle et en empoignant les deux bouts de la chemise qui pendaient une fois que tous les boutons furent défaits.

Clarke essaya de ne pas rougir, mais avec ce genre de « compliments », la tâche était difficile.

Bellamy fit glisser de son épaule gauche le tissu en jean, qui se coinça au niveau de son coude plié avant que Clarke ne tende son bras. Ainsi, le jeune homme fut capable d'empoigner une moitié de chemise entre ses doigts, puis pour achever sa tâche, il contourna sa princesse en amassant de plus en plus de vêtements, jusqu'à ne laisser que son soutien-gorge à la belle blonde en face de lui.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il sourit comme un imbécile ? »

Un bruit de poignée s'abaissant tira brutalement la blonde de l'état d'esprit dans lequel les gestes de Bellamy l'avaient plongé et elle fit un bond en arrière.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? S'écria la seule voix que Clarke n'aurait jamais voulu entendre à cet instant précis.

Étonnée, elle se retourna vers la sœur de Bellamy qui se tenait à présent sur le pas de la porte.

Décidément, quand un Blake était quelque part, l'autre n'était jamais très loin.

Par pudeur, Clarke recouvrit de ses deux mains son soutien-gorge bleu marine, n'ayant rien d'autre avec quoi cacher ses sous-vêtements.

-Vraiment ? S'exclama Bellamy avec surprise tout en se tournant vers sa princesse. Tu es gênée de montrer tes sous-vêtements à une autre fille, mais pas à moi ?

-Comme si c'était la première fois que tu les…

-Je peux vous entendre… ! La coupa Octavia en affichant une expression désabusée à la hauteur d'à quel point elle ne voulait pas être ici.

En voyant sûrement la gêne de sa sœur, ainsi que pour casser le silence pesant qui commençait à s'installer dans la salle, le jeune homme prit la parole.

-Octavia ? Ça te dérangerait de m'attendre dans la voiture ?

-Non, mais tu es celui qui a les clés.

-Hum…Réfléchit-il tout en passant sa main qui ne portait pas la chemise dans sa nuque pour la masser. D'accord, je t'accompagne.

Hochant la tête à la proposition de Bellamy, Octavia attendit que son frère fasse mine de la suivre pour quitter la salle d'art plastique.

Alors que Clarke pensait déjà se retrouver seule face à elle-même dans la pièce, Bellamy s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte, et après un dernier regarde en direction de sa chemise, il la roula en boule et la lui lança.

-Elle est mieux quand tu la portes.

* * *

A peine la portière de la décapotable de Bellamy eut claqué, sa sœur était déjà prête à le bombarder de questions qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter indéfiniment.

-Alors...? Commença sa sœur en s'attendant sûrement à ce qu'il complète la suite de sa phrase.

Seulement, Bellamy n'en avait pas envie. Clarke était sa princesse et dire à sa sœur ce qu'elle voulait savoir reviendrait à lui faire partager leur secret et il était hors de question que cela arrive; tant qu'il avait un contrôle sur Clarke à cause des informations confidentielles qu'il détenait sur elle, il pouvait toujours espérer s'immiscer dans sa vie lors des moments où elle s'y attendrait le moins, quitte à passer pour un pervers ou un psychopathe plutôt qu'un accro à son corps.  
Bien que se faire "détester" par celle qu'il voulait n'était pas la meilleure technique de drague qu'il n'ait jamais employé, il préférait largement être ce type là que de ne plus interférer avec elle.

-D'où est-ce que tu connais Clarke ? Demanda Octavia en le fixant avec un regard en coin qui n'était pas aussi discret que ce qu'elle devait le penser.

-De partout et de nul part, répondit-il en souriant à l'idée d'embrouiller les pensées de sa sœur.

Il avait beau l'aimer plus que tout au monde, elle était beaucoup trop curieuse et insistante et il comptait bien profiter de son vilain défaut pour jouer avec elle dans le but de le lui faire savoir.

-Depuis quand tu es d'accord pour sortir avec une lycéenne ? Je pensais que tu les trouvais toutes trop gamines à ton goût et en plus, cela doit te faire bizarre de sortir avec une fille de six ans de moins que toi, non?

Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage de Bellamy. Alors comme ça, sa sœur pensait qu'ils étaient ensemble? Peut-être que c'était mieux qu'elle croit ça. Apres tout, cela lui permettrait de garder le secret de Clarke pour lui et de cette manière, il serait sûr qu'aucuns autres garçons au lycée n'aborde sa princesse et n'essaie de lui la voler - sa sœur aurait sûrement relayer l'information à toute sa clique d'amies dès qu'il le lui confirmerait.

-Qui a dit que je sortais avec elle ? Questionna-t-il finalement en décidant que s'il voulait avoir sa revanche, ce ne serait pas en la forçant à devoir prétendre d'être en couple avec lui.

De plus, il n'avait pas abandonné son plan initial et Clarke ne se plierait jamais à lui si il lui mâchait le travail.

-Personne, mais le peu de vêtements qu'elle portait lorsque je suis entrée dans la pièce est une réponse tout aussi valable.

-Tu ne devrais pas te fier aux apparences, tu sais. Si ça se trouve, il n'y a que du _sexe_ entre nous.

Brutalement, Octavia se mis a tousser, comme si elle avait avalé de travers et Bellamy gloussa silencieusement en voyant que son effet était réussit.

Ah, que sa sœur était prévisible parfois...

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Vous êtes des amis avec bénéfices ou quelque chose du genre ?

S'ensuivit d'une longue série de question auxquelles Bellamy décida de ne pas répondre, même s'il prit finalement la parole au bout de quelques minutes d'interrogatoire.

-Octavia ?

-Hum? Répondit-elle pensivement et occupée à élaborer des hypothèses loufoques.

-Arrête de parler.

* * *

_**La suite de ma note:**_ Alors, j'aurais voulu mettre plus d'événements dans ce chapitre, mais j'ai été prise de cours par le nombre de mots, si bien que je vais instaurer un nouveau format à mes chapitres ( 2500 à 5000 mots)!

Pour le prochain chapitre, je vous prépare une surprise! Si vous voulez quelques indices, j'en ai disséminé quelques-uns tout au long du chapitre! Avec un peu de déduction et de l'imagination, peut-être que vous trouverez.

Et si vous vous demandez ce que Bellamy puis Octavia, faisaient dans la salle d'arts-plastiques, patience, vous le serez bientôt!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ma petite note**_: Alors, tout d'abord, heureuse de pouvoir poster ce chapitre si vite ( même si depuis mon télephone, c'est pas très pratique ) ! Ensuite, je vais vous laisser lire le chapitre, mais je vous préviens, il risque d'y avoir quelques nuages au pays des bisounours! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Clarke jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge de la salle d'étude: déjà une heure et demie, et pourtant, elle n'avait toujours pas avancé ! Pour la cinquième fois en une minute, Clarke cliqua distraitement sur son stylo pour le fermer, puis automatiquement, elle cliqua à nouveau dessus pour l'ouvrir.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas le remplir ? » Se demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle fixait avec méfiance le même formulaire d'inscription depuis plus d'une heure. Le stylo dans une main, prête à remplir les cases vides, le pied tapotant nerveusement contre le sol pour évacuer son angoisse, la même question se répétant sans cesse dans son esprit…  
«Mais est-ce que c'est la bonne décision ? »

Claqua cliqua une nouvelle fois sur le bout de son stylo pour le fermer.

« Evidemment que c'est le bon choix ! Toute ma vie j'ai rêvé de cette école d'art, je ne peux pas me dégonfler maintenant ! »

La belle blonde pressa à nouveau sur son bic afin de l'ouvrir, le rapprocha de sa feuille, et au moment d'appuyer sa pointe contre le papier blanc, elle s'arrêta net.

«Non. Tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu ne peux pas te négliger et laisser ta santé s'aggraver alors que ton état est encore réversible ! Si toi tu as cette chance de te soigner alors que des centaines de milliers de personnes voudraient l'avoir, tu ne peux pas la gâcher à cause d'une passion pour les feutres et les crayons de couleur ! »

Clarke ferma son stylo et elle le posa sur le côté de sa table pour être sûr de ne plus être tentée de l'ouvrir une nouvelle fois. Tremblante, déterminée et hésitante, insensée et raisonnable…Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle ressentait ou l'attitude qu'elle était censée adoptée face à une telle situation.

A force de tenter de se distraire du stylo par des futiles tentatives d'observations envers chaque objet de la pièce, l'attention de Clarke se retourna immédiatement sur le bic qu'elle avait soigneusement mis hors de sa vue…  
….mais pas de sa portée.

« Et puis zut ! J'ai le droit d'être égoïste et stupide moi aussi ! J'ai le droit de vouloir rêver et de ne plus penser à ce fichu problème ! Si je veux enfin pouvoir me faire plaisir et essayer d'attirer du positif dans ma vie, autant la vivre à fond dès aujourd'hui, qu'importe combien de temps elle durera ! »

La belle blonde empoigna son stylo à bille avec fermeté et elle arrêta de penser à quoique ce soit d'autre que les espaces vides à remplir afin de ne pas se faire distraire une nouvelle fois, ou de se laisser emporter par le cours de ses pensées. Naïvement, Clarke remplit les premières cases en pensant que son stratagème marchait. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que les choses se corsent.

« _**Tuteur légal :**_ … »

Sa mère Abigail Griffin.

Cette seule pensée suffit à la déstabiliser et à lui faire perde l'envie de remplir ce bout de papier qui scellerait son avenir. Aujourd'hui était la journée où venait l'infirmière à domicile afin de s'occuper d'Abigail et de la machine à dialyse. Normalement elle devrait se sentir rassurée que du personnel médical qualifié vienne rendre visite à sa mère mais pourtant, Clarke détestait l'idée d'Abby se retrouvant seule et sans défenses face à la femme qu'elle avait pourtant elle-même engagée. Malgré la vérification de ces antécédents par l'un des anciens amis de sa mère et qui était policier, la belle blonde n'était tout de même pas rassurée. Que ce soit à cause de la présence d'un étranger dans leur maison alors que d'ordinaire personne n'y rentrait jamais, ou alors à cause de l'épée de Damoclès pesant sur la tête de sa mère, Clarke ne savait pas ce qui des deux options, la rendait la plus nerveuse.

« _**Précision médicale supplémentaire :**_ … »

Sur le point de mourir à cause d'une stupide insuffisance fonctionnelle prérénale non soignée, à défaut de pouvoir payer un traitement onéreux à base de perfusions hydriques et d'une technologie macromoléculaire?

Non, elle ne pouvait définitivement pas remplir cela si elle voulait être prise dans l'école d'art de ses rêves.

La belle blonde décida de tout simplement rayer cet emplacement d'un trait de stylo si seulement elle pouvait faire de même dans la vraie vie et oublier que quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle ! Et dire que s'il n'y avait pas Bellamy, elle ne saurait même pas qu'elle était malade…

« Je ne sais pas »

Les paroles de Bellamy parvinrent une nouvelle fois aux oreilles de Clarke lorsqu'elle repensa à la réponse qu'il lui avait donné quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il s'intéressait à elle. Est-ce que maintenant il le savait ? Est-ce que les derniers jours et les moments qu'ils avaient récemment partagés ensemble lui avaient soufflé la raison de son attachement envers elle? Ou est-ce que, comme elle, il cherchait encore à comprendre le pourquoi du comment, ainsi que de trouver une façon de mettre au clair la nature de leur relation ?

Après tout, depuis hier soir, la belle blonde ne savait plus que penser, que ce soit à propos de lui ou d'elle.

Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle était devenue le genre de fille qui -volontairement- déboutonnait sa chemise afin qu'un homme puisse la lui retirer ? Pire, depuis quand est-ce qu'elle pensait autant à Bellamy – et pas seulement en mal ? Il était vrai que la nuit dernière, Clarke avait beaucoup songé à lui, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il se serait passé si Octavia n'était pas intervenue ? Aurait-il enlevé son haut afin qu'ils soient à égalité ? Oui, cette pensée sonnait définitivement comme quelque chose qu'il pourrait faire, mais elle en doutait. Si ça se trouve, il voulait juste récupérer sa chemise et c'était elle la perverse aux idées sordides ! Après tout, qui d'autres qu'elle s'imaginerait qu'un homme de vingt-trois ans veuille faire quelque chose avec elle, une gamine de dix-sept ans ?

« Ma pauvre Clarke, tu es pathétique et stupide de te torturer l'esprit comme cela à cause de lui… »

La belle blonde secoua sa tête afin de tenter de faire partir ses pensées qui lui obscurcissait l'esprit inutilement puisque de toute manière, aussi beau que Bellamy soit, elle ne ferait jamais rien avec lui. Si elle était déjà paniquée à l'idée qu'il lui enlève plus que sa chemise ou même qu'il la touche, jamais elle ne supporterait une étape supplémentaire dans l'escalade de son « jeu », dans lequel elle s'était d'ailleurs involontairement impliquée. Si seulement elle avait su qu'un simple dessin indélébile sur son torse lui enverrait autant de mauvais signaux…elle ne l'aurait sûrement jamais fait ! Ainsi, à l'heure qu'il était, elle ne se tracasserait qu'à propos de son avenir et non de la prochaine fois où elle le croiserait et qu'il essaierait de lui enlever à nouveau l'un de ses vêtements.

Automatiquement, Clarke regarda ce qu'elle portait une salopette en jean avec un débardeur blanc en dessous. Timidement, elle sourit. Cela la rassurait de savoir que s'il voulait la défaire de ses habits, cela ne serrait pas aussi facile que si elle n'avait qu'un simple t-shirt.

Le cliquetis qu'émit son stylo la tira définitivement de ses pensées.

« Fini de songer à lui, place au formulaire d'inscription ! »

Au moment même où la pointe de son bic se posa contre la feuille afin de remplir les coordonnées de la personne à appeler en cas d'urgence, la sonnerie retentit dans la salle d'étude où Clarke s'était réfugiée pendant la pause du déjeuner.

La belle blonde soupira, attristée de ne pas avoir pu finir de remplir son inscription tant qu'elle en avait encore la motivation.

« Pourquoi est-ce que le temps passe si vite ? » Songea-t-elle avec tristesse en se disant qu'il n'y à pas si longtemps encore, sa mère n'était pas malade et qu'elle n'avait pas à faire des petits boulots pour combler le déficit bancaire de leur compte d'épargne commun.

« Si seulement j'avais plus de temps …». Peu après l'avoir pensé, Clarke se rendit compte que cette remarque pouvait s'appliquer à n'importe quelles situations de sa vie avoir plus de temps pour vivre, pour apprécier la compagnie de sa mère dont l'état ne donnait pas de grands espoirs quant à ses chances de survie, ainsi que plus de temps pour réfléchir à son attitude face à Bellamy car elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus le laisser la mener à la baguette et l'amener à se déshabiller dès qu'il en avait envie. D'ailleurs, c'était décidé, elle mettrait de la distance (mais pour de vrai cette fois !) entre lui et elle le temps qu'elle révise et qu'elle passe ses examens et elle verrait s'il serait toujours après elle quand les six semaines seront passés.

Pensive, elle rangea ses affaires dans son sac, prête à se rendre à son cours de l'après-midi l'Art Plastique.

* * *

-Tu ne veux toujours pas me le dire ? Lui demanda sa sœur alors qu'il était en train de piquer distraitement quelques pâtes avec le bout de sa fourchette.

N'écoutant sa sœur qu'à demi-mot, Bellamy préférant songer au repas à la bonne franquette qu'il lui avait cuisiné, il fut tout de même surpris que sa sœur revienne à la charge. Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle était curieuse de nature, mais il ignorait qu'elle était si déterminée ! Et pour cause: il l'avait vu abandonner plusieurs projets qui lui tenait pourtant à cœur dès qu'ils s'avéraient trop compliqués ou trop longs à réaliser.

Il prit une bouchée de pâtes à la bolognaises avant de la mâcher longuement, appréciant de faire attendre sa sœur qu'il considérait toujours comme trop pressée.

-Dire quoi ? Demanda-t-il avec un air innocent et en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre à Octavia. De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Rajouta-t-il en décidant de jouer son rôle du mieux qu'il le pouvait

-Clarke ! S'époumona-t-elle, sûrement agacée par son frère.

Bellamy sourit en voyant les joues de sa sœur rougir sous la colère. Non pas qu'il éprouvait un certain plaisir à rendre sa sœur folle –non, l'énerver lui suffisait amplement- mais il ne voulait rien lui révéler à propos de sa princesse, afin de préserver leur secret. Evidemment, sa sœur découvrirait forcément ce qu'il se tramait entre eux deux (et peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui dire car lui, il l'ignorait toujours), mais s'il pouvait repousser la date de ce jour fatidique, il n'allait pas se gêner. Déjà qu'il ne se sentait pas assez proche de Clarke à son goût, sa sœur mettant son nez dans ses affaires n'arrangerait en rien ses affaires.

-C'est qui ? Questionna-t-il Octavia en faignant une naïveté qu'il était loin d'avoir, juste pour mettre en rogne sa sœur et pour essayer de l'éloigner de la piste de sa princesse, mais sans succès.

-La blonde qui est dans la même école que moi, et accessoirement, la fille à qui tu as enlevé sa chemise. Pardon, à qui tu as enlevé TA chemise !

-Ah ! Cette Clarke ! Fit-il en mimant l'étonnement avec ouvrant sa bouche en rond et en haussant ses sourcils du plus haut qu'il pouvait.

Sans répondre à la question d'Octavia pour autant, il continua simplement à piquer d'un geste maladroit les coquillettes qui étaient dans son assiette grâce aux dents de sa fourchette. Il leva les yeux vers sa sœur à tout hasard quand il remarqua qu'elle n'était plus en train de manger son repas et qu'elle le fixait avec insistance.

-J'ai dit que je voyais qui c'était, pas que je te donnerais des réponses, se défendit-il en lui montrant la paume de sa main inoccupée dans un geste de défense.

Peut-être qu'elle le trouverait stupide d'agir comme un idiot, mais tant pis. Il n'était pas prêt à partager tous les détails de sa vie avec sa sœur et encore moins la partie de cette dernière qui correspondait à ses conquêtes intimes. Evidemment, il n'en était pas là avec Clarke, mais avec le coup de maître qu'il allait lui infliger, elle n'aurait pas d'autres choix que de tomber amoureuse de lui et de son corps, et quand cela serait fait, il pourrait passer à une autre fille.

« Quoique… »

Sa princesse lui plaisait bien. En fait, il la préférait à la plupart des filles trop faciles avec qui il était déjà sortit pendant une courte période même s'il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur ce qui la rendait si spéciale.

Son corps ? Le fait qu'elle lui résiste ? Son travail dans un club de strip-tease ? Sa personnalité ?

Ou alors, tout simplement…

« _Elle_ ? » Se demanda-t-il en rejetant cette idée loin de lui puisque si il était bien certain d'une chose, c'était que ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il se laisserait encombrer par une fille pour le restant de ces jours.

-Tu m'énerves tellement parfois…Marmonna Octavia alors qu'elle se coupait une tranche de pain avec son couteau.

-Oui, mais je suis ton frère et tu m'aimes, lui répondit Bellamy entre deux bouchées qui soldèrent la fin de son repas.

Soulevant son assiette d'une main, il ébouriffa les cheveux de sa sœur de l'autre, avant de poser son assiette sale dans l'évier de la cuisine.

-Je pensais que tu n'avais cours que ce matin… ? L'interrogea Octavia avec sa voix curieuse. Où est-ce que tu vas ?

-Disons qu'il me reste quelques petites choses à faire à ton lycée.

Immédiatement, il sentit le regard inquisiteur de sa sœur se poser sur son dos, mais il ignora cette sensation d'être épié pour se concentrer sur le produit vaisselle et son éponge en mousse.

-Tu me déposes ? Entendit-il sa sœur lui demander avec une petite voie aigue et qui rendait chacune de ses requêtes acceptables.

* * *

Tranquillement, Clarke prépara sa palette de peinture, allant des couleurs primaires comme le bleu, le rouge et le jaune à des nuances d'orange, de vert ou de violet, qu'elle prépara elle-même.

« Et dire qu'il y à moins de vingt-quatre heures, j'étais en soutien-gorge à cet endroit précis… »

La belle blonde rajouta quelques nouvelles couleurs à sa palette, puis elle traversa la pièce pour s'installer derrière son chevalet sur lequel elle avait déjà fixé la toile vierge sur laquelle elle allait peindre le sujet de l'après-midi. Bien qu'un vrai tableau exigeait beaucoup de temps, de précisions et de soucis du détail, les travaux du vendredi après-midi n'étaient que des entraînements où il s'agissait de peindre un objet le plus vite possible, un défouloir pour sa créativité en somme.

Tournant sur son tabouret grâce à la force de ses pieds, Clarke observa le reste de la pièce ainsi que ses camarades de cours. Même si la classe était au complet, la salle semblait vide. Pour cause; ils n'étaient que cinq à s'être inscrit à ce cours et à avoir pris la spécialité « art ».

En attendant que le reste des personnes s'installent, Clarke tourna distraitement la pointe de son pinceau dans un verre d'eau installé sur la petite table en bois à côté de son chevalet.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent lorsque la voix de son professeur fit sursauter Clarke. Rapidement, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'ensemble de la salle et elle se rendit compte que tout le monde s'était installé à sa place.

-Alors, aujourd'hui, cela va être un cours exceptionnel ! Figurez-vous que nous avons quelqu'un qui est exprès venu ici pour participer à notre cours, et de son plein gré ! S'enthousiasma avec joie l'instructrice de Clarke.

Il était vrai que jusqu'à présent, la belle blonde n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'extérieur au groupe venir pour leur prêter main forte, leur classe étant assez effacée au sein de leur lycée qui privilégiait l'apprentissage des sciences.

Intriguée, Clarke se demanda qui est-ce que cela pouvait être, tout en étant contente de pouvoir se changer les idées en étant absorbée par le travail à venir et qui s'annonçait de plus en plus passionnant.

-Le thème d'aujourd'hui sera….  
Le professeur d'art plastique s'interrompit et toute la classe retenue son souffle quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Même si personne ne répondit, la poignée de la porte s'abaissa et cette dernière s'ouvrit en grand sur un homme en peignoir blanc.

Clarke se mordit accidentellement la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la personne avait les cheveux bruns foncés, était grande, avait un sourire malsain gravé sur ses lèvres et répondait au nom de « Monsieur Blake ».

« Pourquoi est-ce que je n'aurais pas du être aussi surprise ? » Se demanda-t-elle en regrettant d'avoir été aussi naïve alors qu'elle aurait pu comprendre que c'était lui la personne dont il était question avant même de le voir en chair et en os !

Ses indices ?

Le fait que quelqu'un vienne participer au cours d'art plastique le lendemain du jour où Bellamy lui avait fait ôté le haut et le message prémonitoire qu'il lui avait envoyé la veille : « Maintenant que tu es entrée dans le jeu, tous les coups sont permis ».

Un infect goût de rouille se répandit dans sa bouche à cause du sang, mais le côté amer, lui, venait plutôt de la mauvaise surprise de Bellamy.

Tout en lui lançant un regard appuyé, il traça son chemin au travers de la pièce et Clarke tenta de couvrir son visage sûrement rouge pivoine à leur qu'il était. D'un œil mauvais et méfiant, elle le regarda s'installer sur le tabouret qui était placé au milieu du cercle que formaient les chevalets de tous les élèves.

-Monsieur Blake a accepté et s'est même proposé de devenir un model dans le cadre de notre classe le temps d'une après-midi. Ainsi, nous allons aujourd'hui travailler sur le sujet « Représentation fidèle du corps humain ».

« Non... » Pensa Clarke en sentant son sang se glacer dans ses veines quand elle entendit la nature du sujet qu'elle devrait réaliser pendant cette séance.

La gorge de la blonde se serra et ses intestins se nouèrent soudainement ; comment Bellamy avait pu penser que venir dans sa classe pour sûrement l'embarrasser devant tout le monde, encore une fois, était une bonne idée ? Cela ne lui avait donc pas suffit de la mettre mal à l'aise alors qu'elle était en plein milieu d'une danse sur la scène du club ?

Clarke serra son poing très fortement pour essayer de se calmer et de ne pas quitter la pièce en prenant ses jambes à son cou.

N'avait-il pas compris qu'elle n'avait répliqué au travers de son dessin que pour lui montrer que quoiqu'il veuille d'elle, il ne l'aurait pas et qu'elle ne se laisserait pas écraser aussi facilement par lui ?

D'accord, il y avait bien eu quelques moments où un flirt s'était installé entre eux deux, mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle avait changé d'avis par rapport à ce qu'elle pensait de lui. A ses yeux, Bellamy restait toujours ce psychopathe pervers qui s'amusait à la mettre dans l'embarras.

Les mains du jeune homme se refermèrent sur la ceinture qui était nouée autour de son peignoir et Clarke déglutit.

« Pitié, ne l'enlèves pas… » Le supplia-t-elle mentalement en accompagnant sa pensée d'un regard désespéré en direction du principal intéressé.

Au moment même où le tissu vaporeux s'entrouvrait sur le corps de Bellamy, la belle blonde cacha sa tête derrière sa toile, paniquée et confuse à l'idée de le voir ou pas, complétement nu.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ? » Lui demanda-t-elle mentalement avant de répondre à la question par elle-même.

Le jeu.

D'ailleurs c'était tout ce qu'il trouvait intéressant de faire ''avec'' elle apparemment sa capacité à jouer avec lui.

«C'est trop rapide…_Tout_ est trop rapide. Comment est-ce qu'il peut même venir ici et se dénuder devant une classe entière dans le seul but de m'atteindre moi ? »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, Clarke se sentait réellement oppressée ; il l'avait encore une fois attirée dans une situation d'où elle ne pouvait pas s'extirper, mais cette fois-ci était encore pire car il avait poussé le vis jusqu'à venir dans son école et une partie d'elle aurait voulue le détester pour cela.

-Ce n'est pas ton style de dessin ça ? Lui chuchota à voix basse l'une de ses camarades de classe.

Avec prudence, la belle blonde se redressa jusqu'à pouvoir voir le torse nu de Bellamy par-dessus le haut de son chevalet et elle pu constater que l'Ouroboros était toujours bien en place.

Se réfugiant à nouveau derrière sa toile lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il l'avait vu l'observer, Clarke se cogna une première fois la tête contre son tableau encore vierge de peinture, histoire de se remettre les idées en place.

N'avait-il pas vu qu'elle avait des limites qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable de dépasser ?

Elle s'assena un deuxième coup sur la tête, incapable de se rappeler de ce qu'elle devait faire.

N'avait-il pas compris que, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux depuis la fête, les propos qu'elle avait tenu la dernière fois qu'il était venu au club étaient toujours d'actualité ?

Pour la troisième fois consécutive, Clarke frappa sa toile de sa tête en repensant au très clair «Tu es content, t'as eu ce que tu voulais ?» dont elle l'avait gratifié auparavant.

N'avait-il pas vu qu'il l'a mettait dans l'embarras à chaque fois qu'il était dans la même pièce qu'elle?

Une nouvelle fois, sa tête se heurta au tableau blanc.

N'avait-il pas compris lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'elle devait passer des examens médicaux, qu'elle n'allait pas bien ?

Alors que Clarke pencha encore sa tête en avant, cette dernière ne rencontra que du vide, et pour cause, son chevalet s'était renversé sur le sol.

« N'as-tu pas compris que tu en demandes trop à un seul homme ? N'as-tu pas compris que des personnes avec un écart d'âge de plus de six ans n'ont pas les mêmes attentes ? N'as-tu pas compris que si tu le défies sans cesse en lui envoyant les mauvais signaux, il va forcément revenir à la charge ? N'as-tu pas compris que si tu ne lui dis rien sur ce que tu ressens, il ne saura jamais où se situent tes limites et ce qui est acceptable ou non de faire selon tes propres critères ? Ne l'as-tu pas compris, ou ne veux-tu pas le comprendre ? »

Consciente que chaque personne de la salle la dévisageait, la belle blonde s'accroupit au sol avec le plus grande discrétion afin de redresser son chevalet en bois, mais lorsque son regard rencontra celui de Bellamy, Clarke craqua.

« Pitié, ne t'effondres pas maintenant » Pensa-t-elle en suppliant son corps de ne pas la lâcher alors que cela faisait des semaines qu'elle arrivait à encaisser les chocs et les mauvaises surprises.

« Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils pour si peu ! Après tout, un jeune homme qui se déshabille juste pour avoir ton attention n'est pas pire qu'être malade ! »

Et pourtant, la belle blonde sentit des larmes emplirent ses yeux, mais qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer avec le dos de sa main avant que quelqu'un ne les remarquent. Doucement, elle se redressa, sachant qu'elle occupait toujours le centre d'attention de la pièce, et bravement, elle réussit à franchir le seuil de la porte entrouverte, sans déverser ses larmes devant les autres et devant lui, la goutte qui avait fait voler en éclats le vase rafistolé qu'elle était déjà.

* * *

Octavia bailla avant de pousser la porte des toilettes à l'aide de sa paume de main, complètement démoralisée. Elle avait beau avoir cherché son frère dans tous les recoins possibles de son lycée, elle ne l'avait trouvé nul part. Pendant un instant, elle avait même considéré le fait qu'il soit rentré sans elle, mais un simple coup d'œil en direction du parking lui avait indiqué le contraire Bellamy n'aurait jamais laissé la décapotable de leurs parents aux alentours du lycée pour ne serais-ce qu'une nuit. Il tenait trop à ce souvenir pour le laisser se faire endommager par les adolescents parfois éméchés qui aimaient traîner aux alentours de son lycée.

Posant son sac sur les grands éviers faisant face aux miroirs, Octavia sortit une petite trousse à maquillage et elle l'ouvrit, prête à se refaire une beauté pour être parfaite lorsqu'elle sortirait ce soir puisque d'après le planning qu'elle s'était construit, elle n'aurait même pas le temps de se changer mais juste de manger un morceaux quand elle rentrerait chez elle. Du moins, si son frère se décidait à pointer le bout de son nez, ce qui n'était pas gagné !

-Mince, murmura-t-elle lorsqu'elle fit tomber son mascara au sol et qu'elle le vit rouler sous les lavabos.

Avec prudence et pour éviter de se salir, Octavia s'accroupit au sol et elle ramassa son maquillage.

-…Clarke ?

La sœur de Bellamy était étonnée de trouver la copine de son frère, presque roulée en boule sur elle-même à un endroit pareil.

-Tu traques encore ton frère ? Demanda la boule blonde avec une certaine tristesse dans la voix.

Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas assez de lumière dans la pièce pour qu'elle puisse voir si elle avait ou non pleurer, cela l'aurait aidé à mieux cerner son état d'esprit actuel.

-Et bien, je suppose que l'on peut dire que je suis mon frère dans la plupart des endroits où il va…Commença Octavia en pensant que dire qu'elle le traquait était un peu exagéré.  
-Sans vouloir te vexer, je ne pense pas qu'il soit dans ses toilettes...  
La sœur de Bellamy émit un petit gloussement à la remarque de Clarke.  
-Je te rassure, seule une envie pressante de me remaquiller m'a amené ici, déclara la voix de la brunette alors qu'elle décidait ou non de la bonne chose à faire.

Tant pis pour ses habits…Octavia se réfugia aux côtés d'une Clarke étonnée de son geste.  
-C'est mon frère, n'est-ce pas ?

-Disons que c'est une partie du problème…Avoua la blonde.

Jusqu'à là, c'était l'information la plus intéressante sur la relation qu'entretenait son frère avec cette fille qu'elle avait réussie à avoir, mais elle ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.  
-Il est tellement insistant et…

-Attend ! Cela n'a rien à voir avec le…sexe, n'est ce pas ?

-Non ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu penserais ça ?

Octavia se rappela des paroles que Bellamy avait prononcé à propos de Clarke dans la voiture alors qu'elle le questionnait : « Si ça se trouve, il n'y a que du _sexe_ entre nous. »

-Aucunes raisons, je voulais juste m'en assurer avant qu'on commence à en parler.

Aussi mal-à-l'aise l'une que l'autre, elles restèrent interdites pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Décidément, à chaque fois qu'elle avait une conversation avec cette fille, il y avait toujours un moment où les choses devenaient étranges.

-Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que…il va beaucoup trop vite pour moi et, parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il essaie de me posséder ou de mettre dans des situations embarassantes exprès, tu comprends ? La questiona Clarke en essayant de se confier sur ce qu'elle ressentait mais avec un peu de mal.

Octavia reconnut en ce que lui décrivait la blonde la possésivité de son frère, même si jusqu'à présent, elle pensait être la seule à en faire les frais. Néanmoins, il n'était jamais allé jusqu'à vouloir la posséder. La brune déduisit que cela devait être l'une des caractéristiques de la relation de Clarke et Bellamy ; vouloir contrôler l'autre et essayer de gagner le pouvoir sur lui en voyant qui des deux tiendrait le choc.

Ne connaissant pas toute l'histoire, Octavia se contenta de hocher la tête pour montrer qu'elle comprenait - ou du moins qu'elle essayait- la situation de Clarke.

-Écoute, je connais mon frère et je sais qu'il agis comme une enfoiré la plupart du temps. C'est vrai, dès qu'il a une idée en tête il ne prends pas le temps d'y réflechir et il fonce, et après, il finit toujours par le regretter. Néanmoins, c'est mon frère et je sais beaucoup de choses à propos de lui que certaines personnes n'imagineraient même pas, dont qui il est vraiment.

-Hum... C'est vrai que tu dois savoir énormément de choses sur lui...

* * *

_**Fin de ma petite note :**_

Alors, je suis sûr que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça ^^ J'ai décidé de casser le jeu sur ce chapitre même si la dernière phrase nous indique clairement qu'il va reprendre!En plus, faire commettre un erreur à Bellamy et montrer une Clarke qui craque, cela ne les rends que plus humains !

A partir du prochain chapitre, vous pourrez vous attendre à ce que les choses évoluent non pas que sur le plan physique entre eux, mais aussi au niveau de la manière dont ils se considèrent tous les deux. Ainsi, j'espère commencer à faire évoluer le personnage de Clarke de manière à ce qu'elle arrête de se poser pleins de questions tout le temps et qu'elle prenne (enfin) de la confiance!

Enfin, j'avoue que j'aurais voulu écrire tellement plus et insérer plus d'évenements ! Mais bon, 5000 mots, c'est déjà pas mal, hein^^


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ma petite note:**_ Alors, après 1 semaine de cours, 1 semaine de stage et 1 teinture rose...TADAAAA ! J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Nu c'était comment Bellamy se sentait, ce qui dans un sens était plutôt ironique, considérant qu'il l'était réellement.

Un éclair insoupçonné de timidité le transperça et il croisa ses jambes afin de se sentir moins exposé. Malheureusement pour lui, seul des sous-vêtements auraient pu l'aider à traverser une telle situation.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » se demanda-t-il mentalement, avant de se rappeler de la réponse pourtant évidente Clarke.

Depuis qu'il la connaissait, il n'avait cessé d'essayer d'attirer son attention, quitte à passer pour le pire des salopards ou se mettre dans des situations improbables comme en témoignait sa position actuelle.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui fais ça ? » S'interrogea-t-il en se rappelant de la manière dont Clarke s'était maladroitement ruée hors de la salle, essayant d'éviter tout contacts visuels avec ses yeux bruns. Bellamy le savait, c'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait prit ses jambes à son cou et quitter son cours d'arts plastiques précipitamment, ainsi que de l'embarras dans lequel il l'avait plongé en tentant de la faire réagir à sa présence.

« Est-ce que tu as tant besoin de son attention pour être désespéré au point de te dénuder devant des inconnus afin de les « aider » à s'exercer? En plus dans le lycée de ta propre sœur !? »

Soudainement soucieux de ce dernier détail, Bellamy commença à réaliser les répercussions que son action –stupide- aurait sur sa relation avec Clarke, mais aussi sur sa sœur. Si le bruit qu'il s'était dénudé se répandait jusqu'aux oreilles d'Octavia, elle le snoberait sûrement afin de lui faire réaliser son erreur, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un moyen de se faire pardonner de l'avoir mise dans une position aussi délicate.

Une bouffée de chaleur s'empara subitement du jeune homme brun alors qu'il sentait le groupe de lycéens le détailler avec leur regard attentif. Bien que la pièce soit aux trois quarts occupée par des femmes, il ne s'y sentait pas à l'aise du tout. Comme quoi, son côté de séducteur hors pair avait ses limites – ce que jusqu'à là il ignorait encore. Après tout, il n'était jamais allé aussi loin pour quiconque auparavant.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui fais ça ? » Se redemanda-t-il en faisant sonner sa question plus comme un reproche envers lui-même qu'une véritable interrogation.

Le temps que les images du regard d'une Clarke aux bords des larmes s'immiscent à nouveau jusqu'à lui, il se rendit compte que même s'il ne voulait pas la faire pleurer car il commençait à se sentir concerné par ce qui arrivait à cette belle blonde, il recommencerait son tour de force sans problème c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Interagir avec elle, que ce soit en bien ou en mal, lui permettait de rester « proche » d'elle.

« Non, tout ça n'est pas qu'une question d'ego blessé… » Conclu-t-il en se remémorant dans sa tête les traits du visage de Clarke. « Je ne peux pas avoir fait tout ça juste parce qu'une adolescente s'est enfuie après que je l'ai embrassé… »

* * *

Clarke prit une profonde inspiration avant de refermer sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Il s'était écoulé presque trois heures depuis qu'elle s'était lâchement enfuie et pourtant, elle était toujours aussi angoissée, inquiète et terrifiée à l'idée que peut-être, Bellamy se trouvait encore dans cette salle.

« Je suis sûr qu'il est parti depuis longtemps » tenta de se rassurer la belle blonde en espérant naïvement qu'il n'était pas aussi tenace et déterminé que précédemment, et que cette fois-ci, il la laisserait tranquille.

En effet, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait traverser depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontré au club, elle estimait mériter un peu de répit.

Un bruit de fracas de l'autre côté de la porte la fit sursauter et elle retira précipitamment sa main de la poignée.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas rentrer.

Du moins, pas tout de suite, car si il y avait la moindre chance que ce soit Bellamy dans la salle d'Arts plastiques, elle n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'affronter sans s'effondrer devant lui.

Elle avait beau s'être calmée grâce à l'aide d'Octavia, ses joues étaient toujours rouges et joufflues et ses paupières gonflées écrasaient son regard.

Non, elle ne pouvait _décidément_ pas rentrer.

Si elle le faisait, et si c'était bien Bellamy qui était derrière la porte, il remarquerait immédiatement qu'elle avait pleuré. Ainsi, il lui ferait remarqué et à ce moment-là, elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de fondre à nouveau en larmes et si il était aussi intrusif que toujours, il n'hésiterait pas à la prendre dans ses bras pour la « consoler ». Seulement, il était hors de question qu'il fasse cela !

Depuis quelques temps, Clarke essayait de mettre de la distance entre eux et même si sa dernière tentative s'était soldée par un échec –en grande partie à cause d'elle et de sa manière de retirer la chemise de Bellamy qu'elle n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais du porter- elle n'avait pas perdu sa motivation. Après tout, si elle arrivait à le tenir éloigné d'elle, Clarke aurait enfin le temps de s'occuper de ses examens qui arrivaient à grands pas et aussi de réfléchir à sa maladie et de comment elle allait gérer la chose, étant donné qu'elle n'avait toujours pas remplie la plus grande partie du formulaire d'inscription à l'école de ses rêves et qu'elle hésitait toujours entre se soigner et vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait.

Expirant lentement de l'air chaud tout en tremblant, la belle blonde essaya de trouver le courage de pénétrer dans la salle. Quand elle fut sûre de pouvoir rester suffisamment digne devant celui en face de qui elle pourrait potentiellement se retrouver, elle posa à nouveau sa main sur la poignée de la porte, et elle l'abaissa.

* * *

-Merde, merde, merde… ! Répéta Bellamy en voyant les morceaux cassés d'un pot de fleur, la terre et le cadavre de la pauvre plante qui agonisait, au sol.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas pu tenir en place ou tout simplement poser ses fesses sur une chaise et attendre patiemment, comme quiconque l'aurait fait, que sa princesse ne vienne récupérer ses affaires ?

Heureusement pour lui qu'il était seul dans la pièce et que personne ne l'avait vu, sinon, il n'aurait jamais pu réparer–comme il le pouvait- le désastre qu'il venait de créer ou, plus simplement et rapidement, le cacher.

Décidément, il était vraiment très maladroit ces derniers temps, que ce soit dans ses actes ou dans ses paroles.

« La maladresse n'excuse pas tout » lui aurait dit sa sœur si elle avait pu l'entendre penser. Malheureusement pour lui, elle avait raison. Dire que ce n'était qu'à cause de ce défaut qu'il avait creusé un fossé entre lui et Clarke serait mentir, puisque son attitude y était pour beaucoup.

« Toujours obligé d'être le plus fort, le plus insistant et le plus con » Regretta-t-il amèrement en s'étonnant lui-même de penser cela de lui.

Jusque là, il ne s'était pratiquement jamais remis en question, ou n'avait jamais douté de ce qu'il faisait, mais se retrouver mis à nu de cette manière et devant tant de monde lui avait fait réaliser ses –possibles- erreurs.

Anxieux, il s'agenouilla pour rassembler en un même tas toute la terre qui s'était répandue au sol.

« Heureusement que j'ai remis mes vêtements » songea-t-il en voyant la crasse noire qui recouvrait ses mains et se réfugiait déjà sous ses ongles.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Lui demanda une voix derrière son dos.

Gêné d'être pris sur le fait, Bellamy bondit sur ses pieds en tentant de couvrir le désastre en se positionnant juste devant. Seulement, ce n'est qu'une fois la surprise passée qu'il se rendit compte que la personne qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte était celle dont il avait tant attendu le retour depuis plus d'une demi-heure.

-Clarke ?

Immédiatement, sa princesse détourna son regard de lui en baissant la tête, mais c'était trop tard il avait vu ses yeux inhabituellement rouges et ses joues plus rebondies que la normale.

« Alors je l'ai blessé à ce point ? » S'étonna-t-il, stupéfait de voir qu'il avait réussi à lui faire autant de peine en si peu de temps, mais aussi vexé qu'elle ait aussi mal prit le fait qu'il se soit dénudé pour elle. Après tout, se pouvait-il qu'il soit le seul attiré par le corps de l'autre ? Qu'il se soit stupidement monté la tête en pensant qu'elle l'aimait bien alors qu'en fait il était le seul réellement impliqué dans son jeu ?

« Non, se rassura-t-il en reprenant confiance en son pouvoir de séduction, elle _doit_ être attirée par moi. »

-Clarke….Commença-t-il en se ravissant lorsqu'il la vit aussi mal à l'aise à cause de lui.

C'était comme-ci le fait d'être dans la même pièce que lui était déjà quelque chose d'humiliant pour elle…

Attentif, Bellamy dévisagea les moindres parcelles du corps de Clarke se pouvait-il que se montrer triste mais habillée des pieds à la tête devant lui soit plus intimidant pour elle que lorsqu'elle effectuait l'une de ses danses au club ? En tout cas, c'était ce que lui ressentait à la vue de ses bras croisés en tailleur sur sa poitrine, de son dos courbé et de son visage dissimulé derrière un rideau de cheveux blonds.

-Clarke…répéta-t-il en n'arrivant pas à lui dire qu'il était désolé.

« C'est parce que je ne le suis pas » songea-t-il en se rappelant qu'il avait prit l'habitude de jouer franc jeu et de mentir le moins possible depuis que la garde d'Octavia lui avait été léguée.

C'est vrai que même s'il regrettait le fait d'avoir mis sa princesse dans l'embarras, il n'avait pas l'impression de devoir s'excuser pour sa conduite car il avait fait les choses comme il le pensait et que personne ne pouvait lui reprocher d'agir comme celui qu'il était.

-J'ai 17 ans, déclara Clarke en regardant tour à tour tous les objets de la pièce – à l'exception de ceux dans sa direction- et sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi elle se sentait obligé de lui rappeler une telle évidence.

Elle avait dépassé la majorité sexuelle, donc il n'y avait rien d'illégal à ce qu'il lui tourne autour de cette manière – il s'était assuré de cela dès le départ.

-Tu en as 23, continua-t-elle en évitant soigneusement de regarder dans la direction du jeune homme. Je pense qu'aujourd'hui nous a prouvé que des personnes avec une différence d'âge comme la notre ne peuvent pas avoir les mêmes attentes et qu'au final…l'un des deux ira toujours trop vite et finira toujours par brusquer l'autre, de manière volontaire ou non.

Alors c'était cela ? Il allait trop vite pour elle ? Il écoutait trop ses pulsions qui lui disaient de posséder Clarke ?

-Je sais que tu n'auras aucun problème à te trouver un autre jouet, alors j'apprécierais si tu pouvais me laisser tranquille. J'ai tellement de choses auxquelles penser en ce moment alors si je dois en permanence rester sur mes gardes et penser à quel nouveau coup tordu tu vas peut-être me faire, je ne pourrais pas rester concentrée sur ce qui est important pour moi.

Pas vraiment surpris de voir à quel point l'opinion que Clarke avait de lui était basse, le mot « jouet » se répéta cependant en boucle dans sa tête.

« Comment tu peux penser que tu n'es qu'un simple jouet ? » Se désola-t-il de savoir même si c'était sûrement lui qui l'avait fait penser de la sorte.

Bien sûr, qu'elle lui dise cela alors qu'ils étaient toujours dans la phase « approche » de son plan ne l'aurait pas surpris, mais maintenant qu'elle s'était impliquée dans le jeu en enlevant sa chemise devant lui…C'était à ne plus rien comprendre!

-Alors pour toi je suis juste un problème dont il faut se débarrasser le plus vite possible? L'interrogea Bellamy sur un ton des plus sérieux.

* * *

« Non » voulu répondre Clarke, mais sa réponse resta coincée en travers de sa gorge.

Même si c'était ce qu'elle pensait, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui répondre cela si elle voulait qu'il s'éloigne d'elle.

-Oui, mentit Clarke en n'osant toujours pas relever les yeux, de peur d'apercevoir un regard blessé, bien que cette hypothèse semblait grandement improbable étant donné qu'à part avec sa sœur, il ne semblait pas réellement s'intéresser aux autres quand ils ne pouvaient rien lui apporter de plus que ce qu'il n'avait déjà.

Si il comprenait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir, il passerait à une autre fille sans regretter la belle blonde une seule seconde.

« A moins qu'il ne se déchaîne encore plus pour essayer d'atteindre son objectif…A savoir toi » Souffla une petite voix dans la tête de Clarke, et qu'elle ne pu ignorer. Après tout, Bellamy lui avait déjà prouvé qu'il était sans limites quand il était question de son « pouvoir de séduction » et elle ne serait pas étonnée qu'il essaie d'aller encore plus loin.

Un bruit de frottement de tissus se fit entendre, et le temps d'un battement de cil, elle savait qu'il se tenait juste devant elle sans même avoir besoin de le regarder.

Comment elle s'aperçut de sa présence ?

Son parfum.

Elle ne saurait dire de quoi il était fait, mais c'était le même qui embaumait la chemise qu'il lui avait offert.

-Vraiment ? C'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Sembla-t-il s'étonner.

« Est-ce que je l'ai blessé ? » S'interrogea Clarke lorsqu'elle entendit le ton presque suppliant de sa voix.

Elle sentit Bellamy faire un mouvement et instinctivement elle l'esquiva, préférant se diriger vers les affaires qu'elle était venue récupérer afin de quitter cette pièce le plus tôt possible.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'intéresses à ce que je pense tout d'un coup ? Depuis le début, tu te fiches de mon avis et tu ne fais que ce que tu veux, qu'est-ce qui a changé ?! Lui reprocha-t-elle violemment tout en s'assurant de lui tourner le dos.

Jamais elle n'aurait eu le courage de le défier en vis-à-vis, en particulier quand elle savait de quelle manière se terminaient tous leurs face à face.

-C'est vrai quoi! Encore aujourd'hui, tu as agis comme bon te semblais et tu…tu m'as encore mise mal à l'aise. Volontairement ! Rajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle fourrait rapidement ses affaires dans son sac, histoire de partir d'ici le plus vite possible.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il réplique à ses accusations ou qu'il essaie au moins de les nier, Bellamy se contenta de se taire et d'accepter ses reproches.

Une fois son carnet à dessin rangé dans son sac, Clarke s'arrêta quelques secondes afin de reprendre son souffle et de trouver le courage d'affronter le jeune homme lorsqu'elle sortirait de la salle.

-Je ne t'empêcherais pas de sortir, si c'est ça dont tu as peur…

« Peur de ne pas pouvoir sortir? Non. Mais peur de me retrouver trop près de toi? Oui »

La belle blonde jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre entrouverte devant elle, et pendant quelques secondes, elle se demanda si ce n'était pas la meilleure sortie, avant de retrouver ses esprits.

« Tu es celle qui décide de qui tu veux laisser t'approcher, alors si tu ne veux pas de Bellamy, il ne viendra pas vers toi. »

Faisant demi-tour sur elle-même, Clarke se rendit compte qu'il se tenait beaucoup plus près de la porte que ce qu'elle pensait si elle voulait sortir de là, elle n'aurait pas d'autres choix que de le frôler.

« Qu'importe… » Se résolue à penser Clarke en se disant que ce ne serait toujours pas la pire chose qui lui serait arrivée aujourd'hui, tout en commençant à marcher à petit pas vers la sortie.

* * *

« Tu m'as encore mise mal à l'aise. Volontairement ! »

Ses même mots se répétaient en boucle dans sa tête alors qu'il voyait sa princesse se diriger droit sur lui pour atteindre la porte.

Devait-il tout de même l'arrêter et tenter de discuter avec elle alors qu'il lui avait affirmé qu'il la laisserait sortir sans l'en empêcher ou bien respecter sa promesse malgré son envie de la retenir ?

-Si je n'étais qu'un problème, pourquoi est-ce que tu as accepté de peindre mon torse ? Lui demanda-t-il en se disant que s'il avait promis de ne pas interférer avec elle physiquement, il pouvait toujours la retenir avec ses questions.

-Comme si tu m'avais laissé le choix ! Se défendit-elle tout en continuant de marcher en fixant un point dans le vide situé droit devant elle. Tu savais très bien qu'en tant qu'employée je n'avais pas de droit de refuser ce qu'un invité comme toi me demandait et que j'aurais pu être virée si je ne répondais pas aux attentes des clients !

Alors c'était ça la version de sa princesse ? Elle n'avait pas eu le choix ?! A en croire ces propos, elle n'avait jamais ressentie une seule once de plaisir lorsqu'ils flirtaient ensemble et cela, il savait que c'était faux !

Si lui avait adoré ça, il était impossible qu'elle ne l'ait pas, au minimum, apprécié.

-Parce que tu crois vraiment que j'aurais été jusqu'à là par pur esprit de revanche ? Se désola-t-il en réalisant que non seulement l'opinion que Clarke avait de lui était plus que mauvaise, mais aussi que rien de ce qu'il pourrait faire maintenant pourrait le ramener des ses bonnes grâces.

-Oui, puisque c'est exactement le type de personne que tu es, lui répondit-elle en adoptant un ton plus calme et posé, bien que sa mâchoire crispée trahissait sa colère.

Bellamy aurait voulu faire celui qui ne comprenait pas, celui qui était victime de la situation, mais il savait que c'était faux. Il s'était présenté à elle comme une personne qu'il n'était pas totalement mais dont il aimait emprunter le personnage quand il désirait tromper son ennui. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais cru s'intéresser à une fille comme elle plus que une ou deux semaines, et que dorénavant, il ne pouvait plus sortir de la peau de son 'autre lui'.

-Tu diras ce que tu voudras, mais ce n'est pas moi qui t'ais forcé à m'embrasser la seconde fois, chuchota-t-il à Clarke alors qu'elle passait juste devant lui, dans un dernier espoir de l'ébranler.

A sa grande surprise, elle s'arrêta…  
…mais seulement le temps de lui murmurer quelques mots, avant de sortir définitivement de la pièce, sans même se retourner.

* * *

_**Plus tard dans la soirée…**_

Cela faisait quelques heures maintenant que la belle blonde avait donné rendez-vous à Bellamy au club, et pourtant il n'était toujours pas là.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est en retard ? » Se demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle retournait dans les loges après avoir effectué sa dernière danse de la soirée.

Certes, elle ne le connaissait pas sur le bout des doigts et ne mourrait pas non plus d'envie de le voir, mais cela lui semblait étrange qu'il ne soit pas à l'heure.

« Peut-être qu'il ne veut juste pas venir ? » Se questionna-t-elle à nouveau, décidément pleine de doutes.

« Non. C'est impossible ! Depuis le temps qu'il me bassine pour que je lui retire son Ouroboros indélébile et que j'accepte enfin, il se _doit _de venir. » Riposta-t-elle en contredisant sa première théorie et en repensant à ce qui n'était pas clair dans ce qu'elle lui avait dit _« Le club, 23 heures, je t'enlèverais ton dessin mais après, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi »._

-Princesse? L'interpella Cristal alors qu'elle était en train de se démaquiller. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici?

Clarke posa sa lingette démaquillante et se retourna vers son amie.

-Et bien, je pensais juste que faire quelques heures supplémentaires me permettraient de pouvoir me faire plus d'argent, répondit la belle blonde en omettant soigneusement de préciser qu'elle attendait aussi Bellamy.

-L'état d'Abby a empiré ? S'inquiéta la rousse incendiaire vêtue d'un costume de danseuse brésilienne.

-Pas vraiment, mais si je veux faire de bonnes études, j'ai besoin d'épargner un maximum d'argent.

Cristal la dévisagea pendant plusieurs longues secondes, et Clarke pria pour qu'elle ne se rende pas compte des cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux hors de question pour elle de dériver sur ses problèmes de santé !

Elle avait beau considérer Cristal comme une véritable amie, elle tenait à ce que sa maladie reste son secret et jusqu'à là, elle avait plutôt bien réussi car même Bellamy ignorait qu'elle était malade.

-Alors, commença l'amie de la blonde en passant d'un ton sérieux à un ton plus léger, et avec ce client, comment ça se passe ?

Clarke s'immobilisa sur place avant de se rappeler que c'était elle-même qui lui avait parlé de Bellamy quelques jours plus tôt.

-Bien. Je lui ai fait comprendre que je n'avais pas le temps de m'occuper de lui et il a lâché l'affaire…  
« …Enfin, je pense. » Rajouta-t-elle mentalement.

-Alors tout va bien, non ?

Approuvant d'un signe de tête, la belle blonde se détourna de son amie et entreprit de retirer ses faux cils en attendant que Bellamy ne vienne, même si cette tâche minutieuse s'avérait bien plus difficile que prévue, l'appréhension de sa dernière rencontre avec lui faisant trembler ses mains.

* * *

-Mademoiselle ?

Une voix lointaine que Clarke ne connaissait pas résonna à ses oreilles.

-Mademoiselle ? Insista la femme qui lui parlait.

Une main se frotta contre son épaule et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était assoupie. Reprenant doucement ses esprits tout en clignant des yeux pour les accommodés à la lumière forte qui éclairait les coulisses du club, la blonde remarqua le formulaire d'inscription presque rempli qui trônait sur la petite table devant elle, parmi les divers produits de beauté.

Tout lui revenait en mémoire maintenant sa conversation avec Cristal, le lapin que lui avait posé Bellamy, sa décision de remplir le formulaire en pensant naïvement qu'il était peut-être très –très- en retard…

-Vous ne pouvez par rester ici mademoiselle, répéta la femme de ménage derrière elle. On doit nettoyer les lieux pour ce soir.

« Ce soir ? » Pensa Clarke avant de ramasser son sac, d'y ranger son formulaire et d'en sortir son téléphone portable pour regarder l'heure 4 :36.

Immédiatement et en pleine panique, elle se retrouva assaillie par toute une horde de question Comment est-ce qu'elle allait rentrer chez elle ? Est-ce que sa mère allait bien ? Pourquoi Bellamy n'était pas venu ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle regrettait de ne pas l'avoir vu alors qu'elle était celle qui voulait mettre de la distance entre eux ?

* * *

**_Dans les prochains chapitres:_** ce que faisait Bellamy et le choix de Clarke; école ou traitement ? Aussi, les examens arrivent à grands pas !


	10. Chapter 10

**_Ma petite note: _**Alors, juste pour prévenir, à partir de samedi je pars en vacances pour deux semaines et demi et comme je n'aurais plus accès à mon ordi, je risque de ne pas réussir à poster un nouveau chapitre de si tôt!

Enfin, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre! Avec lui, on arrive au premier tiers de mon histoire!

* * *

«Pile à l'heure» Pensa Bellamy en regardant l'horloge numérique qu'affichait le tableau de bord de sa voiture.

«Oui, pile à l'heure» Se répéta-t-il mentalement tout en commençant à tapoter le bout de ses doigts contre le volant, au rythme de ses soupirs.

Il avait beau être devant le club à 23 heures précises comme le lui avait indiqué Clarke, il hésitait toujours à rentrer dans le bâtiment, car se connaissant, s'il allait à la rencontre de sa princesse, une partie de lui ne pourrait s'empêcher de la draguer et ainsi, il ne respecterait pas son vœux de ne plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. En revanche, s'il ne rentrait pas, elle allait croire qu'il avait fait exprès de lui poser un lapin et il n'allait pas remonter dans son estime.

«Tant pis, elle ne veut déjà plus me voir…» Songea-t-il alors qu'il tournait la clé de sa voiture et faisait vrombir son moteur, le pied positionné sur la pédale de l'accélérateur et prêt à repartir d'où il venait pour rentrer chez lui et veiller à ce que Octavia ne dépasse pas son couvre-feu.

Jetant un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur, il aperçut un client un peu trop alcoolisé se faire éjecter du club et cela le fit réfléchir.

Cet homme ne semblait pas avoir réfléchi avant de s'enfiler plusieurs verres de boisson alors que pourtant, il devait forcément savoir dans quel état il terminerait et donc qu'il se ferait forcément jeter du club après. Ceci dit, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de boire pour autant!

«Un peu comme moi et Clarke finalement»

Il était vrai que depuis le départ, il savait qu'après avoir tourné autour de sa princesse pendant des jours et des jours, il terminerait tout seul, et pourtant, il avait quand même tout mis en œuvre pour la conquérir et faire en sorte qu'elle se plie à ses moindres désirs – sans grand succès.

Bellamy observa encore quelques instants l'homme ivre, et il ne détourna le regard que lorsque ce dernier ne se mit à vomir, preuve que dans chaque bonne chose se cachait un mauvais côté.

«Si seulement j'étais celui qui finissait brisé…» Souhaita-t-il en repensant à toutes les filles avec lesquelles il avait joué, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il allait leur faire du mal et leur causer de la peine. « Si j'étais celui qui souffrait, je serais enfin capable de comprendre ce que ça fait de regretter quelqu'un qu'on aime et peut-être que je pourrais changer…»

Changer.

Quelle belle idée!

Mais était-il prêt pour autant a abandonner le rôle de coureur de jupons qui lui collait à la peau et tenter de s'impliquer dans une vraie relation en sachant qu'un jour ou l'autre –sauf si cas exceptionnel- il finirait par être à nouveau seul?

«Non. Pas aujourd'hui, ni demain.»

Pour l'instant, il était en sécurité tant que cet autre lui l'aidait à gérer ses émotions, mais aussi toutes les responsabilités qui pesaient sur ses épaules depuis la mort de ses parents, alors il ne se sentait pas prêt à l'abandonner.

«Tant qu'il ne me fait pas de mal, je continuerais d'agir comme le veux ce personnage» Se résolu-t-il égoïstement en ne se demandant pas si il faisait du mal aux autres.

D'un geste assuré, Bellamy retira la clé de la serrure et il la fit distraitement tourner autour de son doigt.

Il ne pouvait pas partir, il en était bien conscient, toutefois, il ne savait pas s'il était prudent qu'il rentre; il savait qu'il avait blessé Clarke et il ne voulait surtout pas la mettre encore plus mal – ce qui serait inévitable s'il la rejoignait.

_«Des personnes avec une différence d'âge comme la notre ne peuvent pas avoir les mêmes attentes»_lui avait-elle dit un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Évidemment, il savait que cela était vrai, mais… Il avait toujours pensé que sa princesse avait les mêmes attentes que lui et lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué que non, il était tombé de haut.

Depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, dansant au club en petite tenue, il s'était dit qu'une fille qui exerçait ce genre d'emploi à temps partiel ne devait pas accorder une grande importance à l'amour et qu'elle serait forcément comme lui, préférant s'amuser à batifoler que de construire un vrai lien et de vivre une vraie histoire.

«Que des préjugés…» Se désola-t-il en se rendant compte que sa manière de penser était affreusement 'cliché'.

Depuis que ces parents étaient morts, il ne s'intéressait plus aux autres, pire, il s'ennuyait presque d'eux lorsqu'il savait que leur présence ne lui apporterait rien.

«Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça ou tu finiras tout seul» Songea-t-il en imaginant celui qu'il aurait souhaité devenir s'il avait pu suivre ses plans initiaux, puis en le confrontant à la personne qu'il était maintenant.

Bien sur, il avait des amis qu'il s'était fait à l'université, des voisins avec qui il s'entendait bien, une sœur qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, mais...Bellamy ressentait toujours une sorte de solitude.

Après tout, avant que ces parents ne meurent, il avait une famille complète alors que dorénavant, il ne lui restait plus que sa sœur.

«Peut-être que si je m'en forgeais une, ce sentiment désagréable disparaîtrait...»

Il avait beau savoir que rien n'y personne ne remplacerait son père ou sa mère, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la famille à laquelle il rêvait alors qu'il était encore au lycée n'était pas qu'une illusion.

«Reste à savoir ce que tu comptes faire; poursuivre un ancien souhait ou continuer d'agir comme tu le fais en ce moment, car si une chose est sûre, c'est que les deux sont incompatibles.» Pensa-t-il tout en s'obligeant à rester dans la voiture tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé ce qu'il allait faire.

* * *

...toc, toc, toc…

Bellamy fronça les sourcils en entendant le drôle de bruit.

...toc, toc, toc…

Il remua la tête en tentant de faire disparaître cet horrible son.

...toc, toc, toc…

Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, il grogna en s'apercevant de l'heure qu'indiquait le tableau de bord de sa voiture ; 4:50

«Minute...»

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore dans sa voiture à une heure pareille?

...toc, toc, toc…

-Je sais que tu ne dors pas, s'énerva une voix qui semblait venir de l'extérieur.

«Clarke?» S'étonna-t-il avant de tourner la tête et de voir les contours de sa silhouette se dessiner derrière la vitre.

-Ouvre-moi, lui ordonna-t-elle alors qu'il était toujours confus. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me ramener chez moi, est-ce que tu penses en être capable sans me sauter dessus en cours de route?

D'un signe de tête, il approuva en songeant qu'il était beaucoup trop exténué pour entreprendre quoique ce soit avec Clarke.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était toujours là? L'avait-elle attendu tout ce temps?

Bien que cette hypothèse lui faisait de la peine, quelque part, il était content de savoir qu'il n'avait pas à choisir entre partir d'ici sans aller à sa rencontre ou entrer dans le club.

Déverrouillant la portière du côté passager après que Clarke ait fait le tour de sa voiture, il la regarda s'engouffrer dans le véhicule, et il s'aperçut qu'elle devait être tout aussi fatiguée que lui à en croire les cernes sous ses yeux.

-Arrête de me regarder, lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton las, contente-toi de me ramener chez moi.

Sa manière autoritaire de lui donner des ordres éveilla la curiosité de Bellamy; il ne l'avait presque jamais entendu parler comme cela, sauf quand elle était vraiment en colère après lui.

-Mais, tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me faire…? Enfin, c'est pour ça que tu m'as donné rendez-vous ici, non?

-Roule, répondit-elle simplement alors qu'elle balançait sa tête en arrière et qu'elle fermait les yeux .

Considérant qu'il était dans son meilleur intérêt d'obéir sans rechigner, il inséra sa clé dans la serrure tout en se remémorant la direction qu'il devait pendre pour arriver chez Clarke.

* * *

S'autorisant un énième regard en coin vers Bellamy, la belle blonde qui avait fait semblant de dormir pendant les quinze premières minutes du trajet détailla le conducteur.

«Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est resté sur le parking?» S'interrogea-t-elle en ne comprenant pas sa manière d'agir.

Elle lui avait pourtant bien précisé qu'elle l'attendrait au club et non pas à l'extérieur! Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu se tromper à ce point?

«Où peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas que je lui retires le dessin? Peut-être qu'il voulait le garder afin d'avoir toujours de quoi te torturer…à moins qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas que ce soir soit notre ''dernière rencontre''».

Clarke se mordit la lèvre en n'arrivant pas à savoir pourquoi elle voulait tant lui trouver des excuses alors que tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à là, c'était de la blesser.

«Enfin, c'est quand même grâce à lui que je suis allée passer mes examens médicaux et que je sais ce que j'ai…» lui rappela la -petite- partie d'elle qui croyait encore que Bellamy n'était pas qu'un simple salopard dénudé de sentiments.

La belle blonde soupira en se rappelant que son formulaire d'inscription n'était toujours pas rempli et qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour elle de décider de se faire soigner et prendre en charge. Après tout, depuis quelques jours, une nouvelle option s'était imposée à elle; si elle redoublait et continuait de travailler comme strip-teaseuse, elle réussirait sûrement à réunir assez d'argent pour son traitement et ses études d'arts. Cependant, il fallait que l'état de santé de sa mère ne s'aggrave pas entre temps et ne nécessite pas une prise en charge à l'hôpital, ainsi qu'elle se résolve à «perdre» une année de sa vie puisqu'elle était déjà parfaitement prête à partir à la fac et qu'elle n'avait aucune difficulté particulière.

«Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si compliqué de vivre?» Désespéra-t-elle en se rappelant que la date de ses examens de fin d'année se rapprochait à grands pas et qui ne lui restait maintenant que moins de cinq semaines.

Clarke jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers Bellamy et quelque chose de bizarre la frappa, sans qu'elle ne parvienne tout de suite à l'identifier et pour cause: ses mains étaient bien sur le volant, ses pieds positionnés sur les pédales, son regard…  
-Bellamy! Hurla-t-elle alors qu'elle agrippait le volant d'une main et le faisait tourner à droite.

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux en sursaut et automatiquement, il enleva son pied de l'accélérateur, faisant brusquement freiner la voiture.

-Merde, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?! S'écria-t-il encore sous le choc et fixant son volant sans comprendre comment il avait pu dévider de la route.

-Tu conduisais en fermant les yeux, voilà ce qui s'est passé! Lui répondit la blonde, l'estomac encore retourné par leur arrêt brusque. Oh mon dieu,je me sens pas bien…

Clarke ouvrit la portière précipitamment et elle sauta hors de la voiture, se doutant de ce qui était sur le point d'arriver.

-Hé! Ne t'enfuis pas en pleine nuit, tu pourrais te faire…!

Le bruit du dernier repas de la «princesse» sortant par le même endroit que celui par lequel il était entré couvrit le reste de la phrase de Bellamy.

Pendant quelques instants, Clarke resta avec la paume de ses mains appuyée contre ses genoux, prête à vomir à nouveau si son estomac décidait à nouveau de lui jouer un tour.

-Tout vas bien? Demanda la voix timide du jeune homme derrière elle.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien? S'énerva-t-elle avant de se mettre à recracher des filets de liquide jaunâtres.

-Je suis désolé pour ça, je voulais pas..Je pensais pas que...je n'aurais jamais pris le volant avec toi à mes côtés si j'avais su qu'une chose pareille allait arriver!

Prise d'une sévère quinte de toux à cause de sa gorge sèche, Clarke ne put pas lui répondre que ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il aurait du être désolé, mais hier alors qu'il s'était déshabillé devant toute sa classe d'arts-plastiques.

-Je comprendrais si tu ne veux plus que je te ramènes à cause de…

-Tes clés! Demanda la blonde tout en se redressant.

-Pardon?

-Donne moi tes clés et je conduirais à ta place.

-Euh...Sans offense, mais est-ce que tu sais conduire au moins?

Non, elle ne le savait pas. En fait, elle n'avait jamais pris un seul cours de conduite de sa vie, mais elle ne tenait pas à commencer sa journée dans un sac mortuaire, ni à faire une sieste dans la même voiture que Bellamy afin de lui laisser le temps de se remettre d'attaque.

-Ça ne pourra pas être pire que toi! Répliqua-t-elle tout en lui arrachant les clé des mains et en retournant à la voiture.

«Tu peux le faire» Se répéta-telle en boucle pour se donner confiance.

Après que Bellamy ait grimpé sur le siège passager, il lui expliqua quelles étaient les fonctions de chaque pédale ainsi que de quelques-uns des boutons les plus utiles, comme celui du clignotant.

«...tu peux le faire, tu peux le faire, tu peux le faire...»

* * *

Clarke actionna le frein à main et -enfin- elle put se détendre. Même si elle n'avait pas roulé à plus de quarante kilomètres à l'heure, elle avait réussit à conduire une voiture pour la première fois de sa vie, en pleine nuit, et sans causer aucun accident!

Fière d'elle, elle tourna sa tête vers Bellamy, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-T'as vu? Lui demanda-t-elle avant d'apercevoir ses paupières closes. De toute manière, je me fiche de ce que tu penses…

«Est-ce que tu réalises que tu es en train de parler à un homme qui dort?» S'enquit-elle mentalement en se moquant de sa propre stupidité.

Clarke resta quelques secondes à le regarder dormir, surprise de voir à quel point il pouvait avoir l'air vulnérable et innocent lorsqu'il dormait, avant qu'une idée ne lui traverse l'esprit.

«Le temps de la revanche a sonné» pensa-t-elle en fouillant délicatement dans les poches de la veste de Bellamy, à la recherche de son téléphone, mais sans le trouver pour autant.

«Une personne comme lui ne serait pas sortie sans son téléphone, n'est-ce pas?»

Apercevant une bosse dans l'une des poches avant du jean du jeune homme, Clarke compris immédiatement que si elle voulait mener à bien sa petite vengeance, elle allait devoir passer par son pantalon.

«Faite qu'il ne se réveille pas...» Supplia-t-elle avant de plonger sa main dans la poche de ce dernier et de récupérer son smartphone.

Malgré la faible lumière qui éclairait l'avant de la voiture, elle réussit tout de même à prendre une photo convenable d'elle et de Bellamy en train de roupiller tranquillement à côté d'elle, puis à la mettre en photo de profil pour son contact.

Curieuse, Clarke voulu explorer les fichiers sur son téléphone avant de se raviser et de se dire que si elle se mettait à devenir aussi envahissante que lui, elle ne pourrait plus lui reprocher son côté intrusif sans se sentir coupable d'avoir fait la même chose. Cependant, en mettant son téléphone en veille, elle remarqua la photo de famille qui s'affichait sur l'écran du smartphone. Aussitôt, elle reconnut les deux personnages au centre de la photo; Bellamy et Octavia. Elle supposa que les deux autres personnes devaient être leur parents, et que le chien devait être le leur.

«Je me demande s'il vit tout seul ou avec ses parents» S'interrogea Clarke en prenant soudain conscience qu'elle ne connaissait que très peu de chose à propos de lui.

Après tout, elle ignorait ce qu'il étudiait, où il vivait et avec qui, comment il avait eu une si belle voiture, pourquoi il prenait soin de récupérer tous les soirs sa sœur à l'école, quels étaient ses hobbys ( à part jouer avec les filles ) ou encore sa couleur préférée…

«Qu'importe...Je lui ai déjà dit que c'était la dernière fois qu'on se voyait et je comptes bien tenir ma parole»

Clarke sortit le flacon de démaquillant qu'elle avait prit avec elle afin de lui retirer son Ouroboros, et elle le déposa sur son tableau de bord car sa boîte à gant était fermée à clef. Puis le plus silencieusement possible, elle ouvrit la portière et se faufila hors de la voiture garée dans son allée et rentra chez elle.

* * *

_Le lendemain matin…_

C'est en tenue de sport, avec une gourde à la main et une enveloppe contenant son formulaire d'inscription rempli pour l'école de ses rêves dans l'autre, que Clarke sortit de chez elle en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle. Elle regarda l'heure qu'indiquait sa montre; 8:07.

«C'est bien, je suis dans les temps. Il me suffit de rentrer de mon jogging à 9:01 au plus tard et je pourrais revenir chez moi, prendre une douche, et arriver à l'école à l'heure.»

D'un geste automatique, Clarke vérifia si la décapotable de Bellamy était toujours dans son allée avant de constater que non.

«C'est mieux comme ça»

Repensant au conseil que lui avait donné son médecin afin de retarder la maladie, Clarke avait commencé depuis quelques jours un nouveau régime alimentaire où était exclu la plupart des sucres rapides, mais elle avait aussi débuté un entraînement sportif afin de rendre son corps plus fort et de le préparer à affronter la maladie.

«C'est parti!» pensa-t-elle en essayant de se motiver à faire du sport, regrettant que ses danses ne suffisent pas à la maintenir dans une forme olympique.

Après quelques minutes de course intensive, Clarke s'arrêta devant une boite aux lettres de la poste qui se trouvait sur son parcours et, après une brève hésitation, elle glissa son enveloppe dedans.

«C'était la bonne chose à faire...»

* * *

-Alors tu ne veux toujours rien me dire? Insista Octavia en regardant son frère droit dans les yeux.

-Tu vas être en retard en cours si tu continues à me harceler comme ça, répondit-il en évitant soigneusement de répondre à la question.

Il savait très bien ce que sa sœur voulait savoir, mais il ne lui donnerait pas de réponse pour autant. Après tout, il ne se sentait pas prêt à avouer pourquoi il s'était déshabiller devant toute une classe de son lycée, déjà que lui-même n'était pas sûr des motifs qui l'avaient poussé à agir. Entre simple envie de «jouer» avec Clarke et stupidité, il ne s'était pas encore décidé.

-Très bien, se rendit la brune avec une facilité qui étonna Bellamy.

Elle attrapa son sac qui était posé sur la banquette arrière et elle sortie de la voiture en lui promettant de parvenir à le faire craquer ce soir.

-Cours toujours, lui souffla-t-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà.

Prêt à repartir, il aperçut un petit livre laissé sur le siège passager et il coupa le contact.

«Étrange»

Sa sœur avait beau être intelligente, elle n'était pas le type de personne qui lisait des livres de son plein gré ou juste pour le fun. Intrigué par l'apparence abîmée et vieillotte du roman, Bellamy le saisit et sans même prêter attention au titre inscrit sur la couverture, il l'ouvrit à la première page et il y vit une dédicace.

_«Pour ma future épouse qui aime ses livres autant que moi. Blake»_

Alors comme ça, ce livre était l'un de ceux qui appartenaient à la bibliothèque de sa mère? Mais quand Octavia était-elle rentrée dans l'ancienne chambre de ces parents? Après tout, rien dans cette pièce n'avait changé depuis leur décès et, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il pensait que plus personne n'y avait mis les pieds. Aussi, il n'osait pas imaginer le nombre d'araignées et de bestioles en tout genre que sa sœur avait du affronter pour parvenir à trouver cet ouvrage.

Ne sachant pas quel livre méritait une si grande attention de la part de sa sœur, Bellamy tourna les pages et il se mit à lire la première phrase du récit:__«C'est une vérité universellement reconnue qu'un célibataire pourvu d'une belle fortune doit avoir envie de se marier, et si peu que l'on sache de son sentiment à cet égard, lorsqu'il arrive dans une nouvelle résidence , cette idée est si bien fixée dans l'esprit de ses voisins qu'ils le considèrent sur le champ comme la propriété légitime de l'une ou l'autre de leurs filles»__

«Intéressant...» Songea-t-il avant de continuer à explorer les pages de l'ancien livre.

* * *

_3 __heures plus tard…_

Octavia poussa le battant de la grande porte de son école et immédiatement, elle fut surprise de voir que la voiture de son frère était déjà garée sur le parking alors que d'habitude, elle devait l'attendre plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne soit là pour la chercher. En plissant les yeux, elle réussit à voir qu'il était en train de lire le livre qu'elle avait exprès laissé à son attention.

«Est-ce que c'est un rêve?» Se demanda-t-elle en se rendant compte que s'il était déjà sur le parking, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas bougé depuis quatorze heures et qu'il était resté lire l'ouvrage dans sa voiture.

* * *

-Alors, on s'amuse bien? Lui demanda la voix de sa sœur, le faisant sursauter.

Gêné d'être pris sur le fait, Bellamy tenta de cacher le livre du regard de sa sœur en le glissant dans le creux entre sa portière et son siège, mais il savait que Octavia l'avait déjà vu.

-Tais-toi et monte, lui ordonna-t-il en tournant la clé.

-Tu ne peux pas nier l'évidence, Bel, fanfaronna-t-elle alors qu'elle prenait ses aises sur le siège passager et jetait négligemment son sac sur la banquette arrière. Tu étais en train de lire…

Alors qu'il jetait un distrait coup d'œil vers la sortie de son ancien lycée, Bellamy aperçut Clarke qui sortait et à la minute où leur regard se croisèrent, il écrasa la pédale de l'accélérateur et quitta le parking.

«Tiens, c'est nouveau ça» Pensa-t-il en se demandant à quel moment il était devenu celui qui s'enfuyait devant l'autre.

* * *

**_Dans les prochains chapitres; _**le titre de l'ouvrage que Bellamy lisait ( même si je suis sûre que certains d'entre vous l'on déjà lu ^^ ), la préparation aux examens de Clarke, un retournement de situation qui se met doucement en place...


	11. Chapter 11

**_Ma petite note:_** Enfin le chapitre 11 ! J'étais persuadée que j'aurais moins de choses à faire pendant l'été, mais c'est tout le contraire en fait! Alors, ce chapitre n'est que l'introduction du suivant, étant donné que j'essaie de garder une certaine régularité du nombre de mot de mes chapitres. D'ailleurs, c'est mon chapitre le plus long à ce jour, ce qui n'a pas rendu facile les relectures! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Clarke regroupa ses cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval haute pour ne pas avoir trop chaud. Elle mit son téléphone en mode avion afin de ne pas être dérangée. Elle se servie un verre d'eau qu'elle posa sur la table du salon, occasionnellement aménagée en bureau parce qu'elle ne voulait pas s'interrompre dans ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire pour aller boire à la cuisine. Elle regarda l'heure qu'il était sur sa montre, puis elle la posa sur la table afin de pouvoir surveiller le temps qui passait et éviter d'aller se coucher trop tard ce soir, afin d'être en pleine forme demain matin.

«Tout est prêt, je peux commencer à réviser mes cours pour mon examen»Conclut-elle en se saisissant de son premier manuel; celui de français.

Clarke savait qu'elle n'avait pas de problèmes particuliers dans cette matière, ni dans aucune autre, et que si elle ne voulait pas obtenir les honneurs, elle pourrait très bien ne plus apprendre et aller passer l'examen en y allant au talent. Seulement, elle se devait d'obtenir les meilleures notes possibles pour essayer de décrocher la fameuse bourse d'étude qui lui permettrait de payer l'école d'art qu'elle convoitait depuis des années.

«Enfin, déjà il faut que je sois acceptée, ensuite que je parvienne à économiser assez d'argent dès maintenant, et que je me trouve un petit boulot une fois là-bas, ainsi qu'un logement pas trop cher...»

Les contraintes qui s'accumulaient dans l'esprit de Clarke ne cessaient de la décourager malgré toute sa bonne volonté à donner le meilleur d'elle-même.

«Juste...concentre-toi sur le présent, et oublie le reste» Lui souffla une petite voix qui se voulait rassurante.

La belle blonde ouvrit le livre sur une page au hasard, décidant que pour se divertir tout en étudiant, elle lirait un texte parmi les centaines d'autres qui se trouvaient dans le manuel.

-Guy de Maupassant, Bel-Ami...Lut-elle à voix haute, tout en ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de remarquer que le titre de l'ouvrage sonnait comme 'Bellamy'.

-S'il te plaît Clarke, ne te mets pas à penser à lui…, se murmura-t-elle avec un ton suppliant.

Elle tenta de retourner à la lecture de son texte, et même d'en changer en tournant frénétiquement les pages de son livre, mais rien à faire, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui, et surtout à son attitude vis-à-vis d'elle.

Étrangement, depuis qu'il l'avait ramené chez elle il y a quatre jours de cela -enfin, qu'elle s'était servie de sa voiture pour retourner chez elle car il était visiblement trop fatigué pour garder les yeux ouverts- il l'évitait, et pas toujours de manière subtile.

Tout d'abord, il y avait eu le jour où alors qu'elle franchissait à peine les portes de sortie de son lycée, elle avait croisé son regard. Aussitôt, il avait quitté la place de parking sur laquelle il avait garé sa voiture, sans oublier de lui donner un regard paniqué au passage. Puis, le lendemain, alors qu'elle l'avait croisé en train de se promener dans les couloirs de son lycée – sûrement à la recherche d'Octavia- il avait soigneusement évité de regarder dans sa direction afin de prétendre qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Furieuse d'être ainsi ignorée, elle ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle, avait continué de le suivre, et après une bonne dizaine de minutes à le poursuivre dans tout le lycée, à la manière d'une fan prête à tout pour rencontrer son idole, Clarke lui avait brusquement barré la route pour lui dire «Je sais que tu m'as vu.». Seulement, il ne lui avait pas prêté attention et avait tout simplement décidé de continuer son chemin. Se disant qu'il s'agissait probablement d'une nouvelle stratégie ayant pour but de la faire ramper à ses pieds et qui consistait à l'ignorer royalement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle avait «besoin» de lui et de son attention, elle abandonna son idée de le pourchasser jusqu'à ce qu'il affronte enfin son regard. Les deux jours suivants ne se déroulèrent pas mieux et bien que Clarke pensait que tout ça n'était qu'une nouvelle manipulation de la part de Bellamy, elle n'arrivait pas à agir comme ci de rien n'était et que mille questions ne lui remuaient pas le crâne.

«Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez moi?» Se demanda-t-elle en refermant d'un coup sec son livre. «Est-ce que c'est parce que je lui ai dit de ne plus m'approcher qu'il ne m'adresse même plus un regard?»

Déroutée, Clarke but l'intégralité de son verre d'eau, tentant à nouveau de se concentrer comme elle le pouvait.

«Non, ce ne peut-pas être _juste_ ça. Qu'importe ce que je lui dis, Bellamy s'en fiche, alors pourquoi est-ce que cette fois-ci aurait été différente des précédentes? Les gens ne changent pas comme ça, pas aussi rapidement...»

La belle blonde détacha ses cheveux blonds et reprit son téléphone en main, bien décidée à appeler Bellamy – plus connu par son répertoire téléphonique sous le nom de «Maître»- afin de lui demander des comptes.

Clarke savait qu'il ne lui devait rien et donc qu'il ne lui donnerait probablement pas les réponses qu'elle désirait, mais elle voulait tout de même essayer, quitte à paraître ridicule ou désespérée par son attitude distante.

«Ne fais pas ça...Ne lui montre pas qu'il a gagné et qu'il est aussi facile de t'avoir...» Souffla la voix de la raison à son oreille alors qu'il était déjà trop tard.

La belle blonde cliqua sur la photo d'elle en train de dormir à côté de Bellamy, après l'avoir fixé pendant plusieurs secondes en se demandant «Pourquoi est-ce qu'entre lui et moi c'est si compliqué? Pourquoi est-ce que tout n'est pas aussi simple que dans une relation ordinaire?», puis elle se rappela que dorénavant, il n'y aurait plus de «lui et elle». Et qu'elle était celle qui l'avait voulu.

Son téléphone vibra soudainement et Clarke faillit le lâcher sur le coup, surprise; un appel du club!

«Apparemment, le destin ne veut pas que j'obtienne mes réponses...» Se désola-t-elle tout en étant intriguée de voir qu'elle recevait un coup de fil professionnel; son premier.

Jamais, au grand jamais, son manager n'avait cherché à la contacter en dehors des heures de travail, et cela ne pouvait être qu'un mauvais signe.

«Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas découvert la vérité sur mon âge»

-Bonjour…?

-Clarke! Se réjouit la voix de sa plus proche collègue.

-Cristal?

-Écoute, je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop travailler en semaine, mais Honey est malade et j'ai vraiment besoin que tu viennes couvrir son service.

La belle blonde hésita durant une fraction de seconde en se demandant si elle serait payé pour cette soirée, avant que l'espoir de voir Bellamy au club ne vienne l'influencer dans sa décision.

-Combien de danses?

* * *

Épuisée, mais aussi un peu attristée et énervée de ne pas avoir vu Bellamy dans la salle des spectateurs car après la manière dont il s'était incrusté dans sa vie, elle s'était habituée à le voir et à le côtoyer, et ce bien que leurs discussions se terminaient souvent de manière étrange – sans t-shirt ou par la fuite de l'un d'entre eux parmi les plus fréquentes – Clarke se laissa tomber sur l'un des sièges des coulisses.

«Maintenant au moins, je suis fixée; cet idiot ne m'évite pas qu'à l'école» Rumina la princesse tout en fermant les yeux pendant quelques secondes.

La belle blonde avait travaillé plusieurs heures d'affilées, n'avait reçu que de très petits pourboires et en plus de cela, elle savait qu'elle avait manqué le dernier bus de la soirée depuis pas mal de temps, ce qui l'angoissait énormément. Habituellement, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur Bellamy pour rentrer chez elle, mais comme ce dernier s'acharnait à prétendre qu'elle n'existait plus à ses yeux…

«Par ta faute» Se répéta-t-elle.

-Princesse?

Clarke sursauta et elle se retourna pour voir Cristal avancer vers elle.

-Déjà fatiguée? S'amusa la rouquine, alors en train de changer de tenue.

La belle blonde acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de reporter son attention sur la tenue qu'elle portait toujours.

Hors de question pour elle de rentrer chez elle habillée d'un corset noir ainsi que d'un nœud papillon blanc, d'une paire de collant résille puis d'un serre tête orné d'oreilles de lapin! Sa mère ferait sûrement une crise cardiaque si elle la voyait dans ses habits là -enfin, si par chance, son état lui permettait de se lever. Bien que Clarke lui avait avoué qu'elle avait pris un travail à mi-temps afin de joindre les deux bouts et de payer les factures, elle n'avait pas été honnête quant à ce qu'elle devait faire pour mériter son salaire mensuel. Afin de ne pas effrayer sa mère, elle lui avait dit qu'elle faisait du tutorat pour des élèves de son lycée après les cours, ce qui justifiait pourquoi elle ne rentrait pas directement après sa sortie du lycée. En revanche, pour les soirs où elle travaillait au club jusqu'à point d'heure, elle se devait simplement d'éviter de réveiller sa mère en espérant que les médicament qu'elle ingérait et que ses dialyses la plongeraient dans un profond sommeil.

«Heureusement que je n'ai pas à acheter mes propres tenues et à les ramener chez moi tous les soirs!»

En effet, pour elle et les autres danseuses du club, un fond commun dédié à l'achat de lingerie avait été mit en place et tout ce que les serveuses avaient à faire, c'était de demander la permission au manager afin qu'il leur donne de l'argent, d'aller faire les boutiques, puis de revenir en présentant toutes les pièces achetées ainsi que les justificatifs d'achats pour qu'il puisse vérifier que l'intégralité de la somme prêtée avait été correctement utilisée. Ainsi, tous les costumes et petites tenues qui se trouvaient dans les dressings du club étaient libres d'être portés et utilisés par n'importe laquelle d'entre elles, à titre professionnel. Cependant, un bon nombre des femmes qui travaillaient avec Clarke préféraient avoir leurs propres affaires et ne puisaient pas dans ce fond commun, souvent plein de lingerie déjà passée de mode.

-Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te raccompagner chez toi? Proposa Cristal en enfilant une tenue presque aussi sexy que celle de son travail.

-Euh...Oui, mais je ne veux surtout pas te déranger, répondit Clarke en espérant que sa copine ne change pas d'avis.

Elle avait beau ne pas vouloir importuner Cristal, elle mourait d'envie de rentrer chez elle. Et vite.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas! Je dois juste passer chez un copain en chemin, et après, promis, je te ramènerais à la maison.

«Alors c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est mise sur son trente-et-un? J'espère au moins que ce n'est pas un petit copain, sinon ce serait vraiment très _très_ embarrassant de se retrouver en face d'eux alors qu'ils s'embrassent et...»

-Tant qu'à faire, tu penses que tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour tes habits? Je sais que tu aimes les jeans à trous, les T-shirt délavés et les converses sales mais…  
-Ça fait trop gamine pour ton pote?

-On va dire ça, se contenta-t-elle de répondre avec un sourire crispé et en se dirigeant vers l'un des placards plein de vêtements du club.

Après quelques minutes à farfouiller dans un amas de tissus - et de ficelles, Cristal en ressortit une robe noire très sexy et qui moulerait sûrement toutes les formes de la princesse, avec un immense dos-nu qui s'arrêterait pile au dessus de ses fesses et une longueur mi-cuisse.

-Je ne peux pas porter ça! S'indigna Clarke en rougissant.

Cela était à des années lumières des tenues confortables qu'elle portait d'habitude, et rien qu'à la vue de cette robe, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas se sentir confortable là dedans. De plus, cette robe était faite pour un usage professionnel et non personnel, et elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se faire renvoyer à cause d'un stupide manquement aux règles.

-Et pourquoi pas?

-Hors de question, conclut Clarke avec une voix qui interdisait toute remise en question de sa décision.

* * *

-Une fête? S'étonna Clarke en descendant de la vieille voiture de sa collègue. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dis que tu allais à une fête? S'énerva-t-elle en ne comprenant pas son amie.

«Elle sait tout ce qu'il se passe avec ma mère pourtant ,que je suis toujours une lycéenne...»

-Parce que sinon tu ne serais pas venue…?

-Bien sûr que j'aurais refusé! Rétorqua la belle blonde en regrettant d'ores et déjà d'être partie avec Cristal.

«Au moins, j'ai réussi à négocier ma tenue.»

En effet, il lui avait fallu près d'un quart d'heure pour convaincre sa copine de lui laisser mettre son propre t-shirt – qui pour Cristal était beaucoup trop simple et beaucoup trop clair - bien qu'elle avait du faire une concession pour le bas et accepter de porter un short en cuir rouge et une des paires de chaussures de scène que sa copine conservait dans son casier. Clarke allégea sa conscience en se disant que personne ne verrait qu'il manquait un seul short des armoires du club, du moins, elle priait pour.

-Bon, on se retrouve ici dans une heure?

«Comme si j'avais le choix...»

Après avoir sérieusement envisagé l'option «je reste dans la voiture et j'essaie de m'endormir malgré le volume de la sono», Clarke décida qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre à rentrer, même pour jeter un simple coup d'œil dans la maison et qu'il était temps pour elle d'arrêter de se défiler devant les autres.

«Tu peux le faire» S'encouragea-t-elle alors qu'elle remontait l'allée et qu'elle passait par la porte d'entrée.

La première impression que la jolie blonde eut lui noua l'estomac; la salon de la maison empestait la cigarette et c'était un véritable miracle que personne ne soit encore mort asphyxié par toute cette fumée nocive. La seconde ne fut pas mieux; entre impression de cœur serré du fait de la foule qui s'amassait et manquement de s'évanouir à cause des jeux de lumières qui ferraient faire à n'importe quel épileptique une crise sur le champ, Clarke ne savait plus trop où donner de la tête.

«Sûrement une fête étudiante» Supposa-t-elle en remarquant que la moyenne d'âge des personnes présentes tournait autour de la vingtaine et qu'il n'y avait pas que de la bière qui coulait à flots.

Se mêlant à la foule, la belle blonde avança jusqu'à la cuisine, soit le seul endroit «calme» aux alentours. Fatiguée, elle s'installa sur l'un des tabourets qui bordaient l'îlot central et se mit à attendre, la tête reposée contre le marbre froid de la table et les yeux fermés.

* * *

-Hé, princesse! Hurla quelqu'un à ses oreilles.

Un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale quand elle entendit le surnom qu'on lui avait donné.

«Bellamy...?»

Clarke émis un drôle de grognement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ce n'était que Cristal qui lui criait dans les oreilles pour la réveiller.

«Ouf...» S'entendit-elle penser, contente de ne pas l'avoir croisé ici, alors qu'elle portait des vêtements et des chaussures qui auraient pu lui envoyer le mauvais signal.

Pensant que c'était l'heure de partir, la belle blonde ne tarda pas à se redresser et à se mettre sur pied. Sa collègue -qui avait un peu trop forcé sur la bière- lui attrapa alors la main et elle la guida à l'opposé de la direction dans laquelle se trouvait la voiture, au grand étonnement de Clarke.

-Où est-ce qu'on va? Se lamenta cette dernière, souhaitant une fois de plus ne jamais avoir accepté la proposition de son amie.

-S'amuser!?

«Moi qui voulais rentrer...» Soupira-t-elle en se laissant balader par Cristal.

* * *

-Une autre bière? Demanda une voix près de lui.

D'un geste, Bellamy accepta la bouteille décapsulée que lui tendait son meilleur ami «Bambi», et il en but une première gorgée. Ce qu'il y avait de bien dans les soirées organisées par son copain, c'était qu'il n'avait pas besoin de surveiller sa consommation d'alcool puisqu'il dormait sur place, dans la chambre d'ami. Sentant quelques gouttes de sueur perler sur son front, il les essuya d'un revers de main.

«Et dire que j'aurais pu être au frais chez moi, tranquillement allongé devant ma télévision, en train de surveiller Octavia...» Regretta-t-il avant de se rappeler qu'il ne devait pas se terrer chez lui, en espérant éviter Clarke pour il ne savait trop quelles raisons, et que de toute manière, ce n'était pas ici qu'il risquerait de la croiser.

«Au pire, qu'est-ce que je risque?»

Bellamy se passa en revue les pires scénarios possibles, ainsi que les différentes manières qu'il aurait de l'éviter si jamais il la rencontrait ici ou ailleurs, avant que son attention ne soit détournée par de forts éclats de voix.

-Greg! T'as encore invité des lycéennes!? Grogna Bambi.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Répliqua le principal intéressé en se sentant visiblement insulté.

-Franchement, après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, je pensais que tu avais compris qu'emballer une mineure c'est illégal pour un porc aussi âgé que toi!

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si il y en a ce soir! Je ne les connais pas, je te le jure! En plus, je préfères les brunes que les blondes!

Bellamy ne sut pas si c'était par simple curiosité ou à cause du mot «blonde» qu'il se retourna pour voir de quelles lycéennes ses amis étaient en train de parler, mais ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il regrettait de l'avoir fait.

Enfin presque.

A quelques mètres de lui, sa princesse essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de soutenir une autre fille, plus âgée – et alcoolisée- qu'elle.

«Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là?» S'étonna-t-il en se doutant que c'était sûrement la rousse que Clarke aidait à maintenir en équilibre qui l'avait invité à la fête. Ce qui le surprenait vraiment, c'était que Clarke ait accepté de se rendre à une soirée de ce genre et où elle allait forcément trouver des personnes comme lui qui ne souhaitaient que faire la fête, alors qu'elle n'avait cessé de lui rabâcher qu'il n'était qu'un problème pour elle et qu'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes attentes.

Comme-ci elle avait senti le regard qui pesait sur elle, la belle blonde se retourna vers lui, s'immobilisant à la seconde où ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent son regard surpris.

Ils se dévisagèrent pendant quelques instants, chacun espérant sûrement avoir mal vu la personne qui se présentait à quelques mètres devant eux.

Bellamy le voyait, la situation était tendue; chaque gestes de l'un d'entre eux aboutirait à une réponse de la part de l'autre. Il remarqua que sa princesse tentait discrètement de faire reposer son amie contre l'un des murs et c'est à ce moment qu'il comprit qu'il devait s'apprêter à courir.

* * *

Clarke savait qu'elle avait pris la décision de ne plus fuir devant les autres, et en particulier lorsque c'était en face de Bellamy qu'elle se retrouvait, et pourtant...  
«Je suis encore en train de m'enfuir!» Désespéra-t-elle alors qu'elle enjambait les marches du premier escalier qu'elle avait vu deux par deux. «Et dire que c'est moi qui n'ai pas arrêté de le poursuivre cette semaine! Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez moi?».  
La belle blonde n'avait aucune idée d'où elle allait, néanmoins, elle accélérera le pas, désireuse d'échapper à celui qui était peut-être derrière elle.  
«Tu ne sais même pas s'il t'as vu !» Se raisonna-t-elle dans une tentative futile de se voiler la face.  
Évidemment, qu'il l'avait vu ! Sinon pourquoi aurait-il réagit de cette manière ? Pourquoi aurait-il froncé les sourcils d'un air méfiant, écarquillé les yeux en grand, retroussé légèrement ses narines, entrouvert ses lèvres comme si il allait dire quelque chose, fait mine de s'avancer vers elle...  
«Woooh ! Depuis quand tu es si observatrice ?!» S'étonna-t-elle alors qu'elle arrivait à l'étage, le souffle coupé malgré ses récentes séances de jogging.  
Paniquée à l'idée de se retrouver seule et piégée face à Bellamy, elle tenta d'ouvrir plusieurs portes avant de finalement s'introduire dans une pièce- une chambre.  
-Merde..., murmura-t-elle à voix basse en réalisant la gourde qu'elle venait à peine de est-ce que parmi toutes les pièces de cette maison, je me retrouve dans la chambre à coucher?

Si Bellamy la trouvait ici, ne risquait-il pas d'avoir une mauvaise idée ? Pire, de comprendre encore une fois de travers ce qu'elle voulait et ressentait à cause d'une mauvaise interprétation de ces gestes ?  
«Je dois trouver un endroit où me cacher, et vite.»  
N'osant pas allumer la lumière de la pièce et se contentant de celle de la lune qui permettait a peine d'éclairer les contours du mobilier, Clarke eut bien du mal à distinguer les possibles cachettes.  
Cependant, après quelques secondes de fouilles assidues, elle se rendit à l'évidence;le seul endroit où elle pourrait lui échapper était aussi le plus dangereux; le lit.  
«Tant que je reste en-dessous et que je ne me retrouve pas au-dessus...» Espéra-t-elle tout en ressentant un léger pincement au cœur a l'idée de ne plus jamais se retrouver proche de lui.  
«Tu es celle qui veut qu'il s'éloigne de toi. Assume.»

La porte de la chambre qu'elle avait pris soin de refermer derrière elle s'ouvrit à la volée, illuminant l'intégralité de la pièce grâce à la lumière du couloir.  
«Merde» Se répéta Clarke lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de se glisser sous le lit et que pourtant, Bellamy était déjà devant elle.  
«Au moins maintenant, tu peut-être sûr qu'il t'as vu...»

* * *

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? S'énerva Bellamy, contrarié de la voir, s'amusant ou faisant il ne savait trop quoi, dans une maison où les autres jeunes présents avaient les mains encore plus baladeuses que les siennes.  
Cependant, il aurait tout aussi bien fait de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait. Une fille à demi-assise avec les fesses en l'air comme si elle s'apprêtait à plonger au sol la tête la première, ce n'était pas la chose la plus normale qui lui ait été donné de voir.

La porte claqua lorsqu'elle se referma tout seule, à cause de l'élan avec lequel il l'avait ouverte.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresses ? Répondit-elle en se redressant, ignorant la main qu'il lui tendait.

«Ça ne m'intéresse pas!» Pensa-t-il à répondre avant de se raviser.

Il ne voulait pas lui mentir, mais il ne tenait pas non plus à passer pour une sorte de harceleur qui traquait le moindre de ses mouvements alors qu'il s'était fait rejeté par elle quelques jours plus tôt.

-Je suis surpris, c'est tout. Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas de distraction, et pourtant, tu es là, au beau milieu d'une fête étudiante, à laquelle tu n'as pas été invitée d'ailleurs.

Clarke posa ses mains sur ses hanches, visiblement prête à en découdre face à lui.

«Alors elle est à ce point en colère contre moi?»

-Et bien, peut-être que moi je n'ai pas le droit d'être là, mais l'amie avec laquelle je suis venue l'a, lui répondit-elle en crachant chacune de ses paroles. Et pour ton information, tout le monde mérite une petite pause de temps en temps.

Bellamy détailla rapidement la tenue de sa princesse, avant de décider que même s'il n'avait pas rencontré son amie, il ne l'aimait décidément pas. Si elle était celle qui la faisait s'habiller comme cela alors qu'elle allait dans un endroit regorgeant d'étudiants en chaleur, qui l'embarquait dans des fêtes où l'alcool -voir plus- était monnaie courante, la déconcentrait de ses études ou quoique ce soit qui compte réellement pour elle...Et bien, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait concrètement faire face à ça, mais il n'allait certainement pas laisser quelqu'un ruiner la vie et l'avenir de sa princesse! Du moins, pas plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.

-Cette...«amie», comme tu aimes l'appeler, est-ce que tu es sûre que...(Il s'interrompit brièvement pour bien choisir ses mots- ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait avant-)...qu'elle est vraiment ce dont tu ais besoin en ce moment?

Une expression offusquée sur le visage, la jolie blonde qu'il trouvait bien plus terrifiante qu'attirante à ce moment précis, s'avança vers lui en faisant claquer ses bottines à talons hauts sur le sol.

«Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle porte ce genre de chaussures?»

Il avait beau ne pas la connaître depuis très longtemps, il se doutait bien que cela devait venir de la garde-robe de son amie – qui lui avait semblé étrangement familière tout à l'heure. La seule fois où il l'avait vu porter autre chose que ses vieilles converses, c'était lors de la soirée où elle lui avait dessiné un Ouroboros sur le torse.

«Que tu n'as toujours pas retiré, même si elle t'a donné le produit pour...» Remarqua-t-il.

-Parce que tu veux me faire croire que _toi_, tu es ou tu sais ce dont j'ai besoin?

Bellamy ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il trouva son palais soudain très sec et desséché.

-_Toi_, qui n'as pas arrêté de tenter de me mettre mal à l'aise à chaque fois que tu me voyais?

-Seulement parce je pensais que tu avais accepté de jouer au même jeu que moi, se défendit-il tout en se notant mentalement que ce n'était tout de même pas une raison.

-_Toi_, qui te fiches totalement de ce que peuvent ressentir les autres?

La belle blonde s'arrêta avant d'être trop près de lui, probablement par sécurité. Après tout, elle avait beau vouloir ne rien avoir à faire avec lui, son langage corporel lui indiquait le contraire, et Bellamy savait à quel point il était dur de lutter contre des pulsions.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je n'affiche pas mes émotions que je suis insensible.

-_Toi_, qui traites les femmes comme des objets?

«_Objet_. Encore ce mot» Regretta-t-il amèrement en remarquant que le fait de se tenir à distance d'elle pendant quatre jours, respectant ainsi le souhait de Clarke, n'avait en rien changé la manière dont elle le percevait.

-Écoute, je comprends pourquoi tu es en colère après moi, d'accord? En fait, j'en suis presque content car ça me montre que tu n'es pas comme moi, que tu sais mettre des limites à ce qui acceptable de te faire ou non et que tu ne laisses personne se foutre de toi! Mais sérieusement...Cette fille?

La blonde ricana. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait trouvé presque magique le fait de la voir sourire en sa présence -ces moments étant rares- mais la manière dont son rire sonnait n'avait rien de sympathique, ou d'avenant.

Dans le but de lui ôter son sourire agaçant et assez déstabilisant, il fit un pas vers Clarke en adoptant une attitude menaçante.

-Arrête de croire que tu as un quelconque pouvoir sur moi, se défendit-t-elle en faisant comme si le fait qu'il soit si prêt d'elle ne la perturbait pas le moins du monde, ce qui, il le savait, était faux.

-Alors pourquoi tu t'es enfuie? Demanda-t-il en s'avançant encore plus près d'elle, violant à nouveau l'espace de confort et de sécurité dans lequel sa princesse s'était confinée.

Il savait qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre la tête et les pensées de l'adolescente sens dessus dessous à force de changer de comportement aussi vite qu'il clignait des yeux, mais il détestait son attitude presque autant qu'il détestait la sienne et il ne comptait pas la laisser se comporter comme cela avec lui.

-Je…

-...J'ai de l'influence sur toi et tu le sais, l'interrompit-il avant qu'elle ne lui sorte une fausse excuse.

Comme pour lui montrer que ce qu'il disait était vrai, Bellamy prit entre ses doigts l'une de ses mèches de cheveux tout en ne la quittant pas du regard.

Il attendit qu'elle baisse le regard, intimidée par leur proximité, puis il relâcha sa touffe dorée et, tout en affichant un sourire qui sous-entendait qu'il avait le pouvoir et qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir, il quitta la pièce afin de ne plus lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

Est-ce qu'il était fier d'avoir fait son effet sur elle ? Pas vraiment. Ces derniers jours, il avait essayé de se comporter comme la personne qu'elle avait voulu qu'il soit, certes il n'avait pas trouvé d'autres moyens que de l'éviter pour que ça marche, mais savoir qu'il venait de tout ruiner en quelques phrases, le faisait se sentir impuissant. «Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'elle vienne ici?»

* * *

«Arrête-toi, tu ne peux pas aller à sa poursuite !» lui ordonna trop tard sa fierté; elle dégringolait déjà les escaliers.

Étrangement, après l'avoir fuit un peu plus tôt sous l'effet de la panique et de la surprise, elle ne pouvait soudainement plus envisager de faire autre chose que de le poursuivre; si il croyait qu'elle allait le laisser l'humilier comme ça!

Comment avait-il même osé lui parler comme ça? Remettre en doute ses fréquentations à elle alors qu'il était celui qui traînait dans ce genre de fête? Agir comme il le faisait avant en recommençant à l'embarrasser?

«Si tu ne le poussais pas à bout aussi...» Se reprocha-t-elle, tout aussi en colère contre lui que contre elle.

Elle avait voulu prendre sa revanche en se comportant de la même manière que Bellamy, mais tout ce que cela lui avait apporté, c'était d'avoir l'air condescendante…et stupide.

Elle s'apprêtait à le rattraper. Un seul mouvement de sa part aurait suffit à le coincer au bas des escaliers, seulement, alors même que sa main fendait les airs, un jet de liquide la frappa en plein visage, se déversant sur son T-shirt blanc et la stoppant net dans son élan.  
«Merde...» pensa-t-elle en voyant que Bellamy n'était plus dans son champ de vision une fois qu'elle eut relevé la tête, à l'inverse de la grosse tâche qui ne cessait de s'étendre sur son haut.

Clarke passa sa main sur son front, puis dans ses cheveux, essayant toujours de comprendre comment elle avait pu en arriver là à cause d'un simple «oui» alors que tout ce qu'elle avait voulu dès le départ c'était rentrer chez elle pour se reposer.

«Qu'importe, tant que je trouve Cristal.»

Fatiguée, elle se mit à rechercher sa copine, mais aussi Bellamy, priant pour trouver l'un des deux au milieu de la foule d'étudiants agglutinés dans le salon.

«Si je me mêle à eux, je ne m'en sortirais jamais.»

De mémoire, Clarke dressa la liste des affaires que portait Cristal sur elle, des sous-vêtements au sac à main, tout en passant par ses boucles d'oreilles et…

-Attends...murmura-t-elle en se rappelant de quelque chose qu'elle avait vu sur son chemin lorsqu'elle avait traversé le couloir de l'étage, à la poursuite de Bellamy.

Retournant sur ses pas, elle s'arrêta jusqu'à se retrouver devant la porte de son souvenir, et à la vue du soutien-gorge qui pendait sur la poignée, elle comprit pourquoi elle s'était souvenue de ce détails en particulier; la pièce de lingerie devant elle faisait partit des tenues de scène qu'elle avait porté un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

«Il n'y a aucun moyen que je rentre chez moi ce soir, n'est-ce pas?»

* * *

**_Dans le chapitre suivant,_** vous ferez la connaissance de Bambi, Alice et Rebekah, 3 nouveaux personnages ( secondaires).

PS: Cette partie du chapitre étant explicatif, je pense que vous préfèrerez la seconde partie, qui sera beaucoup plus...démonstrative ^^


	12. Chapter 12

_Ma petite note:_ Désolé de ne pas avoir été vraiment connectée ces deux dernier mois ! J'étais dans ma petite période de doutes habituelle, me demandant à chaque fois que j'allais écrire si ce que j'allais pondre comme texte en valait vraiment la peine ou si mes idées étaient nulles ou non. Du coup, j'ai arrêté d'écrire pendant un petit bout de temps, j'ai lu une tonne de manga, vu une tonne de film/série et ça va mieux!

J'ai décidé de passer le balais dans mes idées sur cette fanfic' et de restructurer le tout dans mon esprit, revenir à l'essentiel au lieu de partir dans tous les sens (personne n'est parfait, hein! ^^ )

_**PS:**_ Désolé de pas encore avoir répondu aux commentaires, je les ai pas encore lu à vrai dire (ayant bloqué presque tous ce qui était relié au site pendant ma période de désert créatif :) )

* * *

Bellamy ne savait pas quelle heure il était. Pire, il s'en fichait complètement. Depuis sa dispute avec Clarke, tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire était de dormir et d'espérer qu'à son réveil toute cette soirée n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Seulement, il n'y arrivait pas.  
Trop de musique, de personnes et de problèmes l'en empêchaient…  
C'est donc tout naturellement qu'allongé sur le canapé rouge de Bambi, il se mit à boire une bière. Puis une autre. Et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que ce ne serait pas l'alcool qui pourrait l'aider.

Pour une personne extérieure, cela semblait simple d'en déduire que résoudre ses problèmes lui ferait retrouver ses nuits d'antan mais comme il n'envisageait aucun moyen de leur mettre un terme, cette conclusion ne s'imposa tout simplement pas à lui.  
-Bel ? Lui murmura Rebekah à l'oreille, accroupie près de lui.  
Il ouvrit distraitement un œil, ce qu'il regretta presque aussitôt. Le décolleté de son ex-ex-ex...copine (est-ce qu'une nuit passée ensemble la faisait automatiquement devenir son ancienne petite amie ?) était si plongeant que depuis son angle de vue, il pouvait tout voir. Malheureusement pour elle, les seuls seins qu'il voudrait bien voir seraient ceux de sa princesse, mais bon, cela ne semblait plus au goût du jour. En fait, d'après les révélations de cette dernière, cela ne l'avait jamais été.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'amuses plus ?

La pointe de ses cheveux bruns chatouilla le cou de Bellamy, mais il fit comme ci de rien n'était. Il était hors de question pour lui d'avoir la moindre réaction devant elle, de peur qu'elle ne l'interprète mal une nouvelle fois.

-Bel ? Répéta-t-elle avec une pointe d'impatience dans sa voix, espérant sûrement le faire réagir.

Cependant, il resta stoïque et muet, refusant de flancher sous la pression des mots.

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe avec toi en ce moment, mais la personne que je vois à côté de moi, ce n'est pas le Bellamy que j'apprécie.

_« Tant mieux »_ pensa-t-il avant de se demander pourquoi Rebekah pouvait voir qu'il avait un peu changé, mais pas Clarke.

-Pourquoi tu penses que je suis différent ? Finit-il par demander, mais toujours avec la même attitude et la même voix détachée que si il parlait de quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

-Premièrement, tu n'as toujours rien entrepris avec aucunes des filles présentes ce soir, alors qu'il y a quelques semaines, tu ne te serais pas gêné. Deuxièmement, tu ne réponds même pas à mes charmes alors que j'ai fait exprès de me pencher suffisamment pour que tu puisses bien les voir.

Bellamy resta bouche bée. Non pas parce que la brune venait de lui confesser avoir voulu le manipuler avec ses atouts, non, cela il avait l'habitude. C'était plutôt car il venait de comprendre qu'il agissait de la même manière avec Clarke, alors que lui-même détestait lorsqu'on lui le faisait.

-Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas que tu aies rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu continues de te tourner vers moi lorsque tu as besoin d'un petit moment de tendresse…

Rebekah posa sa main sur son genou et commença à le masser en faisant de petits cercles.

-Comment est-ce que tu peux avoir une opinion aussi base de toi-même ? L'interrogea-t-il en ne se souciant pas de la blesser ou non car tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, c'était à ce mot.

« Objet »

Sa princesse lui avait reproché d'utiliser les femmes comme tel et il n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Seulement maintenant, c'était évident ! Lorsque Rebekah s'offrait à lui, il se contentait de l'utiliser avant de la jeter pour finalement l'utiliser à nouveau lorsqu'elle revenait vers lui. Et Malheureusement, elle n'était pas la seule avec qui il avait déjà fait ça, mais la seule à rester accroché à lui malgré tout.

\- Ça ne semblait pas te déranger lorsque tu m'utilisais comme aventure d'un soir…

Bellamy masqua sa colère quand il entendit le verbe « utiliser ». Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais entendre ces choses là à propos de lui, cela ne le flattait pas.

Il repoussa brusquement la main de la brune pour lui faire comprendre son agacement. Jamais Clarke n'aurait osé revenir à la charge encore et encore de cette manière, et surtout après s'être fait rejetée une bonne dizaine de fois. Non, sa princesse n'aurait jamais accepté d'être traitée comme ça.

-Je vais te chercher une bière, et tu vas la boire, d'accord ?

Bellamy approuva avec un mouvement de tête, attendant que Rebekah ne quitte le salon pour rejoindre la cuisine, afin de pouvoir s'enfuir à l'étage.

* * *

« Itinéraire piéton non disponible ».

C'était ce qu'affichait l'écran du téléphone de Clarke.

-Tu te fiches de moi, là ? Murmura-t-elle en s'énervant contre son application.

Après tout, si elle l'avait téléchargé, c'était pour l'aider à retrouver son chemin, par pour entendre qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour elle de rentrer à la maison ce soir –enfin ce matin !

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Clarke releva la tête en direction de la voix enrouée qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Hum….Elle ne sut quoi répondre, trop perturbée par la personne en face d'elle pour cela.

Tout d'abord, elle aurait aimé savoir si c'était un homme ou une femme. La voix étant assez grave, la tête étant cachée par le casque à moto avec la visière teintée de noir, les habits en cuir et un peu amples de style motard et les bottines assez masculines ne laissant pas dévoiler les moindres atouts, mais aussi la couleur rouge de la moto…Clarke n'avait vraiment aucuns indices sur le genre ou l'identité de la personne qui était en face d'elle. En temps normal, elle n'aurait pas eu de problèmes avec cela, mais vu l'heure et le genre de fête dans laquelle elle était, la prudence était de mise.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle finalement en ne sachant pas que faire.

Etre raccompagnée par un ou une inconnue ou rester et attendre que Cristal ait fini ses petites affaires et probablement dessoûlé pour repartir ?

-Si tu veux mon avis, tu sembles un peu perdue ici, alors si tu veux que je te ramène…

-Désolé, rétorqua Clarke en affichant une expression triste sur son visage. Je ne veux pas rentrer avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas…

-Alors appelle-moi Alice, lui demanda malicieusement cette dernière, qui s'avérait finalement être une fille.

Esquissant une dernière fois la proposition, la belle blonde finit par regarder la motarde partir au loin, ainsi que son dernier espoir de retrouver son lit.

Pendant quelques secondes elle resta à regarder la traînée de fumée noire qu'avait laissé le passage de la moto, jusqu'à ce que…

-Je suis content de voir que tu ne laisses pas n'importe qui te ramener chez toi, lui avoua la voix de Bellamy près d'elle.

Instantanément, elle se retourna, s'attendant à le voir si près d'elle qu'elle en rougirait pendant des heures, mais il n'en fut rien. En fait, il était déjà au niveau du seuil de la porte, repartant sans même attendre une quelconque réaction de sa part, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Le temps pour elle de se rappeler qu'elle n'en avait pas finit avec lui et elle était sur ses talons, désirant le confronter sans qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir cette fois-ci.

« Et dire qu'avant j'étais celle qui fuyais »

* * *

Alors qu'il grimpait deux par deux les marches de l'escalier, il entendit une certaine blonde l'appeler avec insistance. Au début, il feignit de ne pas l'entendre mais...Ce fit plus fort que lui. Il se retourna et s'arrêta en plein milieu des marches, attendant qu'elle vienne jusqu'à lui et se dresse devant lui.

Inconsciemment, Bellamy abaissa son regard au niveau de la poitrine de Clarke et quand il remarqua que son T-shirt blanc était trempé de bière et qu'il laissait donc paraître la couleur de son soutien-gorge, il se sentit étrangement gêné.  
Même si tout ce à quoi il avait pu penser pendant les jours qui suivirent leur rencontre était de le lui arracher, maintenant qu'il avait compris qu'elle était définitivement hors d'atteinte, il essayait tant bien que mal de s'éloigner d'elle et de la tentation qu'elle représentait pour une personne comme lui. Après tout, quel homme ne fantasmait pas sur le désir qu'une lycéenne, future femme en devenir, soit attirée par lui et qu'elle lui demande de l'initiée à la vie d'adulte ?  
«Arrête de te torturer» pensa-t-il en tentant de ne plus fixer la lingerie bleutée de sa princesse. «Et arrête de l'appeler 'Princesse' !».

Sentant un malaise s'installer entre eux depuis que Clarke avait compris que ce n'était pas les coutures de son haut qu'il reluquait, Bellamy se mit à se masser la nuque distraitement.

-Bonne nuit..._Clarke._

* * *

Clarke s'affala sur le canapé en cuir rouge, envoyant valser quelques bouteilles de bière avec son pied au passage. Elle laissa sa tête reposée contre l'un des coussins, enfonçant son nez dedans.

Elle venait tout juste de se faire rembarrer par Bellamy et même si c'est tout ce qu'elle avait souhaité avant, cela lui laissait un amer goût d'injustice.

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est lui qui m'envoie sur les roses alors qu'il est toujours celui qui vient me parler et m'embêter? »

Clarke renifla les cousins, y reconnaissant une odeur vaguement familière mais sur laquelle elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus.

Elle était à deux doigts de l'identifier quand son téléphone se mit à vibrer, et qu'elle l'extirpa de sa poche arrière, se redressant sur ses coudes pour voir qui l'appelait à une heure pareille.

"Étrange", pensa-t-elle en remarquant que le numéro qui s'affichait était celui du fixe de chez elle.  
Bien que la seule personne qui pouvait l'appeler depuis là-bas était sa mère, cela lui semblait quand même bizarre. Après tout, jamais sa mère ne l'avait appelé depuis ce numéro; elle préférait de loin utiliser son portable qu'elle gardait avec elle en permanence, en cas de problème.  
-Allô ? Demanda-t-elle prudemment en se bouchant une oreille avec son index, pour atténuer le bruit de fond insupportable de la fête, qui semblait toucher à sa fin.  
Après un court silence, un bref bruit de respiration essoufflée et un raclement de gorge, Clarke crut reconnaître la voix de sa mère.  
-Maman? Tout va bien? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
-Je...  
-Maman! S'écria-t-elle en se redressant d'un coup, apeurée par sa faible intonation.  
-Je m'inquiète, Clarke.  
-Quoi? A propos de quoi, maman? Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en imaginant le pire et en se reprochant déjà son absence dans ce moment critique potentiel.

-Toi. Je sais que tu n'es pas rentrée à la maison et…Tout ce bruit derrière toi…

Clarke savait que ce silence ne pouvait être qu'un mauvais signe.

-Chérie, je ne veux pas que tu partes en vrille à cause de ma maladie, d'accord ?

Alors c'était donc ça la raison de ses inquiétudes ? C'était ridicule !

« Seulement je suis la seule à le savoir » pensa-t-elle alors.

-Quoi ? Mais non…!

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Comment sa mère pouvait-elle penser cela ? Bien qu'elle savait que ces nombreux mensonges y étaient pour quelque chose, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à savoir que c'était elle seule qui la plongeait dans ses états.

-S'il te plait, ne me coupes pas la parole, Clarke, souffla telle dans un murmure à peine audible.

La blonde décida de se taire et de se concentrer sur la respiration irrégulière au bout du téléphone.

-Tu rentres tard chaque soir et tu prétends que c'est à cause de tes activités de tuteur scolaire…

Clarke resta bouche bée, elle qui était sûre que sa mère ne s'était jamais rendue compte de ses arrivées tardives le soir. Puis, elle ravala sa salive, regrettant déjà ce qui allait suivre.

-…Tu ne vas plus voir la psychologue scolaire alors que c'est le proviseur et moi-même qui avons décidé de ces rendez-vous…

Elle serra les dents et le poing. C'était vrai qu'elle ne s'était plus rendue à l'une de ses séances depuis un moment, mais cette femme l'insupportait. Comme si la rabaisser ou lui rappeler sans cesse la maladie de sa mère était plus fort qu'elle !

-…Tu as séché un cours d'arts plastiques alors que je sais à quel point tu aimes ce cours…

Clarke détourna le regard et se mit à fixer ses pieds, réagissant de la même manière qu'elle l'aurait fait si Abby avait été présente juste devant elle. Même si pour le cours d'Arts plastiques elle avait une excuse assez solide, elle se doutait bien que sa mère ne voudrait pas l'entendre et que si elle lui disait, cela l'inquiéterait sûrement plus que nécessaire sur ses fréquentations actuelles. Après tout, elle était là seule à savoir que Bellamy n'était pas que cet infatigable pervers qu'elle pensait qu'il était lors de leur première rencontre. Du moins, c'était ce que sa façon d'agir avec elle un peu plus tôt lui avait permis de penser. S'il n'était qu'un idiot dépravé, n'aurait-il pas tenté quelque chose afin de la faire venir dans sa chambre, au lieu de lui souhaiter bonne nuit et de se mettre volontairement à l'écart d'elle ? N'aurait-il pas profité de la transparence de son T-shirt pour, au moins, la taquiner ?

-Tu n'oses même plus venir me voir dans ma chambre et…

La jeune blonde se tut. Elle pouvait à peine se souvenir de la dernière fois où elle lui avait tenue la main et consacrer un peu de son temps. Probablement parce que voir le visage et la silhouette amaigrie de sa maman n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle voulait garder en mémoire.

-…ça me fait mal, Clarke ! Te savoir si distante de moi, ça me fait mal. Pire, ça me détruit…

«Je sais » Admit Clarke mentalement, trop terrifiée à la simple idée de prononcer ces mots à voix haute.

Elle savait qu'à choisir, elle préférait conserver en image un souvenir de sa mère heureuse et ravissante que de se retrouver confronter à la réalité des choses sa mère était mourante et si ce n'était pas la maladie qui la tuerait, ce serait tous les traitements à répétition qu'elle recevait.

« Je dois me préserver, mais à quel prix ? » Se questionna-t-elle en redoutant de connaître ses propres limites, émotionnellement parlant. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était d'avoir les poches du visage de sa maman et les tuyaux qui sortait de son corps gravés au fer rouge dans sa mémoire pour le reste de ses jours, et pire encore, de craquer devant elle alors qu'elle voulait rester forte pour elles deux.

-Tu es la seule personne qui me donne envie de continuer à me battre contre cette maladie, contre mon propre corps, et tu n'es plus là !

Un gémissement rauque sorti de la gorge de Clarke et ce fut sa seule réponse.

-…Et je sais, avoua Abigail à voix basse.

Clarke resta muette. De quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait ? Du club de strip-tease? De ses examens médicaux ? De son inscription dans une grande école ? Elle lui avait tellement menti dernièrement…

« Et dire qu'on était si proche avant… »Regretta-t-elle en gardant un silence coupable, que sa mère fut obligée de briser.

-Je sais pour les examens, la voix d'Abby vacilla alors que la jolie blonde persistait à se murer dans son mutisme. Qu'est-ce que tu pensais, hein ? Que le docteur n'allait pas m'appeler ?! Je suis responsable de toi ! Je suis…

-Tout ce que j'ai fait c'était pour toi, maman. Je…Si je t'en avais parlé tu aurais refusé que je continue tes soins et tu te serais inquiétée inutilement.

-« Inutilement » ? Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de ce qu'il m'arrive, mais…

-Je sais ce qu'il t'arrive, OK ? Clarke haussa la voix, se fichant désormais de montrer à sa mère à qu'elle point elle était triste et en colère de se sentir si impuissante face à la maladie. C'est ça le problème ! J'aimerais tant ne pas le savoir, et continuer à vivre _normalement_, à former une famille _normale_ avec toi et à avoir des problèmes _normaux_ au lieu de me demander sans cesse quand est-ce que tu rendras l'âme, ou même de choisir entre ta santé et la mienne, car si il y a bien quelque chose qui soit sûre, c'est que qu'importe combien je souhaite que mes reins soient parfaitement fonctionnels, je souhaite aussi que tu souffres le moins possible …

-Tu es ma fille ! Comment veux tu que je ne pense pas à toi d'abord et que je privilégie ta santé à la mienne ?

-Et toi, tu es ma maman, d'accord ? Donc à mes yeux, tu passeras toujours en première pour moi… Tu le comprends ça ?

Un long silence qui sembla durer des heures pour Clarke s'installa. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas la chose la plus gênante entre elles pour l'instant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te réponde ? Répliqua la voix d'Abigail, amer et méchamment sarcastique. Merci de te laisser mourir pour que je puisse souffrir quelques mois de plus?

-Bien sûr que non, maman…

La jolie blonde ferma les yeux le temps d'un instant, le téléphone posé sur son ventre et son doigt prêt à appuyer sur l'écran pour raccrocher. Seulement, elle n'osait pas. Bien qu'elle n'ait plus rien à ajouter à la conversation, ne désirant pas contredire sa mère, elle ne voulait pas non plus laisser sa mère sur des mots pareils.

Ayant l'impression de sentir un soudain courant d'air chaud au-dessus d'elle, Clarke ouvrit les yeux. Penché sur elle, le visage d'un jeune home, cheveux châtains, yeux marrons et joues sacrément rouges.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! S'emporta Clarke, se redressant brutalement en laissant chuter son téléphone au sol, puis essuyant rapidement ses larmes du bout de ses manches.

-J'écoute…Répondit-il tout naturellement, comme ci sa conversation n'avait rien de privée.

-Pars… Éloignes toi de moi ! S'écria-t-elle en ayant un mouvement de repli sur elle-même, se blottissant contre le dos du canapé et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Pas besoin de le prendre comme ça, se défendit l'inconnu en levant ses deux mains au ciel en signe de paix, bien que l'une soit occupée à tenir une bouteille de bière.

Elle le suivit du regard le temps qu'il prenne une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool et qu'il se retourne et s'engouffre dans ce qu'elle pensait être la cuisine.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi agressive ? » Se reprocha-t-elle tout en connaissant parfaitement la réponse à cette question.

Bellamy. Sa maman. La maladie.

* * *

_La prochaine fois:_ Retour chez la psy! Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu ( même si je pense qu'elle ne manque à personne ^^ )


	13. Chapter 13

**_Ma petite note:_ **Comme promis, le chapitre 13 arrive beaucoup plus vite que le 12 :D

J'espère que vous aimerez!

* * *

Clarke baillât. Pas au point de se décrocher la mâchoire, mais suffisamment pour que ses yeux se remplissent de larmes.

_«__Non. Encore une seule larme aujourd'hui et je m'enterre»_ Se menaça-t-elle.

Être ferme envers sois-même, c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour ravaler ses sanglots depuis que les paroles de sa mère se répétaient en boucle dans sa tête. Mais par-dessus cela, s'ajoutait celles dénudées d'envie de Bellamy, ainsi que celles strictement scientifique de son médecin.

«_Je ne sais pas jusqu'à quand je pourrais supporter cette situation»_ Admit-elle en songeant à tous les moments durant lesquels elle avait déjà craqué, mais jamais au point de ne plus se relever.

Clarke resserra son emprise sur son sac à dos et fit du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas traîner des pieds, seulement, savoir qu'elle se dirigeait tout droit vers le bureau de la psychologue à l'heure du déjeuner et ce, afin de s'entretenir avec elle, ne l'aidait pas.

_«__C'est pour maman, ne l'oublie pas»_ Se rappella-t-elle pour se motiver.

Une fois encore, c'était à cause des paroles qu'avait prononcé Abby la veille qu'elle se retrouvait forcée à suivre un des rendez-vous planifiés par le directeur.

Lorsque le souvenir du dernier tête à tête remonta dans ses esprits, Clarke ne put s'empêcher de serrer le poing ainsi que les dents, prête à encaisser les «coups» qu'elle sentait venir.

_«Génial, maintenant je suis déprimée et en colère»._

La jeune blonde s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau, lut l'écriteau et toqua contre la porte jusqu'à ce qu'on lui dise de rentrer.

* * *

Bellamy baillât. Puis, il s'étira jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les os de ses bras et de son dos craquer et remua ses doigts de pieds engourdis. La chambre d'ami était à peine éclairée à cause des volets fermés, mais il parvenu néanmoins à distinguer les contours des objets et à ne pas se cogner dedans lorsqu'il se fraya un passage jusqu'au seuil de la porte. Le temps d'un dernier coup d'œil et il aperçut la forme d'un soutien-gorge qui trônait par terre.

_«Ne pas penser à prin...Clarke»_

Au lieu de se focaliser sur le souvenir de ses sous-vêtements bleutés de la veille, il décida de reporter toute son attention sur la sensation de dégoût qu'il éprouvait. Après tout, si ça, ça se trouvait dans sa chambre, qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu se passer d'autre là-dedans? Il s'entendit déglutir avant de refermer d'un coup sec la porte grâce à la poignée. Il chercha du regard l'horloge du couloir, qui indiquait qu'il était déjà midi passé.

A cette heure-ci, sa sœur devait avoir fini ses cours du matin et être en pause déjeuner. Tout comme une certaine blonde…

_«Arrête de penser à Clarke»_

Bellamy poussa la porte de la cuisine du pied, se servit un verre d'eau dans le placard et le remplit jusqu'à sa limite. Non pas qu'il ait besoin d'un remède pour dessoûler, mais il se sentait terriblement desséché de l'intérieur, comme une éponge en plein soleil. Depuis qu'il avait décidé qu'au lieu de laisser toutes ses pensées le submerger, il bloquerait toutes celles concernant Clarke, Bellamy avait l'impression d'avoir abandonné quelque chose en lui. Quelque chose de si minime qu'il n'en soupçonnait même pas l'existence mais qui pourtant laissait un immense vide.

Un ronflement le fit se détourner de ses pensées et il aperçut son meilleur ami en train de dormir, tête et buste contre le radiateur et l'autre moitié du corps affalé sur le sol. Une minute et le contenu d'un verre d'eau plus tard, le joyeux ronfleur était réveillé mais n'était plus vraiment joyeux.

-Ça c'était pas cool mec, grogna-t-il tout en se tenant la tête avec ses deux mains, l'air de souffrir à cause de ses propres paroles.

-Sérieusement Bambi, tu devrais arrêter de boire autant, lui conseilla-t-il en attendant que son ami ne se relève grâce a son aide. Le binge drinking, ça laisse toujours une trace le lendemain.

Le principal intéressé fit un signe de la main à Bellamy pour lui mimer l'ordre de se taire...Ce qu'il ne put pas respecter lui-même.

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'intéresses à ma consommation d'alcool ?

Bellamy se tut. Du moins extérieurement, car dans sa tête, il recommença à se répéter en boucle la même phrase que depuis tout à l'heure:  
_«__Arrête de penser à Clarke»_

Si il ne l'avait pas rencontré, il n'aurait jamais eu ce genre de réflexion. En fait, ce serait même lui le mec trop bourré qui dormait coller contre un radiateur. A l'exception que ce dernier serait une femme facile avec si peu d'estime envers elle-même qu'elle accepterait de faire ce qu'il voudrait, bien que ivre et chancelant. Un peu comme Rebekah.

-Entre toi et l'autre folle, j'ai l'impression de ne même plus être chez moi…

Bellamy regarda son ami tirer une chaise près de la table de la cuisine et s'asseoir dessus, toujours en train de pester contre les atroces maux de tête qui le tourmentaient.

-Si t'arrêtais d'inviter ce type de personne aussi...Se contenta de répondre le jeune homme, en faisant la moral à son ami même si il ne valait pourtant pas mieux que lui.

-Mais cette fois ce n'était pas de ma faute! C'est Greg qui l'a invité à ma soirée! Chuchota-t-il avec virulence afin de s'éviter les nouveaux maux de tête qu'un coup de gueule pourrait causer.

Sans qu'il ne sache comment, le cerveau de Bellamy le ramena à la veille, au moment même où il avait entendu Greg protester que ce n'était pas à cause de lui qu'une certaine blonde était là, puis que son regard s'était porté sur sa...

_«Arrête de penser à Clarke!»_

-A quoi est-ce qu'elle ressemblait? Demanda-t-il, sa curiosité ayant raison de sa -faible- volonté.

Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il était incapable de la tenir à l'écart de son esprit et même trop faible pour l'oublier.

-Pourquoi? Tu veux savoir si c'est celle que tu as mis dans ton lit hier soir?

Fixant Bambi de son regard noir, il remarqua que même si inconsciemment son ami avait remarqué quelques changements dans sa façon d'être, il ne semblait pas choqué par son attitude, qu'il espérait plus convenable qu'avant.

-A quoi est-ce qu'elle ressemblait? Répéta calmement Bellamy en prenant soin de bien espacer chacun de ses mots.

Bambi se mit à se masser les tempes en signe d'une intense réflexion.

-Je sais plus trop...Cheveux blonds, air déprimé, visage tout rouge…

_«C'est moi qui l'ai mise dans cet état?»_

Bellamy eu un mouvement de recul en attendant la description que son ami lui faisait de Clarke, pensant que cela devait sûrement être de sa faute puisqu'il était celui qui lui avait parlé peu avant et tourné le dos. Seulement, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi elle s'était mise dans un état pareil puis qu'après tout, elle était celle qui lui avait expressément demandé de s'éloigner.

-Mais t'inquiètes, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait pleuré à cause de toi… En fait, je crois que j'ai entendu qu'elle avait une maladie contagieuse ou un truc du genre, rajouta-t-il dans une tentative maladroite de le rassurer. Donc rien à voir avec toi ou tes performances ou…

Un nouveau regard noir de la part de Bellamy et Bambi se tut.

-Maladie contagieuse…? Répéta le jeune homme en réfléchissant à voix haute, intrigué par ce que son ami avait entendu.

Bien qu'il ne voulait pas y croire et préférait savoir que son meilleur pote s'était trompé ou avait mal entendu, cela concordait avec la carte du docteur qu'il avait trouvé dans le sac de Clarke lorsqu'il lui avait volé. Il lui avait alors conseillé d'aller prendre un rendez-vous, mais à partir de là, il n'avait plus du tout songé à toute cette histoire.

_«Arrête de penser à Clarke» _Se répéta-t-il comme si un automatisme s'était mis en place dans sa tête dès qu'il osait avoir une pensée pour elle.  
Mais comment est-ce qu'il ferait pour ne plus penser à sa princesse alors qu'elle était tout ce à quoi son esprit aspirait ?

* * *

Clarke claqua la porte derrière elle.

_«Enfin»_ Pensa-t-elle en quittant le bureau de la psychologue.

Elle avait beau ne pas être à bout de nerfs comme les dernière fois et être restée jusqu'au bout du rendez-vous, elle était tout de même lessivée émotionnellement, ce qui lui faisait ressentir encore plus sa fatigue et sa faim naissante.

_«__J'aurais dû prendre à manger avant d'aller la voir»_ Regretta la jeune blonde même si elle savait très bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu le temps d'aller jusqu'à la cafétéria pour prendre un plateau repas.

Qu'importe, ce qui était fait était fait et de toute manière, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ce rendez-vous l'avait aidé. Clarke avait pu déverser sa colère sur quelqu'un qui ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, qui n'était pas proche d'elle ou qui ne se vexerait pas. De plus, elle n'avait pas à culpabiliser après, puisque comme lui avait dit la psychologue, c'était son métier de l'aider à se libérer de ses émotions...

«Mon rôle n'est pas de me faire aimer par les élèves. Mon rôle , c'est de vous aider, quitte à devenir le sujet de votre haine ou de vos envie de meurtre les plus profondes»

C'était mots pour mots ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

Clarke bifurqua sur la gauche, traversa quelques couloirs, puis arriva sur le seuil de sa classe d'art plastique, qu'elle franchit en ne pouvant s'empêcher de repenser au dernier cours, qui avait été chaotique.

Normalement, elle n'était plus censée avoir cours cette après-midi et à cette heure-ci, elle aurait dû être à la bibliothèque en train de finir ses révisions pour ses examens, mais le professeur lui avait demandé de passer.

_«J'espère que je ne vais pas avoir trop de problèmes» _

Elle pénétra dans la salle avec appréhension mais ne se démonta pas et la traversa sans même prêter attention aux autre lycéens qui étaient en cours, puis se rendit au bureau de son professeur.

-Mademoiselle Griffin, s'exclama ce dernier en levant le nez de son ordinateur et en retirant ses lunettes de son nez.

Clarke ne sachant pas quoi répondre approuva d'un mouvement de tête.

-Étant donnée que vous avez manqué la majorité du dernier cour...

-A propos de ça, je…

-Pas besoin de vous excusez, monsieur Blake m'a déjà tout expliqué.

_«__Tuez-moi.»_ Se lamenta-t-elle intérieurement tout en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu inventer cette fois.

-Cependant, vous devez bien vous doutez que vous avez pris du retard sur ce travail et que si vous désirez rentrer dans une école d'art aussi prestigieuse que celle dont vous m'avez parlé, vous ne pouvez pas vous le permettre.

-Je sais, mais je vais travailler plus vite la prochaine fois pour...

-Et bâcler votre toile? Non merci. En revanche, je vais vous laisser ceci, déclara-t-il tout en faisant glisser une enveloppe brune vers elle ainsi qu'une petite clef.

Clarke récupéra les objets qu'il lui tendait, un air intrigué sur son visage.

-Ce sont les photos que j'ai pris du modèle durant la séance ainsi que la clef de la salle qu'exceptionnellement, je vous laisse à disposition, puisqu'il est évident que vous ne pouvez pas emporter tout ce matériel chez vous.

Agréablement étonnée, elle mis quelques secondes avant de trouver quoi répondre.

-Merci, vraiment. Merci beaucoup pour la confiance que vous m'accordez.

-Tout ce que je demande en échange c'est que vous ne me décevez pas, mademoiselle Griffin.

-Promis.

Après tout, elle avait les photos, alors comment ne pas réussir à faire un bon travail?

_«Les photos de Bellamy...»_

* * *

Bellamy jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge numérique de sa voiture et conclut qu'Octavia ne devrait pas tarder à sortir.

_«__Le temps pour moi de relire quelques passages de mon livre»_ Pensa-t-il en espérant mieux comprendre le concept de la relation entre Monsieur Darcy et Elizabeth.

Il lui était plus que facile de s'identifier dans sa relation avec Clarke quand il lisait «Orgueil et Préjugés», notamment lorsqu'il lisait le début de la relation entre les deux personnages, qui se détestaient à cause des aprioris qu'ils avaient l'un sur l'autre. Bien sur, avec Clarke, ce n'était pas exactement pareil, du moins de son côté car il savait qu'elle le détestait au début -et peut-être encore maintenant.

_«__Et c'est de ma faute»_ S'accabla-t-il en se demandant comment elle aurait réagit si il y était aller plus doucement avec elle et si il ne l'avait pas forcé à faire des choses comme peindre sur son torse.

Cependant de son côté, il ne la haïssait pas. Au contraire, il voulait plus d'elle à chaque fois qu'il la voyait ou qu'il pensait à elle. Il agissait avec Clarke de la même manière qu'avec sa sœur en étant protecteur et bien qu'au début il ne comprenait pas cette attitude, à présent il savait que c'était parce qu'il tenait à elle. Il parcourut des centaines de pages avant de lire l'extrait où Elizabeth acceptait finalement la demande en mariage de Monsieur Darcy, après l'avoir tout de même refusée une première fois. Aussi étrange que cela puisse lui paraître, Bellamy se reconnaissait autant en monsieur Darcy qu'en Elizabeth. D'une part, il continuait de persévérer (enfin, à sa manière) comme lui alors même que Clarke lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne se passerait rien, d'autre part il désirait que sa princesse se mette à genoux devant lui tout comme Elizabeth avait réussit à mettre Darcy aux siens. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il avait compris du livre, alors qu'apparemment ce n'était pas vraiment ça.

_«__Même des livre aussi beau__x__, tu arrives à les pervertir. __C'est déprimant__»_ S'était désolée Octavia.

Bellamy acheva de lire son passage et ferma le livre lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie de l'école retentir. Sa sœur l'avait déjà surpris avec ce livre une fois, pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche.

Il la chercha du regard et en profita pour voir si une certaine blonde n'était pas non plus dans les parages. Il reconnut la silhouette d'Octavia franchir les grands portes et se diriger vers lui alors qu'il ne voyait toujours pas Clarke. Pourtant, il savait qu'elle était repartie de chez Bambi avant midi et qu'elle s'était probablement rendue au lycée. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était si elle allait bien ou non.

Sa sœur ouvrit la portière du coté passager et s'engouffra dans la voiture sans dire un mot. Bellamy savait tout de suite que cela était synonyme de dispute avec son petit-ami et en bon frère, il passa sa main qui n'était pas sur le volant autour du cou de sa sœur pour la réconforter.  
_«Est-ce que Clarke aussi a besoin de réconfort?»_ S'interrogea-t-il alors qu'il mettait le contact et faisait vrombir le moteur.

* * *

La journée était presque finie, à quelques minutes près.

_«__Pourtant, aucunes nouvelles de Clarke» _Regretta Bellamy bien qu'il ne s'attendait pas à en recevoir.

Il ferma ses classeurs de cours et prit son téléphone posé sur la table du salon,regarda l'heure et chercha le contact de Clarke…Pour trouver celui de «Pas TA princesse» et une photo de lui en train de roupiller.

-Belle revanche, murmura-t-il en gloussant.

Le jeune homme hésita quelques secondes avant d'appuyer sur «appeler», puis il colla l'appareil contre son oreille et attendit en espérant qu'elle lui répondrait malgré une très faible probabilité.

….

-Décroches, intima Bellamy lorsqu'il entendit les tonalités à l'autre bout de la ligne.

…

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles? Demanda la voix fatiguée de SA princesse.

Étrangement, Bellamy resta silencieux n'osant pas poser sa question, de peur de la blessée et de se faire définitivement rejeter.

-Alors?Insista-t-elle.

…

-Bellamy, je vais raccrocher si tu ne te mets pas à parler.

Il inspira très fort et:

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais malade?

* * *

**_Dans le prochain chapitre: _**La suite de la conversation et peut-être une rencontre encore Bellamy et Clarke.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Ma petite note:** _Voilà le prochain chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez!

* * *

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Questionna Clarke en insinuant que non, elle n'était pas malade.

En vérité, ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que Bellamy ait connaissance de sa maladie qu'elle répondait en étant sur la défensive. La jeune blonde voulait aussi se rendre compte de ce qu'il savait exactement et s'assurer que ce n'était pas un nouveau coup de bluff de sa part. Après tout, elle savait qu'il était tout autant capable de téléphoner à son docteur pour récupérer des informations en douce -comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant, que d'inventer une histoire à dormir debout afin d'arriver à ses fins.

-Je sais, d'accord? Et toi aussi, alors arrête de faire l'ignorante...Clarke, rétorqua-t-il tout en marquant une étrange pause avant de prononcer son prénom, comme ci le seul fait de le faire lui faisait mal.

Clarke fronça les sourcils et se pinça les lèvres: Bellamy semblait s'adonner à la même stratégie qu'elle en laissant l'autre vider son sac d'abord et cela n'allait pas arranger ses affaires.

Ne sachant trop que répondre, partagée entre le fait qu'elle n'avait pas à lui rendre de compte et la certitude qu'elle devait l'envoyer sur une fausse piste avant qu'il ne s'engouffre dans la brèche de l'un de ses secrets , la jeune blonde se tut, laissant un silence pesant s'installer entre eux.

-...Clarke? La questionna la voix de Bellamy, qui devait se demander si elle n'avait pas raccroché.

En guise de réponse, elle soupira fortement pour lui faire savoir qu'elle l'écoutait encore, malgré son envie d'interrompre cette conversation au plus vite.

-Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas parler de ta maladie, surtout avec moi, mais s'il te plaît Clarke, dis-moi au moins ce que c'est ou à quel point c'est grave, l'implora-t-il en prenant une petite voix.

_«Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire?» _

Si d'un côté la jolie blonde mourrait d'envie de se confier à quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère ou la psychologue scolaire, de l'autre, elle appréhendait la réaction de Bellamy et ne voulait pas se dévoiler à ses yeux sans en connaître plus sur lui d'abord.

-Écoute, je sais pour la carte et tes rendez-vous chez le médecin et je sais aussi pour la maladie contagieuse alors…

_«Maladie contagieuse?»_ Releva Clarke intriguée en se demandant ce qui avait pu lui faire penser ça, ses problèmes de reins n'ayant rien de transmissible comme le rhume ou la grippe.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Lui demanda-t-elle en essayant de comprendre d'où il tenait cette information stupide.

-Clarke, tu n'a pas besoin de nier! Je ne vais pas te juger ou…

-Je n'ai pas de maladie contagieuse! S'énerva-t-elle de plus en plus irritée.

Bellamy ne savait rien de sa pathologie et pourtant, il se permettait d'affirmer le contraire et de lui inventer une sorte de virus contagieux.

_«Il réagit exactement comme les autres...»_ Constata-t-elle aussi déçue qu'en colère en se remémorant la réaction qu'avait eu les anciens amis de sa mère en apprenant son problème aux reins.

-Écoute, je ne sais pas ce qui t'a rendue malade, mais...

-La seule chose qui me rend malade, c'est toi ! Rétorqua-t-elle en haussant la voix.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle raccrocha et balança avec rage son téléphone sur son lit.

_«Je suis trop stupide»_ Pensa-t-elle immédiatement après s'être elle-même allongée sur son lit, regrettant déjà les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer, estimant qu'être en rogne après lui n'était tout de même pas une raison suffisante pour renvoyer la faute sur lui.

Une première goutte d'eau salée roula sur sa joue, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

_«Au moins maintenant tu peux être sûre qu'il ne t'approcheras plus...»_ Regretta-t-elle tout en se demandant à quel instant elle avait changé d'avis à propos de lui et de la «distance de sécurité» qu'elle avait voulu mettre entre eux avant.

* * *

-La seule chose qui me rend malade, c'est toi !

Bellamy resta bouche bée, son esprit ne pouvant se détacher des dernières paroles que Clarke venait de prononcer.

-Pou...Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? Bégaya-t-il tant son incompréhension était grande.

Tout ce qu'il avait voulu faire c'était prendre de ses nouvelles en s'assurant qu'elle allait bien car il s'inquiétait pour elle et pourtant, Clarke, au lieu de lui répondre, lui assénait un grand coup dans le ventre.

_«Je m'inquiétais pour toi...»_songea-t-il en se demandant depuis combien de temps ça ne lui était pas arrivé d'éprouver de l'inquiétude envers quelqu'un d'autre que sa sœur.

_«J'ai vraiment changé»_ S'aperçut-il tout en se posant la question du pourquoi mais surtout du pour qui; sa princesse.

Elle lui avait une fois demandé pourquoi il s'intéressait à elle et tout ce qu'il avait pu lui répondre était un pathétique «je ne sais pas»_._

_«Si elle me reposait cette question maintenant...Je saurais obligé de lui dire»_ Redouta-t-il tout en ravalant sa salive.

Cette fois-ci il ne pourrait pas juste répondre qu'il ne savait pas, ni même éviter la question, la personne qu'il était en train de devenir le forçant à être plus honnête avec les autres et lui-même. Il devrait lui avouer qu'il avait développé certains sentiments encore un peu flous à son regard ainsi que des envies, plus ou moins pures.

-Clarke? Demanda-t-il en s'apercevant qu'elle ne lui répondait plus.

Si tout ça s'était passé avec une autre fille, il aurait put comprendre qu'il l'intimidait au point qu'elle n'ose pas lui répondre. Seulement, c'était Clarke et elle aurait préféré mourir que de laisser quelqu'un prendre le dessus sur elle.

_«C'est aussi ce coté guerrière qu'elle a qui fait que je l'aime bien et que je la respecte»_

Intrigué, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran de son téléphone et au lieu d'avoir l'image d'un appel en cours, il se retrouva face au portrait de sa sœur qui faisait office de fond d'écran.

_«Merde»_

Elle venait de lui raccroché au nez. A lui. Alors qu'il s'inquiétait. Alors qu'il voulait l'aider. La réconforter.

_«Merde»_ Se répéta-t-il tout en sentant la colère qui montait en lui lui écraser l'estomac.

-Je suis trop stupide...

Il était évident qu'elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui ! Évident qu'elle lui raccrocherait au nez! Évident qu'il n'aurait jamais du l'appeler ! Évident qu'il ne l'aurait jamais...

D'ailleurs, elle se fichait sûrement qu'il ait changé ou non, sinon elle aurait déjà remarqué qu'il n'agissait plus vraiment de la même manière ou que ses gestes et ses dires étaient plus nuancés.

_«Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant, si Clarke coupe tout lien avec moi ?»_

Redevenir l'ancien Bellamy, égoïste puisque ne pensant qu'à son propre plaisir, manipulateur et coureur de jupon ?

Non.

Abandonner son idée de «posséder» Clarke et se tourner vers quelqu'un qui lui ressemblerait plus, avec qui la différence d'âge serait un peu moins importante, comme une fille de son université?

Non.

_«Monsieur Darcy s'est accroché à Elizabeth, lui»_ Remarqua-t-il tout en se rappelant que tous ses efforts et sa patience avaient fini par payer, puisqu'elle avait accepté de l'épouser.

Le seul problème était qu'il n'était pas Monsieur Darcy.

* * *

_Le lendemain…_

-Comment est-ce que tu peux vivre avec _ça_ ? S'interrogea Clarke alors qu'elle faisait les cents pas dans la chambre de sa mère. Vivre en sachant que _cette chose_ est en train de te bouffer ? Comment..!

Cela faisait presque une journée depuis que Bellamy lui avait téléphoné, et pourtant, elle ne s'en était toujours pas remise. Le pire pour elle, c'était cette impression qu'elle avait de devoir s'excuser auprès de lui et son impossibilité à agir. Elle avait beau fixer sans relâche le contact de «Maître», elle n'arrivait pas à presser son doigt sur la touche pour l'appeler. Le seul autre moyen qu'elle avait imaginé pour s'excuser était de tomber 'comme par hasard' sur lui à la fin de ses cours et en même temps qu'il venait chercher sa sœur, seulement,on était samedi et elle n'avait pas cours ce jour là.

_«Peut-être qu'il sera au club ce soir..?»_ Se surprit-elle à espérer, même si elle savait que les chances de le croiser là-bas étaient plus que faibles.

-On ne peut pas, répondit faiblement la maman de Clarke, faisant signe à cette dernière de s'asseoir sur le côté de son lit afin qu'elle arrête de lui donner le tournis.

La jolie blonde abandonna à contre-coeur ses rondes infernales et suivit les ordres de sa mère, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Alors quoi? L'interrogea-t-elle en ayant peur de comprendre. Tu n'es pas heureuse d'être en vie ? Tu préférais être morte peut-être ?

Alors qu'elle posait ces questions, sa voix était distante et détachée, tout comme l'attitude qu'elle adoptait à chaque fois que le sujet touchait à la mort d'Abigail, qu'elle savait trop proche.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis, Clarke. Seulement être en vie signifie pour moi passer du temps avec ma fille, travailler pour lui assurer un avenir et la voir grandir et fonder une famille à son tour. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour vivre.

-Et c'est tout ce que je ne peux pas t'offrir, coupa Clarke en se sentant coupable dès l'instant où elle prononça ses paroles. Maman, tu sais aussi bien que moi que…

_«...tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour voir tout ça» _pensa la jolie blonde tout en se rendant compte qu'elle ne pouvait absolument pas dire ça à voix haute. Seulement, c'était la vérité et sa phrase resta donc en suspens dans les airs et au grand dam de Clarke, Abby comprit sans même l'entendre ce que sa fille voulait lui dire.

Clarke ferma les yeux le temps que ces yeux éliminent le surplus d'eau qu'elle sentait venir.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout ça, ça nous arrive à nous, maman...Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour mériter ça!

La jeune blonde se sentant au bord du gouffre enfouit sa tête dans le creux du cou de sa maman pour essayer de retrouver un peu de réconfort, s'allongeant à moitié sur le lit à côté d'elle.

Abigail tendit sa main vers celle de sa fille, qu'elle agrippa aussi fort qu'il lui était possible.

-C'est vrai. D'ailleurs, on dirait bien que le malheur est dans nos gênes, confirma Abby en hochant la tête dans un mouvement presque indistinct. Cependant, je t'interdis de te réfugier derrière cette fatalité, tu m'entends? Je t'interdis de baisser les bras ou de te victimiser. Chaque humain a un fardeau à porter et ce n'est pas parce que le notre est peut-être plus lourd que celui de certaines personnes qu'on doit renoncer à vivre ou se laisser submerger par la peine.

Clarke releva la tête, un tantinet soulagée. Elle appréciait que sa mère lui rappelait de regarder aussi le monde qui l'entourait , au lieu de se concentrer sur ses problèmes à elle. De cette manière, il lui était plus facile de relativiser quand à son propre état.

-Qu'importe ce qui se passe à partir de maintenant, je ne veux pas que tu baisses les bras, d'accord? Mais surtout, je veux que tu te soignes.

Clarke hocha doucement la tête tout en se mordant l'intérieur des joues en tentant de ne pas faire transparaître sa tristesse. Dire que sa mère était éveillée seulement quelques heures par jour et que tout ce qu'elle arrivait à faire pendant ce faible laps de temps, c'était de se disputer avec elle et de l'accabler de reproches.

Seulement une fois encore, elle n'arrivait pas à dire qu'elle était désolé.

Elle suivit du regard sa mère, qui à grande peine réussit à attraper son téléphone portable qui reposait sur sa table de chevet.

-Tu ne vas pas être en retard pour tes séances de tutorat? Demanda Abigail en regardant l'heure qu'il était.

-Sûrement, répondit machinalement Clarke en caressant les cheveux de sa mère.

Elle avait beau savoir qu'elle devait se rendre au travail pour gagner de l'argent, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle en avait assez de salir son image pour quelques centaines de dollars et si ce n'était pas parce qu'elle risquait de croiser Bellamy là-bas, elle n'y serait jamais retournée.

* * *

-Tout ce que je dis, c'est que tu n'aurais pas du faire ça! Insista encore une fois Clarke en s'adressant à Cristal, qui faisait la moue pour la énième fois.

La rousse soupira bruyamment pour montrer son désaccord.

-Tu sais ce que c'est ton problème, _Princesse_? Tu ne sais pas comment t'amuser, lui répondit Cristal tout en attrapant son manteau et en s'enroulant dedans.

Alors que Clarke croisait les bras sur sa poitrine et attendait les excuses qu'elle estimait mériter, son amie ramassait son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet, s'apprêtant à fumer pendant sa pause.

-Tu viens ? Lui demanda-t-elle, prête à ouvrir la porte qui servait de sortie de secours et qui donnait sur l'arrière du parking.

-Dans deux minutes, rétorqua la jolie blonde à contre-coeur.

Elle avait beau en vouloir à Cristal, elle ne voulait quand même pas passer sa seule pause de la soirée coincée entre les quatre murs du club. Elle prit le temps de récupérer sa bouteille d'au et d'en boire quelques gorgées avant de prendre son marqueur et d'aller observer le planning qui était affiché dans les loges. Le système était tel que chacune d'entre elles pouvaient choisir leur propre créneau horaire tant qu'elles l'indiquaient sur ce dernier et qu'elles ne dépassaient pas un certain nombre d'heures par semaine. Habituellement, Clarke profitait du samedi soir pour cocher le lundi, le mercredi, le jeudi et le samedi mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait tout simplement pas envie de le faire. Savoir qu'elle s'infligeait à elle-même de retourner dans cet endroit minable ne lui donnait qu'une envie, celle de tout plaquer. Elle referma le marqueur qu'elle tenait fermement dans sa main et le reposa à son endroit habituel, non sans se poser quelques questions.

_«Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans cet argent? Est-ce que j'ai atteins ma limite ou bien c'est juste une période de ras-le-bol et de remise en question qui finira par me passer?»_

Elle inspira profondément avant de prendre à son tour sa vieille veste en jean qu'elle trimballait partout avec elle et de la poser sur ses épaules -hors de question pour elle de sortir sans rien pour couvrir ses habits de scène assez transparents et minimalistes, puis de quitter les coulisses en tâchant de balayer tous ses doutes.

_«Si tu ne commences pas à devenir plus sûr de tes choix, tu n'arriveras jamais à rien»_

Clarke poussa le battant de la porte et fit frappée par la fraîcheur de l'air. A vrai dire, le manager de la boîte faisait exprès de régler le thermostat à une température très haute pour amplifier la sensation de sueur et de moiteur, donc ce qui lui semblait frais devait sûrement n'être qu'une douce nuit d'été parmi tant d'autres.

Marchant jusqu'à Cristal, Clarke remarqua les phares d'une voiture stationnée non loin d'elles s'éteindre et elle pria pour que ce ne soit pas l'un de ses dérangés qui traînent autour de ce genre d'endroits la nuit, dans le but de trouver...qu'importe ce que ce genre de personnes veulent trouver.

-Tu en veux une? La questionna son amie en lui tendant le paquet de Marlboro.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne fumais pas, répondit Clarke en observant du coin de l'œil la silhouette qui ouvrait la portière de la voiture.

Instinctivement, elle agrippa sa veste et la serra contre sa poitrine.

-Désolé, j'avais oublié à qui je parlais, rétorqua Cristal tout en rangeant son briquet et sa boîte à cigarettes dans la poche de son manteau.

La jeune blonde ne répondit même pas, se contentant de se demander pourquoi est-ce qu'elle parlait avec une personne comme elle, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'un immense fossé les séparait.

Cristal aimait le métier qu'elle exerçait, Clarke non.

Cristal aimait sortir et faire la fête, Clarke non.

Cristal vivait au jour le jour, Clarke non. Elle se contentait de planifier les années à venir sans même savoir si elle serait toujours là pour les vivre.

Au loin, le bruit d'une portière qui claqua fit sursauter Clarke.

-Bon, soupira Cristal en écrasant ce qui restait de sa cigarette avec le pied, je reprends dans trois minutes.

La jolie blonde hocha la tête tout en décidant elle aussi de rentrer puisque si sa collègue n'était plus dehors, elle n'avait aucune raison d'y être. Et puis, si elle y retournait, elle avait peut-être une chance de voir Bellamy parmi les spectateurs, bien qu'à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, elle y croyait de moins en moins.

Cristal regarda un point fixe au-dessus de son épaule et cela la poussa à se retourner vers le nouveau venu qui malheureusement n'était pas reconnaissable, cette partie du parking n'étant éclairée que par la lumière de la lune ou des étoiles- quand celles-ci n'étaient pas cachées par les nuages.

-L'entrée client c'est de l'autre côté, l'informa machinalement Clarke, ne comptant plus le nombre de fois où l'erreur avait été faite.

-J'ai besoin de te parler, rétorqua la voix de Bellamy alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle et que son cœur loupait un battement.

Maintenant, il était assez près pour qu'elle puisse distinguer les contours de sa silhouette ainsi que ses deux poings clos.

La jeune blonde déglutit en pensant qu'elle devait réellement l'avoir mis en colère en lui raccrochant au nez la veille. A présent, elle redoutait sa colère même si une infime part d'elle lui était reconnaissante, car sans cette rage, il ne serait jamais venu jusqu'à elle.

Clarke jeta un regard à la rousse pour lui indiquer de les laisser seuls et pour seule réponse, elle haussa les épaules.

-J'avais tord…lui glissa discrètement Cristal alors qu'elle poussait la porte et passait à côté de la jeune blonde.

_«Enfin des excuses!»_

-...tu sais comment t'amuser, acheva-t-elle avec un clin d'œil chargé de sous-entendus.

* * *

Bellamy attendit que «l'amie» de Clarke parte pour se rapprocher d'elle; il voulait avoir une discussion avec elle seule et éviter de se donner en spectacle. C'était en partie pour cela qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui parler dans le club.

_«Arrête de te mentir à toi-même» _Se désola sa part d'honnêteté qu'il cachait tout au fond de lui, au même endroit que ses sentiments et ses faiblesses.

La vraie raison qui faisait qu'il ne rentrait plus dans le club, c'était la peur et la jalousie. Il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas de voir sa princesse en train de danser de manière suggestive et avec peu de tissus sur elle devant d'autres personnes que lui et il avait peur de sa propre réaction face à cela.

Il remarqua que même si Clarke lui faisait face, elle n'osait pas affronter son regard.

-Alors quoi? Commença-t-il à se moquer.T'as honte de me regarder dans les yeux maintenant?

Contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, elle n'eut aucunes réactions et aucunes envies de le contredire en le fixant dans le blanc des yeux, ce qui n'était pas digne de la guerrière qu'il connaissait.

-C'est bizarre...Tu parlais beaucoup plus au téléphone que maintenant. Pourquoi?

Là encore, aucunes réponses.

-Tu n'oses plus me dire ce que tu penses maintenant? C'est parce que tu sais que tu ne peux pas fuir cette fois? Que tu ne peux pas me raccrocher au nez?

Il fallait l'avouer, se soulager de tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, cela l'aidait énormément. En plus, pouvoir être celui qui faisait des reproches sur le comportement de l'autre pour la première fois lui procurait un certain plaisir qu'il n'aurait sut expliquer.

-D'ailleurs, tu sais comment je me suis senti après que tu m'aies laissé en plan? Continua-t-il tout en vidant un peu plus son sac. Comme un idiot!

Bellamy s'immobilisa instantanément en entendant le son de sa propre voix; il ne parlait plus mais criait.

_«Merde»_ Pensa-t-il tout en appréhendant la réaction de Clarke.

Si il voulait la conquérir de cette manière, le résultat était couru d'avance.

A sa grande surprise, sa princesse le fixait à présent dans les yeux et semblait sur le point de lui dire quelque chose. Cependant, les mots ne semblaient pas se former ni les sons dépasser ses lèvres.

Bellamy soupira, déçu, puis s'apprêta à faire volte-face pour retourner à sa voiture quand il vit Clarke se jeter sur lui pour…

«...me faire un câlin?» S'étonna-t-il en sentant au travers de son sweat-shirt les mains de la jeune femme lui pétrir le dos.

Dire qu'il n'avait pas aimé ça serait mentir, mais si il ne réagissait pas à son étreinte, c'était surtout à cause de l'effet de surprise. Il s'attendait à être giflé voir frappé mais surtout pas enlacé!

_«Ça doit être sa manière de me dire qu'elle est désolé»_ Supposa-t-il.

Alors qu'il la sentait s'éloigner de lui, Bellamy voulut la retenir en lui agrippant le poignet ou la taille, mais cela ressemblait beaucoup trop à quelque chose que l'ancien lui ferait alors il se contenta de la laisser reculer.

Toujours muette, elle fit un geste maladroit vers la porte pour lui indiquer qu'elle devait retourner à son poste et c'est à cet instant-ci que sa veste en jean s'entrouvrit légèrement sur son «costume» de scène.

-Attends! Lui intima-t-il avant qu'elle ne s'éclipse.

Il l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et il rabattit les deux côtés de cette dernière l'un au-dessus de l'autre, sans même se rincer l'œil sur sa combinaison transparente où seules des paillettes permettaient de cacher les zones sensibles. Enfin, presque.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Lui demanda Clarke, brisant son silence à cause de la curiosité trop forte, alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait réellement lui demander c'était pourquoi il le faisait.

-Je te rhabille…, répondit-il en soulignant l'évidence.

Elle s'efforça de respirer calmement afin de masquer son trouble et surtout d'éviter de rougir, ce qui arrivait dès qu'il la touchait.

-Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes…

_«...alors pourquoi tu le fais?»_

-Tout le monde peut changer, acheva-t-il avec une voix un peu sèche.

Ses gestes étaient doux malgré son attitude glaciale. Cette différence drastique la rendait confuse et fit rejaillir une ancienne question de son esprit, qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru avoir le courage de poser deux fois.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'intéresses à moi?

* * *

_**Dans le prochain chapitre:** _Deux discussions Bellarke de prévue pour l'instant - Un nouveau lieu - Une journée dans la tête d'Abby (sortez les mouchoirs ^^)


	15. Chapter 15

_**Ma note:** _Désolé pour le délai plus long que d'habitude, j'étais vraiment très occupée ^^

* * *

En entendant la question de sa princesse, Bellamy eut un mouvement de recul et le tissu de la veste de Clarke lui glissa entre les doigts. Il savait qu'elle lui demanderait à nouveau cela un jour, du moins, il la soupçonnait fortement de ne pas avoir oublié son confus «je ne sais pas». A vrai dire, il s'était même préparé à lui répondre. Sauf que...

_«__Si je lui dis, comment est-ce qu'elle va réagir ? »_ S'inquiéta-il en appréhendant les différentes réactions qu'elle pourrait avoir…

La colère elle le giflerait peut-être, ne supportant pas ce qu'il lui annoncerait, niant ses sentiments pour mieux se protéger...

Le regret elle lui cracherait au visage combien de courage elle avait dû rassembler pour l'enlacer, regrettant instantanément son geste de tendresse envers celui qui au début, ne la prenait que pour un « jouet »…

La joie au fur et à mesure de ses aveux, elle retrouverait en ce qu'il lui disait ses propres émotions et devant l'évidence même de la relation qu'ils avait noué ensemble, elle lui sauterait dans les bras et ne le laisserait plus jamais partir…

_« Qu'importe... »_ Soupira-t-il en secouant la tête pour s'éclaircir l'esprit. _« __Je ne pourrais jamais prévoir toutes les réactions que Clarke pourrait avoir. »_

Il jeta un coup d'œil à celle qui attendait avec impatience sa réponse, se demandant si il avait déjà douté de lui à ce point là, avant de se lancer dans une explication compliquée de ses sentiments - que lui-même ne comprenait que depuis peu.

-Au début, tu n'étais qu'un fantasme pour moi, débita-t-il d'une seule traite pour que ce soit plus facile à dire.

Bellamy gardait les yeux rivés sur le sol. Il avait conscience que Clarke était proche de lui, proche au point d'entendre le froissement du jean de sa veste lorsqu'elle se blottissait contre, proche au point de sentir et deviner chacun de ses mouvements sans même avoir à la regarder...Cependant, il ne pouvait pas la dévisager pendant ses semi-aveux, de peur de voir la déception certaine qui lui ferait briller les yeux, la rage qui lui ferait froncer les sourcils, la gêne qui lui ferait se mordiller les lèvres...  
-Tu sais, par rapport au job partiel que tu fais..., confessa-t-il à voix basse, peu fier de montrer qu'il n'avait au départ été attiré que par son apparence. Mais aussi par rapport à ton attitude envers moi: distante, ne semblant pas vouloir me céder, mystérieuse aussi...Et je me contentais de te voir de cette manière, comme un challenge que je me devais de relever. Peut être aussi parce que c'était plus facile, je ne sais pas vraiment...  
_«__Plus facile d'ignorer ce qu'il y avait __derrière__ la __façade__, comme la maladie par exemple...»_ pensa-t-il en se gardant bien de le lui dire, de peur d'aborder trop vite ce sujet apparemment sensible et de la brusquer, rompant ainsi sa confession et minimisant ses chances de connaître la vérité.  
Bellamy releva les yeux jusqu'au cou de Clarke et il la vit déglutir; il savait qu'elle attendait et redoutait la suite. Tout comme lui, d'ailleurs.  
-Et puis, sans que je ne me rende compte de quand, les choses ont commencé à changer et l'image que je m'étais faite de toi ne me suffisait plus. J'avais besoin de voir une autre facette de toi que celle de la fille qui faisait des strip-teases à des inconnus et allait au même lycée que ma sœur.  
Pour seule réponse, Clarke abaissa la tête et un doute le parcourut: est-ce qu'elle voulait plus d'explications? Plus d'excuses de sa part ?  
-Et comme c'était la première fois que je ressentais ce genre de _besoin_ de savoir autant de chose sur quelqu'un, je ne savais plus comment réagir face à toi. D'un côté, je voulais t'aider, en découvrir plus à propos de qui tu étais vraiment et passer du temps avec toi, mais de l'autre, j'étais toujours enfermé dans mon image de coureur de jupons et pas prêt à arrêter de jouer ce rôle...

_«__Toujours pas de réactions...»_ se désola-t-il tout en essayant de se rassurer: _«C'est normal, il faut que le choc passe…C'est parfaitement normal.»_

Après tout, à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait? Qu'après s'être affranchit de ses pensées, elle allait lui sauter dans les bras?

-Alors, j'ai essayé d'attirer ton attention en faisant des trucs stupides comme te faire peindre mon corps…Seulement, je n'avais pas réalisé que je te faisais du mal en même temps.

_«__L'indifférence»_ Songea-t-il avec terreur en remarquant que si elle ne bougeait pas, c'était sûrement à cause de cela. _«S'il te plaît, ne sois pas indifférente»_ la supplia-t-il mentalement en se rendant compte que pire que la haine, cette notion était synonyme d'un désintérêt total. _«Je préfère qu'elle pense à moi et me haïsse __que m'ignore complètement...__»_

C'était stupide. Pire, égoïste, mais il voulait rester gravé dans sa mémoire le plus longtemps possible; il voulait que sa princesse reste sa princesse!

_«Réagis, je t'en prie!»_

* * *

Clarke ravala sa salive, n'osant pas bouger ou émettre le moindre son depuis que Bellamy venait de se confier sur ce qu'il trouvait d'intéressant chez elle. Et autant dire qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi complète!

_«__Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée lui dire maintenant?»_ S'interrogea-t-elle en pesant ses options.

Si elle le gratifiait d'un simple «d'accord», il était fort probable qu'il lui en veuille de ne pas se dévoiler alors que lui venait d'exprimer ses sentiments. Si au contraire, elle lui exprimait toute sa gratitude, elle avait peur de s'embarquer dans quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait pas maîtriser. Sinon, elle pouvait faire comme lui et livrer son ressenti sur le début de leur relation et sur la première impression chaotique qu'il lui avait laissé, mais elle ne voulait pas le mettre à mal après qu'il ait déjà reconnu ses erreurs devant elle.

_«__Ça__ ne serait pas juste pour __Bellamy __de continuer à lui reprocher les mêmes choses encore et encore__»_ Conclut-elle alors qu'elle prenait sa décision.

Elle ne savait pas comment Bellamy allait le prendre, ni même si il serait d'accord pour l'emmener jusqu'à là-bas à cette heure-ci, mais elle ne voulait pas se contenter de mots pour lui faire comprendre pourquoi elle était devenu celle qu'elle était maintenant. Elle voulait lui montrer.

-Est-ce que...commença-t-elle lentement pour se laisser le temps de changer d'avis, relevant la tête vers lui pour scruter sa réaction...Tu as encore un peu de temps devant toi?

Les yeux de Bellamy s'écarquillèrent et Clarke s'empressa d'ajouter afin de lui laisser une porte de sortie:

-Où peut-être que tu dois garder ta sœur…?

-Non! Répliqua-t-il aussitôt. Je suis libre, affirma-t-il tout en levant les mains en l'air, la paume tournée vers Clarke comme pour lui promettre que ce qu'il disait n'était pas un puis Octavia peut se garder toute seule donc…

Son air embarrassé laissa rapidement place à un petit rire moqueur qu'il dirigea contre lui-même et fit se demander à la jolie blonde depuis quand est-ce qu'il n'avait pas perdu ses moyens devant quelqu'un d'autre. Et tout d'un coup, un déclic se fit dans son esprit et c'est là qu'elle réalisa que ce soir, Bellamy n'était plus le coureur de jupon ou même le joueur invétéré qui s'amusait avec les sentiments des filles: il n'était plus que lui-même. Un homme. Normal dans sa manière d'agir. Se souciant d'elle. Gêné de ne pas rester aussi calme qu'il le devrait pour ne pas avoir l'air trop emballé.

-J'ai tout mon temps, lui répondit-il avec une voix plus grave tout en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Clarke souria en guise de réponse. Elle était heureuse que Bellamy accepte de passer du temps avec elle. Mieux, elle était joyeuse à l'idée de savoir qu'elle pourrait lui rendre la pareille; il s'était confié, à son tour maintenant.

-Donc, quand est la fin de ton service? Demanda-t-il pour rompre le silence mais aussi par intérêt.

-Euh...Débuta-t-elle avant de s'interrompre aussitôt.

Princesse n'avait plus envie de retourner au club cette nuit pour danser à nouveau et avec ce qu'elle avait déjà gagné cette nuit, elle ne perdrait pas grand-chose si elle partait maintenant. En plus, elle mourait d'impatience de lui montrer l'ancien endroit où sa mère avait l'habitude de travailler et de lui expliquer son histoire. D'ailleurs, une part d'elle-même espérait qu'il lui parlerait de la sienne ensuite, car après tout, le peu qu'elle savait de lui était qu'il aimait sa sœur, qu'il allait à des fêtes étranges avec des amis qui l'étaient tout autant et qu'il possédait une belle voiture. Soit pas grand-chose.

-En fait, je ne pense pas que je vais rester jusqu'à la fin alors, on peut y aller maintenant.

-Vraiment? S'étonna-t-il en fronçant les pensais que tu avais besoin de cet argent…

-C'est le cas, mais…

_«__Comment est-ce que je suis censée expliquer que ce que je fais est presque comme un suicide?»_ S'interrogea-t-elle puisque après tout, pas d'argent donc pas d'école ou de soins médicaux donc pas d'avenir.

-Pour l'instant, je veux faire ce que j'ai envie de faire et non ce que l'argent dont j'ai besoin me force à faire. Tu comprends ?

-Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il à la surprise de Clarke, qui s'attendait à ce qu'il essaie de la raisonner et à ce qu'il lui fasse la leçon.

Bien sûr, il n'avait aucuns droits de le faire, mais cela aurait été révélateur de son côté protecteur envers elle.

-Alors...Qu'est-ce que tu veux que l'on fasse? S'enquit-il avec un sourire mi-intrigué, mi-charmeur.

-Tout d'abord, je vais me changer, lui annonça-t-elle tout en souriant à cette évidence.

Il était hors de question qu'elle se balade avec un costume aussi révélateur.

-Et après, j'aimerais te montrer un lieu que j'avais l'habitude de fréquenter il y à très _très_ longtemps, conclut-elle tout en évitant soigneusement de mentionner que c'était en fait un petit diner américain, ouvert en permanence et qui bordait une autoroute pour mieux conserver l'effet de surprise.

* * *

-Est-ce qu'on est au bon endroit ? Demanda Bellamy à sa princesse sur le siège passager alors qu'il vérifiait l'adresse qu'elle lui avait donné sur le GPS de la voiture.

Il tapa à plusieurs reprises sur l'écran mais rien ne bougea ce restaurant miteux était bel et bien l'endroit où Clarke voulait l'emmener. Il se tourna vers elle pour essayer de comprendre, mais tout ce qu'elle fit fut de lui lancer un sourire timide.

-J'espère qu'au moins tu ne comptes pas me faire manger la-dedans, se désola-t-il en prenant une voix la mettant en garde.

Son sourire s'élargit un petit peu plus et il soupira.

-Je te préviens, je ne paierais pas pour quelque chose qui sort des cuisines d'un endroit pareil ! S'exclama-t-il tout en priant que tout ceci ne soit qu'une blague et que demain, il ne se réveillerait pas avec une intoxication alimentaire.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai eu de très bons pourboires ce soir, rétorqua-t-elle en faisant naître en lui une pointe de jalousie et d'insécurité.

Bellamy eut envie de serrer le poing mais il resta de marbre devant elle, essayant de se convaincre que les images qui lui apparaissaient mentalement n'étaient que le fruit de son imagination Clarke se contentait de danser de manière professionnelle devant les clients. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était des pourboires et non des relations en tout genre avec des inconnus qui payaient pour la voir se dandiner.

-Et d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais été malade à cause de l'un de leurs plats, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer alors qu'elle ouvrait sa portière.

\- D'aussi loin que tu te souviennes...Répéta-t-il lentement. Depuis combien d'années est-ce que tu n'es pas allée là-bas ? Cria-t-il pour qu'elle l'entende même si c'était peine perdue puisqu'elle n'était même plus dans la voiture.

Découragé et un peu déçu, il coupa le moteur et s'extirpa à son tour de l'habitacle.

Quand Clarke lui avait dit qu'elle voulait l'emmener quelque part, il n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver dans ce genre d'endroit.

Il scruta les enseignes lumineuses qui bordaient le toit plat du diner et qui indiquaient une ouverture sans interruption tous les jours de la semaine et qui à elles seules suffisaient à éclairer le parking.

Ainsi que le visage triste de Clarke.

Bellamy glissa la clef de la voiture dans la poche de son jean et rejoignit la jolie blonde, immobile devant l'entée du bâtiment.

N'étant pas habitué à réconforter les gens, il eut peur de dire quelque chose de travers et se contenta de passer son bras autour des épaules de la jolie blonde et de l'entraîner avec elle lorsqu'il avançait pour éviter de la laisser se perdre dans ses souvenirs, qu'ils soient heureux ou tristes.

-Bonsoir, les accueillit une serveuse, habillée avec la mode des années 80. Vous désirez manger sur place ou prendre à emporter ?

Bellamy jeta un coup d'œil médusé à Clarke pour lui faire à nouveau comprendre que lui ne voulait ni manger, ni boire ce qui provenait de ce restaurant, mais elle ne sembla pas l'apercevoir. Délicatement, il pressa sa main autour de l'une de ses épaules pour l'inciter à répondre a sa place mais surtout à arrêter de se cacher derrière lui; sa tête presque enfouie dans son cou afin de ne sûrement pas dévisager la serveuse - pour quelles raisons, il l'ignorait- le mettait assez mal à l'aise bien qu'il adorait avoir ce genre de contact avec elle.  
-Alors? S'impatienta la serveuse en affichant un air fatigué, tout en agitant la paire de menus plastifiés qu'elle avait entre les mains.  
-Sur place, répondit-il à la hâte en comprenant que Clarke n'allait pas répondre. On va manger ici, reformula-t-il plus calmement, aussi bien pour avoir l'air plus poli devant Clarke et la serveuse que pour s'aider à réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire.

_«Moi qui voulait à tout prix éviter de manger ici...»_  
-D'accord, acquiesça l'employée en jetant un drôle de regard à sa princesse -ou plutôt à la tignasse blonde puisque c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir- avant de se diriger vers une table près de la fenêtre.  
Bellamy déplaça son bras des épaules au poignet de Clarke pour l'entraîner à sa suite tout en s'efforçant d'afficher un air normal devant les quelques clients du diner, ne voulant pas qu'ils s'imaginent qu'il «contrôlait» la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait ou il ne savait trop quoi.  
-Je vous laisse vous installez et regardez les menus et je reviendrais vers vous plus tard afin de prendre votre commande, leur annonça-t-elle machinalement avant de s'éclipser.  
Aussitôt qu'elle fut partie, Clarke soupira et Bellamy la sentit se détendre. Elle lui lâcha la main et s'installa du côté de la table avec vue sur l'extérieur sans dire un mot, enfouissant tout ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir au fond d'elle, tandis qu'il l'imitait et s'asseyait sur la banquette en face d'elle.  
C'était la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré qu'ils se retrouvaient en tête à tête à table - si on exceptait la fois où il lui avait donné rendez-vous au club pour tenter de la faire chanter avec son sac à dos.

_«Une de mes pires idées»_ Regretta-t-il amèrement avant de porter à nouveau son regard sur Clarke, qui retirait sa vieille veste en jean et la posait sur le dos de sa chaise.

Jusqu'à là, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait tenu à l'amener dans ce diner, mais il se retenait de lui demander, jugeant que c'était à elle de se confier et que si il la pressait, elle ne se sentirait pas assez en confiance pour le faire.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger? La questionna-t-il en tentant de rompre le malaise qui s'était emparé de sa princesse depuis leur entrée.

-Je ne sais pas...Répondit-elle l'air songeur. Ils font toujours leur milk-shake? Lui demanda-t-elle distraitement en saisissant sûrement l'occasion puisqu'il tenait déjà la carte entre ses mains.

Bellamy parcourut cette dernière du regard, avant d'approuver d'un signe de tête et ensemble, ils choisirent le parfum des milk-shakes qu'ils allaient prendre.

-Abby? Les interrompit la voix de la serveuse quand elle remarqua le dos, ou plutôt la veste de Clarke.

* * *

Ses épaules et ses mains agrippées aux bords de la table se crispèrent lorsqu'elle entendit le surnom donné à sa mère. Son regard apeuré croisa celui intrigué de Bellamy et à cet instant, elle aurait bien voulut lui dire que si elle agissait étrangement depuis tout à l'heure, c'était parce qu'elle ne voulait pas discuter avec l'ancienne collègue de sa mère, qu'elle détestait.

«Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de vouloir revenir ici?» Songea-t-elle énervée contre elle-même pour ne pas avoir pensé qu'elle pouvait revoir d'anciennes connaissances ou pire, que ces dernières pourraient la reconnaître. Ou plutôt, reconnaître la veste qu'elle avait puisque c'était celle de sa mère et qu'elle était assez unique.

-Euh...Non, déglutit-elle en sentant ses joues rougir d'embarras et de colère et en se retournant pour faire face à la serveuse, liquéfiée sur place. Je suis Clarke en fait. Sa fille.

-Oh, rétorqua simplement la quarantenaire, son visage reprenant quelques couleurs. Je suis désolé pour la confusion, je…Je sais que ça doit être un sujet dur à évoquer pour toi.

Offusquée qu'on puisse penser qu'évoquer sa mère et par extension la maladie puisse être «dur» pour elle, son expression se durcit jusqu'à devenir sans-pitié envers celle qui avait abandonné sa mère dès qu'elle lui avait révélé sa maladie.

-Et je suis désolé de ne pas être venue à son enterrement, c'est jusque que...

-Elle est vivante! Cria Clarke alors que tous les clients se tournaient vers eux.

Elle entendit Bellamy murmurer son prénom avec une certaine douceur, mais elle choisit de l'ignorer. Elle n'avait jamais put mettre les personnes ayant abandonné sa mère face à leur tords et maintenant qu'elle le pouvait, autant profiter du moment.

-Oh...Je suis désolé pour le malentendu, bredouilla la serveuse à voix basse en espérant faire retomber l'attention que leur portaient les autres clients.

-Désolé ou gêné que tout le monde nous regarde? Lui assena-t-elle d'une voix assassine, portant le coup de grâce.

Quelques secondes de flottement durant lesquelles la serveuse ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre s'écoulèrent, avant que cette dernière ne parvienne à articuler quelques mots.

-Je vais laisser quelqu'un d'autre prendre votre commande, au revoir et...Merci d'être venu dans notre restaurant.

Clarke suivit la femme du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière la porte des cuisines, puis elle se retourna vers Bellamy qui la dévisageait étrangement.

-Quoi? Toi aussi tu penses que je suis ridicule? S'exclama-t-elle à voix basse, déçue qu'il puisse penser comme les autres paires d'yeux qui étaient toujours posées sur elle.

-Biens sûr que non! Se défendit-il. Je n'ai juste pas très bien compris ce qu'il vient de se passer, c'est tout.

Clarke soupira et se décida à lui raconter toute l'histoire, puisque après tout, c'était pour ça qu'ils étaient venus jusqu'ici.

-Ma mère est infirmière. Ou du moins, elle l'était jusqu'à ce qu'on lui diagnostique une insuffisance rénale il y à quelques années, commença-t-elle à lui expliquer tout en jouant avec la salière. A partir de cet instant là, elle a dût arrêter son travail parce qu'il était trop fatiguant pour elle et elle se fit embaucher comme serveuse à mi-temps dans ce diner.

Bellamy qui hochait la tête au fur et à mesure de ses confidences attrapa la main de Clarke qui se baladait sur la table et entremêla ses doigts avec les siens. Il paraissait compréhensif et c'est ce qui donna l'envie à Clarke d'approfondir son récit.

-Malheureusement, son état a continué à s'aggraver et un jour, elle a fait un malaise au restaurant et c'est à partir de là qu'elle s'est retrouvée coincée à la maison, seule avec moi puisque bien qu'elle ait beaucoup d'amis à son travail, ils ont tous commencé à s'éloigner d'elle, puis éventuellement, l'ignorer.

Après avoir regardé leur mains s'enlacer, elle le regarda lui.

_«__Est-ce que je vais trop vite ? »_ S'inquiéta Clarke en apercevant l'expression de Bellamy changer.  
Tout ce qu'elle lui disait, elle l'avait gardé au fond d'elle pendant des années, comme un sombre secret qu'elle avait enterré du mieux qu'elle le pouvait afin de ne plus jamais y repenser. Alors, pouvoir tout raconter à quelqu'un d'autre que la psychologue scolaire, à quelqu'un qui s'intéressait vraiment à elle - comme il venait tout juste de lui prouver - et non pas qu'à la façade qu'elle s'était construit, était plus que libérateur. Cependant, est-ce que Bellamy était vraiment celui à qui tout dire? Et quant bien même il l'était, est-ce que le faire maintenant n'était pas trop tôt ?

«Il a été honnête avec toi tout à l'heure, à toi de lui montrer que tu peux l'être aussi » S'encouragea-t-elle en pensant que si elle était elle aussi sincère avec lui, il continuerait de l'être avec elle.

-Maintenant, elle est alitée et ne bouge plus de son lit sauf pour aller à l'hôpital de temps en temps, pour un check-up et les seules visites qu'elle reçoit sont les miennes ou celles de l'infirmière qui vient chaque semaine chez nous, conclut-elle de manière tragique.

Étrangement, ce n'est qu'à ce moment que l'angoisse commença à monter en elle. Ce qu'allait dire Bellamy après ces révélations lui importait beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle pensait, mais surtout, elle espérait qu'il ne s'excuse pas pour ce qui lui arrivait car il n'y à rien qu'elle trouvait plus stupide que cela.

-Et si tu dois passer des examens, c'est parce que cette maladie peut-être génétique, n'est-ce pas?

Clarke resta sonnée quelques secondes, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de réponse, même si elle était contente qu'il s'inquiète pour elle.

-Oui. C'est un problème avec lequel je dois me battre en ce moment, mais je ne vais pas laisser ce genre d'inconvénient m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux.

-Comment ça ? La questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand un nouveau serveur les interrompit et prit leur commande.

* * *

-Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un milk-shake puisse être aussi bon, déclara Bellamy en sortant son porte-feuille de sa poche arrière, alors que tous les deux se rhabillaient, prêts à partir.

-C'est pour ça que tu dois toujours écouter une fille, le taquina-t-elle en sortant à son tour son porte-monnaie. D'ailleurs, la fille en question a dit qu'elle payait, tu te rappelles?

-Oui, mais l'homme a moins besoin d'argent, trancha-t-il en déposant les billets sur la table, remettant sur le tapis le sujet de l'argent qu'ils n'avaient plus abordé depuis l'incident de tout à l'heure.

Clarke lui lança un regard de travers, néanmoins, elle le laissa payer.

Bellamy passa une nouvelle fois son bras autour des épaules de Clarke bien qu'elle n'ait plus besoin d'aide pour avancer et de cette façon, ils quittèrent le restaurant et marchèrent jusqu'au parking dans le plus grand des silences.

-Et ton père, il ne peut rien faire pour vous aider? Demanda-t-il soudainement alors qu'elle s'écartait de lui pour se placer du côté passager de la voiture.  
-Mon père...est parti, avoua-t-elle en déglutissant. Il nous a abandonné il y a une bonne dizaine d'année et depuis, c'est silence radio.  
Bellamy aurait voulu lui dire que le sien aussi l'était, de même que sa mère, même si dans son cas c'était définitif, qu'il ne comprenait que trop bien sa douleur, tout ce qu'il avait du faire pour tenter de la surmonter, comment il avait du prendre sa sœur en charge, et il voulait même pleurer devant elle.

Pleurer pour la première fois devant quelqu'un d'autre que son oreiller ! Pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps jusqu'à ce que la peine qu'il éprouvait encore aujourd'hui s'évapore.  
...Seulement...  
Cette soirée était le moment de Clarke, la première fois qu'elle lui ouvrait son cœur ainsi que les portes de son passé et il ne voulait pas risquer de détourner la conversation et tout ramener a lui.

Tous les deux pénètrent dans le véhicule, et alors que Bellamy s'apprêtait à mettre le contact, elle l'interrompit en posant sa main sur son avant-bras.

-Alors, est-ce que tu aimes toujours la personne que je suis maintenant? Lui demanda-t-elle avec une voix angoissée alors que pour se distraire, elle pianotait avec ses doigts contre sa peau chaude.

Il laissa quelques secondes s'écouler, le temps pour lui d'apprécier le contact qu'il n'avait même pas initié.

-Que tu ais des problèmes ou non, ça ne change rien pour moi. Tant que tu restes Clarke.

Un sourire illumina son visage sûrement aussi fatigué que le sien à cause de l'heure avancée. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui attira le plus son attention: les lèvres de sa princesse lui semblaient vraiment très attirantes tout d'un coup et l'idée de savoir que, si il voulait l'embrasser il pouvait le faire, l'excitait encore plus. Après tout, ils étaient seuls, dans sa voiture et après la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer, il était sûr qu'elle n'allait pas refuser son baiser, mais…

_«Je veux que ce soit elle qui prenne l'initiative de m'embrasser. De cette manière, je ne la brusquerais pas et je serais sûr que je ne suis pas le seul à ressentir une attraction pour l'autre.»_

-Alors, commença-t-il en faisant vrombir le moteur du véhicule. Je suppose que tu veux que je te ramènes chez toi...?

Il posa cette question de manière à ce que si c'était vraiment ce qu'elle souhaitait, elle acquiescerait, mais que si elle désirait aller autre part avec lui, elle n'aurait qu'a lui donner la destination.

-Et bien…C'est vrai que je ne meurs pas d'envie de rentrer chez moi de si tôt et qu''il y à bien un endroit où je voudrais bien aller, mais je ne sais pas si tu seras d'accord…

-J'écoute, l'encouragea-t-il, curieux de savoir.

-Euh, hésita-t-elle avant de se lancer timidement. Chez toi?

* * *

Un bruit réveilla Abigail. Les oiseaux ? Sa fille qui partait pour l'école ? Impossible, on devait être dimanche. Le trafic dans la rue ? Elle ne le savait pas. Toujours plongée dans le noir, elle tendit machinalement le bras pour attraper la télécommande multifonction qui se trouvait à la même place depuis des années, et comme chaque matins depuis le premier jour où elle s'était retrouvée alitée dans ce lit, elle appuya sur le bouton permettant d'ouvrir les volets. Le soleil inonda instantanément la pièce, ou du moins il l'aurait fait si les épais rideaux accrochés aux fenêtres ne l'en empêchait pas.

Des bruits de pas provenant du couloir l'empêchèrent de se rendormir et curieuse de savoir qui c'était, Abby tenta de le deviner. Les pas n'étaient pas aussi légers et rapides que ceux de Clarke, donc cela ne pouvait être que Henrietta. En effet, aujourd'hui, bien que l'on soit dimanche, était le jour où l'infirmière passait la voir et vérifiait que tout allait bien.

Ou plutôt, que tout n'allait pas plus mal.

Henrietta toqua à la porte avant de l'ouvrir, les bras chargés de sacs de courses où devait se trouver les tupperwares habituels qui renfermaient ses repas jusqu'au dimanche prochain, ainsi que ses boîtes de médicaments et quelques livres qu'elle ne lirait pas même si elle lui affirmerait le contraire afin de ne pas l'inquiéter quant à son état mental. En temps normal, à une infirmière on n'essaierait pas de cacher la vérité, mais Henrietta était devenue au fil des années la seule amie qu'Abby avait et l'inquiéter plus que nécessaire n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. En plus, elle savait qu'elle répéterait tout à Clarke.

-Comment ça vas aujourd'hui? Lui demanda la martiniquaise en ouvrant le mini frigo situé près du lit d'Abigail, de manière qu'elle n'avait qu'à se redresser et tendre le bras pour pouvoir l'ouvrir.

Cette dernière observa le frigo se vider puis se remplir de crudités en tout genre ainsi que de quelques plats chauds qu'elle demanderait à Clarke de réchauffer au micro-onde.

-Comme toujours, répondit-elle sans grand enthousiasme, se retournant dans son lit pour observer Henrietta

régler la machine à dialyse.

Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'elle l'observait _vraiment _faire et elle avait remarqué ce gros fil noir qui sortait de la machine et qui semblait essentiel à son fonctionnement.

_«Il me suffirait de tendre la main pour l'atteindre...»_Pensa-t-elle un nouvelle fois, se mettant à nouveau à le fixer.

Récemment, elle n'arrêtait pas de se questionner en permanence sur sa place dans ce monde et ses chances de guérison qu'elle savait nulles. Après tout, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle devait continuer à vivre de cette manière, si tenté qu'on puisse appeler cela vivre? Bien sûr, dans un premier temps, elle ferait du mal à Clarke et à Henrietta, qui ne comprendraient pas son geste, mais elle n'en pouvait plus.

_«Si je leur laisse une lettre, elles pourraient peut-être me comprendre...»_

-Alors, les examens de Clarke? Je suppose qu'elle révise nuits et jours pour être au top le jour-j?

Abby secoua doucement sa tête, se sentant coupable d'avoir des pensées pareilles.

_«En plus, si tu fais ça maintenant, Clarke n'aura jamais l'énergie nécessaire pour réussir ces examens»_

-Oui, d'ailleurs je ne la vois presque plus à cause de toutes ses révisions, se plaignit Abby dans un murmure.

Henrietta s'assit sur une chaise qui trônait dans le coin de la chambre pour discuter un petit peu avec sa patiente.

-Et est-ce qu'elle sait déjà où elle veut aller plus tard?

Abigail hocha doucement la tête.

-Dans une école d'art, mais les frais de scolarité sont vraiment très élevés pour notre porte-monnaie actuel et je ne pense pas que nous aurons assez d'argent pour qu'elle puisse réaliser ses rêves.

-Ne dit pas ça! S'offusqua l'infirmière. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

_«Oui. On ne sait jamais...»_ Se répéta-t-elle tristement.

Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant quelques dizaines de minutes, avant que Henrietta ne parte et ne la laisse seule en tête à tête avec le fil noir.

_«Bientôt...»_

* * *

_Dans le prochain chapitre: _au tour de Bellamy de raconter son histoire!


	16. Chapter 16

**_Ma petite note:_** On ne les attendait plus, et pourtant les voilà, les derniers chapitres! Je m'excuse pour cette longue absence, mais je n'avais plus trop la tête à poster des chapitres à intervalles réguliers comme je le faisais avant à cause surtout d'une pression que je me mettais et qui m'empêchait d'éprouver du plaisir à écrire la suite. Je ne voulais plus le faire si cela devenait quelque chose que je devais traîner avec moi. Aussi, j'ai décidé de continuer d'écrire mais seulement quand j'en avais envie, mais sans les poster afin de le faire d'un coup, histoire de ne pas donner de faux-espoirs si jamais je n'arrivais pas au bout. Je dois même avouer qu'un chapitre dormait dans mon ordinateur depuis le mois de janvier. Je suis contente de penser qu'après ces chapitres, je pourrais enfin donner un semblant de fin à cette fiction, même si comme cela sera expliquer tout à la fin de ces chapitres, je ferais des bonus sur des événements secondaires n'ayant pas été développés ou juste mentionnés, afin d'aller directement à mon but: Clarke et Bellamy.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Un grincement de porte lui fit ouvrir un œil, des bruits de pas pressés l'autre. La chaleur des draps lui faisant oublier où elle était et le sommeil qui la hantait encore suffirent à ne pas l'inquiéter de cette personne qui se rapprochait d'elle à vitesse grand v. Elle succombait un peu plus à ce cocon de douceur qui l'entourait quand tout d'un coup, quelqu'un tira sèchement la couverture.

-Clarke ? S'étonna une voix féminine qu'elle mit plusieurs secondes à reconnaître, soit le temps de retrouver ses esprits et celui de permettre à ses yeux de s'accommoder à la pénombre de la chambre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? Et où est mon frère ?

La jolie blonde grogna pour montrer son mécontentement mais cela n'arrêta pas le flot de paroles incessantes, qu'elle entendait mais ne comprenait pas, de s'abattre sur elle.

-Ne me dis pas que tu t'es laissé embobiner par mon frère et que tu as finis comme toutes les autres ? S'insurgea Octavia, la voix chargée de déception et de colère alors qu'elle remarquait sa tenue de pyjama soit un simple T-shirt et une culotte. Je pensais sincèrement que toi au moins tu pourrais le remettre dans le droit chemin, tu comprends ?

Clarke hésita à sacrifier son oreiller pour s'en armer et le jeter à la figure de celle qui ne faisait que perturber son sommeil, duquel elle ne semblait pas pouvoir se tirer.

-Ces derniers temps, j'étais sûre qu'il était en train de changer et de devenir quelqu'un de plus honnête et voilà que toi...Tu cèdes ?! Tu te rends comptes que tu ruines tout ? Qu'il va redevenir cet espèce d'enfoiré qu'il était avant à cause de... !

Le coussin plana dans les airs juste avant qu'il ne heurte de plein fouet le visage de la brune, qui émit un petit cri de surprise.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? L'interrogea-t-elle, encore plus désorientée par cet oreiller qu'elle ne l'était déjà avant à cause de ce qu'elle pensait que la blonde avait fait.

-Parce que tu ne sais rien et pourtant tu ne fais que dire des bêtises…Grommela Clarke en se retournant dans le lit, rabattant la couverture au-dessus de sa tête pour empêcher la lumière provenant du couloir de l'aveugler.

Ne se rendant compte qu'après avoir prononcé ces mots que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire à Octavia – ou à toutes autres personnes de la famille Blake- elle sentit à nouveau les draps lui être arrachés.

-Alors quoi ? Tu me prends pour une idiote ? Tu es dans son lit, alors je ne pense pas que tu sois en position de me dire quoi que ce soit, s'agaça-t-elle en ressemblant de plus en plus à son frère quand il était en colère.

-Tu as raison, je suis dans son lit...Seulement, est-ce que tu vois Bellamy quelque part ? Lui demanda Clarke en regardant le visage de la belle brune se décomposé. Alors ?

-Non, mais cela ne prouve rien...Et puis d'abord, ce n'est même pas pour toi que je suis venue ici alors je ne vois même pas pourquoi je te parle encore.

Clarke se mordit les lèvres, hésitant avant de lancer sa prochaine réplique, qui ne l'aiderait sûrement pas à calmer la furie qui se tenait debout près d'elle.

-Peut-être pour savoir où est ton frère ?

Comme prévu, elle reçut un regard noir de la principale intéressée, qui les distribuait sans doute aussi facilement que ses sourires.

_« Une humeur changeante doit aussi être une caractéristique de cette famille »_ Songea-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour le découvrir, lui assena Octavia en se détournant d'elle.

-D'accord, mais si jamais tu as besoin d'un indice, je te conseille d'aller voir sur le canapé, lança innocemment Clarke avant d'attirer à nouveau la couette sur sa tête et de se cacher dessous, dans l'espoir de se rendormir.

* * *

-Bellamy ! Hurla une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Les yeux toujours fermés, il tenta de rester immobile sous le plaid du canapé afin de faire croire à sa sœur qu'il dormait toujours, même s'il savait qu'à force de le faire, cela ne marchait plus.

-Arrête de faire semblant de dormir, tu crois vraiment que je suis stupide ou quoi ? S'énerva cette dernière, visiblement d'une humeur encore plus mauvaise que d'habitude.

Afin de ne pas la mettre plus en colère, il s'exécuta et, ouvrant les yeux, il se redressa avec difficulté tout en étant parcouru par un intense bâillement.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas dans ton lit ? Lui demanda-t-elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et en le toisant du regard. Et pourquoi est-ce que c'est Clarke qui dort dedans?

_« Ah oui, c'est vrai »_ Pensa-t-il en se souvenant tout d'un coup de la raison qui l'avait poussé à dormir dans le canapé.

Bellamy s'étira avant de s'extraire de la couverture polaire, vêtu d'un simple caleçon, ce qui sembla faire réagir Octavia, n'étant pas dans ses habitudes de s'endormir sans un bas de pyjama.

-Tu as si chaud que ça, ou bien c'est à cause de ton _Elizabeth_ ? Railla-t-elle en faisant une référence évidente au livre qu'il avait lu et dont elle l'avait aidé à comprendre le véritable sens.

Il lui lança un mauvais regard qu'elle esquiva en regardant tour à tour le canapé et le plaid comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle les apercevait.

-Arrête de te moquer et dis-moi plutôt ce que tu veux, O, lui intima-t-il avant de marcher jusqu'à la cuisine, sa sœur sur les talons.

-Tout d'abord, savoir la vérité ! Lança-t-elle sur un ton donnant presque l'impression que son frère lui avait caché quelque chose telle que l'existence de la lune.

Il soupira, sortit une bouteille de jus d'orange du frigo de laquelle il retira son bouchon avant d'en avaler quelques grandes gorgées.

-J'ai laissé Clarke venir ici hier soir et le temps qu'on…

Et d'un coup, alors qu'il parlait, une flopée de souvenirs de la veille qu'il ne savait même pas comment il avait pu temporairement oublier lui revint en mémoire ; Clarke, ses parents, ses larmes, ses lèvres...

-…discute, il était trop tard pour la ramener chez elle, reprit-il en tentant de ne pas avoir l'air aussi perturbé qu'il ne l'était réellement. Contente ?

Il révissa le bouchon sur le goulot de la bouteille avant de la remettre dans le frigo.

-Pas encore. J'ai besoin de toi pour me conduire chez Lincoln, tu te rappelles ?

_« Et merde »_ Se plaignit-il intérieurement.

Non seulement il avait laissé cela lui sortir de la tête, mais en plus, il n'en avait absolument pas envie, étant trop pressé de parler à sa princesse et de voir sa réaction vis-à-vis de lui après l'épisode de hier soir. Il savait qu'elle ne le verrait et ne penserait plus à lui de la façon dont elle le faisait avant, quand elle ne connaissait pas encore l'histoire de sa famille et même si hier soir elle avait bien réagi à ses révélations – peut-être même un peu _trop_ bien- une partie de lui redoutait tout de même le moment où ils se verraient à nouveau.

-Alors, enfiles quelque chose et dépêches toi de venir, lui ordonna-t-elle en commençant à s'éloigner. Pendant ce temps, je t'attendrais dans la voiture !

Il grogna en comprenant que de toute manière il n'avait pas le choix, comme la plupart du temps avec sa sœur. Même si c'était lui le grand frère, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se faire mener à la baguette, mais bon, il n'y pouvait rien : tout ce qu'il voulait c'était lui faire plaisir.

Retournant au canapé près duquel il avait laissé son pantalon avant de s'endormir, il enfila ce dernier avant de se mettre à la recherche de son T-shirt...qu'il avait en fait laissé dans sa chambre.

Il poussa un long soupir en se rappelant que sa sœur lui avait dit que Clarke était toujours en train de dormir.

_« Qu'est-ce que je vais mettre si je ne peux pas aller récupérer mon T-shirt ?»_

Bien qu'il voulait la voir très rapidement, il redoutait quand se précipitant dans sa chambre, il bâclerait leur conversation et qu'il en résulterait un malentendu.

Se prenant la tête entre les mains, il tâcha de réfléchir rapidement ; soit il allait torse-nu chez les parents du petit-ami de sa sœur avec lesquels il s'entendait bien, soit il montait chercher son haut et parlait avec Clarke.

_« N'empêche, qui me dit qu'elle est réveillée ?»_ Songea-t-il en décidant tout de même d'aller chercher son haut, qui, s'il se souvenait bien, était quelque part sur le sol de sa chambre. _« Merci à Clarke »_, ironisa-t-il alors qu'il grimpait les marches de l'escalier deux par deux.

Arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre entrouverte, il jeta un premier coup d'œil dans la pièce, ce qui s'avéra difficile puisqu'elle était plongée dans le noir.

En utilisant ses sens, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas l'air d'y avoir du mouvement, ce qui le conforta dans l'idée que Clarke était toujours endormie.

_«Hors de question que je la réveille maintenant et que je bâcle notre conversation »_ Se répéta-t-il comme pour se convaincre que ce qu'il pensait être la bonne chose à faire l'était vraiment.

Ainsi, c'est à tâtons qu'après s'être engouffré dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, il avança tout en cherchant son haut. Silencieusement, il s'agenouilla et tâta le sol de ses deux mains pour plus d'efficacité, même si avec le chaos qui régnait dans sa chambre, il n'était pas prêt de retrouver ce qu'il cherchait. Pendant plusieurs secondes, il ne trouva rien d'intéressant, quand…

_« Mais c'est quoi, ça ?»_ Se demanda-t-il alors qu'il soulevait par la bretelle ce qui lui apparaissait de plus en plus comme un soutien-gorge. _« Clarke... ?»_ Se demanda-t-il en relâchant immédiatement le sous-vêtement.

Non pas que d'habitude il soit effrayé par cela, mais savoir que celui de sa princesse était entre ses mains et non sur elle lui faisait beaucoup trop d'effet pour qu'il puisse rester calme et efficace.

De plus, il ne s'imaginait pas lui expliquer pourquoi il avait son soutien-gorge entre ses mains tout en étant torse-nu et à quatre pattes au sol. Continuant sa chasse aux trésors, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait et après s'en être emparé, il sortit en vitesse de la pièce, dégringola les escaliers tout en enfilant son T-shirt.

Il ramassa ses clés de voiture et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer la porte d'entrée pour rejoindre son automobile, il aperçut une vieille veste en jean suspendue au porte-manteau.

* * *

_**Quelques heures plus tôt…**_

-Tu es sûr que ça ne te déranges pas si je laisse ma veste ici ? Insista Clarke en chuchotant alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière eux.

-C'est un porte-manteau, tu sais. Son utilité, c'est donc de…

Il se tut le temps de se placer derrière elle et de la tenir par les épaules, avant de lui souffler à l'oreille sur le ton de la confidence :

-...porter des manteaux.

Sa princesse gloussa quelques secondes, plus par joie de cet heureux contact que pour sa blague, avant de plaquer presque instantanément ses mains sur sa bouche.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-elle en baissant la tête vers le sol.

-De rire ? S'étonna-t-il en la faisant se tourner vers lui.

-Non, chuchota-t-elle en réponse. De mon indiscrétion.

Devant son manque de réaction, elle se sentit obligé d'ajouter :

-Par rapport à tes parents. Je ne veux pas que ma première rencontre avec eux se fasse en pleine nuit alors qu'ils ne m'ont même pas invité à venir ici.

Bellamy avala sa salive de travers en entendant que Clarke voulait rencontrer ses parents ; il était temps de lui expliquer la vérité en se dévoilant à son tour.

-Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter de réveiller mes parents…Lui confia-t-il dans un faible murmure alors que leurs regards se croisaient; le sien plein de tristesse et celui de sa princesse plein d'incompréhension.

* * *

Un bruit de moteur réveilla la jolie blonde, qui venait à peine de replonger dans son sommeil.

_« Décidément je ne pourrais jamais finir ma nuit tranquillement » _Soupira-t-elle en se frottant les yeux avec ses paumes.

Après un énième bâillement, elle décida de se lever et uniquement guidée par la faible lumière du jour qui émanait de l'entrebâillement de la porte, elle parvenu à atteindre l'interrupteur et à allumer la lumière, qui au départ, lui piqua les yeux.

C'était la première fois qu'elle découvrait réellement sa chambre. La veille, elle était beaucoup trop concentrée sur Bellamy et l'histoire qui lui racontait pour se permettre de regarder ailleurs que la photo de ses parents qui trônait sur son bureau, ou que son dos tremblant au fur et à mesure que ses paroles lui livraient une horrible confidence. Clarke prit une grande inspiration pour tenter d'écarter un instant la mort de ses pensées bien qu'elle savait cela inutile. Depuis petite, cette dernière se rappelait sans cesse à elle de par la maladie de sa mère, puis depuis quelques temps par sa propre pathologie et maintenant par le malheur qui avait frappé la famille de Bellamy.

_« C'était comme si la mort m'habitait et m'attendait... »_ Regretta-t-elle en clignant plusieurs fois des paupières afin de disperser les larmes qui se formaient au coin de ses yeux.

Elle savait que penser si négativement ne lui servirait à rien, mais pour une fois, elle voulait juste s'apitoyer sur son sort et envisager le pire. Alors, bien sûr, elle avait commencé à vivre différemment en adoptant un nouveau régime alimentaire ainsi que des séances de sport journalières dans l'espoir de repousser le moment où on lui annoncerait qu'elle était atteinte de la même maladie que sa mère, mais si cela ne marchait pas, qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait ?

_« Si seulement la peur d'être malade était l'unique chose qui m'effrayait »_ désespéra-t-elle en pensant à tous les autres problèmes dont elle devait aussi porter le poids sur ses épaules.

L'argent.

Quand son père était parti, il les avait laissés seules avec les dettes de la maison à rembourser. Évidemment, à l'époque elle ne comprenait pas cela et afin de lui laisser l'innocence d'un enfant, sa mère avait entretenu ses illusions en continuant à vivre selon leur ancien train de vie.

« Si j'avais su » Se reprocha-t-elle en se remémorant chacun de ses caprices qui avaient dû mettre Abby dans l'embarras et qui maintenant, la faisait se sentir terriblement coupable.

Bien que la culpabilité soit, en plus du besoin, la raison pour laquelle elle avait décidé de travailler à temps partiel, elle n'avait toujours pas l'impression que l'argent qu'elle se faisait les aidait à garder la tête au-dessus de l'eau. En vérité, elles se noyaient dans les dettes mais refusaient juste d'admettre que l'issue de la partie soit déjà définie.

Les examens.

Ses problèmes financiers mis à part, c'était la seule chose qui l'empêchait d'entrer dans l'école d'art de ses rêves. Alors, bien sûr, elle n'avait eu de cesse de réviser durant toute l'année et les résultats ne devraient pas être trop mauvais, cependant, elle avait besoin d'une bonne mention pour être acceptée et elle ne serait sûre de l'avoir que si elle s'acharnait à revoir ses leçons.

Elle trébucha au sol mais parvenue à garder l'équilibre en s'agrippant au meuble devant elle qui n'était autre que le bureau de Bellamy. Instinctivement, elle jeta un œil à l'endroit où se trouvait la photo de la famille Blake au complet, heureuse et souriante, la veille.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tôt…_

Elle leva les yeux vers le portrait de Bellamy qui se présentait à présent devant elle et pour la première fois, elle vit toute la force de cette douleur qui l'empêchait encore aujourd'hui de faire cicatriser ses blessures.

Sa grande main tremblait presque.

Son regard dur brillait d'un triste éclat.

Son puissant souffle était court.

Sa pomme d'Adam faisait des vas et viens beaucoup trop rapides.

-Je..., commença-t-elle en complétant mentalement sa pensée :

_« Suis désolé... »_.

Ces deux petits mots n'arrivaient tout simplement pas à franchir ses lèvres. Elle se disait que la banalité navrante de cette phrase, ou plutôt cette formule de politesse, ne voudrait rien dire à ses yeux et qu'il devait probablement la détester à cause du nombre de fois où il avait dû l'entendre.

Clarke supprima d'un pas le gouffre qui les séparait l'un de l'autre ; elle pleine de compassion face à lui et à sa nostalgie dévastatrice.

Elle enveloppa sa main libre de la sienne, tandis que de l'autre, elle lui ôta le cadre des mains.

-Je suis là, lui souffla-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille.

Secrètement, elle espéra qu'il n'interprète pas cette phrase comme une simple manière de le réconforter car ce qu'elle avait réellement voulu lui dire, c'était que maintenant aussi il avait quelqu'un à aimer et qu'elle désirait être ce quelqu'un. Non seulement depuis qu'il venait de lui dévoiler ce cliché et l'histoire de deux destins bouleversants, non seulement par pitié et compassion mais depuis qu'il s'était inquiété pour elle, depuis leur rencontre sur le parking où il lui avait dit de s'occuper de ses examens. C'est à partir de cet instant qu'elle lui avait laissé la porte ouverte pour rentrer dans sa vie, bien qu'elle était décidée à ne pas lui rendre la tâche facile, n'étant pas encore sûr de ce qu'il signifiait pour elle : potentiel ami, confident, ou plus ?

Mais maintenant, elle connaissait la réponse et c'était _« plus »._ Elle voulait qu'il soit _plus _pour elle, qui lui montre _plus_ de facettes de lui, qu'ils passent _plus _de temps ensemble, que leur relation avance _plus_ vite...

Elle l'aida à reposer le cadre-photo sur le bureau d'un geste distrait, le regardant droit dans les yeux avec un regard au moins aussi intense que celui qu'il lui rendait, avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

_« ...3 »_

Commença-t-elle à compter dans sa tête alors qu'il posait leurs mains jointes au niveau de son torse.

_« ...2 » _

Elle essaya d'occulter de ses pensées toutes ses peurs qui lui faisaient penser que ce moment allait très mal se passer et qu'elle devait toujours se méfier du loup, pour ne garder que la sensation de son autre main s'enroulant autour de sa taille.

_« ...1 »_

Elle utilisa sa main libre en faisant quelque chose dont elle avait rêvé depuis quelques temps : la placer sur sa joue qui piquait légèrement à cause des poils de barbe qu'il n'avait pas dû raser ce matin.

_« ...0 »_

Son esprit se vida à l'instant même où elle avança ses lèvres vers celles de Bellamy. Tout son corps se raidit lorsqu'elle le sentit répondre à son baiser. Est-ce qu'elle était à son goût ? Est-ce qu'il n'allait pas être déçu par ses faibles compétences en la matière après l'avoir si longtemps chassé ? Est-ce qu'il ne se lasserait pas d'elle aussitôt qu'il aurait obtenu ce qu'il voulait ?

_« J'espère que je ne suis pas qu'une envie passagère » _Désespéra-t-elle en traduisant son désespoir au travers de ses actions.

L'intensité de son baiser redoubla et à présent, elle s'accrochait à son T-shirt en l'empoignant à pleines mains. Aucune résistance ne s'opposant à elle, elle supposa que ce qu'elle faisait lui plaisait et elle continua, bien qu'à mesure que son désir augmentait, ses craintes faisaient de même.

-Mmm...Grogna Bellamy en faisant un bond en arrière pour se séparer d'elle et porter une main à ses lèvres.

Clarke écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

-Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi sauvage, ironisa-t-il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres pour enlever la goutte de sang qui perlait dessus.

Clarke resta muette. Même si elle était soulagée qu'il le prenne sur le ton de la plaisanterie, elle n'en revenait pas de lui avoir ouvert la lèvre de cette manière!

_«__Stupide»_ Songea-t-elle avec remords en agitant discrètement sa tête de gauche à droite et en reculant maladroitement d'un pas.

-Attends, lui demanda-t-il en se précipitant vers elle pour la retenir par la taille. Ce n'est pas grave, d'accord? Je...Ces choses là, ça peut arriver à tout le monde, tu sais? Se reprit-il en espérant sûrement qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué son hésitation.

Clarke se mordit la lèvre en priant pour que l'expression de son plaisir ne transparaisse pas sur son visage; elle était tellement contente de voir que malgré ce qu'elle pouvait faire, il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur et désirait quand même aller plus loin avec elle.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Bellamy qui fit le premier pas.

* * *

Du bout des doigts, il effleura les cheveux blonds de sa princesse, puis les écarta pour plaquer sa paume contre sa nuque, dans la ferme intention de ne plus rien laisser s'immiscer entre eux pendant leur baiser, que ce soit une lèvre qui saigne ou bien quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il écouta la respiration haletante de celle qu'il mourait d'envie de dévorer pour mieux la sonder et savoir quand s'offrirait à lui l'instant le plus propice où il pourrait la gratifier de ses baisers. Il la sentait peu rassurée bien qu'heureuse et prête à aller plus loin avec lui. Bien entendu, il s'apprêtait à exaucer ses vœux, mais il voulait continuer de faire grimper la tension avant, afin que cet instant soit inoubliable, autant pour Clarke que pour lui. Après tout, il avait essayé de la séduire depuis des semaines, et bien qu'au bout du compte il ait changé, ses désirs, eux, étaient toujours les mêmes.

Il avança encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que la poitrine de sa princesse se retrouve coller à son torse, puis il plaça ses jambes de chaque côté de celles de Clarke afin de l'enfermer dans son étreinte. Il avait parfaitement conscience que se placer de cette manière la ferait se sentir toute petite entre ses bras et il comptait sur cet effet pour la faire succomber encore plus vite.

Doucement, il plaça son autre main dans le creux de son dos, veillant à faire durer sa caresse. Il entendit le souffle de sa princesse se ralentir et il comprit qu'elle devenait beaucoup plus à l'aise et détendue; c'était le moment «d'attaquer».

Il avança sa bouche près de la sienne, mais ne l'embrassa pas tout de suite, bien qu'il fit tout pour qu'elle le crut.

Non, la première phase d'attaque était l'excitation. Ainsi, il déplaça délicatement sa bouche jusqu'à son oreille, tout en faisant attention à lui caresser la joue de son souffle chaud, puis il commença par mordiller doucement le lobe de cette dernière. Il entendit gémir sa princesse, ce qui le fit sourire. Plus que l'idée de savoir qu'il avait réussit son coup, le fait que Clarke ne soit pas qu'une fille qu'il avait piégé et qu'ils étaient deux à vouloir plus qu'une passion dévorante et éphémère, lui donnait encore plus envie d'être avec elle.

Il sentit les jambes de sa princesse trembler et il en profita pour raffermir son emprise sur elle avec pour prétexte de l'aider à tenir debout. Alors qu'il déposait délicatement un léger bisou sur sa joue, il vit les lèvres de Clarke remuer, comme ci elle était sur le point de lui dire quelque chose, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à lui confirmer:

-Bellamy, arrête de me faire attendre…, grogna-t-elle dans un murmure étouffé.

Il n'aurait pas su dire si sa voix était suppliante ou alors autoritaire, mais dans tous les cas, il aimait cela.

-Pourquoi? Tu n'aimes pas ce que je fais…, il s'interrompit volontairement le temps de lui infliger le coup de grâce en posant ses lèvres sur son cou.

Doucement, il déposa des petits baisers sur sa peau pâle et il se rendit compte qu'elle en avait la chair de poule.

-...à cet instant?

Un nouveau gémissement franchit les lèvres de Clarke, bien qu'elle tenta de l'étouffer tout comme les autres en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de Bellamy lorsqu'il comprit qu'il lui faisait encore plus d'effet que ce qu'elle voulait bien lui laisser paraître, ce qui ne l'encouragea que d'avantage.

-Si, bien sûr mais...Je ne veux pas avoir à me contenter de _ça._

-Vraiment? Lui demanda-t-il en feignant la surprise. Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais t'offrir de plus pourtant…

Il était évident que sa réponse impliquait qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle voulait de plus. Seulement, sa princesse ne se contenta pas de cela puisqu'elle préféra lui montrer, le prenant de court lorsqu'elle posa rapidement ses mains sur ses joues avant de prendre possession de sa bouche. Il inclina spontanément la tête pour approfondir le baiser et permettre à sa princesse d'avoir un meilleur accès à sa langue. Soudainement curieux de la tête qu'elle pourrait faire pendant un échange aussi passionné, il ouvrit les yeux pendant quelques secondes pour découvrir une expression totalement nouvelle et qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez elle, étant donné qu'elle tentait toujours de dissimuler son plaisir lorsqu'elle savait qu'il l'observait. Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il referma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer à nouveau sur ce qu'il se passait, même si c'était dur de prendre un peu de distance lorsque l'on était aussi impliqué. Plus tôt, il avait pensé être celui qui aurait le contrôle sur la situation et qui guiderait Clarke, mais maintenant qu'elle avait pris l'initiative, il ne savait plus trop qu'elle était sa place: ni dominant, ni soumis, peut-être que c'était un signe indiquant que leur relation serait d'égal à égal?

Les ongles de Clarke s'enfonçant dans son cou firent voler en éclat le dernier soupçon de concentration qu'il lui restait et à bout, il décida de passer à la troisième phase, la deuxième lui ayant été piquée par sa princesse. D'un air faussement distrait, il la fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve coincée entre lui et son lit, et avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il faisait, elle se retrouva projetée contre le matelas, Bellamy au-dessus d'elle et toujours en train de l'embrasser.

Bien qu'au départ, tout semblait bien se passer puisque cette dernière lui retira même son T-shirt, il sentit rapidement Clarke se raidir, de même que ses mouvements être beaucoup moins confiants, voir presque hésitants. C'était presque comme si elle était gênée et qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire de ses bras. Cette attitude si différente et presque froide, fit perdre à Bellamy toute son envie.

-Est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-il après s'être arraché à ses lèvres.

-Bien sûr, pourquoi? Répondit-elle sur la défensive alors que sans même attendre de réponse de sa part, elle l'attirait à elle en entourant sa nuque de ses deux mains afin qu'il continue de l'embrasser.

Il en était sûr, quelque chose n'allait pas. Depuis qu'il l'avait poussé sur le lit, elle n'agissait plus de la même manière. Une idée sur la question germa dans son esprit même si il devait trouver un moyen de la vérifier en toute subtilité.

Bien que son désir soit presque éteint, il se replongea une nouvelle fois dans leur baiser mais cette fois-ci dans un tout autre but; la distraire. Profitant de l'application que Clarke mettait à lui caresser les cheveux, il passa délicatement l'une de ses mains derrière son dos et chercha à l'instinct l'ouverture de son soutien-gorge. Il savait que la réaction qu'aurait Clarke lorsqu'il le dégrafait apporterait une réponse à la question qu'il se posait quant à sa virginité. Si il s'avérait qu'il avait raison, il n'aurait d'autres choix que de se contenir. En effet, il savait que les choses de ce genre étaient importantes chez les filles, ayant lu de nombreux livres pédagogiques et blogs sur le sujet afin de se préparer à aborder cela avec sa sœur le moment venu, ses parents n'étant plus là pour le faire, et il ne voulait plus prendre de risque dans sa relation avec Clarke et tout détruire car ils s'étaient trop précipités.

Ses doigts assez habiles à force d'entraînements parvinrent à le défaire très vite, ce qui ne tarda pas à faire réagir Clarke. Cette dernière se figea instantanément, encore plus froide et raide qu'avant.

_«__Au moins, je suis fixé»_ Songea-t-il en coupant à l'instant même tout contact.

Adieu ses lèvres douces et ses caresses sur sa peau de porcelaine, il ne pouvait plus le faire maintenant. Bien qu'il savait que sa princesse était inexpérimentée, il n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point cela était vrai, et bien que cette situation ne l'aurait pas gêné pour un sou quelques semaines auparavant, il voulait maintenant penser à Clarke avant de penser à lui.

-Euh...Tu sais quoi? Commença-t-il à articuler doucement alors qu'il était toujours au-dessus d'elle.

La vérité c'était qu'il ne savait pas comment amener les choses afin qu'elle ne se vexe pas.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait aller aussi vite, lâcha-t-il finalement en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-V-vraiment? Répondit-elle immédiatement dans un souffle mi-rassuré, mi-déçu.

-Oui, affirma-t-il en se relevant et en libérant Clarke de son poids. Je pense que cette soirée à été suffisamment éprouvante alors autant en rester là pour ce soir, conclut-il en faisant référence à leur rencontre avec une ancienne collègue d'Abigail.

Il la regarda se redresser en s'appuyant sur ses deux coudes avant d'enchaîner:

-Il est assez tard, donc au lieu de te ramener chez toi, je pense que je vais plutôt te laisser dormir ici, si tu es d'accord?

Clarke hocha la tête automatiquement, comme si elle était étourdie et se contentait d'approuver quoi qu'il lui dise.

-Bonne nuit alors, lui souhaita-t-il en refermant la porte de la chambre derrière lui, imaginant déjà à quel point leur rencontre du lendemain serait gênante.


	17. Chapter 17

-N'oublies pas de me téléphoner quand tu voudras que je vienne te récupérer, rappela Bellamy à sa sœur alors qu'elle empoignait la poignée de la portière du côté passager.

-Alors, maintenant tu veux bien me parler? Rétorqua-t-elle, piquée au vif. C'était pas le cas lorsque je t'évoquais Clarke tout à l'heure…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et la température de la voiture parut à Bellamy tout de suite plus élevée qu'elle ne l'était vraiment. Il replaça ses mains sur le volant après avoir coupé le moteur afin de se donner une meilleure contenance. Il avait toujours détesté avoir des conversations comme celle qui s'annonçait avec elle, puisque la seule idée de se fâcher avec sa sœur lui faisait mal au cœur. Seulement, parfois il était bien obligé de mettre les points sur les i.

-O, je sais qu'on est très proches et c'est normal puisqu'on est une famille toi et moi, commença-t-il en douceur en lui rappelant leur complicité, mais je ne peux pas te parler de tout ce qui se passe dans ma vie, tu comprends?

Il tourna la tête vers son interlocutrice qui semblait avoir renoncé à l'idée de sortir de la voiture et qui désormais avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Son air pincé et sa moue boudeuse lui indiquait que non, elle ne comprenait pas.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, se défendit-elle visiblement énervée. Mais j'ai quand même le droit de savoir pourquoi est-ce que Clarke était chez nous ce matin, non?

Bellamy garda un visage impassible alors qu'il était mentalement en train de peser les arguments de sa sœur contre les siens. Il voulait être un bon grand-frère et ne pas être injuste avec Octavia, mais parfois elle le mettait face à des cas dont il ne pouvait même pas déterminer quelle était la bonne chose à faire pour les résoudre.

_«Si je lui parle d'aujourd'hui, je devrais aussi lui parler de tout le reste sinon elle ne comprendrait __rien à notre relation__»_ pensa-t-il en remarquant qu'il n'avait aucune envie de lui révéler ses terribles techniques d'approche.

-C'est comme ci demain, je décidais de faire dormir Lincoln dans mon lit sans même t'avertir et que tu le découvrais le lendemain mais que je refusais de te dire si quelque chose s'était ou non passé entre nous deux! Insista-t-elle en lui donnant un exemple qu'il n'appréciait que moyennement.

Bellamy soupira. Bien sûr, il savait que sa sœur n'avait pas totalement tord et que sa demande était justifiée, mais puisqu'il avait décidé de ne pas lui en parler, il ne fléchirait pas. Après tout, il endossait aussi le rôle de parent et Octavia n'avait d'autres choix que de l'écouter.

-Ce qui s'applique à toi ne s'applique pas forcément à moi, rétorqua-t-il en ayant conscience de ne pas être aussi juste qu'il espérait l'être.

-Sans blague, se contenta-t-elle de commenter en retour, détournant sa tête vers la vitre pour ne plus lui faire face.

-Et puis, continua-t-il en dégainant le même ton autoritaire qu'il avait quand il lui faisait un sermon, je ne vois pas pourquoi les personnes que je fréquente t'intéressent autant. Moi, par exemple, je ne connais pas tous tes amis à ce que je sache! Je ne vérifie pas ton compte Facebook , ni les textos que tu reçois ou envoies, donc si je te laisse de l'espace parce que je te fais confiance, tu dois en faire autant.

Bellamy savait qu'en disant cela il marquait un point.

-Et honnêtement, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais plus intéressée par ce que je fais avec Clarke, qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre, conclu-t-il en pensant clôturer le sujet avec cette réplique.

Seulement, en voyant que sa sœur ne sortait toujours pas de sa voiture, il comprit qu'elle n'allait pas en rester là.

-Je...Je ne connais pas vraiment Clarke, mais de ce que j'ai pu voir d'elle au lycée, c'est une fille bien, d'accord? Et je ne veux surtout pas que tu lui fasses de mal parce que sinon….Sa voix se brisa et elle préféra se taire que de le montrer.

Bellamy observa sa main, crispée sur la poignée, et il comprit que même si sa sœur n'avait pas envie de finir sa phrase, elle s'accrochait pour aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée et ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou pour éviter la confrontation, chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Après tout, elle était comme lui et elle aurait préféré foncer dans une ruche d'abeille que de ne rien dire du tout.

-Je ne veux surtout pas avoir une mauvaise image du seul membre vivant de ma famille qui me reste, lui confessa-t-elle à voix basse avec des petits yeux brillants.

Puis, avant même que l'idée de répondre à sa sœur émerge dans son esprit tant il était troublé par cette confidence, elle quitta la voiture, ramassant son sac à dos situé à ses pieds au passage, le laissant seul alors que le son brusque de la portière se refermant le fit sursauter.

Pendant quelques secondes, il eut l'impression que son cerveau s'était arrêté de fonctionner, incapable de réfléchir, avec seulement une impression de vide lui traversant l'esprit. Seulement ce calme alarmant ne dura pas, puisqu'une déferlante de pensées s'abattit bientôt sur lui, le retournant jusqu'aux larmes.

_«Si je perds le respect de ma sœur...»_

* * *

Clarke claqua la porte de la chambre de Bellamy lorsqu'elle en sortit. Après s'être remémorée très _très _en détails ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux la veille, elle avait enfilé en vitesse ses vêtements -et son soutien-gorge étrangement loin du reste de ses habits- de la veille afin de sortir de cette chambre le plus rapidement possible.  
_«__Comment?»_Se demanda-t-elle encore en ne trouvant aucunes excuses à son comportement, n'étant ni saoule ou atteinte d'elle ne savait quoi d'autre. _«Peut-être que si je lui parle de ma pathologie et que je lui dis que la peur de mourir me pousse __à __agir des plus folles manières...»_ Envisagea-t-elle sérieusement pendant plusieurs secondes, alors qu'elle dévalait les escaliers deux par deux.

Non.

Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser un prétexte aussi grave et vrai juste parce qu'elle avait trop honte et refusait d'être vue par lui comme une fille totalement subjuguée et abandonnée à l'emprise de son charme.

Arrivée en bas, elle traversa le salon, mais avant d'atteindre la porte d'entrée, elle décida tout de même de s'arrêter un instant au niveau du canapé. En voyant la couverture polaire formant une boule grossière qui trônait sur l'un des cousins de cuir, elle se rendit compte que c'était bien là où Bellamy avait dormit la nuit précédente, lorsqu'il s'était éclipsé après…

Clarke déglutit et se força à ne plus penser à la nuit dernière, ni au fait que la voiture de Bellamy n'était plus garée dehors et qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où il était passé, ni même de comment rentrer chez elle.

Curieuse, elle s'approcha du canapé, regardant tout d'abord à droite puis à gauche afin de s'assurer qu'elle était bien seule, puis elle se mit à frôler du bout des doigts le cuir froid.

Instantanément, l'image de Bellamy torse-nu de la veille resurgit dans son esprit et un frison lui traversa la colonne vertébrale. Quand elle pensait que par sa faute, il n'avait même pas pu dormir dans son lit !

La jolie blonde se sentit rougir de honte.

Non seulement elle avait la désagréable impression d'accumuler les gaffes depuis un certain temps, mais elle commençait même à se demander ce qui n'allait pas chez Bellamy pour qu'il reste à ses côtés.

_«__Arrête de penser de cette manière ! »_ Gronda une voix intérieure qui reflétait son cruel manque de confiance en elle.

Oui, elle n'était pas parfaite, mais au moins, elle assumait tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire, de la danse sexy qu'elle lui avait donné le premier soir de leur rencontre au club à sa crise de paralysie la veille alors que Bellamy était presque en pleine action.

_«__J'ai agis comme je le voulais, alors il n'y à rien que je puisse vraiment regretter, en dépit des conséquences que mes actes pourraient éventuellement avoir»_ Songea-t-elle en faisant une référence évidente à la nuit dernière.

Remontée à bloc, Clarke ne se sentait plus l'envie de s'éclipser discrètement pendant que personne n'était là pour l'en empêcher. Mieux, elle voulait rester et avoir une discussion franche avec Bellamy pour s'affranchir de tous ses doutes et angoisses.

_«En plus, je ne peux pas partir en laissant la porte de la maison ouverte... »_

La jolie blonde s'installa en tailleur sur le canapé après avoir ôté ses baskets et commença à attendre…

* * *

Bellamy avait beau être pressé de revoir Clarke, cela fait tout de même cinq minutes qu'il restait dans sa voiture, garé juste devant la maison familiale, incapable de bouger mais surtout de penser. Tout ce qu'il faisait et pouvait faire, c'était fixer bêtement la porte d'un œil mauvais, comme ci ce qu'il se passerait dès qu'il l'aurait franchit pourrait être suffisamment grave pour impacter sa vie.

_«Vrrrrrrrrrr. Vrrrrrrrrrr. » _

Les vibrations de son téléphone le firent sursauter et l'expulsa de sa bulle.

_«__Exactement ce dont j'avais besoin »_ Constata-il, ravit de ne plus être passif.

Quand il vit la photo de lui dormant s'afficher sur l'écran, il comprit immédiatement que Clarke l'appelait.

-Elle doit avoir remarqué mon absence, souffla-t-il en ignorant l'appel, se remémorant la décision difficile qu'il avait prit, après avoir écouté les remarques de sa sœur.

_«Elle me détestera si je ne lui dis pas en face»_

Bellamy s'extirpa de sa voiture, notant le contraste entre le calme de l'extérieur et les pensées qui se bousculaient dans son esprit. Oui, il voulait Clarke. Pire, il devait l'avoir, juste pour un instant, juste pour se sentir bien, compris, entouré...Seulement, il s'était aussi fait un devoir de prendre soin d'elle avant tout et si cela signifiait se séparer d'elle pendant deux longues semaines afin de la laisser se replonger dans ses révisions pour qu'elle réussisse son examen, il le ferait.

Tout ce qui lui restait à faire maintenant, c'était franchir cette porte d'entrée et annoncer cela à sa princesse. Enfin, après avoir parlé de la nuit dernière puisqu'il était hors de question qu'il laisse la situation s'envenimer et qu'il finisse par blesser Clarke au lieu de lui montrer à quel point elle avait de la valeur à ses yeux.

* * *

-Où est-ce que tu étais ? Demanda Clarke en se levant instantanément lorsqu'elle le vit pénétrer le salon. J'étais...inquiète, confessa-t-elle en se rasseyant lorsqu'il fit de même en prenant place à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

-A propos de moi ?

-Oui, répondit-elle en s'empressant d'ajouter à la vue de son sourire idiot qui grandissait : Et aussi à propos de comment j'allais rentrer chez moi alors que je n'ai pas de voiture.

Bellamy lui renvoya un regard lui signifiant qu'il savait que cette autre raison n'était qu'une façade pour avoir l'air moins désespérée en son absence.

Un silence prit place entre eux pendant quelques secondes après cela, comme si ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait être celui qui aborderait le sujet de la nuit dernière alors qu'elle savait qu'il en mourrait autant d'envie qu'elle. Son regard plus qu'insistant suffisait à lui montrer.

-Hier soir, commença-t-elle sous le regard encourageant de Bellamy, j'étais vraiment heureuse quand on s'est embrassé.

Les sourcils levés, l'expression de son visage, le buste penché en avant vers elle...Tous ces éléments lui soufflaient qu'il voulait en savoir plus que ce qu'il avait déjà pu constater par lui-même.

-Et pas seulement parce que tu sais _très_ bien le faire, continua-t-elle puisque si quelqu'un devait parler, ce ne serait apparemment pas lui. J'avais l'impression que c'était quelque chose que j'avais le droit de faire. Quelque chose qui n'était pas mal, contrairement à ce que je pensais avant quand tu n'étais qu'un élément perturbateur sur ma route.

Il eut une moue réprobatrice qui lui indiquait qu'il condamnait lui-même son attitude d'avant.

-Hier soir, répéta-t-elle tout en essayant de ne pas trop le dévorer du regard, notre relation – ou qu'importe ce qui nous unissait avant- n'était plus un jeu. Je n'essayais plus de te résister car tu n'étais plus le joueur qui me laisserait tomber après avoir eu ce qu'il réclamait. Tu n'étais que Bellamy et c'est sûrement ce que j'ai le plus aimé.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après ? La questionna-t-il en prenant ses mains entre les siennes et en les caressant avec le dos du pouce. On s'embrassait et tout allait bien, plus que bien même. Pourtant, dès que je t'ai amené près de mon lit, j'ai senti que quelque chose était différent. Tu semblais plus hésitante, moins déterminée...

-Je pense que le mot que tu cherches est « apeurée », le coupa Clarke avant de soupirer longuement. Je pense aussi qu'il est inutile que je te fasse un dessin pour que tu comprennes que je n'avais jamais été aussi loin avec un autre garçon avant toi et que c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai laissé ma peur me submerger.

Il hocha la tête et Clarke réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus pour qu'il ne comprenne sa réaction.

-Si je peux t'avouer quelque chose, Commença-t-il à son tour avec une petite voix qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre, je le savais déjà. J'avais surtout besoin que tu me le dises de toi-même.

La jolie blonde libéra ses mains des siennes pour lui donner une petite tape revancharde sur l'épaule, mais qui ne sembla pas l'affecter le moins du monde.

-Et je dois aussi admettre que l'idée que personne d'autre que moi n'ait pu te toucher comme je l'ai fais hier soir est très agréable, continua-t-il en ignorant la fausse expression vexée qu'affichait Clarke jusqu'à présent.

Elle se fendit d'un sourire en retrouvant le côté protecteur et -il fallait bien le dire- égoïste de Bellamy, qu'elle considérait presque comme une qualité. Il l'attira tendrement à lui en enroulant son bras autour de ses épaules. Clarke resta nichée contre Bellamy pendant quelques instants supplémentaires avant de finalement poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques temps, mais à laquelle une réponse ne pouvait être apportée seulement maintenant.

-Alors, est-ce que tout _ça_ signifie qu'on est ensemble maintenant ? L'interrogea-t-elle tout en regardant ses pieds, aussi embarrassée qu'impatiente d'entendre sa réponse.

Elle voulait l'entendre dire oui. Mieux, elle voulait qu'il lui annonce que pour lui, cela faisait des jours, voir des semaines, qu'il la considérait comme une petite-amie potentielle, et non juste comme une cible, même si elle n'y croyait pas trop, elle-même ne le considérant réellement comme tel que depuis la veille.

-Je suppose que oui, répondit-il tranquillement avec une voix taquine. J'ai donc le plaisir de t'annoncer que tu vas devoir me supporter pendant un bon bout de temps.

Clarke nota la plaisanterie dans ses paroles, qui visiblement était communicative, puisqu'elle lui donna envie d'en faire autant:

-Qu'est-ce qui te dis que j'accepterais de te garder près de moi ?

Cette interrogation, sous ses airs légers, était une angoisse pour elle, qui trahissait son manque de confiance. Clarke savait qu'il avait été plutôt volage avant qu'il ne la prenne comme objectif et bien que son attitude envers elle l'avait rassuré, elle sentait qu'une partie d'elle aurait toujours peur qu'il se lasse d'être uniquement avec elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dis que je te laisserais le choix ? Chuchota-t-il dans le creux de son oreille en réutilisant une partie des mots de sa princesse, qui rigola franchement.

Du moins, avant qu'il n'ajoute la phrase suivante :

-Dès que tu auras passé tes examens, on sera comme cul et chemise toi et moi.

Interpellée, elle se redressa doucement en se distançant de Bellamy pour pouvoir scruter chaque traits de son visage. Fait inhabituel, il affichait une expression crispée qui n'indiquait rien de bon.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux attendre avant de...Avant d'être vraiment avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle en tripotant ses mains de manière anxieuse afin d'essayer de masquer son trouble.

Clarke avait peur qu'il ait besoin de temps et qu'il utilise ces deux semaines afin de réfléchir à leur rapprochement, et qu'au bout du compte, il la jugerait trop jeune pour lui.

_«__Arrête de douter. Si il est avec toi et toi seulement, ce n'est pas par hasard »_ se rappela-t-elle.

-Je veux dire, se rattrapa-t-elle en jugeant que lui montrer son insécurité n'était décidément pas la bonne solution, c'est dommage qu'on ne soit pas ensemble dès maintenant.

Elle le vit sourire avant qu'il ne lui prenne les mains, et elle fronça les sourcils devant sa réaction qui avait-il de si drôle dans ses paroles ?

-C'est juste le temps que tu passes tes examens, et après, promis, on pourra passer plein de temps ensemble, et ce, autant que tu le souhaiteras.

Clarke afficha une mine boudeuse, alors qu'à l'intérieur, elle était tout simplement ravie de l'attention qu'il lui portait.

-D'accord, lui céda-t-elle. Mais ce serait dommage d'appliquer cette règle dès aujourd'hui alors qu'on est déjà ensemble, non ?

Elle avait prit un air faussement innocent pour essayer de faire flancher Bellamy, mais manque de chance, il esquiva sa proposition :

-N'essaie pas de négocier, princesse.

-Au moins jusqu'à ce que tu me ramènes chez moi, alors ? Lui proposa-t-elle en guise d'alternative.

Il sourit lorsqu'il l'entendit, avant de se lever du canapé en la forçant à faire de même puisqu'il la tenait toujours pas les mains. Plus que ravi qu'elle veuille s'engager dans une vraie relation avec lui, il essayait néanmoins de se contenir : si elle continuait à insister en le regardant comme cela, il n'était pas sûr de tenir son objectif des deux semaines éloignées de Clarke bien longtemps.

-Ça me va, lui concéda-t-il en l'attirant vers lui pour poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le même plaisir que la veille l'envahit, lui donnant toujours envie d'avoir plus que ce qu'elle lui offrait. Avec elle, tout devenait facile. Plus besoin de penser au mouvement d'après, à ce qu'il devait faire ensuite et de quelle manière pour que cela lui offre un maximum plaisir. Non, il ne voulait pas être égoïste avec elle. Il tenait à ce qu'elle apprécie autant que lui ce moment car se sentir seul dans cette passion l'aurait mis au plus mal.

* * *

**_Quelques heures plus tard…_**

Clarke claqua la porte de la voiture de Bellamy derrière elle et elle le regarda partir depuis le porche de sa maison. Elle l'avait embrassé une dernière fois juste avant de sortir du véhicule, ne pouvant s'empêcher de repenser à la nuit où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il l'avait également ramené chez elle et il lui avait donner un baiser bref, mais qui allait devenir le point de départ de leur histoire. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait vu cette nuit comme une erreur, mais aujourd'hui, à cet instant même alors qu'elle entendait Bellamy la klaxonner pour lui dire au revoir, elle était heureuse de l'avoir vécu.

Clarke se retourna vers la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit en un tour de clé, et sans même attendre d'avoir enlevé sa veste en jean, elle alla voir sa mère. Elle entrouvrit la porte en la poussant du bout des doigts pour vérifier si Abigail dormait ou non, et quand elle la vit manger une des salades de fruits dont l'aide soignante avait le secret, elle lui signala sa présence et s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

-Maman, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire…

Clarke se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas sourire à pleines dents, alors qu'Abby l'interrogeait du regard, se demandant sûrement si elle devait se réjouir ou s'attendre au pire.

-Il y à quelques semaines, j'ai...rencontré un garçon ?

Sa voix était presque tremblante. Clarke n'avait jamais parlé de ses potentiels petit-ami avec sa maman, alors elle se sentait aussi anxieuse que lors d'un exposé à l'oral. Est-ce qu'elle avait eu raison de lui en parler ? Ou au contraire, est-ce que ce n'était pas méchant de sa part de lui montrer qu'elle passait du bon temps alors qu'Abigail était coincée au lit avec sa maladie ?

-Vraiment ? Et comment s'appelle-t-il ? Répondit tout simplement sa mère affichant à son tour un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Clarke était gênée, embarrassée et tellement morte de honte qu'elle sentait ses joues devenir toutes rouges, mais elle avait tout de même l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette conversation.

-Bellamy Blake, sa sœur est dans le même lycée que moi.

-Ah et lui alors ? Quel âge a-t-il ?

_« Oups. »_

La jolie blonde venait juste de commettre une nouvelle gaffe, dont elle se serait bien passée. Clarke ne se voyait ni mentir à sa mère, ni lui avouer la vérité, alors elle se contenta de détourner la situation à sa guise.

-Oh, il n'est pas beaucoup plus âgé que moi. Mais l'important dans tout ça, c'est que je me sens bien avec lui. Pour une fois, j'ai même l'impression que tout est exactement comme cela devrait l'être. Lui, moi, toi...Tout est bien.

Trop heureuse depuis sa _très_ longue séance matinale de baisers avec Bellamy, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite la larme qui roulait sur la joue d'Abby.

-Maman ? Répéta-t-elle sans se douter un instant de ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit de la malade. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Abigail lâcha sa petite cuillère pour agripper les mains de sa fille.

-Rien, ma chérie. Je suis tout simplement heureuse de te voir dans cet état ! Cela fait si longtemps qu'un grand sourire comme celui ci n'avait pas éclairé ton visage.

Clarke sourit de plus belle, serrant à présent sa maman dans ses bras, lui murmurant un « je t'aime » qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé depuis trop longtemps.

-Moi aussi, ma puce, susurra Abigail, avec un ton lugubre qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.


	18. Chapter 18

Les deux dernières semaines s'étaient écoulées sans que Clarke ne s'en rende compte. Plongée dans ses cahiers, ses leçons ou alors parfois ses pensées qui déviaient un peu trop souvent sur Bellamy, elle n'avait pas vu les examens arriver. Et pourtant, après quatre jours de surchauffe mentale, elle avait enfin fini !

Récupérant son sac après l'épreuve, elle se hâta vers la sortie, se réjouissant de ne plus jamais devoir revenir dans ce lycée qui lui avait causé autant de bons moments que de mauvais, et en particulier cette année. Entre les rendez-vous désagréables avec la psychologue scolaire dans une salle toute petite, ses rencontres fortuites avec Bellamy aussi bien dans les couloirs que dans les cours d'arts plastiques, ses repas seule à la cafétéria et son casier qu'Octavia avait tendance à prendre pour son QG, elle n'y avait pas trouvé la paix espérée. Néanmoins, elle savait qu'elle ne gardait pas que des mauvais souvenirs et cela la fit sourire. Maintenant, ses soucis étaient considérablement réduits étant donné qu'elle ne devait plus s'inquiéter de ces examens. Il ne restait plus que la maladie et l'argent, qui allaient de pair. Où trouverait-elle l'argent nécessaire pour payer son traitement et payer ses études? Elle avait abandonné son boulot de strip-teaseuse du jour au lendemain, sans prévenir, et elle se voyait mal y retourner pour recommencer à faire des shows pour des hommes qu'elle n'appréciait pas. D'autant plus que Bellamy ne l'aurait jamais laissé y retourner, et elle comprenait très bien pourquoi. Elle même ne se sentait pas emballée à l'idée de renouer avec ce travail, alors comment pouvait-elle lui demander de l'être? En plus, Clarke n'aurait pas voulu que quelqu'un d'autre que son petit-ami ( rien que le fait de penser à lui comme étant officiellement son ''petit-ami'' la fit rougir ) ne la touche. Si elle devait danser désormais, ce serait uniquement pour lui.

Après un dernier regard sur la façade ultra-moderne, la jolie blonde s'en détourna une bonne fois pour toute, pressant le pas pour regagner l'arrêt de bus. Elle avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui, elle ne perdrait plus son temps à se morfondre dans ses regrets, ses problèmes ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle voulait commencer à profiter de ses futurs instants avec Bellamy, et le plus vite possible! Clarke en avait marre d'attendre de pouvoir être avec lui, et heureusement pour elle, leur temps séparé l'un de l'autre venait de se terminer.

La jolie blonde entendit passer sur la route à côté d'elle une voiture, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'une voix déformée par les bruits aux alentours ne lui demande:

-Tu veux aller quelque part?

Cette phrase lui parut étrangement familière, et son cerveau, déjà au bord de l'implosion, fit un dernier effort pour se souvenir d'où elle l'avait auparavant entendu. La réponse lui donna des frissons.

Clarke se retourna pour apercevoir Bellamy, qui avait arrêté sa voiture à son niveau. Il lui fit signe de grimper, avant de lui ouvrir la portière du côté passager à bout de bras. La jolie blonde monta à bord, et lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser, elle résista tout de même à la tentation pour éclaircir un doute.

-C'est ce que tu m'as dit quand tu m'a proposé de me ramener chez moi pour la première fois, marmonna-t-elle doucement.

Clarke leva ses yeux bleus vers les siens, cherchant à desceller en eux une réaction. Elle savait que Bellamy s'exprimait plus avec son regard qu'avec des mots ou des gestes…Du moins, c'était vrai avant qu'ils ne décident de se mettre ensemble. Peut-être que cela allait changer?

-Oui, je m'en rappelle, lui assura-t-il en arrangeant d'une main une mèche blonde de sa petite-amie.

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce n'était donc pas un hasard si il lui avait dit ça.

-Est-ce que tu imaginais à ce moment là que tu finirais par être vraiment avec moi? L'interrogea-t-elle encore alors qu'elle esquivait sans le réaliser une nouvelle tentative de rapprochement de Bellamy.

-Pas un seul instant, répondit-il en affichant un sourire mesquin.

Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il la taquinait, mais elle lui donna quand même une petite tape revancharde sur l'épaule.

-Et bien pour ce que ça vaut, moi non plus, affirma-t-elle en continuant avec sa moue boudeuse.

La belle blonde était contente de voir que ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne jouait plus avec elle qu'ils n'avaient plus le genre de discussion pendant lesquelles ils se titillaient l'un et l'autre. Elle rouvrit la bouche pour en rajouter une couche, mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle.

* * *

-Princesse, tu me _tortures_ là….

En la voyant écarquiller les yeux de surprise, il comprit qu'il avait été maladroit. Maintenant, à cause de lui, elle se demandait sûrement ce qu'elle avait fait de travers. Rapidement, il enchaîna pour ne pas la rendre confuse:

-Tu ne me laisses pas t'embrasser alors que c'est tout ce à quoi j'ai pu penser pendant ces deux dernières semaines, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix presque suppliante en profitant que Clarke ait enfin le bec cloué pendant plus de trois secondes pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce que cela lui avait manqué ! Pouvoir être proche d'elle sans devoir s'ingénier à imaginer il ne savait trop quels stratagèmes afin qu'elle le laisse s'approcher était beaucoup plus qu'une victoire pour lui; c'était un vrai soulagement. Il savait leur attirance réciproque et rien que de savoir qu'elle l'acceptait près d'elle lui donnait envie de prolonger leur baiser éternellement.

Il savoura leur deuxième réel moment de tendresse en tant que couple avec autant d'intensité que le premier, ne doutant pas un instant que son envie serait toujours aussi forte au fil des ans.

_«Au fil des ans»_ Se répéta-t-il mentallement.

Lui qui n'avait pas pour habitude de se projeter dans l'avenir le faisait pourtant avec une facilité déconcertante lorsqu'il s'agissait de Clarke.

Sa princesse enroula son cou de ses mains, sûrement pour ne pas le laisser s'éloigner d'elle. Seulement, elle ne savait pas qu'il n'avait lui non plus aucune envie d'être une nouvelle fois loin de sa petite-amie.

Un concert de klaxon fit éclater leur bulle. Toujours en plein milieu de la route puisqu'il n'avait pas prit le temps de se garer, Bellamy gênait la circulation. Après un juron à voix basse – il n'appréciait pas du tout qu'on le dérange lors d'un moment pareil même si il savait qu'il était la personne à blâmer – le jeune homme recommença à conduire tout en refrénant son envie de s'arrêter à nouveau pour l'embrasser. Après tout, il n'allait pas commencer à ''épuiser'' sa princesse dès le début de leur relation. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait une image de lui comparable à celle d'un chaud lapin mais plutôt celle d'un petit-ami patient, ce qu'il allait être.

-Tu me ramènes chez moi? l'interrogea Clarke.

Il la vit froncer les sourcils lorsqu'il tourna brièvement la tête vers elle.

-Je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais, admit-il en se rappelant d'elle en train de marcher vers son arrêt de bus.

-Oui, au départ, mais comme tu es venu me chercher…Je pensais qu'on pouvait peut-être aller quelque part.

Bellamy sentit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

-Comme un premier rendez-vous ? Rétorqua-t-il avec une voix qui se voulait pleine de sous-entendus.

-Techniquement oui, bien que ce ne soit pas la première fois qu'on se retrouve ensemble quelque part.

Désormais, il souriait franchement. Il la trouvait mignonne quand elle voulait lui cacher son enthousiasme, mais malheureusement pour elle, il n'était pas dupe. Rien que le ton de sa voix faussement détaché lui suffisait pour la percer à jour.

-Où est-ce que tu veux aller? Demanda-t-il avec les oreilles grandes ouvertes, curieux d'entendre la réponse de Clarke.

* * *

\- Et je pensais qu'avant tu me torturais….Grommela Bellamy en parlant à voix basse.

Clarke lui donna une de ses petites tapes dont elle avait le secret et qui étrangement, lui faisait plaisir.

-Pourquoi? J'ai passé beaucoup de temps ici pendant mon adolescence, rétorqua-t-elle en chuchotant, tout en l'entrainant par la main vers un autre rayon.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil aux étagères pleines à craquer de livres en tout genre, ainsi qu'à un coin informatique avec des ordinateurs ayant visiblement quelques années au compteur.

-Je trouve juste qu'il y a plus sexy comme endroit pour un premier rendez-vous qu'une bibliothèque municipale, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, bougon, mais surtout dessus de ne pas pouvoir continuer d'embrasser sa princesse. En plus, on ne peut même pas parler sans chuchoter.

Il fit exprès d'en rajouter une couche en évoquant les reproches que leur avait fait la documentaliste peu de temps avant, afin qu'elle le prenne en pitié et décide d'aller quelque part…

-Arrête d'agir comme un petit enfant, le sermona-t-elle.

…Ce qui ne marcha pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le comprenait aussi bien ?

Clarke continuait de l'entraîner il ne savait trop où, et pourtant il se laissait faire. Étais-ce une marque de confiance ou alors une curiosité simplement trop aiguisée ? Probablement un peu des deux.

-On y est, déclara la jeune femme blonde en lâchant sa main.

Bellamy ne voulait pas se séparer d'elle et malheureusement, le seul contact autorisé dans ce lieu était de se tenir la main. Ainsi, il entremêla à nouveau ses doigts à ceux de Clarke, qui ne semblait même pas lui prêter attention. En fait, elle semblait totalement obnubilée par les livres qui les entouraient. A son tour, il décida de regarder ce que sa princesse voulait lui montrer, mais tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était des livres et encore des livres.

-OK, donc…Commença-t-il sans savoir comment finir cette phrase.

Il n'avait pas comprit ce qu'être ici représentait pour elle, bien qu'il se remuait les méninges pour le comprendre.

-Tu vois cette étagère? Lui demanda-t-elle avant d'enlever un par un tous les livres qui étaient dessus pour les lui fourrer dans les bras.

-C'est pour me montrer tes joujoux que tu m'a lâché la main? Rouspéta-t-il à nouveau.

Bellamy savait qu'il grommelait et râlait beaucoup, mais ce n'était pas juste pour montrer qu'il n'était pas content. Il cherchait aussi à tester ses réactions par rapports à lui, à savoir jusqu'à où elle pouvait le supporter. Non pas qu'il regrette d'être dans une relation avec elle, loin de là. Il voulait juste s'assurer qu'elle pourrait tenir le choc.

-Tu es de mauvaises humeur parce que tu n'as pas reçu ta dose de contacts physiques, ou quoi? Maugréa-t-elle en continuant d'empiler les livres sans se soucier de le voir flancher sous leur poids.

Il n'osa pas renchérir, puisqu'elle avait un peu raison. Autant commencer avec un seul défaut pour l'instant: ses humeurs d'abord, puis ses envies charnelles quasi-permanentes ensuite.

Soulagé de voir que l'étagère était enfin complètement vidée, Bellamy posa la pile de bouquins à ses pieds. Bien sûr, il aurait pu continuer de les porter, mais il ne savait pas si il aurait besoin d'étreindre Clarke dans ses bras ou non pour la réconforter, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre en fonction de ce qui allait se passer après.

-Tu vois ces marques ici ?

Bellamy fronça les sourcils en apercevant les minuscules inscriptions au marqueur noir – ou plutôt un gribouillis étrange. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas où sa petite-amie voulait en venir.

-C'est la seule mauvaise chose que j'ai faite dans ma vie, et elle est juste devant toi.

Un déclic se fit dans l'esprit de Bellamy. C'était leur premier rendez-vous et elle essayait de lui montrer qui elle était, ou plutôt, sa pire version d'elle même. Un peu comme lui en somme, elle voulait le tester et voir ses limites. Seulement, son ''côté sombre'' était d'avantage mignon de par sa naïveté que repoussant par ses actes ''graves''.

-"Mauvaise chose" Répéta-t-il en donnant à ses mots un air plutôt ridicule.

Il avait fait tellement pire, bien qu'il se garda de lui avouer, appliquant sa stratégie du ''un défaut à la fois''.

-Techniquement, saboter un lieu public, c'est du vandalisme. Donc oui, "mauvaise chose", répéta-t-elle à nouveau en redonnant aux mots un air grave.

Aussi vite qu'elle avait enlevé les livres, elle se hâta de les remettre, sans doute par peur de se faire attraper pour un ''crime'' qu'elle avait commis il y a quelques années. En même tant qu'elle rangeait tout le bazar qu'elle avait causé, elle continuait de parler, non sans une certaine gêne dans la voix.

-Donc, tu vois que ma part d'ombre n'est pas vraiment chargée, en terme d'actes commis, ce qui explique sûrement ma naïveté...à tous les niveaux.

Les derniers mots qu'elle avait ajouté de manière trop légère lui mirent la puce à l'oreille. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle ne parlait plus du tout de livres..?

-Après tout, il fallait que je sois présente pour ma mère à cause de la maladie, et en plus de cela, je me devais d'avoir de bonnes notes pour elle, histoire de lui remonter le moral, tu comprends ? Donc avec tout ça, je n'avais pas le temps de me faire d'amis ou d'aller à des fêtes...C'est aussi sûrement pourquoi je suis aussi inexprimée…

Clarke posa le dernier livre avant de se tourner vers lui.

-...avec les garçons, acheva-t-elle.

-Clarke…, articula-t-il avec peine tant il se sentait scandalisé.Tu n'as pas à te justifier par rapport à _ça_. Que tu sois vierge ou non, je m'en fiche! Je te veux...juste toi.

Bellamy se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé un peu trop fort quand les joues de sa princesse s'empourprèrent tandis que des paires d'yeux curieux les dévisageaient à présent. Un «_Chuuuut_ » insistant de la bibliothécaire lui apprit que la plupart des personnes présentes les avaient entendu. _Génial._

Pour réduire l'embarras de sa princesse, il la prit dans ses bras et continua de lui susurrer à l'oreille.

-Il n'y a rien qui ne vaille que tu rougisses pour. Tout ce que j'ai dit est vrai, et je le pense vraiment. Et je t'ais même déjà avoué que je préfère savoir que tu es toute à moi, des pieds à la tête…

Il avait mis tellement de sous-entendu dans ces mots qu'il en aurait rougit lui-même si Clarke n'avait pas renchérit:

-Et si on sortait d'ici ?

* * *

**_Deux semaines plus tard…_**

Pendant ces derniers jours, ils avaient enchaîné les rendez-vous ensemble, allant du cinéma – où ils avaient fini par en oublier totalement de regarder le film pour s'embrasser -, ou même simplement chez Bellamy – malgré la présence dérangeante d'Octavia - , sans oublier le plus important: Clarke avait présenté Bellamy à sa mère et tout c'était très bien passé. En fait, Abby avait même semblé enchantée que quelqu'un soit là pour ''prendre soin" de sa fille.

Cependant, Clarke s'inquiétait toujours autant qu'avant, bien qu'elle soit heureuse comme cela n'avait pas été le cas depuis très longtemps. Elle n'avait toujours pas reçu de réponse de la part de l'université de ses rêves et cela l'angoissait énormément. Bien sûr, la jolie jeune femme savait que d'autres universités l'avaient déjà accepté dans leurs cursus, mais elle avait travaillé si dur pour que son premier choix soit accepté qu'elle se sentait déçue - et peureuse de l'être- quand la lettre arriverait. Alors que Bellamy garait sa voiture dans l'allée, Clarke ne put s'empêcher de regarder amèrement cette boite aux lettres qui, à part les factures ou les publicités, était vide.

-Tu vas bien? L'interrogea Bellamy en même temps qu'il actionnait le frein à main.

Avant, elle aurait probablement menti, affirmant que tout était on ne peut mieux, ce qui aurait été vrai si elle n'avait pas cette étrange boule au ventre. Étais-ce juste parce que l'avenir lui faisait peur, comme lui avait affirmé sa maman?  
-Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle en regrettant de devoir plomber une après-midi aux allures de perfection.

Elle était si pessimiste parfois, qu'elle même en avait ras-le-bol ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être débordante d'OP-TI-MISME, pour changer ?

Elle sentit la main de Bellamy se poser sur sa cuisse nue et elle se félicita mentalement d'avoir mis une robe. Clarke l'aimait tellement, que ce soit simplement lui ou ses contacts physiques...

-Princesse..., articula-t-il en attendant que sa petite-amie tourne son joli visage vers lui.

Clarke sentit cette étrange nœud se tordre à nouveau dans son estomac quand elle le vit froncer les sourcils. Elle lui communiquait son anxiété sans le vouloir et si elle ne voulait pas qu'il passe sa nuit à se torturer l'esprit dans tous les sens pour essayer de trouver une réponse, elle allait devoir tenter de mettre des mots sur sa peine.

-C'est juste ce pressentiment que j'ai. Comme si la vie allait bientôt me retirer tout ce que j'ai maintenant même si je ne veux rien perdre de tout ça.

Ces paroles n'étaient que de vagues murmures probablement infondés, mais pourtant Bellamy l'écoutait avec autant d'attention que d'habitude. Clarke se sentait un peu mieux en comprenant qu'il l'aiderait dans ses bons et ses mauvais moments, ce dont elle n'avait jamais vraiment douté. C'était simplement qu'elle ne s'était jamais posée une telle question par rapport à lui.

-J'ai l'impression que avant qu'on soit ensemble tout allait de travers, mais que depuis ses deux semaines, au contraire, tout est trop merveilleux. Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de me demander ce que l'univers va m'envoyer ensuite pour rééquilibrer les choses? Qu'est-ce qui va me tomber dessus à présent ?

_«Peut-être que c'est l'université»_ Songea-t-elle en repoussant cette pensée le plus loin possible d'elle.

Hors de question qu'elle ait mis sa propre santé en danger pour rien même si elle était consciente du risque de défaite. Clarke s'imaginait déjà être en vie, pleine de santé après s'être fait soignée, et pourtant tenue éloignée de son rêve de toujours qui était cette grande école.

Bellamy déposa un petit bisou sur sa main, qu'il caressait du bout des doigts.

-Je pense que tu te sens coupable de vivre enfin ta vie, lui répondit-il avant de pousser son analyse à un niveau hautement supérieur que celles de son ancienne psychologue. Tu as toujours dû faire ce qui fallait pour résoudre les problèmes de ta famille et les tiens, mais maintenant que tu ne le fais plus, que tu ne travailles plus, tu ressens une sorte de culpabilité. C'était en quelque sorte ton rôle à toi de t'assurer que ta famille aille bien et tu as l'impression d'échouer.

Clarke n'allait pas mentir. Ça lui faisait mal d'entendre cela. Seulement, c'était vrai et elle en avait assez de le nier.

-Mais en réalité, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour résoudre ces problèmes. Parfois, il faut accepter la fin du jeu, accepter le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de solutions adéquates, ou plaisantes.

La jolie blonde déglutit. De temps à autre, Bellamy était si mature, si différent de l'abruti qu'elle croyait qu'il était autrefois, que cela l'étonnait. Elle n'oubliait pas leur différence d'âge mais le fait que ces parents soient morts dans un accident de voiture il y à quelques années lui sortait parfois de l'esprit. Son petit-ami avait appris les leçons qu'il lui donnait à son insu, et elle avait peur que cela soit pareil pour elle.

-Je suppose que c'est l'idée de ne pas pouvoir contrôler ce qui va se passer qui m'irrite, avoua-t-elle avant qu'ils ne sortent de la voiture.

Elle avait invité Bellamy à passé la nuit chez elle pour la première fois et Abby avait approuvé d'un œil brillant. Clarke avait pensé qu'elle était sûrement heureuse pour elle que sa vie se rapproche de plus en plus de celle d'une simple adolescente.  
Après avoir marché main dans la main -ce qui lui faisait bizarre même si elle adorait qu'il soit son petit-ami- jusqu'à la porte d'entrée que Clarke ouvrit d'un tour de clé, elle l'invita dans son salon.

-Je vais prévenir ma mère que je suis rentrée et je reviens, annonça-t-elle à la volée alors qu'elle entendit Bellamy se vautrer comme un petit enfant sur le canapé. Mature, mais pas à plein temps en revanche.

La jolie blonde marcha doucement jusqu'à la chambre, craignant de réveiller la malade, quand elle remarqua que le silence remplaçait le son habituel de la machine qui lui permettait d'avoir ses dialyses à la maison. Ce n'était pas normal. Clarke continua en faisant des pas encore plus petits, par peur d'arriver sur le seuil de la porte et de découvrir le pire, mais elle repensa à ce que Bellamy lui avait dit plus tôt. Ce n'était que sa culpabilité qui parlait, rien de plus.

-Maman ? Demanda-t-elle à voix basse alors qu'elle poussait du bout des doigts la porte qui étrangement, était restée entrouverte.

Pas de réponse.

-Maman? Redemanda-t-elle alors qu'elle s'approchait du lit en tremblant presque.

Toujours pas de réponse.

_«Juste ma culpabilité»_ Se rappela-t-elle en y croyant de moins en moins.

Son regard fut attiré par un fil coupé en deux qui pendait de l'équipement médical qui aurait dû être relié à Abby. Clarke tendit la main pour toucher du bout des doigts la peau pâle et froide de sa maman, dont les traits semblaient comme figés, et c'est à cet instant-ci qu'elle comprit.

Abigail était sa punition divine.

* * *

Bellamy se redressa quand il entendit un cri: c'était sa princesse. Il se releva immédiatement, et bien que ce n'était que la seconde fois qu'il visitait cette maison de jour, il parvient à rejoindre celle qui le faisait se sentir tellement heureux et chanceux. Il voulait protéger celle qui l'avait accepté, celle qui faisait à présent partit de ses projets d'avenir, mais le choc l'immobilisa sur le palier de la porte et il demeura ainsi, incapable d'agir, pendant de nombreuses minutes.

Clarke serrait Abby dans ses bras, à moitié-allongée sur le lit, à moitié effondrée sur le sol. On aurait dit qu'elle avait besoin de serrer du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait sa maman pour ne pas se briser sur le sol. Bellamy ne voulait pas attendre de voir une telle chose arriver, redoutant qu'une fois propulsée au plus bas, sa princesse ne décide de ne plus jamais se relever. Lui même n'avait eu la force de le faire qu'à cause d'Octavia. Il tenta de réfléchir à la meilleure chose à faire, mais c'était comme si toutes ses capacités de réflexion s'étaient envolées. Devant les larmes de sa princesse et la tristesse que lui inspirait la mort de celle qui avait crée la personne qu'il aimait, il était impuissant. Presque pétrifié.

_«Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez moi?»_ Se répéta-t-il encore et encore alors que tout ce qu'il voulait vraiment était agir et non penser.

-Restes... entendit-il sangloter Clarke entre deux reniflements.

Quelque chose se brisa une nouvelle fois en lui quand il comprit que ce que Clarke implorait et suppliait, elle ne l'aurait jamais. Il eu l'impression d'entendre une nouvelle fois sa sœur à l'enterrement de leurs parents. Il revoyait cette image d'elle, seule, penchée sur les deux tombes nouvellement plantées dans le sol, leur demandant de rester avec eux s'ils les aimaient vraiment. Il se rappelait des efforts qu'il avait déployé pour rester fort alors que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de lâcher prise une bonne fois pour toute. Il retrouvait dans les sanglots de sa princesse, si fragile et innocente, les siens...Et tout cela le tétanisait.

Le petit garçon en lui voulait s'enfuir en courant, mais ce n'était plus ce qu'il était. Il devait agir comme un homme avec des responsabilités. Sans plus se laisser le temps de penser, il se dirigea vers Clarke, l'arrachant à sa mère, ignorant les coups de sa princesse qui œuvrait pour se libérer de son étreinte. Il se détestait de faire cela, mais il savait que cette haine ne ferait que s'accroître si il n'agissait pas du tout. En plus, il savait que la laisser regarder les derniers signes de vie de sa mère quitter peu à peu son corps lui ferait plus du mal que de bien. Bellamy ne pouvait pas laisser à Clarke l'image d'un cadavre comme dernier souvenir de sa maman. Il retourna au salon, essayant tant bien que mal de résister à l'hystérie qui possédait la jolie blonde, habituellement si douce. Il supporta chaque coup de poings qu'elle faisait tambouriner contre son dos sans broncher, ne pensant qu'à lui laisser déverser sa rage contre lui autant qu'elle en avait besoin. Garder cette fureur enfermée n'aurait été bon pour personne. Bellamy fit de son mieux pour contenir sa princesse tout en composant le numéro des urgences, et étrangement, dès qu'il raccrocha, Clarke arrêta de se débattre.

_«Mauvais signe»_ Comprit-il instantanément alors qu'il l'allongeait délicatement sur le canapé, tenant sa tête pour plus de douceur.

Sa princesse avait les yeux perdus dans le vide et sa bouche remuait comme si elle voulait lui dire quelque chose, bien que rien n'en sortait. Il croisa son regard larmoyant et qui le suppliait de lui dire que tout cela n'était pas réel.

Mais ça l'était.


	19. Chapter 19

Clarke réajusta nerveusement sa robe, puis lissa les petits plis du jupon d'un revers de main. Elle devait rester présentable, c'était son objectif du jour. Non pas qu'elle tenait particulièrement à l'attention que les autres lui porteraient, mais avec un but, quel qu'il soit, elle pouvait se dédier entièrement à une cause et ne plus penser à sa maman.

_«Ne plus penser»_ Se répéta-t-elle en se dévisageant au travers du miroir.

Clarke rencontra un regard vide qui lui apprit qu'elle le faisait déjà depuis ces cinq derniers jours. Au début, elle avait pleuré aussi bien dans les bras de Bellamy que seule le soir dans son lit, même si il n'avait pas voulu la laisser seule et avait fini par dormir sur son canapé le premier soir. Elle l'avait renvoyé chez lui ensuite, arguant qu'un peu de solitude pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait réellement lui était nécessaire. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait passé ses journées, seule, tantôt triste tantôt en colère, s'arrachant les cheveux pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi et comme tout ceci était arrivé.

L'image du fil coupé lui revint en mémoire et elle déglutit avec peine. Quand les secours étaient intervenus, Bellamy s'était occupé de leur expliquer tout ce qu'il savait. Clarke, elle, était en état de choc et n'avait pas pu, malgré ses efforts, prononcer un seul mot. Elle s'était alors assise avec eux, les regardant emmener sa mère loin d'elle sur un brancard, écoutant d'une oreille distraite ce que Bellamy leur expliquait. Elle ne se rappelait plus de la conversation, si ce n'était qu'un des pompiers lui avait demandé quel était l'état de ce tout petit tuyaux suffisant pour maintenir sa mère en vie quand elle avait découverte sa maman. Clarke se rappelait que Bellamy avait tout mis sur le dos de sa crise d'hystérie, mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas responsable de cela. Il avait était comme coupé et elle ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu arriver.

Son téléphone vibra et elle comprit que c'était son petit-ami qui la prévenait de son arrivée. La veille, ils avaient convenus au téléphone qu'il la conduirait aux funérailles en voiture. Il tenait à être présent, non seulement pour la soutenir mais aussi parce qu'il avait rencontré sa maman plusieurs fois et qu'il avait aimé la personne qu'elle était. Clarke l'aimait encore plus depuis qu'il lui avait dit ça, au point d'être contente d'avoir exercer son métier, d'où elle ne gardait désormais que le souvenir de cette danse qu'elle avait faite pour lui. Le reste était inutile et surtout insignifiant.

Après un dernier regard en direction du miroir et un énième mouvement pour remettre une mèche de son chignon en place dans l'espoir qu'elle gagnerait un peu d'assurance, la jolie blonde sortit de chez elle en prenant soin de fermer la porte. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes sous le porche, se reculant pour mieux observer la maison dans sa totalité. Dire qu'elle allait devoir quitter cet endroit...

Bien sûr, elle savait que cela arriverait, mais dans son esprit, il allait toujours être occupé par sa maman. Maintenant, elle allait probablement devoir se séparer de cette maison où elle avait grandit, et elle utiliserait l'argent de la vente pour ses études et soigner sa maladie. En raisonnant comme cela, Clarke se rendit compte que sa liste de problème venait de disparaître. Plus de problème d'argent pour payer ses études ou même les factures médicales, et elle allait pouvoir s'offrir ce traitement en espérant que son état ne ce soit pas aggravé pendant les dernières semaines. Mais plus de maman non plus...

Clarke bâtit des paupières quelques secondes pour chasser les larmes qui se formaient au coin de ses yeux, avant de faire volte face en direction de l'allée dans laquelle elle voyait la voiture de Bellamy qui était stationnée. Elle aurait tout le temps de pleurer après. Clarke le regarda en sortir et l'attendre devant sa portière et bien que tout ce qu'elle voulait était de lui sauter dans les bras, elle se retient pour à la place ouvrir la boîte aux lettres, dans un geste automatique. Surprise de voir une si grosse enveloppe au milieu des autres factures, elle la tira du paquet et remarqua le tampon de son école d'art rêvée.

«Non» Pensa simplement Clarke.

Pourquoi ne sautait-elle pas de joie? Pourquoi ne se ruait-elle pas sur son petit-ami pour l'embrasser? Pourquoi ne criait-elle pas au monde que ce qu'elle avait attendu pendant des semaines, soit cette fichue lettre, était finalement arrivé ?

_«Je m'en fiche»_ Songea-t-elle en la prenant toutefois, mais en refusant d'être heureuse aujourd'hui.

Clarke laissa son petit-ami l'embrasser bien qu'elle n'eut pas le cœur à lui rendre son baiser, puis elle fit le tour de la voiture et s'installa sur le siège passager. Elle attendit qu'il démarre en regardant droit devant elle, mais après plusieurs secondes d'attente, Clarke finit pas se tourner vers Bellamy, qui à sa grande surprise, la regardait aussi. Il avait une expression qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu avoir avant: il semblait presque aussi perdu qu'elle.

* * *

-Est-ce que c'est la lettre? L'interrogea Bellamy curieux, mais aussi triste de voir que même une si bonne nouvelle n'aidait pas sa princesse à se sentir un tout petit peu mieux.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête pour approuver en crispant ses mains autour du petit morceau de papier. La voir aussi pale et fragile lui donnait envie de la prendre complètement sous son aile. Seulement, elle avait besoin d'espace et cela le torturait la nuit de la savoir si seule et frêle dans une si grande maison qui devait sans cesse lui rappeler la mort d'Abby.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'ouvres pas ? Commença-t-il à faire la conversation dans l'espoir de la distraire un peu et de la détendre avant que cette matinée ne devienne plus dramatique encore.

Clarke émit un petit soupir, presque comme ci il l'agaçait avant de lui faire entendre sa voix brisée:

-J'ai peur. Et par dessus tout, je n'ai pas envie d'être heureuse. Juste...laisse-moi dans mon coin, laisse-moi seule et désespérée rien que pour aujourd'hui...

Ce n'était ni une obligation, ni un ordre qu'elle lui donnait. C'était un souhait et comme il tenait à elle et voulait la satisfaire, il allait le respecter.

-D'accord. Mais seulement pour aujourd'hui, lui concéda-t-il en démarrant la voiture.

Elle savait mieux que lui ce dont elle avait besoin et il n'allait pas s'interposer entre ça, même si cela lui faisait un mal de chien et commençait à le rendre triste lui aussi.

* * *

Les funérailles s'étaient déroulées en petit comité. Seuls Clarke, quelques parents très lointains que sa princesse ne semblait pas apprécier, des amis proches de l'ancien groupe d'entraide de sa mère et sa sœur et lui étaient présent. Cependant, cela ne l'étonnait pas. Il savait qu'Abigail n'avait pas la force de sortir dehors depuis pas mal de temps à cause de sa maladie et que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle était alitée depuis des mois déjà.

Alors que les dernières personnes désertaient petit à petit le jardin de Clarke dans lequel elle avait installé des tables ainsi que des petits hors d'œuvres pour ceux qui avaient fait le déplacement, Bellamy qui était assis à côté de Clarke lui prit la se raidit quand il se rappela de son souhait de rester seule, mais elle ne le rejeta pas. Au contraire, elle lui envoya même une petite pression avec sa main pour lui signifier que tout allait bien, avant de la lâcher et de commencer à débarrasser. Elle devait sûrement voir défiler dans sa tête les images de cette journée, à commencer par celle du cercueil fermé d'Abigail, jusqu'au moment du lancé des roses avant que la tombe ne soit scellée dans le sol à jamais.

Bellamy s'étira sur sa chaise avec la volonté de sortir de cette léthargie qui semblait l'avoir envahit. Il en avait assez cette journée qui ne faisait que lui rappeler des mauvais souvenirs, encore et encore. Jamais plus il n'avait voulu se retrouver dans un état émotionnel semblable à celui de Clarke en ce moment, vidé aussi bien de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur. Il se leva de sa chaise et commença à faire les cents pas autour de la table afin de se dégourdir les jambes et d'apprécier les dernières minutes de soleil avant que la nuit ne tombe.

* * *

Clarke empila toute la vaisselle dans l'évier, sans se demander comment elle allait réussir à nettoyer tout ça. En fait, elle n'arrivait plus à se projeter dans l'avenir, que ce soit dans deux ans ou alors deux jours. Cela ne faisait que lui rappeler que la vie qu'elle s'était imaginée plus jeune - quand elle rêvait à son tour d'être une grande personne et d'avoir des enfants qu'Abigail, en tant que grand-mère, gâterait- n'arriverait jamais.

_«Je ne sais pas comment je vais réussir à avancer»_ pensa-t-elle, ce qui reflétait sa plus grande peur: être coincée dans le passé.

Perdue dans ses pensés, Clarke ne vit pas l'assiette tomber de la table et sursauta quand elle entendit un bruit de céramique brisée.

-Tout va bien ici? Demanda Octavia alors qu'elle passait sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Clarke, trop fatiguée pour prétendre que oui une autre seconde, agrippa chaque côté de l'évier de ses deux mains. Toute cette journée avait été insupportable. Déjà que de devoir affronter la mort de sa mère était une chose qui la frappait de plein fouet, elle avait en plus, dû supporter des personnes qui se prétendaient faire partie de la famille.

_«Hypocrites»_ Avait-elle pensé en se demandant ce qu'il se passerait si elle les renvoyait tous chez eux en leur hurlant de lui donner des explications sur leur abandon durant les moments durs qu'elle et sa mère avaient du traverser seules.

En définitive, la seule raison pour laquelle elle était restée calme était qu'elle s'en fichait désormais. Ces vautours pouvaient bien venir, elle était indifférente quant à leur sort.

-Je ne pense pas que quelque chose pourra à nouveau être «bien» désormais, rétorqua-t-elle beaucoup plus sèchement qu'Octavia ne le méritait.

Clarke s'en voulut immédiatement. La sœur de Bellamy était une personne qu'elle aimait énormément et elle lui était extrêmement reconnaissante d'être venu aujourd'hui.

-D-Désolé, s'excusa-t-elle en passant une main sur son front, sans savoir quoi ajouter de plus.

Octavia s'accroupit au sol et commença à ramasser les plus gros morceaux de l'assiette tout en parlant à l'adresse de Clarke.

-Je comprends, lui assura-t-elle alors qu'elle faisait très attention afin de ne pas se couper. Quand ça m'est arrivé à moi...quand mes parents sont morts si brutalement, je ne savais plus comment envisager la suite des choses. Mon frère allait partir dans une université à l'autre bout du pays et j'allais me retrouver seule.

Clarke écoutait attentivement Octavia en associant à ce qu'elle lui disait à ce que Bellamy lui avait déjà confié.

-Je n'arrivais même plus à savoir ce que je devais faire à présent. Est-ce que je devais continuer à être la même Octavia bien que tout ma vie serait différente, ou alors est-ce que je devais évoluer, grandir en devenant quelqu'un d'autre ?

La sœur de Bellamy jeta les morceaux qu'elle avait en main dans un sac poubelle à proximité.

-Tout était si confus et il m'était impossible de faire un choix. J'avais sans cesse cette impression que c'était injuste envers mes parents, de continuer de vivre de la même manière. J'avais même peur qu'ils m'en veuillent pour ne pas changer, comme si le fait qu'ils soient vivants ou non n'était pas important, alors que cela l'était.

Un rire sans joie s'échappa de la gorge de la jeune brune.

-J'avais peur qu'ils m'en veuillent, alors qu'ils étaient morts, se répéta-t-elle en regardant le sol. Stupide, n'est-ce pas?

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient les yeux rivés sur les petits bouts de porcelaines qui jonchaient le carrelage de la cuisine. Clarke remarqua que cette assiette qu'elle venait de casser était un peu comme elle : impossible à réparer sans en perdre quelques morceaux aussi infimes soient-ils.

-Pas vraiment, lui avoua Clarke en recommençant à ranger.

Maintenant, son objectif était de s'épuiser toute la soirée en nettoyant comme jamais la maison, afin de réussir à s'endormir immédiatement une fois dans son lit.

_«C'est un bon objectif»_ S'encouragea-t-elle.

-Comme je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'ai décidé de repousser le passé, encore et encore, me distrayant avec toujours plus de choses à faire pour ne pas penser à la vérité.

Octavia la regardait à présent avec un regard si compréhensif que Clarke pouvait très bien l'imaginer réagir à la mort de ses parents comme...

_«Moi»_ Acheva-t-elle en comprenant que ses petits objectifs qu'elle se fixait n'était qu'un moyen de nier les récents événement.

-Je ne te demande pas de ne pas être triste, d'accord? Juste...Essaye de garder la tête hors de l'eau.

Clarke approuva après quelques secondes de réflexion. Elle ferait ce qu'Octavia lui avait dit. Non seulement pour ceux qu'elle aimait, mais aussi et surtout pour elle.

* * *

Alors que Bellamy et Octavia remettait de l'ordre dans la cuisine, Clarke s'était absentée quelques secondes sans leur en souffler un mot afin de passer un appel qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru faire un jour. Ses mains tremblaient, non pas de froid mais d'appréhension. Elle s'apprêtait à appeler la personne qu'elle se réjouissait de ne plus jamais revoir quelques semaines auparavant. La jolie blonde chercha le contact dans son répertoire, se rappelant que le directeur l'avait obligé à entrer ce numéro et bien qu'elle s'était promis de l'effacer dès qu'elle sortirait de son bureau - ne supportant pas qu'on lui impose des choses - elle avait oublié de le faire. Et à ce moment-là, elle en était heureuse. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose de concret, de plus sérieux que les paroles douces mais néanmoins réconfortantes de son petit-ami. Il lui fallait un constat, un raisonnement scientifique qui lui serait impossible à réfuter. Après plusieurs tonalités qui résonnèrent dans le vide, une voix féminine et stricte décrocha. Elle ajouta aussi que ces heures de travail étaient terminées et qu'elle ne s'occuperait d'elle qui si son cas était une urgence.

-Est-ce que je suis folle? Murmura-t-elle dans un souffle saccadé et à peine audible.

-Je ne sais pas, Griffin. Qu'est-ce qui peut te faire penser cela?

Raté. Clarke avait espéré que la psychologue scolaire ne l'entende pas et lui raccroche au nez en croyant à une possible erreur de numéro.

-Je...hésita-t-elle, loin d'être prête à parler.

Elle se demandait si elle avait fait le bon choix en l'appelant. Si après tout, il ne vaudrait pas mieux qu'elle parle avec Bellamy et qu'elle trouve elle-même la réponse à sa question.

-Griffin? Redemanda la voix en s'impatientant.

Clarke était dans le flou complet et avait peur de faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait en ne se confiant pas à la bonne personne.  
Mais y avait-il vraiment une bonne personne pour ce genre de confession? Probablement pas.

-Ma mère...sa maladie à eu le dessus, annonça t-elle de sa voix tremblotante en employant un euphémisme afin de ne pas se brusquer.

Tout était encore beaucoup trop récent et douloureux pour qu'elle en parle normalement.

-Je vois, se contenta d'affirmer la femme d'un ton monotone ce qui eu le don d'énerver Clarke.

-On l'a enterré aujourd'hui, insista la belle blonde espérant un éclat de sympathie ou même un peu de pitié à son égard.  
Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les deux femmes, chacune attendant sûrement que l'autre prenne la parole la première.

Une erreur. C'est ce que cet appel était pour Clarke.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me dîtes pas ce que je veux entendre? S'étrangla-t-elle presque en essayant de réprimer les sanglots qui lui comprimaient la gorge.

Bellamy l'aurait fait, elle en était certaine.

-Je ne suis pas votre amie, Griffin. Ni votre ennemie, ajouta-t-elle en se doutant de ce que croyait l'ancienne lycéenne à son sujet. Je ne vais ni vous ménagez, ni vous brusquez et je pense que c'est exactement la raison pour laquelle vous m'avez contacté ce soir.

Clarke resta muette. Non pas parce que tout ce que la psychologue lui avait dit était vrai, mais parce qu'elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour décrire l'état qu'elle traversait en ce moment.

-Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligé de me parler de cet événement tout de suite. On pourrait commencer par des choses plus ordinaires, comme vos études et l'avenir que vous envisagez maintenant.

Clarke eu un rire sans joie en entendant le sujet qu'elle lui proposait, censé être moins douloureux.  
Tout était compliqué, rien n'était facile.

-Non, je n'ai besoin que d'une chose, affirma celle qui regrettait un peu ses nombreux rendez-vous manqués.

Clarke prit une grande bouffée d'air - et de courage- avant de commencer à s'expliquer:

-Au début, j'étais triste, inconsolable même. Et puis, je me suis rendue compte que quand j'arrêtais de penser et que je laissais seulement le vide occuper mes pensées et mon cœur, cette tristesse s'évanouissait.

À mesure qu'elle parlait, elle repensait à cette journée où elle avait laissé ce vide la posséder de part en part. Cela avait été son seul moyen de supporter les rapaces qu'étaient sa belle-famille et quelques membres de la sienne, avec lesquels seuls les liens du sang leurs étaient communs.

-Donc je me demande si je suis folle de penser que ce vide pourrait être la solution à ma tristesse ?

Alors que la voix de Clarke était toujours aussi hésitante, celle de la psychologue tomba comme un couperet.

-Oui.

Clarke déglutit en entendant cela, même si au fond elle n'était pas si surprise d'une telle réponse.

-Supprimer toutes émotions sous prétexte de ne pas être assez forte pour surmonter les obstacles imposés de force par la vie, ne peut pas faire de bien. Du moins sur le long-terme.

_«Long-terme»_ Se répéta Clarke amèrement en visualisant l'image d'un marathon pour se représenter par rapport à sa vie.

Elle était encore au début de la course mais elle avait pourtant déjà donné tant d'efforts que ses forces faiblissaient. Et pourquoi? Parce qu'elle était sûr de ne jamais arriver au bout.

-Prendre un peu de distance ne peut pas faire de mal, Griffin. Mais j'ai peur que si tu ne te coupes de quelque chose d'aussi humain que tes sentiments, ce vide au fond de toi ne devienne permanent.

-Parfois, il faut s'arrêter pour pouvoir mieux repartir, chuchota Clarke en prenant conscience que si la psychologue l'avait aiguillée dans la quête de sa réponse, elle était néanmoins la seule à la détenir.

Elle la remercia pour le temps qu'elle lui avait accordé, puis mit un terme à leur conversation.

* * *

-Emmènes-moi avec toi, Demanda-t-elle maladroitement à Bellamy alors qu'il était sur le porche de sa maison, prêt à repartir chez lui avec Octavia.

Il écarquilla les yeux quand il comprit ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle savait qu'il devait être confus, après tout, elle l'était aussi. Ce matin encore, elle s'abandonnait au vide et à la solitude, mais maintenant, elle éprouvait la plus grande peine dans son cœur et elle avait désespérément besoin de compagnie.

Immédiatement, il hocha la tête et la serra dans ses bras, la faisant disparaître sous sa carrure impressionnante.

-Je ne veux plus être seule, susurra-t-elle dans le creux de son oreille alors qu'il posa dans le creux de son dos sa main, la guidant vers sa voiture une fois qu'elle eu refermé la porte d'entrée derrière elle. Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais c'était l'une des dernières fois qu'elle aurait à le faire.

* * *

Tout avait l'air différent, et pourtant tout était identique. Le même bureau, le même lit, la même chambre. La dernière fois qu'elle avait dormit dans ces draps, Clarke était seule, mais elle ne le serait pas cette fois-ci. Son embarras était toujours très vif dans son esprit, tout comme son plaisir même si elle se débrouillait pour le tenir à distance d'elle. Elle aurait tout le temps d'y repenser avec l'aide de Bellamy, plus tard, quand elle se sentirait mieux, moins triste et moins engourdie.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil distrait au cadre photo où la famille Blake au complet la regardait toujours avec ce même regard heureux. Un chatouillement étrange la remua quand elle comprit qu'elle aussi en aurait un pour se souvenir de l'image de sa mère, à une époque où elles étaient plus heureuses. Clarke réalisa que cette chambre aurait pu être la sienne et cette idée ne la dérangea pas. Habiter avec Bellamy plutôt que dans sa maison troublée par les fantômes du passé était une idée plaisante.

-Tu es fatiguée? Lui demanda-t-il en posant ses deux mains sur sa taille.

Clarke ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher d'elle, même si elle se doutait bien qu'il n'allait pas tarder à revenir de la salle de bain.

-Extrêmement fatiguée, répondit-elle en ne précisant pas que ce n'était pas que physique, puisqu'il le savait probablement déjà.

Heureusement, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se laisser tomber dans le lit pour enfin plonger dans ce sommeil profond et agréable qui la narguait depuis plusieurs jours. Dès qu'elle était arrivée, il l'avait mené dans sa chambre, la laissant seule quelques minutes le temps de lui sortir une brosse à dent neuve ainsi qu'une serviette pour qu'elle se douche. Il avait même proposé à Clarke de lui prêter un de ces T-shirts en guise de pyjamas puisqu'elle était partie de chez elle sans emporter aucunes affaires, mais elle avait refusé. Non pas qu'elle soit d'humeur à passer à l'acte, mais il faisait déjà assez chaud ces jours-ci pour qu'elle veuille se revêtir d'une couche supplémentaire de vêtements. Ces sous-vêtements étaient suffisants pour elle, qui n'avait plus rien à cacher à Bellamy. Tôt ou tard, ils apprendraient à connaître le corps de l'autre et elle savait qu'aucun d'eux ne voulaient y échapper. Clarke frissonna en pensant à ce moment, qu'elle appréhendait avec un mélange d'impatience et de crainte dont en résultait une pelote de nœuds dans le bas de son ventre.

-Moi aussi, admit-il tandis qu'elle pouvait sentir l'haleine à la menthe de son petit-ami lui chatouiller l'oreille. Tu prends quel côté ?

Clarke hésita avant de répondre, même si dans le fond elle s'en fichait bien. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était de sentir sa présence et c'était exactement ce qu'il se passait à cet instant. Bellamy avait agrippé le tissu de sa robe pour la tirer vers le haut et la lui ôter en douceur. Il était toujours derrière elle et au fur et à mesure qu'elle se retrouvait en petite tenue, elle devinait qu'il était torse nu. Elle sentait son corps se presser contre le sien, comme cela avait été le cas des semaines plus tôt. Seulement, cette fois, elle ne percevait plus d'urgence à leur contact, mais une grande douceur.

-Le tien, répondit-elle enfin, consciente de l'ambiguïté de sa réponse.

Elle se sentait bien, mais une larme roula malgré tout le long de sa joue. Clarke ne fit rien pour essayer de la cacher ou de la retenir. Elle devait laisser à ses sentiments la place qui leur revenaient, quitte à ruiner un parfait moment de tendresse. Bellamy pressa de nouveau sa taille qu'il entourait de ses grandes mains et une décharge électrique lui hérissa les poils.

Ils restèrent comme cela un moment avant de se mettre au lit, Bellamy avec la tête reposant sur son coussin et celle de Clarke reposant sur son torse.


	20. Chapter 20

Quand Clarke émergea de son sommeil, la première chose à laquelle elle pensa ne fut pas la mort qui serait toujours trop récente de sa mère, mais au bras de Bellamy l'entourant. Ne supportant plus de vivre dans la maison de son enfance, elle l'avait depuis mise en vente par l'intermédiaire d'une agence afin d'en tirer de l'argent pour ses études et habitait temporairement chez Bellamy et sa sœur. Alors qu'elle-même se surprenait à aimer vivre avec eux un peu plus chaque jour, l'idée de son départ proche pour l'université veillait à toujours lui faire garder les pieds sur terre. Une fois partie là-bas, elle serait seule et à plusieurs heures de route mais une seule de train de celui qu'elle aimait. C'était loin de les satisfaire, mais Bellamy avait encore un semestre à effectuer dans son université avant d'empocher son diplôme et il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser Octavia seule avant sa majorité, même si c'était tout ce qu'elle demandait. Quant à Clarke, hors de question d'abandonner son rêve, de plus que l'hôpital de la ville où elle se rendait disposait d'un service beaucoup plus avancé ainsi que du dernier cri en appareils médicaux. Evidemment, cela avait un coût, mais il ne s'agissait pour elle que d'un faible traitement par dialyses pour booster ces reins, comme disait Bellamy. Ce dernier l'avait accompagné chez son médecin sans même qu'elle ait à le lui demander. Au moment du verdict, elle tremblait nerveusement, de peur d'avoir trop aggravé son cas par l'inaction et d'avoir développé une insuffisance rénale comme sa maman, mais heureusement, il était «encore temps de la soigner» d'après la spécialiste.

Clarke se mit à contempler le torse de Bellamy, qui s'élevait puis s'affaissait à chaque nouvelle inspiration. Il était comme un shot de bonheur. Mais plus qu'un moyen de sur-compenser sa peine avec tout l'amour qu'il lui offrait, il la guérissait. Quant à elle, elle n'avait rien à lui offrir en échange. Clarke le lui avait dit, mais il lui avait répondu qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle lui offre quoi que ce soit, que tant qu'elle l'aimait il était déjà comblé. Taquine, elle lui avait demandé quand est-ce qu'il était devenu un tel bisounours.

Un tintement familier retentit dans la chambre de Bellamy si fort qu'elle en sursauta, réveillant son petit-ami au passage. Alors qu'il se mit à grogner, Clarke se redressa dans le lit, nue sous le large T-shirt qu'elle s'était attribuée après l'avoir piqué dans l'armoire de Bellamy. Ils devenaient de plus en plus proche au fil des jours et elle sentait que leur grand moment était pour très bientôt. Elle le voulait.

Après avoir déverrouillé l'écran, elle regarda le mail que lui avait envoyé l'agent immobilier qui se chargeait de la maison. Il disait qu'avec les petits travaux d'embellissement, elle pourrait la vendre à un prix un peu plus conséquent et sûrement plus rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire comme ça? L'interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils d'un air inquisiteur qui la faisait toujours craquer. Les souvenirs de cette nuit peut-être? Se hasarda-t-il en attirant à lui sa princesse, enveloppant son bras autour de ses épaules.

Clarke rougit immédiatement et devant l'air ravi de Bellamy, elle le soupçonna de l'avoir fait exprès.

_«La nuit dernière...»_ Songea-t-elle en frissonnant sans le vouloir.

La veille, elle s'était sentie heureuse - probablement car la maigre assurance vie de sa mère lui avait permit d'avancer les frais de son premier semestre dans son université. Tellement heureuse même, qu'elle ne s'était pas gênée pour "allumer" ouvertement Bellamy. Une fois en ne sortant de la salle de bain enroulée que dans une serviette ridiculement petite, et une autre en lui lançant des regards brûlants de désir alors qu'il cuisinait. Clarke savait très bien l'effet que cela lui faisait et elle s'en amusait un peu, le taquinant mais jamais au point où il ne pourrait plus se retenir de lui arracher ses vêtements - bien que parfois, elle en avait très envie. Surtout depuis qu'ils étaient seuls dans la grande maison, Octavia étant partie avec son petit-ami, sa famille l'ayant invité à prendre part à leurs vacances.

-La nuit dernière n'était pas assez mémorable pour que je m'en souvienne, prétendit la jolie blonde alors que le souvenir des caresses de Bellamy sur des parcelles de sa peau qu'il n'avait alors encore jamais exploré était plus que précis.

-Vraiment? S'étonna-t-il faussement avant de faire semblant de se creuser les méninges pour savoir ce qu'il pourrait faire de plus? Peut-être que mes mains ne te suffisent plus alors...

Cette fois-ci, Clarke rougit franchement. Elle était à la fois morte de honte et morte d'envie.

_«Change de sujet avant que tout ne dérape»_ L'implora une voix dans sa tête.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Les mains de son petit-ami se glissaient sous son T-shirt et remontait doucement vers sa poitrine, imitant les pas d'un petit bonhomme qui marche.

Clarke se jeta presque hors du lit, seul moyen pour elle de ne pas s'abandonner à lui. Elle avait beau le frustrer, elle commençait à l'être aussi.

-Princesse, grinça-t-il entre ses dents pour attirer son attention. Reviens ici et prends tes responsabilités.

-Mes responsabilités? L'interrogea-t-elle en arquant ses sourcils avant de le voir s'enfoncer dans le lit, un coussin sur la tête.

-Tu me mets dans des états pas possible, tu sais? Lui demanda-t-il en guise de réponse, frustré avant tout.

Pendant un court instant Clarke se sentit coupable, mais elle se rappela alors qu'elle aimait trop contrôler la situation pour répondre positivement à ses supplications.

-Peut-être que si on avance suffisamment aujourd'hui...Commença-t-elle en s'arrêtant le temps d'enfiler sa culotte et de piocher dans sa valise déjà prête un short et un débardeur. Tu auras le droit à une récompense...

Avant de voir sa réaction, elle se dépêcha de filer tout droit vers la salle de bain pour aller se doucher, en prenant soin de verrouiller la porte derrière elle. D'habitude, elle ne le faisait pas, estimant que le rideau de douche était suffisant pour couvrir son corps d'un certain regard indiscret, mais aujourd'hui, elle avait peur de l'avoir tellement frustré qu'il serait prêt à se jeter sous la douche avec elle.

Et pas pour qu'elle puisse lui laver le dos.

* * *

Bellamy broyait sa frustration alors que le presse-orange faisait de même avec les fruits. Depuis que Clarke avait dépassé le choc qu'était la mort brutale de sa mère, elle redevenait la princesse mesquine qui s'amusait à le titiller jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus.

Problème?

Il n'en pouvait _déjà_ plus depuis des jours.

Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle était toujours empreinte d'une tristesse immense, en témoignait l'ombre qui couvrait parfois son regard, mais elle ne se laissait pas abattre pour autant. Au contraire, elle réapprenait à vivre sans se soucier de tout. Bellamy jeta la carcasse de l'orange dans la poubelle avant d'en couper une nouvelle en deux et d'écraser l'un des deux globes contre l'appareil. Alors que le jus coulait lentement dans le verre, il en profita pour laisser son esprit s'égarer sur Clarke, qui devait avoir terminé sa douche depuis. Il l'imagina nue, prenant comme base les sensations qu'il avait eu en la touchant hier soir, avant de secouer violemment sa tête de gauche à droite. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se torturer comme ça, bien qu'il ne savait pas trop comment. Bellamy se mit alors à penser à son départ proche pour l'université, mais cela ne lui faisait que lui rappeler qu'il devait l'avoir pour lui, la posséder maintenant, avant qu'elle ne lui échappe.

_«On dirait un obsédé du contrôle»_ Pensa-t-il en analysant ses pensées.

Clarke le rendait fou. Fou de joie, fou de rage, fou de plaisir, fou de frustration...Fou amoureux.

Cette dernière émergea alors de l'escalier du couloir qui était visible depuis la cuisine, habillée avec des habits légers qui correspondaient à la saison de l'été. C'est à dire bien trop tentant pour lui.

-Arrêtes de compromettre ma santé mentale, grommela-t-il dans sa barbe - ou plutôt son début de barbe qu'il n'avait pas eu l'envie, ni l'occasion de raser ce matin.

Pour se couper avec le rasoir car il était trop absorbé par sa frustration, cela n'en valait pas la peine.

-Moi? Comment? Demanda-t-elle naïvement en commençant à s'humecter les lèvres en voyant ce que son champion du petit-déjeuner lui avait installé sur la table.

Entre les siens et ceux d'Octavia dont il s'occupait depuis ses dernières années de collèges, il avait apprit à préparer des repas dignes de ce nom.

-Tout ce à quoi j'arrive à penser en ce moment, c'est toi et ton corps! Protesta-t-il en livrant ce qu'il avait sur l'esprit sans retenu. Et il y a aussi ma santé physique que tu compromets, continua-t-il en lui tendant le verre de jus d'orange.

Voyant qu'elle ne percutait pas à sa blague - ou du moins à ce qui l'était au départ- il insista.

-Tu vois, avant j'avais l'habitude de «m'exercer» et cela m'aidait pas mal à tenir la forme.

Clarke s'étrangla avec son jus. Elle dû tousser quelques fois avant de pouvoir à nouveau respirer.

-Et la nuit dernière? Se révolta-t-elle tout en piochant un cookies dans un paquet de biscuit qui traînait sur le comptoir de la cuisine auquel elle était attablée.

-Celle que tu as oublié? Lui demanda-t-il en la piégeant.

Il savait qu'elle s'en rappelait aussi bien que lui, mais en avoir la confirmation le rassurait tout de même.

-C'était au mieux un échauffement, maugréa-t-il en n'admettant pas la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas ravi de ce moment intime.

Pendant l'action, il avait tout aimé de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Explorer le corps de l'un et l'autre était une étape importante qu'il négligeait avant, mais Clarke lui avait fait changé d'avis, et ce de manière radicale. Bellamy savait qu'il se rappellerait encore longtemps de ces premières vraies caresses entre eux et c'était l'une des choses qui le renfrognait en ce moment. Ils n'étaient pas aller jusqu'au bout, et il n'avait aucun soucis avec cela puisque depuis le départ ils avaient posé une certaine limite entre eux. Seulement...alors que cette nuit devait freiner ses ardeurs, cela n'avait fait que l'exciter d'avantage, au point qu'il se demandait comment il arrivait toujours à contrôler une certaine partie de son corps en présence de sa princesse et de son petit short en jean.

-Tu sais, avant de courir un marathon, il faut s'entraîner des jours et des jours.

_«Encore une métaphore sur la course à pied»_ Remarqua-t-il en se demandant pourquoi Clarke n'arrêtait pas d'en faire en ce moment. Étais-ce parce qu'elle aimait de plus en plus cette activité sportive, au point d'en faire plusieurs fois par semaine ?

Bellamy faillit répliquer quelque chose, mais il ne voulait pas avoir l'impression de brusquer sa princesse pour sa première expérience sexuelle. Il se sentait coincé, entre sa frustration et la délicatesse qu'il avait envers elle. Ainsi, il se contenta de l'embrasser sur le front rapidement avant de monter se doucher à son tour. Il aurait voulut lui donner un baiser vorace mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risques inutiles.

* * *

Abandonné.

C'était le premier mot qui venait à l'esprit quand on regardait l'état du jardin de Clarke. Et selon l'agent immobilier, vendre une maison comme cela était perdre un véritable atout pour la vente et menait soit à la perte de celle-ci, soit à revoir le prix à la baisse du bien afin que l'acheteur ait une enveloppe assez grande pour le réaménagé, ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre. De plus, pour elle, la maison de ses souvenirs d'enfance valait plus que le prix ridicule de la première estimation. C'était de là que lui était venu l'idée de demander à Bellamy son aide pour remettre cette partie de son héritage en ordre. Il s'occupait déjà de son jardin chez lui alors il savait comment faire, contrairement à elle qui avait du mal à démarrer la tondeuse. Ils en avaient donc conclus que pendant que lui arracherait les mauvais herbes qui avaient pris place au milieu des vieux rosiers et tondrait le gazon, Clarke s'attellerait à entamer la peinture du porche afin que l'acheteur ait une bonne impression au départ. Ils ne faisaient donc pas les mêmes tâches et passeraient un peu de temps séparés - même si chacun avait conscience que l'autre était dans son champs de vision. Cela devrait contribué à atténuer la tension qu'il y avait entre eux. Ou au contraire l'accroître jusqu'à un point de non-retour.

Clarke commença à ouvrir les pots de peinture blanche et se saisit de son rouleau qui était monté sur une perche afin qu'elle puisse peindre en hauteur. Elle essaya de se dédier entièrement à sa partie du travail, mais elle sentait en permanence la présence de Bellamy derrière elle. La jolie blonde se retourna vers lui et aussitôt, elle le soupçonna de passer sa frustration sur ses pauvres herbes, que personne n'avait jamais dû arracher avec autant de vigueur. Clarke se sentait à la fois l'envie de rire car il était franchement comique, mais aussi celle de le câliner pour réconforter ce petit enfant qui faisait la tête. Seulement cette dernière option les mènerait à un point où il leur faudrait encore des heures et des heures pour finir les petits travaux d'embellissements. Elle décida donc de l'ignorer, sentant à son tour une certaine frustration lui nouer l'estomac.

* * *

Bellamy tira plusieurs fois sur le fil de la tondeuse, avant qu'elle ne se mette à vibrer, puis méthodiquement il commença à tondre dans le jardin, allant d'une extrémité à une autre. Il était content que cette activité occupe une plus grande concentration de sa part que la précédente, ne savant pas combien de temps il pourrait encore ruminer dans son coin sans répondre à son besoin irrépressible de posséder sa princesse. Le temps passa sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ne relevant le nez de son travail que lorsqu'il acheva de déchiqueter les herbes hautes. Il se rendit alors de l'autre côté de la maison, cherchant Clarke qui s'y était réfugiée après avoir fini sa part du travail. Il la trouva assise en tailleur sur les dalles de la terrasse, plongée dans ses pensées et lui faisant dos. Bellamy se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait sûrement pas entendu arriver, sinon elle se serait probablement relevée. De là où il se tenait, il avait une vue très nette sur sa nuque en sueur à cause de la chaleur et d'une partie basse de son dos, son t-shirt ayant remonté de quelques centimètres. Détournant le regard pour ne pas être une fois de plus tenté de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait, il préféra se focaliser sur la tendresse infinie qu'il éprouvait envers la situation de sa princesse. A vrai dire, on aurait presque pu penser qu'elle se recueillait. Incapable de l'interrompre pendant ses adieux à cet endroit si significatif pour elle, Bellamy fit marche arrière et retourna auprès de la tondeuse et des affaires de peintures de Clarke, qu'il commença à ranger une par une, laissant à sa princesse tout le temps dont elle avait besoin.

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard..._

Bellamy était devant la télévision, affalé dans le fauteuil de son salon, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la présentatrice annoncer la météo des prochains jours. Soudain, Clarke fit irruption dans la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres, brandissant son téléphone de la main gauche. Elle était si contente qu'elle parlait très vite, ce qui la rendait difficile à comprendre. Néanmoins, il en conclu que l'agent immobilier avait visité une nouvelle fois la maison après leurs petits travaux des jours précédents et qu'il avait pu en tirer des jolis clichés pour appâter les acheteurs. Sa princesse se pencha pour l'embrasser alors que dans sa tête, il venait de réaliser que cela signifiait que la maison serait officiellement sur le marché dès ce soir. Un peu surpris, il put à peine sentir le baiser qu'elle lui donnait et dut la rattraper par le poignet avant qu'elle ne lui échappe. Son cerveau était toujours en train d'analyser à toute allure les informations qu'il recevait comme l'agent immobilier, la joie de Clarke, ses lèvres sur sa bouche, son départ proche...et l'espace de quelques secondes, il ne put que rester dans l'inaction. Puis un déclic s'empara de lui, violemment, l'incitant à profiter de ce moment comme il n'avait ni osé ni réussit à le faire jusqu'à présent.

-Je te veux, annonça-t-il calmement à sa princesse qu'il avait attiré sur ses genoux par la force de ses bras.

La fauteuil avait beau être large, il n'y avait de la place que pour une seule personne. Bellamy eut donc du mal à ne pas remarquer l'embarras de Clarke ou le fait qu'elle se dandinait sur place pour paraître plus petite. Il la pensait prête mais peut-être avait-il tord. Le doute céda sa place au trouble, s'emparant de lui et endormant un par un ses neurones, l'empêchant de songer à la bonne chose à faire. Bellamy aurait voulu être capable d'enlever ses mains de la taille et de l'épaule de sa princesse, mais cela exigeait de lui une force mentale qu'il n'avait plus.

-Je sais, lui répondit-elle en posant son téléphone sur l'accoudoir pour pouvoir lui caresser les joues du bout des doigts, avant de prendre son menton en coupe entre ses mains.

Ce geste ajouta à sa confusion. D'habitude, c'était lui qui faisait cela, pas elle.

-Et je te veux aussi, susurra-t-elle à son oreille, laissant le souffle chaud de sa respiration se déplacer sur la joue de son petit-ami, jusqu'à lui brûler les lèvres.

* * *

Chaque marche de l'escalier avait été un pas de plus dans leur relation - mais aussi vers sa chambre. En silence, la main de sa princesse dans la sienne, il ne pensait même pas à ce qu'il était en train de faire mais plutôt à ce qui allait se passer dans quelques secondes. Il poussa la porte de l'épaule et s'arrêta à son niveau, laissant Clarke pénétrer dans la chambre en première afin de la mettre plus à l'aise et éviter qu'elle ne se sente piégée. Si elle pouvait rentrer comme elle voulait, elle pourrait aussi sortir n'importe quand.

-N'allumes pas la grande lumière, lui demanda-t-elle tout en agrippant la main de Bellamy, déjà sur l'interrupteur.

La jolie tête blonde attendit qu'il retire sa main, la laissant mollement retomber le long de son corps, avant de se guider sans mal dans l'obscurité pour allumer la lampe de chevet. Bellamy attendit qu'elle se retourne vers lui pour s'approcher à nouveau, lui prendre les mains, puis l'amener vers le lit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il franchissait une étape, mais ce soir, ce serait un tout autre niveau.

Ni Clarke, ni lui ne chercha à se "jeter passionnément" sur l'autre. Les choses étaient réelles.

Ils s'assirent ensemble sur le lit, sans rentrer dans les draps à l'inverse de ce qu'ils faisaient depuis presque un mois lorsqu'ils allaient se coucher. Clarke l'aida à retirer son T-shirt en le faisant passer au-dessus de sa tête et il fit de même en déboutonnant son chemisier, puis en dégrafant son soutien-gorge. Il remarqua que ses propres doigts tremblaient, mais il fit tout pour ne pas y penser. Si il commençait à s'angoisser, son stress se répercuterait sur elle.

Bellamy se pencha de plus en plus vers sa princesse, qui se mit sur ses coudes, puis finit par s'allonger complètement. Elle avait céder mais plus que tout, elle était prête à le laisser faire, les yeux à demi-clos tant elle appréhendait l'instant suivant.

Une de ses mains était à présent dans les doux cheveux de Clarke et bien qu'habituellement, les toucher le distrayait de ses pensées, ce ne fut cette fois-ci pas le cas. Peut-être était-ce car la lumière était tellement tamisée qu'il ne distinguait que des formes imprécises en noir et blanc et qu'il avait également besoin de les voir? Ou alors, était-ce parce que ce que son autre main touchait était encore plus plaisant que ses long cheveux?

_«La deuxième option. Sans aucun doute.»_ Conclu-t-il quand sa main palpa avec plus d'intensité le sein de sa princesse.

La peau y était ferme, lisse, tendue….Chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais remarqué avec les autres, Bellamy ayant toujours négligé ce qui n'était pas ''pure action'' et qui n'interférait pas avec son propre plaisir.

Un petit gémissement contenu s'échappa de la gorge de Clarke et il en fut ravi. Il éprouva même une forme de satisfaction nouvelle en la contentant, ce qu'il n'aurait pas facilement crû possible avant. Avec sa princesse, il avait l'impression de revivre sa première fois, de tout redécouvrir ou tout simplement découvrir.

Il sentit que son pantalon ne le tenait plus autant qu'avant, et c'est là qu'il réalisa qu'elle lui avait non seulement ouvert sa ceinture mais aussi sa braguette et son bouton. C'est sûrement à ce moment là qu'il perdit l'esprit.

Ils étaient unis. Soudés. Mêlés l'un à l'autre.

Voilà ce qu'il retenait de leur première fois.


	21. Huit mois plus tard

_**Huit mois plus tard…**_

-Tu es vraiment sûr que tu veux accrocher cela ici? Redemanda Clarke à Bellamy avec une voix qui lui suppliait de faire machine arrière et de lui répondre que non.

Malheureusement pour elle, son petit-ami, fraîchement débarqué dans son appartement, n'avait pas l'intention de changer d'avis.

-Oui, j'en suis sûr, répondit-il en reprenant ses mots, qu'il prononçait avec plus d'aplomb que nécessaire.

Il savait très bien que sa princesse n'allait pas contrer son projet à moins que lui ne décide de l'abandonner. Et ça, il ne le voulait pas. Se saisissant de la perceuse qu'il avait emprunté à un voisin plutôt sympathique, il fit un trou dans le mur, essayant de ne surtout pas percer de travers. Ce n'était pas la seule fois qu'il voulait planter un cou dans un mur, mais il éprouvait tout de même une certain appréhension. Cela était la première d'une longue série d'améliorations qui ferait de cet appartement l'endroit où ils se sentiraient bien et il refusait de gâcher cela. Après avoir réussit à enfoncer le clou, il prit avec une grande précaution la toile que Clarke lui tendait, la saisissant par les bords de son cadre pour éviter de l'abîmer. Evidemment, il ne s'agissait là ni d'un Picasso ou d'un Monet, mais pour lui, cette peinture en avait la valeur, du moins d'un point de vue sentimental.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû peindre ça, entendit-il murmurer sa princesse derrière lui.

Bellamy ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Au départ, cette ''oeuvre d'art'' n'était qu'une blague qu'elle lui avait fait, sûrement pour tromper son ennui. C'était à peu près un mois après son départ pour l'université. Ils s'étaient retrouvés séparer, chacun dans leurs villes et ils n'avaient pas encore pu se revoir car le traitement par dialyse que Clarke recevait était jusque alors le samedi et quant au dimanche, elle était incapable d'effectuer l'aller-retour en train en une seule journée à cause des mauvaises horaires de passage et de sa fatigue suite à son traitement ainsi que la masse de devoirs qu'elle devait faire. Bellamy de son côté, ne pouvait pas rejoindre sa princesse sans craindre que sa présence ne perturbe ses études à elle ou même de rater des cours. Hors de question pour lui de louper son dernier semestre car un échec signifierait de devoir passer à nouveau six mois sans sa petite-amie. Ils s'étaient donc concentrés sur leurs vies respectives, restant néanmoins en contact tous les jours, même pour se dire simplement bonne nuit. Plongé dans ses études, Bellamy avait été très surpris de recevoir un gros colis chez lui, dont l'adresse de l'expéditeur ne figurait pas sur le paquet. Hésitant dans un premier temps, il l'avait ouvert et en avait tiré une peinture dont il avait reconnu les traits majeurs avant même d'en reconnaître la scène. A ce moment-là, il avait su qu'il ne l'aimait que davantage et trouvait même que la qualifier uniquement de sa ''petite-amie'' était réduire son importance à ses yeux. Elle n'était pas pour lui une personne de passage dans sa vie. Il savait qu'elle allait rester à ses côtés, tout comme il resterait auprès des siens.

-Pourquoi? S'étonna-t-il en regardant une nouvelle fois l'endroit où Clarke avait signé son tableau.

Elle y avait ajouté une dédicace, qu'elle avait marqué en si petites lettres, que seuls eux deux n'en connaîtraient jamais l'existence. Une sorte de promesse d'amour qui n'appartenait qu'à eux et qu'elle avait scellé en le qualifiant ''de l'unique''.

-Je trouve que c'est un peu trop révélateur et intime pour être exposé à la vue de la première personne qui passera notre palier, maugréa-t-elle alors qu'il descendait les trois marches de l'escabeau afin d'avoir le même point de vue qu'elle sur la peinture.

-Tu ne disais pas ça de ta tenue le soir où tu m'as donné cette fameuse danse, répondit-il en insistant sur ce dernier mot pour faire une référence au titre de la toile, qu'elle avait intitulé _''danser pour lui"_.

-Mais je le pensais, se défendit-elle en faisant semblant de bouder, tandis qu'il se plaçait derrière elle et lui enveloppait les épaules de son bras protecteur, ou bien possessif selon les occasions.

Cela faisait partie de l'un de leurs nombreux petits jeux de couple qui les amusaient et qui se terminaient généralement par un gros câlin. L'un des deux faisait semblant d'être vexé et de ruminer dans son coin, puis l'autre allait le réconforter, utilisant tous les moyens nécessaires.

Bellamy fixa encore quelques secondes la toile peinte. Son œil s'attarda sur les courbes de la femme représentée dans une position lascive, penchée au dessus d'un homme qu'il savait en réalité être lui, une jambe enroulée autour de lui alors qu'elle semblait rejetée sa tête en arrière. Comme si ce simple contact avait suffit à lui faire redécouvrir la définition du plaisir. La femme et sa chevelure blonde qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à sa princesse, était à peine vêtue, des tâches rouges et floues couvrant les zones sensibles et rendait ce spectacle mystérieux, tout comme les autres nombreuses zones également floues. Elle lui avait expliqué par téléphone que c'était sa manière de symboliser un mouvement éternel et de montrer que ce moment n'était pas figé dans le temps.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, commença-t-il en déposant un léger baiser sur l'arrière de la tête de Clarke, tu étais tout de même un peu plus habillée que ça, ce soir là...D'ailleurs, je me souviens parfaitement de la dentelle qui recouvrait…

Le coup de poing taquin qu'elle lui asséna l'interrompit. Il referma sa main sur la sienne, la forçant à lui ouvrir sa paume pour qu'il puisse y entremêler ses doigts aux siens.

-Plus sérieusement, commença-t-il en l'attirant un peu plus vers elle, passant un de ses bras sur l'épaule de sa princesse. Cette nuit...Rien ne pourra jamais l'effacer de ma mémoire. Et même si je le voulais, tout ce qui s'est passé après, y compris la direction que ma vie à prit, me la rappellerait sans cesse.

Il sentit Clarke tressaillir, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

-Aucune des choses qu'il s'est passé ce soir là ne doit te faire ressentir une quelconque honte, et si c'est le cas, je la porterais avec toi, compris?

Il laissa sa jolie petite-amie poser sa tête contre son épaule tout en pensant à combien il chérirait ce moment encore des années après. Elle resta appuyer contre lui un peu plus longtemps encore, avant de se détacher en tournant sa tête.

-Il ne reste plus qu'à décorer tout le reste, soupira-t-elle alors qu'ils contemplaient tous les deux le reste du studio vide qui s'étalait devant eux.

* * *

_**Ma petite note :**_ Ceci est considéré comme un bonus, ou un épilogue si vous préférez ! M'étant rendue compte que l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je mettais autant de temps à écrire la fin de cette histoire était que je n'étais tout simplement pas prête à quitter ces deux personnages, j'ai volontairement omis des moments importants comme le départ à l'université de Clarke par exemple afin de les décrire dans d'autres bonus, que je posterais quand j'aurais un peu de temps et que je sentirais revenir en moi cette fameuse nostalgie. Si la fin peut sembler trop focalisée sur Bellamy et Clarke, c'est que je voulais absolument finir d'écrire le fil rouge de leur relation. Certains événements autour me semblaient trop superflus ou alors plutôt destinés à devenir une partie de bonus pour que je les insèrent ( ex : le passage chez le médecin avec Bellamy où elle apprend que cela ne s'est pas aggravé ou un potentiel lemon mais je ne voulais pas rompre l'atmosphère romantique en faisant du trop explicite tout de suite).

Enfin, merci d'avoir suivi cette fanfiction. J'essaierais de me reconnecter régulièrement pour répondre aux commentaires, bien que j'ai d'autres priorité en ce moment!


End file.
